


Objection!

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lawyers, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Twins, please make sure to read warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 122,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Logan Tolentino and Patton Hart are rival lawyers, Roman Reial is their fanciful Judge and Detective Virgil Tormine has constant run-ins with the pair. From balancing children to murder cases its a whole lot of chaos and romance!





	1. Defense Rests

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is it! It's finally here! Idk if this will be read or enjoyed but I finally did it, I'm writing the Lawyer Logicality fic that I wanted to and I really hope you enjoy PLEase Leave CommEnts!! (Also this took so long because I HAD SO MANY DECISIONS TO MAKE SO)
> 
> TW: Killing mention, blood mention, murder mention, planes

“Falsehood” Logan declares firmly, he turns to the prosecutor. He had been waiting for a few boring minutes now to finally intervene. This case was cut and dry, there was no need to drag it on. “My client could not have been there on the night in question” He pauses making his way over to the other tables and slamming down a file. The prosecutor eyes him before cautiously looking through the files. And there it was, the man's face falls as he shuffles through. Logan lives for that look, the look of absolute defeat. He turns to face the jury “Due to photographic AND video evidence both previously submitted to the court that my client was home-” He glances over his shoulder back at the prosecutor “_All night,_ the defense rests” He states confidently. He makes his way back to a very starry-eyed client and a very smug look falls on his face. He feels the shock and impressed mark he's made on the jury. With that he leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table, he's pushing it but he knows the judge. He glances at the prosecutor and silently bathes in the disappointment that riddles the mans face. 

_Check_

_And _

_Mate_

~~~

“Nicely done Logan” A regal voice booms from behind. “Although, I could have done without the feet on my tables” The judge warns. Logan lets out a small chuckle.

“Ah, but what's the fun in that Roman?” Logan asks the men make their way down the hall to ‘check out’ for the day. “I can not believe I got stuck with that excuse for a case, I mean really photographic and video evidence? The man was innocent before the case even begun” Logan sighs, He was in a bit of a dry spell lately with cases.

“What? Did you want a murder?” Roman chimes “Someone murdered in their own home but ah! Surprise they are still alive... “ And so Roman went on his tangents creating a whole story which Logan simply tuned out. Inside the courtroom, Roman was a fair and grueling judge, outside, however? _He was a royal pain_, Logan scanned his surroundings while the judge continued to talk, the courthouse was unusually quiet today. Typically Logan liked the quiet, except in the courthouse. The courthouse was supposed to be filled with guilty men pleading for their lives, there was supposed to be angry cops running around getting ready for the witness stands or being passive-aggressive towards the lawyers. Judges should be reviewing cases while eating lunch, random fights being broken out. This was a courthouse, not a library. 

“...Is that the case you want Logan?” Roman asks interrupting Logan's thoughts. The be-speckled man turns back to the judge tilting his head slightly. 

“Excuse me? Pardon me Roman but I wasn't really paying attention” Logan admits, the judge sighs defeated.

“You never are…” He mumbles. Logan shrugs, he studies the room one more time.

“Does it not seem odd?” He begins, Roman furrows his brow, Logan isn't one to not finish a thought. “The silence, the calm sense wafting through. Where's the chaos?” Roman recognizes the aggravation in the lawyer's voice. “I do not understand” Logan pushes his glasses up.

“I dunno what to tell you Logan” Roman pats the lawyer on the back “I have to go, however, I have some evidence I need to look over for a case tomorrow, oh and it's a good one” Roman teases, this gets Logan's attention, his eyes begging for more. “Ah, that gets your attention doesn't it?” Roman smiles, he gestures for Logan to follow him as they walk towards the parking lot. Logan follows reluctantly simply wanting to know more about the case. 

“Goodbye Judge Reial, goodbye Mr.Tolentino” The receptionist calls waving both men goodbye. Roman blows a friendly kiss, Logan simply waves rolling his eyes at the judge's antics.

“The case, Roman” Logan whines as they walk further into the lot. Roman lets out a laugh.

“Alright alright, Detective Tormine…” The judge pauses, Logan notices a crimson color rising in his face. He notices Logan staring and clears his throat continuing on “Brought me this case, it's an interesting one. A string of murders, absolutely no connection between the victims or the manner that they were killed. The only thing connecting them is a letter-” 

“A letter? What does that mean” Logan ponders, Roman shoots him a glare

“A letter of the alphabet, written in the victim's blood. So for weeks, nobody could find any evidence leading to the killer or any suspects until suddenly, a man confesses.” Roman flashes a smile hearing Logan’s silent gasp of interest. “Odd right? Now obviously everyone's suspicious because this man has a perfect record. He might just be an outstanding citizen, but then all of a sudden the cops are re-evaluating the evidence and the crime scenes and boom! Traces of this man are everywhere.” Roman exclaims, he doesn’t mean to sound so excited. Logan shares his excitement, _what a case._ “Anyway, should have been cut and dry but the captain disagreed and decided it was going to court, my court to be precise-”

“Well, whos the prosecutor, the defense… what's going to happen?” Logan interrupts again, Roman was really getting sick of this.

“The _prosecutor_” Roman seethes “-hasn't been named yet, however, the defense is... “ Roman holds up a finger as he fumbles for his case file, shuffling through the papers quickly “Ah, here it is… the defense is... Oh, interesting..” Roman murmurs, Logan was getting impatient.

“Roman? The defense?” 

“Oh yes, its Patton Hart” Now it was Logan's turn to blush “Seems he's back in town after..” Romans eyes grow wide “Winning the ‘Cruiser Murder’ case?! Wow, we all thought that was hopeless, oh I'm excited to see him again…” Roman trails off reminiscing about the cheerful lawyer. Logan once again tunes him out, enveloping himself into his own thoughts. Patton Hart of all people? Logan pictured the cheerful man's face after their last encounter, the blush grew stronger. 

~~~

_“Nicely done Lo!” A cheerful voice calls through the hall, Logan huffs annoyed and turns to find Patton skipping towards him. He glares subtly at the man who simply ignores it. “Better luck next time though, you're really good but you have to learn how to read your clients emotions” Logan curses at how genuine the man sounds. _

_“Thank you Mr.Hart” Logan seethes annoyed, he really hated losing. “Next time, I'll make sure to sit down with my client and have a real heart to heart” He says sarcastically. Patton lets out an adoring giggle, Logan feels his defenses crack. _

_“That's the spirit, Lo! And that was also definitely a pun!” Patton notices happily. Logan groans, ‘Heart to Heart’ damnit._

_“I assure, never will I ever-”_

_“Make an intentional pun, yes I know” Patton interjects sighing, their eyes meet but are quickly torn apart at a small chime. Patton looks down at his phone and smiles “Ah seems I must get going, I have to catch a flight but I'll see you soon Lo!” Patton chimes, he begins to walk away to which Logan quickly grasps his arm._

_“A flight? May I ask where you are going? And for how long?” Logan inquires, Patton slithers his arm out of Logan's grasp._

_“I've been requested for a case up-” He snickers “In Canada, so I must get going. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone” Logan's face falls a tad bit, Patton notices “But that just means you will have loads of time to catch up!” He jokes, Logan, rolls his eyes. _

_“Well erm… good luck Patton” He says finally, Patton nods gratefully and makes his way out the door disappearing into the crowds of people. _

~~~

“...Anyway, I will be excited to see him” Roman finishes, Logan turns to the judge quickly dismissing the thoughts of their last encounter months ago and nods. “I should get going, see you tomorrow Logan” Logan nods and watches as Roman gets into his car and leaves. Logan is left standing, stuck on this impossible road, one eager thought occupies his mind.

_I must get on that case._

~~~

“Remus, Valerie will you two please sit still?” Patton begged as he tried to buckle his chaotic twins into their plane seats. The twins stopped fidgeting for a moment allowing Patton to secure their buckles. He quickly apologizes to the people behind him in the aisle before taking his seat in the middle of the two. He learned his mistake on the flight there not to let the twins sit next to each other. He took a deep breath having finally settled in. 

“Papa why does Remus get to sit next to the window” Valerie tugs on her father's cardigan. Patton looks at his daughter lovingly stroking her fluffy hair. 

“Val, you got the window on the flight here, so Remus gets it now” Patton explained, his daughter pouts defeated. Patton lets out a little laugh before feeling a tug on his other side. “Yes, Remus?” Patton turns to his other kid. 

“Dada, can I have my scooby snacks?” Remus asks spouting his best puppy eyes. Patton can't help but laugh, Remus was unfortunately not as good at it as his brother, although his crazy eyes were something. He ruffled his son's hair before pulling out two packets of snacks and handing one to Remus and another to Valerie. The kids giggle excited and dive in. Patton takes this moment to set up their entertainment and helping them open up their cartoons. Valerie picks Steven Universe and Patton hears her humming the theme song. Remus decides he wants to watch Chowder and Patton watches as he tries to belt the theme song disturbing some tired passengers nearby. He shoots the other passengers a glare and happily encourages his kids. Slowly the plane commotion calms down and they take off. Patton clutches nervously to the side practicing his breathing, _4 seconds in, hold, and out, just like he told you._ He felt two small hands being placed over his. He looks down and smiles at his two kids giving him little smiles of support of their own. He kisses them both quickly on the forehead before they turn their attention back to their shows. 

~~~

“Alright, kiddos let's go get our bags so we can head home” Patton explains leading his two tired children towards baggage claim. Remus stops abruptly and lets out a little groan, Patton turns to the little one and kneels in front of him. 

“What's wrong buddy?” Patton asks examining his son's face. Remus shuffles his feet playing around with his little suitcase. “Remus…” Patton pried.

“I've tired Dada, my feet hurt” Remus whines softly hiding behind his suitcase. Patton chuckles lightly before turning around. Remus gasps excited and quickly crawls onto his father's back. “Piggyback!” He shouts gleefully, Patton shushes cheerfully laughing. Patton looks over to Valerie expectantly. He silently asks if she wants a piggyback ride as well. She shakes her head politely and takes Patton's hand once more, following alongside him happily. The trio continues along their way. They walk along the unusually quiet aisles of the airport. It's late and Patton is worried about who might be lurking in the darkness of this travel center. Finally reaching the baggage claim and collecting their things the trio make their way to the exit to call a taxi, Patton is pleasantly surprised at a familiar face. 

“Roman!” Valerie exclaims suddenly running out of Patton grasp and leaving her own little suitcase behind. Patton picks up his speed a bit, still securing a now sleeping Remus on his back. He catches up to a now very giddy Valerie being spun around by Roman. He sets her down gently and turned to a very tired father.

“Roman? What are you doing here?” Patton inquires, feeling Remus drool on his shoulder. Roman’s face falls slightly “N-not that I’m not happy to see you…” He yawns “I’m sorry it's been a long day.” Roman chuckles picking up Valerie and hoisting the little girl up.

“No worries! Just thought I’d pick you up, and bring you home, that ok Padre?” Roman explains, Patton nods eternally grateful having not to call a taxi. He takes one of Patton's luggage and Valerie's suitcase and leads them to his car. Patton follows now cradling a sleeping Remus and lugging the rest of the suitcases behind him. 

“Roman! Roman! Roman! Canada was so cool! We went to the aquarium and we got to go on a boat and we ate some many donuts” Valerie gushes, Roman listens intently to every word the excited girl says. Patton sighs happily, he did love the trip but the murder case kind of brought down the mood. He was happy to be home with his kiddos and his friends. 

“That sounds wonderful Princesa!” Roman replies, the little boy smiles at his nickname. They reach Roman’s car and he helps Patton buckle the kids into the back kissing both on the forehead. Remus stays sleeping and after a bit more rambling from Valerie she falls asleep as well. The drive from the airport to his home was a long one so Patton settles in and watches the soft Florida rain dripping down the window and letting his eyes droop at the peacefulness of it all. Roman begins humming a familiar tune soothing the restless man. Patton turns to him listening intently and happily.

“You alright Pat?” Roman asks noticing his stare. Patton perks up suddenly clearing his throat.

“Yes, yes of course..” He replies yawning, rubbing his eyes. Roman huffs doubtful, Patton sighs “I just...the case it was…” He stops shaking his head “Nevermind, I'm just tired” He says firmly Roman, still unsure, decides not to push. So they sit in comfortable silence with each other all the way home. Roman pulls into the dark garage of Patton's home, all the lights off. Patton shivers at the sight of his usually bubbly home. Roman helps him load in the suitcases and places them neatly by the door. Patton carefully unbuckles the boys hoping not to wake them. With Roman’s help, he brings them up to their room and tucks them in successfully. Once the nightlights are on and the boys are sound asleep snoring it's time for Roman to go. 

“Thank you Roman” Patton whispers carefully shutting the door to the boy's bedroom. They make their way back downstairs and sit at the kitchen counter. “For picking us up, and for helping me today” He continues with a little more volume. Roman waves him off.

“Of course Pat! That's what friends are for” Smiling sweetly, Patton chuckles. 

“Can I get you anything before you go? Coffee, tea, water, cookies?” Patton offers reluctant to let his friend go and be left alone once more. He also just really wants to make cookies. Roman laughs.

“No...no I should get home, you must be exhausted. Plus big day tomorrow!” Patton swallows, he wants to protest but knows he shouldn't. He suppresses his words with a smile before insisting Roman take a few of the treats they brought from Canada. Roman accepts graciously and Patton watches him pull out of the driveway and disappear into the starless night. Patton takes a moment to soak in the still house before moving to his study and unpacking his work materials. Roman was right, it was a big day. Tomorrow will mark the first official day of a new case. Patton would take the position of defense in a string of murders. He was nervous, everyone believes it to be hopeless. Patton understood the man _had confessed_. But when Patton met face to face with him, he knew. This man was innocent-

“-and I'm going to prove it” Patton declares, having a bad feeling however being put onto another murder trial. He sits determined at his desk and begins going through the evidence.


	2. Morning Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries his best to get his kids ready for the morning, and Virgil receives some unsettling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I wrote a lot more family!Patton than I expected too but I think it’s fine. Also, I hope I’m doing ok, let me know! Also, I have been doing a lot of research for this fic but I might get things wrong so I apologize.
> 
> TW: Murder mention

“Yo Virge! Someones at your desk!” A familiar voice calls to Virgil as he steps into the precinct early morning. Virgil turns grumbling to face his partner Remy, glaring at him. Remy shrugs it off and points to their desks. Virgil's gaze follows his point and his annoyance grows seeing a figure hovering over his desk, messing with his things. “Yeah, I thought you might like that” Remy teases before dragging a very tired Virgil over to their desk. 

“Hi, hello what do you want?” Virgil wastes no time interrogating the figure. The man stands tall and faces away from the pair. Virgil sighs and pushes the man aside slightly before sitting down. He feels a weighted pressure push his chair down and a voice brought his ear.

“Is that really any way to treat a judge?” Virgil spins around pushing the man away from him frightened.

“Roman! God! What are you doing here?” Virgil takes a moment to steady his breathing glaring at the now snickering Judge and his partner doing the same. Roman notices his glare and promptly stops his giggle fest. “Look I had a rough morning, I'm really annoyed right now so just… what are you doing here?” Virgil begs it's true. His morning had been less than ideal trying to get his son Damian to the daycare was a test. He had gotten absolutely no sleep last night fretting over the murder trial and to make things worse Roman Reial was standing in the precinct laughing at him. So not ideal.

“Sorry..” Roman sputters through his returning laughs, he clears his throat “My apologies Virgil, I'm here to retrieve the final evidence files for the trial this afternoon.” Virgil nods and gestures for the judge to follow him. They walk through the dimly lit precinct in awkward silence. They make their way through the array of desks, past the break room into the evidence locker.

“Case 203” Virgil requests, the lady at the desk nods and disappears into the plethora of file cabinets behind her. Virgil feels a buzz in his pocket and reaches for his now ringing cell phone. “Detective Tormine, what can I do for you?” Virgil's hears Roman stifle a laugh, he shoots him another glare, Roman puts his hands up innocently. Virgil listens his face slowly falls and he sighs exasperated “I'll be there as soon as I can, thank you Cindy” He slams his phone shut and rubs his temples. Roman eyes him with curiosity. 

“Is everything alright detective?” The judge asks, his voice softening at the clear state of distress the man is in. Virgil shakes his head biting his lip.

“Its Damian, apparently he's not doing so well and he threw up.” Virgil scoffs “How does a father miss when their child is sick? I mean...I'm an awful parent” He curses himself. Damian had begged all morning not to go today, telling his father he felt ‘icky’, Virgil wanted to kick himself. Roman puts a reassuring hand on the smaller man's shoulder, he uses his other hand to lift Virgil's face so they stand eye to eye. 

“You are not an awful parent” Roman says firmly, his tone has shifted. Virgil recognizes the sudden change, it was Romans court voice. “You are a single dad, who work practically 24/7 in the field of law and still makes time for your kid. I can't tell you how many times Patton has felt the same, it doesn't make you awful parents. You are under an incredible amount of stress, so you missed some signs that's ok because you can go now and take care of him. He will appreciate that so much more than you being upset with yourself” Roman soothes. Virgil simply stares, Roman was right but Virgil also knew it wasn't that easy. However, Virgil needed to go so he simply nods. The lady comes back, handing Roman the case file, and remaining evidence. They thank her before making their way back to the desk. “Why don't I drive you? It's on the way to the courthouse anyway” Roman offers, Virgil knows for a fact the daycare was in the opposite direction but he doesn’t think Roman was one to take no for an answer. 

“Ooo! Roadtrip” Remy exclaims joining the conversation. Virgil rolls his eyes smiling softly at his partner's antics. “Can I come?” 

“It's not a road trip Remy” Virgil insists “I'm going to pick up my _sick_ son” Remy backs away face apologetic, Virgil shoots him a reassuring glance before turning back to Roman. “Fine but only because I don't want to take the bus” Roman claps victorious, Remy snickers before returning to his work. 

_What did I get myself into?_

~~~

“What?!” Patton cries into the phone, he rubs his temples frustrated “No, no, no please Cindy-” He listens aggravated. Finally, he sighs resigned “Yes, ok fine, thank you Cindy” He hangs up the phone and buries his face into a pile of files on his desk. He groans and sits up thinking. He looks around his musty study examining the darkroom. The curtains were closed except for a tiny slit of sunlight gleaming through. The lamp on his desk flickered making a sizzling sound. Patton shut it off and stood opening the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room giving Patton a calm feeling. He turns to the bookcases that surrounded his desk staring at the empty spots. Furrowing his brows he took the books he pulled out the previous night and places them back into their rightful spots. Once the last book was home he faces the mess of files on his desk. Patton began organizing the files and his notes. He grabs his briefcase and smiles opening up the old thing. The richness that pours from it is enough to make Patton swoon. He carefully places his files, notes, laptop and anything else he might need into it. He latches it closed and heaves it out into the kitchen, shutting off the lights and door behind him. He places the briefcase onto the counter and turns to the stove. The time flashes 8:00 AM. Patton lets out a huff of relief, not late, and begins making breakfast. He uses what he can find seeing as they had just arrived home and Patton hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet. He turns on the radio and listens as he cooks up breakfast for three.

“_-new case to bless the courthouse today Jolene!”_ A cheery reporter sounds through the radio. Patton feels his stomach collapse to the ground. He leaves the bread to toast and listens intently to the reporters. 

_“You are absolutely right Adam!”_ Another voice joins the mix. Patton takes the now toasted bread and spreads even amounts of butter and crofters jam on to them. _“It seems that the Florida police have finally found a leading suspect for the ‘Alphabet Murder’ case!”_ Jolene hollers at the name joined by Adam. Patton bites his bottom lip. _There are families, children who suffered,_ He thinks, _this isn't a joke. _The reporters continue, discussing things Patton is already aware of. He turns the radio off and serves breakfast at the dining table. He pours two glasses of orange juice and begins brewing coffee for himself. He hums as he cleans away the small mess, twirling around slightly. 

“Papa…” A sleepy voice calls from behind him. He finishes the last dish securing it safely on the drying rack before turning to face his young daughter. She stands in the archway between the kitchen and dining room rubbing her eyes and holding her prized plushie. Patton feels himself melt at the adorable sight, he kneels in front of the young girl. 

“Good Morning angel face” Patton coos at his toddler. Valerie gives a smile before jumping into her father's arms wrapping her small arms around his neck. Patton stands hugging her back and planting small kisses all over her face. Valerie shrieks delightfully before begging to be put down. Patton obliges and sets her down softly. “There's toast at the table if you want some” Patton offers, she nods excited and runs to sit down. He watches as she munches on her food. Patton’s coffee finishes and he joins Valerie at the table. “Is your brother still asleep?” Patton asks wiping crumbs off the side of her cheek. 

“Mmhm” She chimes “But I woke him up! I said we had to go see our friends!” Valerie explains gesturing wildly. Patton feels his heart twinge. “And then he got right up!” She finishes taking the last bite of her food. “He’s so messy Papa” Valerie whispers as though spreading gossip “And icky, boys are icky” Patton laughs and ruffles her hair. He takes her empty plate and brings it over to the dishwasher. She helps him by bringing over her empty glass. They make their way back to the table sitting down. “When can we see our friends?” Valerie asks bouncing on her chair. Patton sighs disappointed.

“Not today kiddo, I’m sorry” Patton admits, Valerie sits still in her chair and pouts. “Cindy said they had an accident and had to shut down for the day” Patton explains pained by the sad eyes Valerie gives him. 

“But I wanna see my friends” Patton nods understandably. 

“I know kiddo, but hey think about this! Today you get to come to work with me and hang out with Papa!” Patton plasters on a big smile. Valerie looks up hopeful. “How's that sound?” She nods, her bubbly mood returning. “Now why don't we check on that brother of yours ok?” Patton takes her hand as they walk upstairs into the twin's room. Valerie groans at the sight of a snoring Remus sleeping in his bed. Patton chuckles making his way over to the boy. He strokes the boys head lovingly. “Remus buddy, it's time to wake up” Patton says softly “I made you some food, aren't you hungry?”

“No Dada, I don't want the mashed potatoes” Remus mumbles turning over, clutching onto his pillow. Patton suppresses a laugh before carefully lifting Remus causing him to stir awake. He opens his eyes and looks around before softly hitting Patton's chest “Put me down!” He exclaims squirming “Put me down, y-you… heathen!” Patton obliges through fear of dropping the boy from laughing. He helps Remus change while Valerie packs her things. 

“Ready to go? Both of you?” Patton pleads after finally getting everybody ready. Valerie nods, while Remus lets out a grumbling huff. “What's wrong crab cake?” Patton asks his grumpy son. 

“Nofin” He replies before climbing into the backseat of the car and letting Patton buckle him up. He places a quick kiss on the boy's forehead before getting into the driver's seat. He checks the mirror before pulling out and smiling at the excited conversation the twins are having. 

~~~

Logan yawns walking into the courthouse sipping his coffee. He’s always amazed by the beautiful architect the building held. The arches placed neatly around leading to different courtrooms. The front desk tying the room into a half-circle. The ceiling dripping with meticulous art and flattering light. The stained windows complimenting them. Everything fit perfectly, it was his favorite place. _Was_ being the operative word. It _was_ until he heard the unruly shriek of laughter and giggles of children. He didn't hate children, let's make that clear. In fact, there were some select children that he cared for very dearly. However, it was incredibly early, and this was a courthouse. The one place a child should not be. He didn't hate children, he turned around ready to pounce but immediately melted, _Oh..._he especially didn't hate these children. 

“Val! Remus! Remember what I told you about volume in the car” Patton warned. Logan watched as the very exasperated man took his children's hands and led them to the front desk. Jenny, the receptionist, helped him check in all while swooning over the twins. Patton smiled brightly at her words and Logan watched as he got visitors passes for the kids and said goodbye to Jenny. “Ok now remember, we are going to go to my office and stay there for a little bit, then Papa has to work so you guys are gonna hang out in the children's room, and then we can all eat lunch together, hows that sound?” Patton was kneeling now, w_hy?_ Logan thought, he watched as the twins burst into simultaneous enthusiasm about their father's plan. Patton stood when he heard his name called, he began a conversation with another judge. Logan watched as the judge asked him about his trip, he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a small pressure push against his legs. He looked down to see a very embarrassed Remus. 

“I'm sorry mister” The boy mumbles, too scared to look up. He rubs his head bothered and stuffs his play truck into his pocket. Logan tilts his head slightly.

“No worries Remus” He speaks calmly, his face remains “I'm sure it was an accident” Remus looks up gaining a quick smile as he recognizes the man.

“Logan!” He cries out drawing Patton's attention, as well as a few others. Patton finishes his conversation and races over to the other two, followed by Valerie. “Look Dada it's Mister. Logan!” Remus exclaims to his father, Patton chuckles lightly. 

“It's actually Mr.Tolentino, Remus” Logan corrects, gaining a disappointed glance from Patton. Remus pouts, followed by Valerie. He feels a small flutter in his stomach but ignores it.

“Your no fun” Valerie points out, Remus nods. 

“I apologize” Logan begins adjusting his glasses “But this _is_ a workplace, I'm not here for fun” He explains. Patton looks down at his children then back at Logan. His face is riddled with a disheartened look. He kneels down once more in front of his children. _He's doing it again..._Logan furrowed his brows examining the man's posture.

“Logan is right kiddos” Patton speaks finally. Logan feels an unfamiliar sensation when his name flows from Patton's mouth, yet it feels uneasy. “Why don't I have Jenny take you guys to my office while I finish up some stuff, ok?” The twins nod still discouraged and are led away by Jenny who follows along with all of their antics. Patton watches them go before standing once more. 

“Why do you do that?” Logan inquires suddenly. Patton turns to him curiously. 

“Do what?” 

“Kneel, why do you kneel when you speak to them. Are you not perfectly capable of standing and looking down?” Patton bites his lip questioning whether Logan is being serious. Logan remains silent, Patton nods slowly. 

“I kneel because then I can speak to them at their level. I'm creating an equal dynamic that says ‘I am listening to you, I care about what you are saying, and you matter to me’” he pauses, Logan processes this. “If I look down on them I am silently telling them the opposite of all those things. Children who feel seen and heard not only behave better but grow up to keep those values instilled in them. They feel respected, which in turn also makes me feel respected. They are more likely to listen to what I am saying If I show them that I am willing to do the same.” Patton finishes calmly, Logan stares in wonderment. 

“That...is… incredibly smart and...amazing” Logan manages still gazing at Patton. Patton giggles lightly, only pulling Logan further into his amazement. “You are… a g-good parent” Logan curses himself. _I don't stutter._

“Thanks, Lo!” Patton bounces, Logan feels a sudden relief at the return of his nickname. “I sure hope so. Whatcha up to today?” Patton inquires, releasing Logan from his thoughts

“Its ‘What are you up to today’ and as for my work-” Patton rolls his eyes at the correction, the men seemingly fall back into their familiar routine “I was placed on the ‘Alphabet Murder’ case, as they so annoyingly call it” Logan says, something changes in Patton's demeanor that he can't quite describe. Patton looks… bothered?

“Oh” Is all he replies, his cheery tone washed away by a flat voice. “So your… the prosecutor?” Logan had expected to feel pride, or amusement once Patton had noticed who he was going up against but just felt… bad. The father’s face was infested with mixed emotions. 

“Yes I will, and what will you be doing today?” Logan inquires, knowing the answer. Patton shuffles his feet and fidgeting nervously with his briefcase.

“I'm the defense actually” Patton says, he examines Logan's face “But you already knew that, didn't you?” Logan's face falls.

_Damnit_

“I… yes I did. Ho-”

“I told you, you have to learn how to read your client's emotions” He says. Logan expects a teasing manner but is puzzled by the still present sadness the man conveys. “I should go, I need to prepare and check on the kids. See you in court Logan” Patton dismisses himself walking away. Logan jerks at the return of his full name. 

“See you in court, Patton” He whispers to himself, feeling the adrenaline of a new case drip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! Please leave some comments and yeah!


	3. New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two lawyers work on building their case, Virgil has his own problems to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yay new chapter! I hope people are liking the story so far, I love writing it so I hope yall enjoy. Make sure to leave some comments, I really appreciate them.
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, crying

“Mr.Tolentino?” A voice calls from the other side of the door. Logan closes his laptop annoyed with his work anyhow and stands to open the door. He opens it to face a young man, he wears glasses and a very tight suit. He's holding a notepad shakily in his hand as his shoulders hunch. 

“Can I help you?” Logan asks still thinking about his opening statements. The boy almost winces as he speaks, having trouble meeting his eyes.

“I-I...I've been assigned to your c-c-case Mr.Tolentino” He stutters still shuddering. Logan rubs the bridge of his nose. “I'm f-from the interning p-program sir” _At least he has manners,_ Logan thinks before ushering him inside. He sighs gesturing for the boy to sit down, closing the door behind him. 

“I did not sign up for that program, in fact, I specifically said no” Logan explains, the boy nods slowly before handing him a note. Logan hesitates before he snatches it and begins reading through it.

_I, Judge Roman Reial, hereby volunteer the following lawyers from my court to participate in the internship program from the Rollins College institute of law. Including my reasoning for why they should be considered. The list is as follows:_

Logan skims the list finally landing on the name at the bottom

_Logan Tolentino: A brilliant lawyer, however, it would do him some good to have help getting more than just a logical perspective. _

Logans lets out an exasperated breath before turning back to the boy who is now examining his surroundings. _I'm going to kill Roman, _He thinks. The boy scribbles down a few notes, intently focused, Logan admires that. He sits on his side of the desk and opens his laptop. He goes to resume his writing until hearing a squeak come from the opposing side.

“Yes?”

“Um… I-i was wondering… is there-” The boy pauses meeting Logans unfortunate glare “Is there anything you want me to do?” He rushes taking a deep breath. Logan tilts his head at the proposition. He thinks for a moment.

“Yes, in fact, I would like you to go and retrieve something for me” Logan says returning his focus to his laptop. He speaks without looking up “It seems I am missing one of the interrogations from case file two-zero-three A. I need you to go to the evidence locker at the precinct and ask them for a copy. Then return here, so I may continue my research” He finishes typing something into his many notes. 

“O-oh ok!” The boy chirps already sounding happier to leave Logan's presence. “Will do Mr.Tolentino!” He starts to make his way out of the room but is stopped by Logan who clears his throat.

“May I ask what your name is?” He inquires dutifully. The boy bounces and goes over to Logan extending his arm. Logan shakes it impressed by the firm return. 

“Reeve Miller, at your service” He says proudly before waltzing out of the room. Logan nods, _maybe it won't be so bad. _

~~~

“Thanks” Virgil's mumbles quickly before stepping out of Romans car. He notices the man put the car into park and sit idly. “Wh..what are you doing?” 

“I'm waiting” Roman says pulling out his phone “I'm your ride home, plus I don't have to be at the court until after lunch so...” He shrugs already scrolling through Instagram “I got time” Virgil doesn't bother arguing with Roman. He rushes inside to be met with a very frantic Cindy carrying a very sick looking Damian. Virgil's defenses fall at the sight of his son wrapped up in a blanket shivering. He extends his arms allowing Cindy to place Damian into Virgil's hold who secures it by pulling the blanket up a little more. He thanks Cindy before taking his son outside and back towards Romans car. Roman gets out and helps him secure a sleeping Damian into the backseat, Virgil eyes the two baby seats already placed in the back. Roman notices and smiles smugly

“I help Patton out a lot” Roman insisted “So instead of constantly switching car seats, I just bought two extra for my car” He shrugs watching as Virgil buckles Damian into his seat. They settle back into the front seats.

“That's nice of you…” Virgil remarks turning around to watch Damian. Too scared to take his eyes off the little one, afraid he might just disappear. 

“Why thank you!” The fanciful man declares already back on the road. Virgil rolls his eyes and inputs his address into the GPS. “Thank you!” Roman chirps. Virgil shakes his head turning back to his son. They ride along in a seeping silence with occasional GPS directions spouting out. They arrive and Virgil wastes no time getting his son into the house, followed by a very eager to help Roman. 

“Since you insist on being a bother” Virgil whispers as they enter his house “Could you make some soup? Ingredients in the fridge and pots are over there” He feels weird asking Roman to do stuff but needs an extra pair of arms anyway. Roman nods excitedly.

“Of course!” He whispers back. He makes his way to the kitchen humming gently. Virgil watches for a moment before taking Damian to his room. He carefully places the child into his bed tucking him tightly. The boy remains asleep tossing over to clutch onto his snake plushie. Virgil smiles endearingly at his son before turning on the nightlight and making his way back to the kitchen. Roman is still humming around, cooking up a storm. The kitchen is filled with an aroma that Virgil has not sensed in awhile. Roman spins around almost spilling the soup seeing Virgil standing there. Virgil stifles a laugh at his clumsiness. 

“Nice one Roman” He takes some of the soup, pouring it into a bowl and allows it to cool, he looks through the medicine cabinet and pulls out some things. Roman watches cleaning the pot. “Ok, that should-”

“Papi!” A voice shrieks through the house, the two men stop what they are doing and race into Damian's room. He's sitting up on his bed hunching over, clutching his stomach. He whines pained and Virgil rushes to his side rubbing his back soothingly. “It hurts” Damian cries.

“I know Dee” Virgil soothes. Roman comes over sitting on the child's other side. Damian cries out more.

“You are doing so good niño” Roman encourages “What a brave little guy!” Virgil shoots him a grateful glance and they continue reassuring the sick boy. 

~~~

“No Remus! No help Papa! Heeeelp!!” Valerie cries gleefully playing with her brother. Patton sighs resigned, he decides to oblige to the children's wishes having trouble with his opening statement. He scoops up Valerie who pretends to faint in his arms 

“Oh dear!” Patton exclaims “The princess has fallen!” Valerie pauses, giggling before resuming her position. “Who is to blame for this horrendous crime?” Valerie peeks her eye open and points to Remus.

“It was the duke, good sir!” Valerie cries, Patton lets out a small gasp turning to his son who stands idly in the room a delighted grin plastered on his face. Patton scoops up the boy and holds the twins in his arms.

“No! You got me...oh no!” Remus cries, struggling in his father's tight hold. He tickles them both resulting in shrieks of laughter “No! My secret weakness!” Patton swings them around in a fit of giggles finally placing the pair on the ground winded. They giggle and prance around their father hyperactively. Patton watches with absolute love.

“Patton?” Patton turns swiftly still reeling, he faces the door. Logan stands in the now open doorway examining the situation. Patton’s face immediately falls. He straightens his posture and turns fully towards the be-speckled man. “I apologize for interrupting…” He takes a look at the kids “Your work, however, I wanted to ask if you were available to go over the case files” Logan raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

“Hmph” Valerie turns away from Logan followed by Remus and they begin playing once more. Patton shakes his head and sighs. 

“Actually I'm not” Patton declares, Remus snickers behind him “I would prefer to keep my case files, notes, and more to myself. If you want a case, build it yourself” He says cross. Logan is stunned into silence at the sudden angry demeanor of the usually bright fatherly man. He adjusts his tie and swallows.

“I understand” He furrows his brows “I suppose I will see you… in court” He feels himself begin to sweat before quickly leaving the room. Patton huffs, he feels a twinge of guilt seeing the appalling mans face rush away. His mood drains quickly and he returns to his work silently, watching the kids and struggling with his statement. Logan's face keeps flashing in his mind, he feels his stomach drop below his toes with overwhelming amounts of guilt. _I just hate how this is a game to him,_ Patton thinks furiously scribbling new notes down. _It isn't, this is somebody's life._ Patton leans back in his chair listening to the soft chatter of the twins playing on their mat. Suddenly flooded with images.

~~~

_“Oh, good Patton you're here!” A man calls as Patton slugs into the courthouse. He immediately feels his mood drop walking into the musty setting. The windows are all covered except a sliver of sun exposing the dust floating around the room. He tries his hardest to keep up a smile by thinking of his kids, and his friends back home and… Logan. Patton feels himself giggle at the thought of his rival, the man's brow scrunched anytime he thinks. His eyes lighting up when the puzzle pieces fit, the way he speaks to the twins softly. Patton sighs, ready to continue venturing further into the courthouse greeted by another man. _

_“Good Morning Leo!” Patton greets his old friend. He recalls when the boys were both students struggling through Harvard Law school, late nights in the dorms, laughing about ridiculous cases they come across. “So, I’ve been kept in the dark for this long! What's my case?” Patton inquires following Leo towards his office. _

_“Well have you heard of the ‘Cruiser Murder Case’?” Leo asks closing the door behind them. Patton feels himself falter but keeps up his posterior. He shakes his head admittedly. Leo swallows, he opens up a file on his desk handing a copy to Patton. “Jerry Cruiser is on trial for a string of murders” Leo reads, he pauses nervously examining Patton's face whos already reading ahead. “He is under suspicion for 23 murders across the country, the victims ranging-”_

_“Infant to toddler?!” Patton shrieks horrified staring at the evidence photos. He slams the file onto the desk and clasps his hand over his mouth. He feels hot tears begin to run down his eyes and his breathing hitches. Images of Remus and Valerie flood his mind, he shuts his eyes tight trying to shove them out. It fails, resulting in the images growing more gruesome and distorted. He shakes his head violently, barely able to hear Leos voice growing in concern. _

_“Patton?” Leo rushes over “Patton are you alright? Breathe P!” Leo leads him back to the chair trying to calm him down. Patton listens trying to follow Leos example. Slowly they fall into a rhythm and Patton can feel himself steady. “Good...good. P, what just happened?” Patton nods._

_“I just- I-i... “ Patton thinks of his twins “How can someone do that? How can you take away life from an innocent child-” He chokes back a sob, Leo continues rubbing his back. _

_“Patton you do not have to take this case” Leo says firmly _

_“No, no. I'm going to take this case, because that… that man” He seethes at the word “Cannot get away with this, I am not going to let him.” He rubs his eyes “Where do we start?” He asks determined, Leo nods unsure but they begin._

~~~

“Dada?” Remus tugs on his father's shirt pulling him back into the present. “Dada, is it lunchtime?” Remus asks softly pointing at his stomach. Patton pushes his glasses up and adjusts. He sits up plastering on the best smile he can muster and nods. He cleans up his desk quickly and organizes the kid's toys. He takes their hands and leads them out of the room and towards the cafeteria. He scans the bustling lunch area quickly spotting a free table for them and sits them down. He goes to ask them what they want but is quickly distracted by boisterous laughter that erupts. He turns his head towards the source and smiles brightly at the sight of a certain judge laughing along with some other peers. Roman spots the family and finishes up his conversation making his way over to the table. He sits down ruffling Remus hair making the pair giggle.

“Good afternoon Ro!” Patton greets smiling “I didn't see you around this morning, what were you up to?” He asks innocently unpacking the children's lunch. Remus immediately goes for the pickles Patton packed along with the sandwiches. Valerie scrunches her face in disgust grabbing her strawberries. Remus stares at her in confusion, then turns his attention to Roman. He holds out his pickles offering the regal judge some. 

“RoRo would like some of my juicy pickles?” He asks slurping up another one. Roman tries his best not to gag at the boy's antics and politely smiles. 

“Remus please don't say ‘juicy’ in that context” Patton says stifling a laugh. Remus ponders this before perking up.

“Juicy butthole?” He asks quickly putting another one in his mouth. Valerie groans annoyed joined by a flustered Patton. Roman shakes his head smiling at the young twins.

“_LESS_ okay Dukey” Roman says, Remus gleams at his nickname “And I’m alright thank you.” Roman declines the offer, Remus shrugs and continues eating his treat. Roman turns to Patton “I was out getting the final evidence for the case this evening, and was temporarily called away to… other duties” He finishes, Patton eyes him doubtful.

“Other duties?” Patton inquires raising an eyebrow. Valerie bounces up.

“Papa! He was out saving the world! Like the brave Prince, he is!” She claims striking a royal pose. Roman nods in agreement scooping her up and spinning her around. 

“You are absolutely right Princesa!” He plops her back into her seat “I was off in the brave world doing princely duties” Valerie and Remus bounce with excitement urging Roman to continue. He obliges and the twins listen intently to his stories throughout lunch. Patton watches ecstatically, feeling incredibly happy to be back.

~~~

“Feeling any better bud?” Virgil asks playing carefully with Damian's hair. The pair sit on the couch relaxed watching TV. Damian is curled into his father occasionally sitting up to try some ice chips. The TV plays quietly running through different cartoons that they both enjoy happily. Damian nods sleepily pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He tries his best to focus on the reruns of the original ‘Teen Titans’ now playing on the screen but feels his eyes get heavy, ultimately he fails and falls into a light sleep. Virgil mutes the TV and carefully removes himself from under Damian. He goes about cleaning the ‘Upchuck bucket’, so graciously named by his son and Roman, he grabs more ice chips and stores away the leftover soup. He makes his way into Damian's room organizing it and preparing it for the little one. He looks around the dimly lit room, examining the yellow walls. He makes up the boys animal themed bed and places his plushies neatly on it. He cleans up the books around the boys reading corner and fluffs up the smushed beanbag. He can't help but laugh if it was anyone else Virgil would never bother with these tedious tasks. In fact a mere five years ago Virgil didn't think he would be doing this. But for Damian, sweet, smart and curious Damian he would do anything. He finishes tidying the room before making his way back to the living room. Damian snores faintly as the bright pictures from the TV flash. He cradles the sleeping child delicately and brings him to his room, tucking him in once more. Damian barely stirs before adjusting to his surroundings, Virgils inhales sharply but the boy is asleep. He makes his way into his own room sitting at the edge of his bed. He practices his breathing, trying to gain a steady control over his feelings. He feels a light buzz in his pocket and thanks the heavens for the distraction. 

“Detective Virgil Tormine, what can I do for ya?” He responds, reciting a phrase so ingrained in his mind. He listens intently slowly becoming more determined and switching into gear. “Understood, I will be right there.” He goes to hang up but quickly adds “Remy, do not do anything until I get there, ok?” He begs waiting for his partner's answer. Once Remy's actions are confirmed he shuts his phone running a hand through his already messy hair.

“Fuck” Is the only thing he utters before grabbing his badge. 

~~~

Once lunch has finished Patton and Roman take the kids to the daycare room reluctantly handing off the twins to Lia, the caretaker. He kisses them both smothering them for almost ten minutes before Roman finally drags the saddened lawyer away. The kids adjust happily playing with the other children present. Patton walks away hesitantly, feeling an awful knot form in his stomach, his heart pulsating inside his nervous chest. 

“Padre? Are you alright?” Roman queries stopping them both in their tracks. Patton kicks the ground beneath him, summoning a childlike manner. He takes a quick breath.

“I hate leaving them…” He admits, Roman nods encouraging him “After Canada...I just get nervous whenever I’m not with them. It's stupid I know let's just go” He wipes his eyes and continues walking. Roman follows doubtful, they make their way into Patton's office. Patton gathers his things and makes sure he has everything for the afternoon. 

“It's not stupid, Patton” Roman comforts, Patton continues silently “Look the ‘Cruiser Murd-” Patton suddenly drops his laptop and scurries to pick it up. “Sorry...sorry”

“Can we please move on? Just forget I said anything, I don't need to be thinking about this…” He latches his briefcase closed “Especially not right now, not when I'm about to go be a shark in the water” Roman furrows his brows confused “It's a Harvard thing… sorry.” Roman nods holding the door open for the small lawyer. They walk silently to the court freezing at the sight of an unbearable crowd surrounding the doors. “What...what in the world?” Patton tilts his head. Suddenly a man rushes towards Patton followed by a camera. 

“Mr.Hart! Mr.Hart sir!” The man rushes holding a microphone in between the two men “How do you feel about the new allegations being made against your client?” He asks 

“New allegations?” Patton manages overwhelmed by the sudden crowd forming around him. 

“Your client is now being accused of two extra murders. Two children were found dead in the same manner that the previous murders were committed” The man says buzzing. Everything Patton had built up shatters, he feels himself shake violently. He can't hear any more of what the reporter is saying as his world collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave me some comments! Also, make sure to follow me over at @Oh-Theatre on Tumblr for extras about this story!


	4. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group must figure out what to do about the new allegations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I swear every time I try to write something serious I just end up writing Family!Patton... I’m so sorry. But also I love the idea of Remus and Logan being friends so here...
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder

Logan hates reporters. He had hated them ever since his first headlining case. He hates their need for gossip, for something more than what is just simply facts. Lawyers might be sharks but they were piranhas so desperate for a bite of anything mildly interesting. Preying on the innocent so hungry, acting starved. Unfortunately today, they had preyed upon the wrong person. Logan glares at the crowd surrounding the court as he pushes through followed by a very nervous Reeve. He turns his focus to the sudden outburst of clamoring reporters rushing over to another area. Logan, being quite tall, peers over the crowd immediately feeling a glare take shape upon his face. He decides a more aggressive approach will work better through the crowd, so he does just that. He finally reaches the front of the crowd stepping in front of a very pale looking Patton. He stares at Logan with absolute fear, his eyes pleading. Logan nods and turns to the crowd. The piranhas instantly pounce on him, bombarding him with questions of their own.

“How do you feel about the allegations?”

_Allegations?_

“Will the case be delayed now?”

_No? Why would it?_

“Will there still be a case?”

_Of cour-_

“Do you believe the client is guilty?”

_Yes, I do-_

“Do you trust Mr.Hart's decision to defend a murderer, nonetheless a child murderer?” A woman asks, pushing herself to the front, eyes wide with curiosity. Logan feels his shoulders tense. A tight feeling locks his mouth. 

_Oh_

Logan turns to Patton who looks like he might shatter at any moment. He wants to take the lawyer, and push everyone away. He feels this overwhelming need to just… He turns back to the group determined.

“No comment, from any of us” He glares at the group, scaring them back. He turns back to Patton, now noticing Romans presence. They share a silent look, nodding and lead the terrified lawyer away from the public eye. Logan glances back seeing the particular reporter talking to a camera. He answers her question. 

_I trust him with everything _

~~~

“Absolutely not!” Logan says firmly, deciding this argument was pointless. “That is a preposterous idea” He sighs rubbing his temples, pacing the lawyer's office. Patton doesn't meet his eyes, keeping his balance leaning on his desk. Roman returns after a moment to which Patton perks up.

“They are both safe and secure with Lia” He informs, Patton, lets out a sigh of relief “They're watching a puppet show happily, P, they're ok” He reassures the nervous father who nods thankfully. Roman turns to Logan, who had stopped pacing to listen to the news “Now what are you two squabbling about?” Logan looks restlessly over at Patton who now has a much more determined look upon his face. Logan is taken aback, almost impressed. 

“I want to re-interrogate my client” Patton declares “I wa-”

“Absolutely not dude” A fourth voice joins the mix, the three men turn to face the now open door. Virgil stands in uniform, badge hanging around his neck. He murmurs something quietly to a man behind him before stepping into the room and closing the door. “Pat, I'm sorry but I agree with specs over here” Logan doesn't know whether to be offended or grateful. The three men turn to Patton. Virgil makes his way over to the desk handing Patton a case file, Logan's intrigue peaks. Patton takes it skimming quickly before handing it back to Virgil. 

“Alright...alright,” He says, he eyes Virgil curiously before turning to his friend “Are you ok Virge?” Roman and Logan share a glance, surely nothing should have alerted Patton. Virgil exhales before looking up at Patton. 

“Yeah...yeah,” He says, Patton doesn't push but looks doubtful “Nothing… there's just a lot happening. Damian's sick, a child murderer…” Virgil trails off, he shakes his head once more “Doesn't matter, look all I am saying is you cannot see your client, I'm sorry” Patton nods reassuringly, he offers Virgil a supportive pat(ton) on the back. Virgil accepts.

“It's ok” He exhales sharply before turning to Roman “I'm going to go check on the twins” Roman goes to speak but Patton speaks quickly “I _know_ you said they're ok, but I just really need to see them” Roman nods sympathetically. Unexpectedly, Logan speaks up.

“I will accompany you there” Logan offers much to the surprise of the others, he looks around “There are some things I wish to discuss with Patton” He explains, Patton nods trying to hide a knowing smile. Logan examines his face. Patton rolls his eyes before making his way to the door. He opens it but quickly turns to Virgil and Roman.

“Virge, let me know if you find anything else. Ro, I would delay the case for now” Both men nod and Logan and Patton make their way towards the daycare. 

~~~

“Alright enough already!” Remy hollered over the pushy crowd of nosy reporters. They quickly quiet hoping the one angry detective that had shouted had new information. Virgil and Roman approach from the hall. Remy huffs staring the reporters down, they back away remaining silent. Virgil chuckles at his antics, Remy could be quite the diva when needed. 

“Nice one” Virgil comments, Remy shrugs “So what do we do now?” Remy looks back at the crowd of quiet reporters than back at Virgil.

“We gotta make a statement to quiet them or we gotta send them off,” Remy says. Virgil groans annoyed much to Remy's amusement. He pats his partner's shoulder, something very few are allowed to do. “I got it, you just go figure out what the hell happened” Virgil nods but Remy continues “And don't forget to check up on Damian” Virgil smiles before nudging his partner and turning away from the crowd. Roman follows. 

“How is the Lil guy doing?” Roman asks politely accompanying Virgil. The pair make their way towards reception. 

“He's doing better, last I checked he is sleeping at the precinct under very good care” Virgil informs fidgeting with the end of his jacket. “And by very good care I mean Emile is showering him with love and affection so…” Virgil shrugs, a small chuckle escapes Romans's mouth. The men arrive at the desk greeted by a very excited Jenny who quickly helps Virgil out. “Well, I have to go interrogate a certain murderer” Virgil comments finally as they walk towards the door. 

“You really think he did it?” Roman asks, his tone taking a more solemn approach. Virgil raises a brow before looking at Roman.

“Do you?” He pries turning the table on the judge. “Because I don't know, at first yes I did. But I have seen Patton's notes, his case, everything… look he can be a big softie but he's...incredibly smart. I have never seen him once misread a client…” Roman nods sharing the same sentiment. “Guess I'll see today” He shrugs looking out towards the parking lot “I should go…” He turns to open the door but glances back towards the judge. “Thanks for your help with Damian…” He comments. Roman beams before Virgil walks out towards his car, waving goodbye to the prideful judge. 

~~~

Logan and Patton walk in silence down the court's halls. The walls grow thick as the building settles from the previous chaos. The pair watch as slowly reporters make their way out of the building leaving no trace. Reporters will come up to Patton looking for a comment, or to Logan but it dies down quickly. Finally, after reaching a more secluded hallway, Logan finds it in him to speak up. He stops in his tracks and carefully puts an arm on Patton causing him to stop as well. Patton looks up curiously, the sweet innocence returning to his eyes. 

“Lo?” He asks softly, Logan purses his lips as the opposing lawyer looks up at him. 

“Patton, I am concerned” Logan adjusted his glasses, Patton tilts his head slightly confused. Logan sighs trying to find the right words. “I am concerned because I believe based on everything we have both discovered about the case, that you are making the wrong decision” Logan stops “Not the wrong decision, I simply mean that I believe-”

“You think I’m defending a murderer” Patton interjects “Right?” His tone remains calm and sweet. 

“Yes” Logan says simply. Patton’s smile grows but something sits wrong. “I believe in this instance that you are wrong Patton” Patton pouts, slightly annoyed “The evidence is too great, emotions, as you so depend on, do not outrank this fact” Logan says firmly, “I believe that you should resign the case, apply for another defendant to take over or discuss with Roman about not sending the case through trial at all” Pattons smile has disappeared now. 

“You want me to throw out the case?” Patton inquires “You want me to give up? I thank you...for your concern Logan” He perks up “But I am fine Lo!” Logan wants to say more but his attention is pulled away by a sudden scream.

“Papa!” 

“Dada!”

Two voices shout, Patton turns quickly smiling wider than ever. Remus and Valerie come running towards them followed by a frantic Lia. Patton kneels embracing the twins ecstatically smothering each with kisses. Logan releases a sharp breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw the twins. The corner of his mouth rising into a small smile. They pull away and the twins notice Logan. 

“I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them but they saw you-” Lia rambles but Patton simply smiles. “Sorry…” Patton giggles.

“Lia, it's alright,” Patton says looking down at the twins “I'm here to pick them up anyway, thank you for taking care of them” Lia nods, holding up a finger. She takes the twins by their hand, much to Patton's disappointment.

“Let's go get your things so your dad can take you home!” She exclaims, the twins squeal and follow excitedly skipping in line. Patton turns to Logan, who is deep in thought. Patton smiles sweetly before tilting his head. He waves in Logan's face.

“I apologize, Patton, seems I was lost…” He shakes his head, Patton shrugs. “I also would like to apologize for my earlier predicament, I simply do not want to see you get hurt” Logan admits his tone softer. Patton felt a flush rise in his cheeks, sure it was turning red he turned away failing to hide a smile. “Patton? Are you alright” Logans voice rising in concern. Patton took a sharp breath and turned back to Logan smiling wide. 

“Thank you, Lo! It means a lot” He says finally, cursing himself for his obvious infatuation with the serious lawyer. He reminds himself to thank whatever gods are at play as he hears the twins rushing back towards him. Logan goes to say something but is quickly silenced by the squealing of the twins returning, and a certain smile returns as well. _What is wrong with me?_

“Ready to go kiddos?” Patton asks the heat on his face calming down. Both twins bounced, nodding. Logan felt a chuckle escape from his mouth, he felt his eyes grow with horror as all four people present turned to him. Lia was the first to speak.

“Wow” She looked down at the twins “You two made Mister Serious Face laugh” She commented, Logan huffed. They shared a glare, but ultimately Logan knew it was all in good fun. He fondly recalls when he first met Lia and Patton. There was that flutter once more. 

“Does that mean we get extra cookies next time?” Valerie asks, Lia laughs delighted before ruffling the young girl's hair. 

“You can have all the cookies you want,” Lia says before hugging the twin's goodbye and disappearing into the colorful room of bubbly children. The twin's smirk, turning to Logan. Patton notices and quickly averts the situation. 

“Oh no, absolutely not,” He says much to Logan's confusion “Lo...gan” He falters. “Logan is a grown man and you will treat him like one.” He lectures, somehow still holding a soft tone. 

“But you let us do it with you” Remus whines, still eyeing the confused lawyer, Valerie nods disappointed. “And Roman lets us!” Logan suddenly feels as though he is watching through a lens. He feels a stab of an annoying emotion at the mention of the judge's name. He feels an urge to do whatever the twins want, to be at their disposal. 

“That’s because I'm your dad, and I love doing it with you two. And the same goes for Roman, he's used to it and allows you to” Patton coos, the twins blush sweetly. “But we have to respect others. Logan might no-”

“I assure you, Patton, whatever it is, I would be more than willing to participate” Logan inserts himself into the conversation. Patton eyes him with concerned shock, the twins squeal once more gleefully. As the men make eye contact, something changes. Patton's eyes grow wide in mischievous excitement. He looks to his twins before shrugging giving them the all-clear. Logan could swear he could see a glint of devilishness in the twin's eyes.

“Twin tackle!” They shout in unison before racing forward jumping high enveloping Logan into a giant hug. Logan is hesitant, he wants to move back, to push them off. That is until he catches the pure joy oozing out of Patton, the smile on the man's face could light up the darkest of days. So Logan picks the twins up, holding them close, they squeal in delight fighting against him happily. They were small, and light. They poke and prod Logan for all he was worth, playing with his glasses, ruffling his hair, using his face as their personal sculpting base. Logan felt resistant, over-stimulated but he didn't have the heart to break their fun. Thankfully, Patton did.

“Ok kiddos, I think you've done enough!” He exclaims sweetly, pulling Valerie from Logan's arms. He hopes his thankful glance registered. Remus however, clutches on to Logan. Resistant, he watches as his father holds Valerie. Patton makes his way to take Remus, but he deepens his hold of Logan's shirt, pouting wildly at his father. Patton's face drops sympathetically at his son, Logan watches with curiosity, 

“Dada! I wanna stay with Mister To..t-t-tolen…” Remus pauses scrunching his brows, he looks up at Logan. “What's your name again?” He whispers, Patton giggles, Logan fights an everlasting smile. 

“You can call me Logan, I suppose” Logan responds gently, he feels his tone becomes softer. _Odd_. He looks to Patton, who glances up at him still smiling joyously. Logan feels his defenses fall once more, his insides crack with the storm of a flutter that takes place. He can feel his face flush a deep crimson as Patton stares at him with nothing but love. He doesn't want it to end, he wants to stay here. He wants to remain with Remus in his arms, staring at Patton. He wants to feel this every day. 

“Dada, I wanna stay with Mister Logan” Remus announces, Patton sighs. Logan appreciates the sliver of politeness the boy still holds. He glances up at Logan, but can't seem to read his face. He makes his way closer to the little boy, who pulls his best pout.

“Remus bud, I'm sorry, but you need to come down now” Patton explains softly, his knees bent so he’s face to face with the young boy. Logan prepares himself to hand over the twin but can't move his arms. He feels them protectively placed around Remus supporting him, and shielding him from the outside world. Patton goes to make his transfer but Logan stops him. “Lo? Could I please have my child back?” He jokes, cautious.

“No” Logan responds, not really thinking. Patton raises a brow, his defenses build up. “I mean no Patton, it's alright. I can carry Remus a little while longer” Patton scans his face, concern riddled everywhere “Ill be alright, _we_ will be alright. Promise” Logan assures. Patton lets out a small puff of air, astonished. He nods, a smile growing once more on his face, _does he ever stop smiling?_ Logan thinks, quickly adding, _not that he should ever stop._ Patton takes one more look at the two before picking up the twins things and hoisting Valerie up carrying her in a similar manner to Logan. 

“Ok then,” Patton says finally, still examining Logan “Everyone ready to go?” Valerie and Remus nod enthusiastically, Patton smiles at them then looks to Logan.

“Yes, Patton. I do believe I am...ready” Logan says, Patton nods and starts his way towards the front. Logan follows promptly, still carrying a very energetic Remus. He listens as Remus talks his ear off about almost everything he can find. Logan listens as Remus discusses his favorite types of animals. “Octopus? Very interesting Remus” Logan nods approvingly. 

“I love them! They are slimy, and they have lots of slimy things” Remus exclaims, gesturing wildly. _Slimy is a selling point,_ Logan notes “And they're big and slimy! Did..did you know that they can hide? They can..” He pouts before tilting his head slightly to Patton's direction. “Dada! How do octopus hide?” He shouts across the hall. Patton turns, furrowing his brows. He begins to speak but Logan quickly interjects.

“I believe that Remus is talking about the ‘Mimic Octopus’. It has the ability to change form and color to impersonate its surroundings. Making it less likely to be prey as opposed to predator” Logan explains, excited about the intellectual conversation. Remus tilts his head pondering, he pouts. Logan glances towards Patton who smiles amused. Logan nods before turning back to Remus “It can blend into things” He says simply, something clicks in Remus who bounces in Logan's arms. He continues on his rambles, Logan listens to the boy intently. Unbeknownst to Logan, Patton watches the pair with pride. He watches Logan listen and respond to everything Remus says, he watches Remus’s eyes light up when Logan teaches him something new. He watches as the two seem to bounce off each other, much like Roman and Valerie. He feels a familiar sensation in his chest, _a flutter. A stupid, stupid flutter_. Patton would never admit it, but he was glad to feel it return after his trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!! Yall I love logicality...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some comments because I love them.


	5. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected figure from Pattons past returns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Anyway yeah I did the ‘infinitesimal’ :) Also I hope you enjoy PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS.
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, implied abuse, swearing

“So” Virgil slams the files onto the table, pulling up a chair “You've been busy, huh?” He scoffs, almost spitting on the man sitting in front of him. The man doesn’t look up, he eyes the files but ultimately he just sits. Virgil nods, eyeing the glass behind him. “Ok, you don't want to talk” He shrugs. He flips through the files wincing as he picks out the murder photos. He slides them in front of the man. “Look familiar?”

“Yeah, I killed them” The man confesses. The calm oozing out of his voice made Virgil shudder. He shook his head feeling himself loose control.

“Why does Patton want to defend you?” He murmurs to himself. Pure unadulterated loathing seeps into the room.

“I don't know...He really shouldn't. I'm guilty” The man says again, something shifts. Virgil turns angrily to the man. The fiery pit in his stomach grew, he stares at the man sitting in front of him. He feels an overwhelming need to punch him or strangle him. Either works for Virgil.

“So you're just confessing like that? No fight, not begging, why? Why did you even accept Patton's help in the first place? You seem so adamant to go to jail, why make it harder to get there?”

“Guess it's more fun this way” The man's voice remains still, monotone. As if he's a robot. “Plus, who could say no to Patton?” Virgil bites his lip, point to the murderer. He fondly recalls another man sharing the same feelings about a certain lawyer.

~~~

_“I'm sorry, are you saying you might actually agree with Patton on this L?” Virgil asks practically scoffing. Logan shrugs. “You never agree with him!”_

_“Patton is rarely wrong, it would be silly of me to ignore the facts. I'm just saying that maybe the man isn't so bad” Virgil squints trying to read if Logan is serious._

_“How is he not the worst?” Virgil begs. “He's a murderer”_

_“He likes Patton, and Patton believes in him,” Logan says as though reciting a routine. Virgil knows he's kidding...right?_

_“That can not be where the bar is” Virgil declares, voice becoming desperate_

_“Figurative or Literal bar, I trust Patton,” Logan says as they push open the doors to the cafe “Always have and always will” Virgil shakes his head, hiding a smirk_

_“Fair enough” Virgil resigns, defeated. Although, Logan does make some good points_

~~~

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Virgil spits, his temper boiling over. The man laughs, finally raising his face so Virgil can meet his menacing eyes.

“I just enjoy killing people, what’s wrong with that?” He shrugs, Virgil’s feels himself recoil, suddenly wanting to hide.

“God you’re sick” Is all he can manage

“No, no… I’m not” he paused, suddenly a smile appears upon his face, unsettling Virgil even further “But your son Damian, he is right? Stomach virus… shame”

_No_

Virgil feels his stomach drop below his feet as if something inside him shattered. He could feel his breath shaky, clutching onto the table.

_Weak_

“We are done here,” Virgil says standing up. He closes the case files and signals something to the people behind the mirror. He glared once more at the man, _don’t give him the satisfaction._

“Ah, but we aren't are we? Not even close Detective Tormine. Because I’m going to destroy you, I'm going to ta-

“Oh my god” Virgil moans “Shut up, It's literally just me and you in here? Who are you monologuing for?” He smirks as silence falls on to the man, he takes the files leaving the room, shutting the door briskly behind him.

~~~

“But why Dada?” Remus whines in Logan's arms, both of them becoming quite comfortable in each other's embrace. Patton turns to him, holding a sleepy Valerie. He pouts at his son and Logan can't help but imagine having that look at him every day. Wanting to make it go away, fix whatever made his face like such.

“Because Logan is a very busy man, so he can't come over to play” Patton explains delicately, Logan appreciates the softer tone flowing from the man's mouth. Logan could listen to him talk all the time, it's one of the reasons the man gets so excited to go into a case against Patton. That and winning of course.

“Romans busy and he comes over all the time” Remus insists, driving his bargain. A sudden wave hits Logan at Remus’s words. His instinctive nature pounces once more, wanting to do what the judge did and more. He furrows his brows considering this, thankfully saved by an eager intern.

“Mr.Tolentino! There you are!” Reeve shouts from across the foyer. He makes his way over to the pair, looking between Patton, Logan and the kids. “Oh! Im sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything.” Logan tilts his head, glancing over to Patton.

“You did not interrupt Reeve, how can I help you?” Logan inquires, unconsciously adjusting Remus in his hold. Reeve looks down at his notes, then to Patton, finally settling on Logan.

“Sorry, just looked like you and your husband were heading home” He mumbles, writing something down in his notes. Logan freezes feeling a deep blush rise and spread quickly through his face. He darts his eyes over to Patton expecting shock or a look of pure disgustion. However, Patton stands there smiling sweetly, clearly stifling a giggle.

“Oh, no silly! Lo and I aren't together” Something shifts as Patton says this, Logan ignore this “He was just helping me out with the kids!” He secures Valerie with one hand extending the other out to Reeve “Im Patton, by the way, Patton Hart” Reeve shakes back nervously, the shade of red matching that of Logans.

“So not only are you two not married...but your his rival” Reeve manages, feeling very faint. “Oh my god…” he murmurs to himself. Patton looks over to Logan, smirking.

“Rival?” He says coyly

“Shut it” Logan finally speaks, not wishing to further this discussion

“Am I your rival Lo?” Patton questions sweetly. Logan curses himself for telling Reeve anything. Remus giggles in Logan's arms, looking between the two men. “I thought I was...hmm what was it? ‘Too emotional’ for you” _Never, you're never too much of anything._

“Remus here is clearly getting tired, you should return home,” Logan says, his face returning to its normal color. Remus folds his arms cross, pouting, matching a similar expression used earlier by his father.

“Am not” He says curtly, Remus turns to Patton “Dada! Please, can Logan come over?” He begs once more. Patton sighs shaking his head, Logan feels something pull inside him. He wants to scream, he wants to speak. _Yes, I can! I would love to!. _He tries to shake away these thoughts, overcoming him.Patton goes to speak but is interrupted by a voice calling behind him. He spins to face the source, taking two frantic steps back meeting the person's eyes.

~~~

“That was hot” Roman comments as the moody detective exits the interrogation room. Virgil glares at him pushing past him to make way for his desk.

“Which part?” He starts “The part where he said he enjoys killing people, or the part where he knew my son's name?” He looks up curiously at Roman yawning, who now shares the same silent face of the man. Roman nods awkwardly to the sound of Remy's uncontrollable laughter.

“I-im...Im sorry Virge” Roman says shyly, Virgil shakes his head, waving him off.

“It's whatever” he mumbles, he spins his chair turning towards Remy “Hey I wanna follow up on a lead, check it out with me?” He asks, Remy considers recovering from his fit, he nods.”Kay just gotta go grab Damian, Emiles got some patients so I gotta drop him off”. Remy gives him a thumbs up grabbing his things. Virgil stands grabbing his jacket and pushing past Roman again, he smirks feeling the judges silent shock. The judge manages a quick goodbye standing still by their desks. Remy shoots him a goodbye before making their way towards Emile's office. Once they are out of earshot Remy turns to Virgil, He glances up at him both erupting into laughter.

“You are cruel” Remy insinuates, Virgil nudges his partner feeling comfortable. He sighs relieved at the normality returning after the past few weeks. “God, are you ever going to give the poor judge a chance?” Remy asks as they make their way further through the dark, restrained halls of the precinct. The halls echo the tragedies that had occurred that day.

“Oh absolutely not,” Virgil says, almost disgusted. Both detectives decide to ignore the blush rising on Virgil's face. “It's too late for this anyway, im exhausted. I just wanna follow up this lead, solve this case, then go home and chill with my son” He sighs, covering up another yawn.

“What's it been? Like...8 years?” Remy recalls as they reach an opening, a reception area. Chairs lay empty, waiting for their next client.

“Longer...so much longer” Virgil moans, recalling his past with the precinct, the judge, the lawyers. He shakes his head suddenly exhausted. He reaches Emile's door, knocking politely. After a moment the door creaks open revealing a smiling, purple haired, cardigan wearing man.

“Virgil!” Emile exclaims happily, he ushers the two detectives inside, immediately greeted by a hype Damian.

“Papi!” Damian hugs his dad's legs, Virgil laughs picking up his son. He hugs him, tickling him sweetly. “I had so much fun with mister pickle!” He explains, gesturing wildly. Virgil stifles a laugh, unfortunately, Remy doesn't.

“And you're feeling better?” Virgil turns to Emiles, a knot forming in his stomach “How was he?”

“Virge, he was great” Emile smiles looking at the little boy.

“M-mister… pickle! Oh my god” Remy’s laughing now, he turns to Emile whos struggling to keep a smile. “B-babe, can I please, for the love of all that is holy, call you pickle?” Remy gasps for air, recovering from his 4th laughing fit this week. Emile bites his lip, shaking his head,

“Absolutely not, keep laughing and you're sleeping here, on the couch” Emile responds, Remy smirks. Virgil clears his throat raising his eyebrows, Damian remains bouncing his father's arms ignoring the current conversations. “Righto then, I do have a patient so, as much as I love hanging out with the little guy…” Emile ruffles Damian's hair much to his delight. Virgil nods and thanks him before the detective makes his way back out.

“See you in a sec, imma talk Emile real quick” Remy notfies, turning back to Emile. Virgil moves on, making his way back to his desk.

“Oh Roman! You're still here, perfect!” Virgil rejoices in seeing the judge standing idle by the captain's office. The judge perks up, instantly smiling as he sees Damian. Damian sharing the same feeling pushes against his father, making grabby hands at Roman. Virgil sighs but gives in handing Damian off to Roman carefully. The judge takes him with absolute glee, securing him safely. “What are you still doing here, by the way?” Virgil's inquires as Damian plays with his father's hands, Virgil allows this feeling a sense of calm. Roman coos at the young boy before turning to Virgil.

“I wanted to discuss the case with the captain, I just want to make sure I know everything I need to know” He whispers, Damian remains oblivious. Roman makes a funny face at the boy further serving his joy. Virgil nods understand Remy clears his throat walking up behind them. “Detective Remington” Roman acknowledges, not looking up from the young boy babblin in his arms.

“We gotta go Virge” Remy advises, Virgil nods knowing he's right, hesitant to return back to the cruel world of murderers and terrorists.

~~~

“What on earth are you doing here Liam?” Patton spits coldly. Logan is taken aback by the tone, something in the puzzle has broken. Liam simply laughs maliciously, an ear grating sound to the people present. Patton shakes his head looks back towards Logan. “Lo, will you please take Remus and Valerie to the car?” His gentle voice returns, as his eyes plead to Reeve and Logan. Logan doesn't hesitate immediately securing Valerie in his other arm. Reeve helps by taking Pattons and the children's things, he scurries out. “Thank you” He whispers to Logan, who simply nods still ever curious. Logan stays.

“Patton? I think we should leave” Logan advises, his concern growing noticing a familiar pale look on the lawyer's faces. The smaller man doesn't respond keeping his eyes on the one called Liam. “Patton?” Logan tries once more, his tone soft as ever. _Remember, please remember._

“Got yourself a new boyfriend Patton?” Liam condescends, he takes a look at Logan scoffing. Logan tightens his grip on the twins whose faces are now riddled with scared confusion. The man takes one look at them and they hide away burrowing their heads into Logan. Liam tries to move forward but Patton moves quick creating a barricade between them. “Oh? I'm not allowed to say hello to my kids?” Logan feels an unexplainable disappointment, _my kids? _Why was this so upsetting? Logan knew these were Liams kids, to whatever extent. Logan knew that these were not his kids, he knew that he didn't go home every night and feed them, bathe them and take care of them. He knew that that was not his job, _but...I would not mind it. _He shakes his head focusing his attention back to the twins. _Patton asked you to do one thing, so do it._

“Why are you here Liam?” Patton begs, his voice remains unattached. Liam tilts his head, smirking. Logan doesn't believe in the concept of truly good or truly evil but this man. Let's just say, gun to his head, Liam's name might be at the tip.

“For you, Patton” He responds, Logan almost believes him. “For you, and the kids” Patton scoffs, a sound that should not ever come out of his mouth. He balls his fits, trying to ground himself, Logan watches.

“Oh yeah? Where were you for the last 4 years then?!” Patton erupts, a volcanic explosion, Logan feels the twins nestle further. He can feel them shaking. Patton mocks a happy smile, a finger pointing up, mimicking a lightbulb. “Oh, that's right! You were out cheating on me, sleeping with anything that passed by.” Liam goes to speak but Patton's not finished “Were you as cruel to them as you were to me? Did you hurt them if they didn't listen to you, Liam? I'm curious, did you hurt them before or after you adopted two wonderful kids with them?” Patton finishes, he mocks fake interest, stroking his chin. Suddenly Logan’s blood is boiling, a fiery sea of anger erupts towards this man, the same one he felt all those years ago. A small whimper escapes from Remus, this catches Patton. He turns quickly facing the twins, instantly Logan recognizes his friend. Remus looks up at his father, watery pools lining his eyes.

“Dada, I wanna go home” He pleads, reaching out to the fatherly man. Patton frowns sadly, disappointed in himself. He walks over to Logan, taking Remus delicately, embracing him. “I-im scared” Remus mumbles through his small tears. Patton shushes him stroking him lovingly.

“I know crabcake, im sorry” He whispers, the quiet foyer freezing. Logan looks around, gifting Patton the privacy he deserves. Patton turns back to Liam, a certain fury returning to his eyes. “You will leave, do you understand?” He commands firmly, both Logan and Liam are taken aback by the sweet man's tone. Logan nods impressed, deciding to mimic Patton's comforting technique on Valerie. Liam tries again but Pattons been through the wringer before. He won't be gracing Liam the chance today. “Goodbye Liam” Patton turns back to Logan nodding, he understands following the lawyer out of the courthouse. Neither turn neither gives Liam the satisfaction of being recognized.

~~~

“What a total bust!” Virgil groans, lightly kicking a trash can as they walk back to the car. “God! I feel like anytime I get anything..” He purses his lips tightly, he gestures something zipping by “Nothing! Then I'm back to phase one” Remy listens, that's all Virgil needs. “I don't understand” He mumbles sliding into the car, Remy does the same.

“Go through it” Remy suggests “Tell me everything, act as if I don't know anything from the past 24 hours” He starts the car, squinting through the foggy layer that had set over the city. Virgil exhales slowly, nodding.

“Ok,” He shakes his head “I don't understand! All of our security measures, including cameras clear him. He was at the jail all night, no one in, no one out. Then 2 murderers happen, both following his style, following with the previous ones. Then he _confesses_, just like that, but there is no evidence linking the two.” Virgil ponders annoyed, he slams his hands on the dashboard, Remy remains, he's used to it. “It doesn't make any sense Rem” His partner admits. Remy bites his lip, something unsettling him, Virgil notices. “What is it?” Remy turns confused.

“Hmm?” He hums keeping his eyes glued on to the road.

“I know you have a thought, you have the look” Virgil glances at Remy's hands “And you do this thing with your hands.” Watching his partners clutch on the driving wheel. Remy scoffs.

“Oh, do enlighten me” Remy mocks, Virgil shrugs.

“You do this thing with your tongue, pushing it around your mouth. You tap incessantly on the wheel, always to the tune of a lullaby, creepy by the way. Then your eyes, they don't move, they stay planted furiously at one spot. As if you were to move your eyes, you would lose the channel of thought. And finally your nose, it flares, like really weirdly” Virgil finishes, as if reciting a long memorized monologue. Remy relaxes immediately, releasing the tension he feels. They really are detectives. “So...what is it?”

“Ok fine” Virgil claps victorious, Remy rolls his eyes “I was just thinking, why is he so adamant to be put into jail? His record has been spotless, perfectly clean. He has solid alibis for every murder but insists he did them? What if…” Remy trails off, biting his lip. “What if… he's being framed? Or threatened? I mean, Patton has never been wrong.” Virgil throws his head back. “What? I'm sorry, it's true, look Emile might be a therapist, and we might be detectives but Patton just...he has a way with people.” Virgil tenses, knowing Remy was right “The man rarely loses a case… I mean why do you think he's highly requested?”

“But could he be wrong? Just this once?” Virgil tries again, he wants something more, something to go off on.

“It's possible, it's always possible. Look, Virge, let him talk to the client, but this time watch him” Remy advises, his voice serious as they pull into Virgil's parking lot. He parks the car, then turns to Virgil. Virgil watches intense, hoping for a smidgen of anything. “Listen to everything they say, analyze everything, leave absolutely no stone unturned. You can get something out of him, Patton can do that. Let him talk to the client” The knot in Virgil's stomach returns.

“So I'm using Patton?” He responds, feeling a bitter taste settle in his mouth. Remy makes a face. Virgil shrugs “That's what it sounds like”

“No...no! Look you're doing your job, Patton is not a cop, you are. Your job is to find the perpetrator and bring him to justice. But this will allow you to see if you can get anything more, for or against his case” He pats Virgil's back “But hey, you're the lead, it's up to you. Whatever ever you choose, I gotchu partner” Virgil knows its a light tease, but he smiles gratefully. “Now go! Damian’s probably sick of Roman at this point.” Virgil chuckles, he says his farewells making his way inside. _Damian better be asleep, or Roman will be calling in sick to work tomorrow. _He bites his lip, reminding himself that he has to thank the judge for all his help.

~~~

“Patton?” Logan approaches slowly, he closes the door carefully having secured the twins into their seats. Patton leans outside the door, gazing off into the cloudy night. Patton smiles sadly knowing its not just him, knowing he's not the only one who just can't seem to think clearly. Logan tries again “Patton? Are you...are you alright?”

“You know, I used to try and count the stars when I was little... “ Patton starts, Logan remains silent taking his place next to the lawyer. “It was a distraction but after a while it became routine. Every time my parents fought, I’d count.”

“Well that's highly unrealistic” Logan notes “There an infinitesimal amount of stars in the sky, you wouldn't be able to count all of them. And the probability that you counted the same star more than once is highly likely, your data would not be accurate” Logan finishes, Patton tries to hide a creeping smile. “What?”

“You said infinitesimal” Patton snickers, Logan's face drops, horror glazing his eyes. Patton goes to talk but Logan quickly cuts him off.

“I made one mistake Patton, no need to overreact,” He says adjusting his glasses “It's an uncommon occurrence, I rarely make mistakes” Patton smiles wildly, _oh no._

“So I guess you could say, the amount of mistakes you've made is…” He ponders mockingly, lighting up excitedly. “Infinitesimal?” he says placing his two fingers together. Logan groans quite audibly, rubbing his temples. Patton giggles and Logan feels a strange tightness in his chest. They simmer down, the surrounding darkness accompanying them.

“But truly Patton, are you alright?” Logan queries trying to keep his concern under control. Patton physically sighs, his shoulders relaxing.

“I don't know... “ He admits, he glances at Logan. “Lately, I just can think or see clearly” Logan nods, urging him to continue “Guess that's why I need glasses” He chuckles resigned. Logan debates whether to reprimand his joke, but the sad tone it took Logan feels his own depressing feelings. Suddenly, desiring the return of the witty puns he so despises. Patton notices the almost scolding look upon Logan's face, he continues. “Am I doing the right thing with this case? I mean every time I think that I’m right something comes along and proves me wrong. What if I’m just defending a…” He pauses faltering, he tries to stop the sniffles “A murderer?” He chokes back a sob. Logan becomes more alert, his posture becoming less relaxed. He watches the usually cheery man struggle against his own emotions, something sets in Logan.

“Patton, you are the smartest person I know” He starts, Patton lazily returns his attention to Logan.

“You must not know a lot of people then” He tries lightly, failing. Logan purses his lips almost in shock. He shakes his head, much to Patton's interest. “What?” Logan decides easing into this will not work.

“Has it truly been four years since you have seen Liam?” Logan jumps right into it, Patton exhales sharply.

“Yes, it has” Patton's voice takes on a chilling tone “See, after he cheated on me, multiple times, and hurt me for years I didn't really want him in my life anymore” Patton snaps, he immediately bites his lip, recoiling away. “I'm sorry… I don't mean to..”

“Don't apologize, Patton” Logan reassures “I did not like him” He admits, a more relaxed tone. Patton giggles sadly.

“Yeah, I know. You, Roman and Virgil made that clear” Patton jokes, Logan nods, inhaling the cold air. A minty feeling gracing his lungs.”I should have listened to you all the first time around, but...I was so desperate to be...” He trails off, Patton's voice has never sounded so defeated, Logan scrunches his brows, _desperate?_ “Thank you, Lo, for helping me out” Logan turns to him.

“Always Patton” He takes another look around “I should go, and so should you. It is getting quite late” He smirked slightly “I wouldn't want my rival to be too tired to argue, now would I?” Patton giggles once more, nudging Logan. Logan doesn't even try to hide his clever smile.

“No we wouldn't” Patton faces Logan, smiling into his eyes. “Goodnight Lo, I'll see you in court” He leans forward placing a quick, soft peck on Logan's cheek before turning away and into his car. Logan raises his eyebrows, resisting the urge to feel his cheek.

“Hm,” He simply hums, a light dust of pink rising on his face. “See you in court” He murmurs, making his way to his own car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOoOoO it's starting!! Anyway, leave some comments!


	6. Truly Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan realizes some of his feelings, Patton has a realization about the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This entire fic is just me loving Patton and projecting it onto the characters. I just love him a lot???
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, implied abuse, swearing, gun mention, abuse mention, abuse

“I'm so sorry Mr.Tolentino” Reeve rushes in, scattering files everywhere “I didn't mean to be late” Logan adjusts his position on the desk pushing up, sitting straight, he checks his watch scrunching his brows.

“You aren't late Reeve, you're right on time” Logan assures. Reeve gives Logan the same look he had given many a time, critical and very judgy. “Although everyone knows-”

“Early is on time, on time is late and late is unacceptable,” Both Reeve and Logan say in unison. Logan nods at Reeve approvingly, he smiles shyly. Logan gestures to the chair across from his own, Reeve takes it nervously, he was still getting used to Logan. He shuffles awkwardly in his seat, something itching his mind.

“Yes, Reeve?” Logan sighs, noticing his erratic movement. Reeve chuckles feeling his palms grow sweaty. He set his things down by his side turning back to Logan, who waits impatiently.

“I have a note from P-Patton for you” Reeve informs, he has never wanted to curl up in a ball as much as he wanted to right now. “It's about the case files, and about...last night” Reeve adds quietly, Logan's eyes grew wide.

“Last night?” He asks cautiously, how much? About the talk, the children, the stars, the kiss on the cheek?

“Yes, about the man and thanking you for helping with the children” Reeve nods handing him the note. He takes it a little harder than he should have from the poor boy's hands, skimming it quickly. He feels a wave of relief hit him as the note goes on. He reads every line of the beautiful handwritten note, the penmanship was remarkable.

_Hey Lo!_

_Just wanted to thank you for your help last night, the kids have not stopped talking about you. You might have to come over for dinner soon :)_

_I would love to_. Logan struggles against his own smile, _you really can write as you speak._

_For your help, I'm sending Reeve over with some of my notes! And you’ll notice that you can actually read mine._

_It was one time Patton, one time._ Logan recalls when he and had Patton shared notes on a previous case. Patton had told him ‘He wouldn't need a doctor anymore, by the way, you write, you must be a great one. ‘ Not his best joke, but unfortunately very true.

_Anyway, thanks for everything, can’t wait to get this case started._

_Love, Patton!_

_Love Patton indeed. _He hands the note back to Reeve who shoves it away scrunching his brows. Without command, he hands Logan a copy of Patton's notes that he had sent. Just as he had promised, his notes were organized, neat and well...extremely helpful.

“Brilliant” Logan mutters to himself, he flips through the notes scribbling down his own thoughts, feeling things fall slowly into place. “Absolutely brilliant, he is a ….” Logan searches for a word the could sum up how he felt. “A genius. Reeve come look at this” He ushers, Reeve, tilts his head, his face growing hot. Logan looks up, he sighs “You're here to learn, I might not be the one directly teaching you but at least you'll be getting something. So come look at these notes” Logan insists, his voice growing excited. Reeve decides to heed his command and goes around toward his side of the desk. He leans over catching up to where Logan was, his own excitement setting in. “What did I tell you, brilliant” Logan admires

“I see why he's so popular, I mean...wow” Reeve marvels watching as the notes dance from one page to another, each making sense, each claim backed up by mountains of evidence. Logan was picking a lock and Patton had given him the key. “What are those” Reeve inquires pointing at a separate file. Logan takes it studying it curiously, he nods as he read.

“Patton's transcripts, from when he first interviewed the client” Logans eyes were glazed over, Reeve swore he could see a sparkle. “Fascinating…amazing...” Reeve was questioning whether he was still talking about the actual files. He studies Logan deciding to put his deductive skills to the test. Logan's eyes were tired, poorly covered up with makeup. His cheeks were redder than usual, clearly burning with a blush. He was smiling, clearly engaging his zygomatic major muscle and his orbicularis oculi muscle, a Duchenne smile. Or, in layman's terms ‘Smizing’.

“Smiling with your eyes” Reeve mumbles softly, not softly enough however as this catches Logan's attention. He turns to face Reeve who scrambles away a little from the desk.

“Pardon?” Logan raises an eyebrow waiting for the boy to answer. He stutters over his words, muttering non-coherent sentences. Logan stands approaching him. “Reeve?”

“The Duchenne smile, more commonly known as ‘smiling with your eyes’” Reeve rushes, practically stumbling over his own words. “That's what you were doing, sir” He adds. He mentally kicks himself for that, preparing for the worst.

“Am I really that scary?” Logan sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sits down calmly, arranging the files on his desk. “Sit please” He mentions to Reeve who wastes no time doing exactly that. “Why did you scramble?” Logan eases, trying to understand. Reeve pauses

“Nothing sir, I apologize”

“No, no, I apologize, perhaps I've been a little intimidating” Logan admits, Reeve listens, a little too scared to move. “Smiling with your eyes…Odd” Reeve smiles, a little more confident now. He adjusts his back in the chair straightening it. “Why did you say it?” Logans asks, clearly, it was bothering him.

“Well, while you were looking through Mr.Hart's notes you seemed to be almost… enamored with them” Reeve explains cautiously, he feels himself clutching on to the sides of the chairs. Logan moves his head back for the first time, he didn't know what to say.

“I'm not infatuated with Patton” Logan retorts, Reeve might have laughed had he not been so scared.

“I didn't say you were ...but now I'm starting to think you are…” He mumbles the last part. Logan pauses, he wasn't really listening. _Infatuated? With Patton? _He thought back on the past years, even just last night. “Mr.Tolentino?” Logan turns back to Reeve who was watching him now as if prepared to take notes on whatever he did, analyze every movement.

“Let's say, hypothetically, and I mean hypothetically” His tone becomes firm, eyes taking on stern look. Reeve nods. “If I was…how would I approach...” He shakes his head waving the thought away. “Forget I said anything. You're here to learn what it's like being a lawyer let's get back to that” Reeve debates whether he was going to regret his next words.

“Buy him a coffee and a pastry from the coffee cart,” Reeve says, Logan turned to face Reeve once more.

“Why?” Was all he says, he was curious though. What would a delectable pastry and hot coffee do?

“It's a start, its a conversation starter, it's an excuse to talk to him and...it shows that you care” Reeve explains, he rambles but Logan understands. What he didn't understand is why? Why would he want those things?

“Tell me what went wrong with the ‘Scottsboro Boys’ case,” Logan asks, Reeve, tilts his head before frantically searching his notes. A wave of relief floods him at the subject change. He begins flipping through as Logan turns to his bookshelves. He tracks his fingers across the books skimming for a certain one. He hears light mumbles coming from Reeve behind him. Once he has located the book he turns to the next bookshelf, however, this one was covered in files. Each organized by date, what the trial was and whether it had been successful at carrying out justice, in Logan's professional opinion of course. He pulls the ‘Scottsboro Boys’ case reading through a copy of the original files with his own notes on the side. He hums softly before sitting back at his desk, watching Reeve who was now scribbling down some notes. He finishes quite triumphantly before looking up. “Ready?”

“Ready” And so they begin

_Buy him a coffee and a pastry._

_Shows that you care_

~~~

Roman would be lying if he said that he didn't wish he could wake up this way every morning. And by that, he means having Virgil's Great Dane, Joey, hop onto the couch planting himself on top of Roman, licking his face. Roman felt his eyes open slowly, the light flooding into the room burning his dry eyes. He adjusts quickly to the slobbery mess on his face and the sudden added pressure on his chest. He looks up to find Joey breathing heavily, his paws folded in front of him, as he stares at Roman. He chuckles carefully sitting up petting the dog, Joey bounces, jumping off of him. He watches as the dog stands expectantly at his feet and decides he should probably get up. Wiping his eyes, stretching his arms he stands much to Joey’s delight. He follows as the dog walks happily towards the kitchen and thank god he did. Roman wishes he had a phone to take a picture of this. He watches as Virgil dances softly around the room humming along to the music playing in the background. He watches as Virgil prepares what seems like breakfast, for three. He turns finally spotting Roman and drops his pan.

“Roman!” He scolds, Roman, laughs going to help him clean up the scattered scrambled eggs on the floor. Joey has his own cleaning ideas, trying very hard to lick the floor. Roman holds him back stifling his laugh. “Good morning” He grumbles, picking up the fallen pan.

“It is a good morning indeed!” Roman exclaims happily. “Sorry for spending the night, the little guy tired me out” Roman rubs his neck, Virgil goes to pause his music turning off the stove. He hands Roman a cup of coffee, who having been here plenty of times, went straight for the cream and sugar.

“It's fine, don't worry, thanks for taking care of the kiddo in the first place” Virgil assures, leading the pair over to the table.

“Always and kiddo?” Roman teases

“Patton's rubbing off on me” Virgil jokes back, Roman releases a breathy laugh stirring his coffee. They yawn simultaneously gaining quite comfortable in the presence of each other, silent or not. They hear the light shuffling of feet both preparing for an incoming storm. They watch as little Damian comes scurrying in holding his snake plushie followed by Joey. He runs straight towards Virgil jumping in his dad's arms.

“Hi, Papi!” He squeals nuzzling himself into Virgil, he chuckles adjusting Damian's position on his lap. Roman watches with a smile, Damian fiddles with his plushie.

“Morning Dee” Virgil greets “Did you have fun last night?” Damian waves to Roman nodding.

“He's the best!” Damian exclaims throwing his hands in the air. The men chuckle at the small boy. “Can he always come here?” Damian asks his father, Virgil smiles. Roman folds his hands in his lap awaiting Virgil's answer, he raises his eyebrows. Virgil shakes his head at the judge.

“What do you want for breakfast Dee?” Virgil asks switching the topic, he didn't know the answer and would rather not discuss it at eight forty-six in the morning. Damian struggles in his father's arms making grabby hands at Roman, Virgil sighs at the smirk etching on the judges face. He stands, still holding the boy carefully giving him to Roman. “I will go make you some food” Roman nods completely focused on Damian now. Virgil makes his way back to the kitchen, still reaping the unfortunate egg incident he decides some cereal will do. He watches from afar, Roman and Damian seem to be deep in conversation. He seems to have some kind of idea and bounces off of Romans lap scurrying in the direction of his room. Virgil finishes serving his bowl of cereal and places it in Damian's highchair.

“He's so cute” Roman claims as Virgil sits back down. Roman awaits some kind of quip, but Virgil simply shrugs.

“Hey, no disagreements here.” Roman chuckles fiddling with his empty cups of coffee. “So, big day today. The trial finally begins” Virgil comments, something shifts. Roman exhales a long breath, some things he's been holding in. He doesn't want to discuss the trial, he's not sure why. Roman loves being a judge, serving justice, having total control.

“Yes it is, I have a meeting with Patton and Logan in my chambers in about…” He checks his watch rubbing his eyes. “Two hours” Virgil yawns nodding as Damian returns. How the kid has this much energy in the morning is something Virgil will never understand. Virgil picks him up placing him in his highchair. He instantly starts shoveling down his cereal, making a mess, much to Virgils ‘delight’. Roman watches wanting to stay here, frozen in this frame. Watching Virgil smiling at his enigmatic son. Its something Roman had always thought about, the prospect of a family. He always marveled at Virgil and Patton, their ability to balance a very busy work life and still have time for their children. Still, have the mental capacity to give them love when they go into work every day dealing with awful people. Roman is sentencing someone to punishment, to spend the rest of their days suffering. Do they deserve it? Yes. Does Roman know this? Yes. Does he still feel somewhat guilty every time the sound of the gavel hitting a hard surface echoes throughout the courtroom? Absolutely.

“I'm done!” Damian announces, throwing his hands in the air pridefully. Roman chuckles dryly at the small boy. His only worry in life is whether or not he can sing the alphabet or count to the number ten. Virgil stands, Roman follows, he picks up his son letting him out to play. Damian instantly rushes towards Joey who pounces licking the child. Roman kneels petting Joey softly, Virgil leads Damian to his room disappearing for a while. Roman sits on the ground now simply enjoying Joeys warm head laying in his lap. Virgil returns after a moment holding a now dressed Damian on one side and the boys backpack in the other. “I'm ready!”

“Yes, you are niño” Roman agrees, he stands dusting himself off, Joey whines at the sudden shift. Virgil collects a few more things, while Roman organizes himself.   
  


“Ready to go?” Virgil asks, Roman nods following the detective towards the door. He helps him strap Damian into his seat before taking his place in the passenger's seat. Virgil slides into the driver's seat, Roman watches curiously as he goes through some kind of routine. First, he checks on Damian making sure the young boy is alright, then he checks the mirrors, once that's finished he turns on the car going through each small thing to make sure everything is in working order. Finally, he pulls out of the driveway, Roman leans his head against the window, taking this little time to himself.

~~~

“Morning Mr.Hart!” Jenny calls. Patton looks up waving, giving the sweet woman a polite smile. He hoisters his briefcase trying hard to keep everything from spilling out. This morning had been chaos enough, and the day wasn't going to get better. The twins had decided to pitch a fit about going to school, not even a day ago having wanted to go more than anything, claiming they wanted to hang out with Patton today. Which he knew was code for, ‘We wanna see Mister Logan’. He might have caved in had he not remembered he had a mountain of work to do, and that the trial was beginning this afternoon. So, after fighting for another hour, he finally got the kids to daycare where they now preside perfectly happy with their friends.

“Patton” Patton feels his heart sink, _so close._ He turns to face Liam who stands leaning by the door. He’s smoking a cigarette huffing away, now Patton's especially happy he didn't bring the kids. Liam puts it out after a moment approaching him. “Good morning” His voice, which once sounded so sweet, now felt like nails on a chalkboard as it tore its way through Patton's ears.

“It's not” Patton replies curtly, he hefts his briefcase some more, _why did I pack it so heavy? _Liam lets out a nasty laugh, he extends a hand out towards the briefcase. Patton brings it closer to himself, he doesn't need help, he needs to get to his office.

“Patton don't be stubborn, let me help” Liam tries again grabbing the handle, it's a rough touch, always has been. Patton struggles to free his hand, and briefcase for that matter, away from Liam. “Cupcake” His voice darkens, his eyes seeking vengeance. Patton squirms at the nickname, hating the awful taste it leaves.

“You didn't want to help before…” Patton mumbles finally pulling away. His case crashes to the floor with files and loose papers cluttering everywhere. He groans kneeling down frantically trying to gather everything. _It was so neat, so perfect. _Liam smirks maliciously before kneeling himself, he picks up a few papers reading over them. Patton manages to stuff most everything back into his case. He looks up at Liam expectantly holding out his hand for the final few things. Liam thinks for a moment for simply shaking his head, he continues browsing the files. “Liam, give them back, you're being childish” Patton says, he stands dusting himself off. Liam follows but won't give in.

“I'm being childish? You're the one who keeps ignoring me, won't let me see my kids and your running around with some...man-”

“I am not” Patton states firmly, he's not offended by the assumption. He just doesn't wish to carry on this conversation, and would rather not hear about Liam's thoughts, or Liams anything for that matter. He holds out his hand once more, signaling for him to return the papers. Liam rolls his eyes, shoving them into Patton's chest. “Thank you” He seethes, finally closing his briefcase shut. He turns to make his way towards his office but feels something clutch to his arm pulling him back. Liam digs his nails into Patton, he winces once more struggling in the man's grip. “Liam… “ he whines, his vision becomes blurry. It's not just the nails causing the incoming tears, though that contributes, it's just everything about his former partner. The things he did race through Patton's mind, things he had worked so hard to just shove away.

“You are so weak” Liam scoffs, he remains “You always have been, how you're a lawyer I will never understand” That cuts deep, and Liam knew it would. For years people, family, friends, anybody really, would laugh when Patton shared his dreams. He was much too soft to be a lawyer, he wasn't a shark, he cared too much. The comments continued even after he graduated from Harvard, even after he passed the BAR exam, even today they simply waited until the ball drops and Patton can't do it anymore. Patton tries again to no avail, Liam’s not fighting a losing war. He holds Patton close, if you were just passing by you wouldn't even tell something was wrong.

“Let him go” A stiff voice requests. However, it didn't really sound like a request, more of a command. Patton glances towards the source biting down a smile. Logan stands watching Liam, he holds some kind of hot drink in his hand and a small paper bag in the other. He looks as he always does, prim, proper, neat, and put-together. Except for his eyes, his eyes glare at Liam, Patton swears he can see a fiery pit buried deep in Logan's dark brown eyes. Patton turns back to Liam, but he won't budge, in fact, he digs further. At this point, it's a tug-of-war game and Patton has the unfortunate opportunity to be the rope. After a moment Logan walks towards them, he stands next to Patton still watching Liam. He might not be fighting a losing war but he just lost the battle. Liam pulls away finally releasing Patton from his hold. He grasps his arm massaging it, watching the color slowly return. Patton prepares for an argument but is instead met by a soft hand on his shoulder turning him away from Liam. He looks up to meet Logan's eyes, the fiery pit washed over by a calm wave. “Patton,” He says, Patton understands and they begin walking away.

“Thank you” Logan nods. They walk side by side through the courthouse, reaching a more secluded area Logan stops. Patton does the same, Logan faces Patton examining the be-speckled man. “Lo?” Patton wonders softly, Logan shifts turning his attention towards him. Patton instinctively backs up into the wall, he's not afraid but it's just something left over.

“I brought you coffee and a pastry” Logan informs, Patton tilts his head. He lifts his hands showing that he did indeed buy Patton a pastry and coffee. Patton lets out a small laugh, taking the food happily. “I hope it is satisfactory,” Logan says. Patton giggles smelling the coffee.

“It's great! I forgot to eat this morning so this is perfect” Patton compliments. Logan feels the heat rising in his face, a light tint of pink. They continue walking, Patton opens the bag revealing a vanilla cupcake. He pauses once more, feeling himself space out.

~~~

_“Cupcake?” Liam asks, Patton looks up to see his partner returning home. He smiles at him, quickly returning his focus to the baby he cradles in his hand. Remus snores peacefully in his arms, something Patton would come to miss in the coming years. Liam approaches with a look of disdain, eyeing the baby as though it might do something horrible._

_“How was work?” Patton asks not looking up from Remus little face. He wishes he could stay like this forever, his perfect angelic face, the way his eyes flutter open every few moments. Liam grunts throwing his stuff on the couch._

_“It was fine...I have a stupid project I must do or my boss will fire me” Liam informs, Patton gives him an apologetic look._

_“I'm sorry,” Patton says, Liam bites his lips watching Patton with the baby. Patton notices and lifts the baby. “Do you want to hold him?” He inquires softly, Liam stares for a moment before shaking his head._

_“I'll just have someone do the project for me,” Liam says completely ignoring Patton's question, he feels his heart sink a bit. “If it sucks they take the fall if it's great I get the credit”_

_~~~_

“Cupcakes aren't pastries” Patton mumbles, his eyes go wide “He didn't do it!” He exclaims, Logan feels Patton grab his shoulders and stare at him with his shining eyes. “He didn't do it! He's taking the fall! Logan, my clients innocent!” As if at this moment, he finally believes it.

~~~

Virgil swore he would never pull his gun on anybody but criminals and lowlife. But at this moment? It was very tempting. His hand flew to his holster as he walks into the courthouse seeing Liam stand by the reception area. The man turns, his eyes falling onto Roman and Virgil who glares back.

“You...son of a beech” Roman mutters, Virgil begins picking at his fingers fidgeting wildly. They walk towards him, Liam smiles mischievously.

“If it isn't Ronan and Virgin” Liam greets, Roman flings his hand towards Virgil holding him back instinctively. Virgil growls deeply at Liam, Roman keeps his hand on him not wanting a scene in his courthouse. 

“You know what? I'm going to arrest him” Virgil declares, Roman makes no comment he simply stares. Virgil wasn't kidding, he removes the handcuffs from his side and gestures for Liam to around. Liam furrows his brows, waiting for the punchline.

“You're abusing your power, detective” Liam comments.

“Like you abused Patton?” Roman blurts, Virgil turns to him eyes wide. Something in Liams expression changes as he turns to face Roman now, he almost looks hurt but that quickly morphs into something beyond anger.

“You s-” He moves forward but Virgils too quick, he places himself in between Roman and Liam.

“One wrong move and I will actually arrest you” Virgil warns. He might be absolutely vibrating on the inside but he meant it. Liam eyes him for a moment before recoiling, Virgil nods. Virgil turns back to Roman who now watches a spot intently on the floor. “You good?” He asks. Roman looks up grounding himself as he focuses on Virgil.

“Fine” He looks over Virgil to Liam “Just would rather not have him here” Roman shuffles uncomfortably. Virgil ponders for a moment before smirking. “What?” Roman huffs, he continues smirking “No, absolutely not”

“Why” Virgil whines “Come on, you want him out of here, I want him out of here, I’m sure Patton wants him out of here” Virgil pleads, sure enough, Patton appears with Logan by his side.

“Patton wants what?” He asks Roman gives him an encouraging smile. He tilts his head before spotting Liam. “He’s still here?” He sighs.

“Yes, I am,” Liam remarks, he forces himself back into the conversation staring at Patton now. Virgil and Roman become on high alert, barricading themselves, while Logan places a protective hand on Patton's arm. It's delicate, it doesn't hurt. “Patton I would like to speak to you” Liam requests, making a trying effort to not look in the direction of the others.

“Why would he waste his breath talking to you?” Virgil snipes, Liam chuckles his raspy voice echoing through the foyer. Patton exhales sharply.

“I think we are going to go now” Patton informs, Roman and Virgil nod turning towards the now timid lawyer. Logan and Patton share a glance before they begin walking away. But alas, Virgil can't stride away without one final comment.

“Virgil” Roman warns, but Virgils not listening.

“If you ever come near him again” Virgil's voice is orotund. He points an accusing finger at Liam, the man might be taller but Virgil is pissed off. “I will not hesitate to reopen my case on you and put you away, do you understand?” Liam glares but he knows exactly what Virgil means. He takes a step back eyeing Virgil one last time before walking away. The swift bang of the door shutting washes over Virgil in relief.

“You should reopen the case anyway” Roman suggests half-heartedly. Virgil chuckles, before pulling out his phone and showing it to Roman. He marvels at the text smiling approvingly. “How?”

“I was a very secretive texter in school, and Remys always got the case ready to go...just in case” Virgil responds, he's not going to lie, the look of astonishment planted on the judge's face definitely left a sense of pride in the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, would you guys like if I released like a separate chapter of just different moments of them in court? I have these small interactions between the group during trials and stuff and I think it would be fun. Let me know!   
Make sure to leave me some comments, I really appreciate them!!


	7. So it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's trial day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: At this point with all the freaking research I do for this fic I could become a lawyer. Hope you enjoyed!! I'm excited to get started with the actual trial :)) I still think my best decision was making Joan the bailiff  
Make sure to leave me some comments, I really appreciate them!!
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing

“I'm glad to see you both could make it” Roman spins in his chair, dressed in his robe. Patton and Logan share a glance. Romans chambers were fit for a prince, he had dark oak bookshelves on either side of the room, with a bay window sitting neatly behind his desk. His desk, also dark oak, was placed in the middle of the room cluttered with papers and a few quills. Roman sat on his chair, it was a deep burgundy. The room itself was comfortable, the perfect amount of natural light seeping in.

“We followed you here,” Logan recounts, Patton nods slowly, “You said ‘follow me to my chambers, and then wait outside until I call you’” Roman huffs.

“You take the fun out of everything pocket protector” He mumbles, leaning into his desk. Logan raises his eyebrows, he taps his foot keeping it quiet but urgent. It would be wrong to say Logan was nervous, Logan never went into a case without being completely prepared. He wasn't nervous, no, he was… anticipating. There is always these moments, the moment where he's preparing, studying everything he can. Then there are the moments before the trial, his stomach is in knots, his head feels almost too full and he's constantly sweating. Finally, the moment of the trial, all of this goes away. He stands on the courtroom, confident, diligent and ready. But that moment hasn't come yet, no, he was sweaty and his mind was racing.

“I want to go over a few things” Roman informs, shuffling some loose papers on his desk. He picks out two, handing them to the lawyers. “I know you know the basics, you've been in my court enough times to know. I won't tolerate inappropriate behavior, you will respect each other and the law, any new evidence will be run by me, yada yada…” He trails off, they nod. Both lawyers had heard this enough times they could practically recite it by heart. He clears his throat picking up a small piece of paper.

“New evidence?” Patton questions, surely as of now they have submitted everything they need to the court.

“Well, since its an ongoing case for the police, there is bound to be new developments and who knows what will happen during the trial” Roman gestures, “So, if any new evidence needs to be submitted or introduced, you will wait until after court each day. Ya know, the usual” Patton nods understanding. Roman taps his desk looking around it as if trying to remember something. “Oh! Virgil wanted to let you both know, he or Remy are going to be present during the trials, besides testifying I mean, seeing as they are the lead detectives on the case.” Logan and Patton process this, it's not unusual for the police to be present or involved.

“Anything else?” Logan inquires, he adjusts his glasses, itching the tip of his nose. Patton looks expectantly towards Roman. Logan, as much as he appreciated these repetitive meetings, needed to get started.

“Anything I need to know about your witnesses or clients?” Roman retorts, they ponder the question for a moment. Patton lights up.

“The wife and children of my client will most likely be presenting a very emotional testimony” Patton notes, Roman takes his quill writing down what Patton says in his notes. “Lo?”. Logan faces his opposer, his blue eyes staring expectantly at him. His round glasses sit comfortably on his nose, framing his round face perfectly. His lips, why Logan was looking at his lips is a question without an answer, he was biting the side of them subtly. It's not Logan's fault he stares, he has a tendency to examine every small detail about a person, trying to gather as much as he can from them.

“Earth to Logan” Roman waves his hand from the desk, Logan blinks grounding himself.

“My witnesses will most likely be stable, however, one or two might be more emotional” He responds, Roman writes this down. Patton watches Logan unsure of what had just happened but he waved it off. Focusing his thoughts on what was about to happen.

“I guess that's it then,” Roman decides folding up his notes. Logan and Patton nods, Patton bouncing on his heels. “You are dismissed, head over to the courtroom”. Logan nods a goodbye before leaving, Patton smiles following Logan. They walk silently side by side, their fingers occasionally brushing against the others hand, enjoying the last moments of peace. Both aware that as soon as they cross over the line into the courtroom, they are no longer friends.

~~~

Logan loved the courtroom. It was the perfect place, the soft carpet beneath his feet, the symmetry of it all, the colors were easy on the eyes. Everything about it was...perfect. He could go through a grueling case, lose miserably, and still be absolutely enamored with the place. He takes his first step in crossing the line, the cold air coming from the air conditioner hitting him causing him to shiver delightfully. He walks over towards the right desk, planted next to the jury box, followed by Reeve. He set his things down, organizing everything accordingly. His opening statement, though memorized, was sat neatly in front of him. He places his three pencils and two pens in a small cup in the corner. His mountain of files was piled in the middle, labeled and in order of witness and evidence. Possible cross-examination questions were at the front of the desk, waiting to be used. Everything was...perfect. He sits, ushering Reeve to take the seat next to him, perfectly aware that the jury is watching his every move. He’s used to it, soon enough he would be doing the same to them.

“They look terrifying” Reeve whispers leaning over to Logan, he looks over them nodding.

“They always are the first time, but then you realize they're just people” Logan assures, Reeve exhales softly sitting back in his chair. Now comes Logan's favorite part, there's always a small amount of time before the trial begins, Logan uses this to his advantage. No matter how hard they try, a jury is never completely impartial. First impressions are everything, and catering to them is necessary. Logan cracks his knuckles setting his gaze on the 12 jurors. Patton likes to call this his ‘Sherlock moment’. “Give me a number” Logan requests, Reeve looks up tilting his head.

“Uh..3?” Logan nods, and so it begins. If he was going to be Sherlock, might as well do it to its fullest. Number three sat in the top box of the Jury, presumingly female. Her hair was down, a dark inky color, either shiny or greasy. Her shoulders were touching her ears, and she kept glancing around her. Nervous, tense, shy. She wore a tan suit jacket, coupled with a tan pencil skirt. Logan notices a ring placed on her left hand as she brushed her hair behind her ears. Married, and judging by the constant glances at her phone and the poorly covered under bags of eyes, she had kids. Logan smirks, this was good for him. “What are you doing?” Reeve asks watching Logan's eyes dart frantically around.

“Number three has made up her mind,” Logan notes, he writes down his observations “She has kids of her own, finding it preposterous that someone would kill innocent children” Logan decides, Reeve's eyes widen.

“How did you…” He trails off, Logan turns practically buzzing.

“Elementary, my dear Miller” Logan responds, Patton would be so crushed he missed this.

~~~

“Good afternoon!” Patton greets skipping into the courtroom carrying all his items. The jury erupts into whispers as they watch the man. He takes his place on the left side, placing his things down all the same. He sits tapping a pile of papers on the desk to straighten them. He glances to his right, the jury, Reeve, and Logan all watch him. He smiles, waving at his fellow lawyer. Logan shakes his head hiding a small smile. He looks towards the stand eyeing the chair where Roman would sit. The door to the left swings open as Joan, the bailiff, emerges. They stand tall eyeing everyone.

“All rise. The court is now in session, the honorable Judge Roman Reial presiding” They announce, Patton and Logan, followed by everyone else obey. Joan moves to stand behind Romans chair, Patton watches the door. Roman appears gracefully, holding his own files and gavel. He bows slightly to everyone before taking his seat.

“Good afternoon, guys, gals and nonbinary pals” He turns winking at Joan. “Calling the case of ‘The People vs George Hoff’” He announces reading off his file. “Are both sides ready?” He looks to Logan and Patton.

“Ready for the people, your honor” Logan nods

“Ready for the defense, your honor,” Patton says, Roman bites his lip staring at the lawyer. He believes in Patton he always has, but he was worried for the passionate lawyer. Now, Roman wasn't biased, but he, like many other judges had his own opinions.

“Everyone, except the jury, may be seated” Roman declares, Patton, Logan, and Reeve take their seat. They hear the witnesses and audiences sitting behind them. “Will Joan please swear in the jury?” Roman inquires turning to Joan. They nod taking a book from the stand and making their way over to the jury box.

“Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant?” Joan recites, a chorus of ‘I do’ is heard. “You may be seated.” They turn back towards Roman, returning to their place. Roman faces the jury now, the transition from Roman to Judge Reial taking place.

“Members of the jury, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden remains on the prosecution through the trial. The prosecution must prove that a crime was committed and that the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied with the defendant’s guilt to that extent, then reasonable doubt exists and the defendant must be found not guilty” Romans voice is firm, Logan swears he can see a few members of the jury box shiver. He smirks impressed, he doesn't give the judge enough credit. “Wonderful” He claps his hands together and points his gavel at Logan, he takes a deep breath before standing and facing the jury box.

“Your Honor and members of the jury-” Logan begins but is quickly cut off by a disturbance. He turns to the door that has just been swung open. The jury box gasps, as Patton stands.

“Mr.Hart, what is this?” Roman asks, Patton turns to him placing his hands on the desk.

“It's my client your honor” Logans breath seizes as Virgil and Remy enter on either side of a man. The man is dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, his hands are cuffed. “Your honor, members of the jury… this is George Hoff” Patton informs. They walk him down the aisle, past scared audiences, a woman sobs as he passes by. His wife, Logan presumes. Logan moves towards Patton, feeling his hands grow sweaty as the client approaches the smaller lawyer. Patton smiles sadly at George, allowing Virgil and Remy to cuff him to Patton's desk. Logans impulses take over as he walks over to the two detectives and Patton, he places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Lo? What's up?” Patton asks facing him

“I...:” Logan stares glancing back at Remy and Virgil who stare at home curiously. “I...don't know.” He whispers, Patton stifles a laugh.

“Cuff got your tongue?” Remy offers, Virgil sucks in shaking his head. “Eh, you win some, you lose some” He mumbles, Patton bites his lips shaking his own head.

“Just be...ok?” Logan tried, he curses himself at his inability to make a coherent sentence. Patton scrunches his brows, an adorably confused look glazing his face, but he nods.

“Mr.Tolentino please return to your bench” Roman orders, Logan glances between Patton and Roman. He nods moving back, he shoots an apologetic glance at Roman who eyes him confused.

“I am very sorry for the interruption you honor, members of the jury, Mr.Tolentino” Patton apologizes taking his seat next to George, Logan feels his shoulders tense. Remy and Virgil discuss something quickly with Patton before taking their seats in the audience. Roman lets out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples. Patton tries an apologetic smile, the jury continues chattering nervously. Roman bangs his gavel calling attention.

“Order! Order please” He demands, Patton purses his lips, face turning red. “Mr.Tolentino, you may resume” Logan nods standing once more in front of the jury.

“As I was saying, Your Honor and members of the jury, my name is Logan Tolentino. The defendant George Hoff is being charged with multiple counts of first-degree murder.” Patton lets out an exasperated sigh “The evidence will show that on the nights in question multiple witnesses and evidence collected from different sources. The information alleges that on the days in question, Mr.Hoff was indeed present and did kill multiple victims. The evidence, along with witness testimonies will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged” He takes a deep breath “Thank you” Patton smiles encouragingly at Logan, _why does he have to be so nice? _Patton stands taking Logan's place.

“Your honor, members of the jury, hi!” Virgil smirks at his charisma, no matter how many times he watches Patton in court, he's always amazed “My name is Patton Hart, as you know I represent the prosecution. Under the law, my client is innocent until proven guilty” He continues “During this trial, I will counteract Mr.Tolentino's evidence with my own to prove that George Hoff is not guilty of the charges against him” He smiles “Thank you!” He bounces, striding back to his seat.

“Thank you both” Roman looks over his files before looking at Logan “The prosecution may call its first witness” Logan nods, standing.

“Thank you, your honor” Logan looks down “The people call Virgil Tormine to the stand” Virgil stands annoyed, Joan makes their way leading him to the stand. He takes his seat in the witness stand, propping his feet up. Roman glares, receiving a knowing smirk in return.

“Please stand” Joan requests, Virgil grumbles but does so anyway “Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?” Joan recites, Virgil thinks for a moment.

“No”

“Virgil,” Patton and Logan say in unison, both voices harmonizing in annoyance. Roman squeezes his gavel… today was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its shorter than usual! Let me know if you actually wanna see any of the trials and please tell me what you think!!


	8. Its Not So Bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the case starts out bad, Patton finds the night gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yay! New chapter! I love this book! I'm not going to lie, it's one of the favorites that I have ever written. I hope you guys are enjoying it too. Also Toddler!Remus and Logan OWN me, they're so cute?? Also, Remy and Virgil as partners is something that I love, I love writing their dynamic. 
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, choking, choking mention, Blood mention

“What” Virgil shrugs, “I was being honest”

“I will hold you in contempt of court Detective Tormine” Joan eyes him, Virgil smirks at them folding his hands maliciously in his lap.

“Ok, you can't reall- What am I doing I don't care” Patton sighs exasperated sitting down. Roman tries his best to stop laughing. He gasps a little more before banging his gavel and waving it around.

“Order! Order in the court” he yells, both lawyers share a look they were both familiar with. Virgil shakes his head. Joan grunts before returning to Romans side, he smiles affectionately at them, and they return the gesture. Virgil's rolls his eyes, _how is everyone in love with this man? _“Virge, we can't really start unless you say yes” Roman reminds gently, Virgil sighs.

“Fine yes whatever” Roman nods, banging his gavel once more. It's unnecessary really, Logan presumes he just enjoys it. Logan makes his way to the stand, he holds his papers in one hand.

“Would you please state your first and last name for the record” Logan requests, Virgil trills his lips but sits forward. It isn't that he hates this exactly, it's just he’s been through this so many times. It never gets easier, the constant eyes watching him, the pressure, the stakes.

“Virgil Tormine” He wrings his hands trying his hardest to dismiss the incessant noise of the reporter typing on their computer. The smashing of the keys echo throughout the room, Virgil swears someone was talking but he can't hear them. 

“Mister Tormine?” Virgil returns his focus to Logan, the court watches him expectantly.

“What was the question?”

“I asked what your occupation was” Logan repeats, Virgil glances around, the jury hasn't budged since he arrived. He itches the tips of his fingers, his stomach tightens, he struggles to get the words out.

“Uh...I'm a detective” He mumbles, Logan nods. There's the typing again, the irregular pattern of the clacking, the air conditioner whirring, the occasional shuffle of someone. He needs someone to speak, something to focus on.

“Thank you,” Logan says as if reading his mind. It's simple and short but it's enough to ground Virgil. “Detective, you, alongside detective Nyx,” He looks to Remy who waves jokingly. Virgil smirks at his partner, the calm manner that Remy holds has always eased Virgil. “Are the leading detectives of this case, correct?” Virgil nods “Wouldn't you say you were pretty familiar with the case?”

“Objection, leading the witness!” Patton calls out, there are two things that Virgil will never get tired of. The look upon Logan's face, and the pride on Pattons. He remembers the first time he witnessed Patton against Logan. No one thought he would win, it's not that he wasn't smart or good but he was Patton, and Logan was...well Logan. But when the jury reached their verdict finding the defendant not guilty, Virgil learned there was more than meets the eye. For the past ten years, Patton had been Logans number one competitor. And it was glorious. Logan purses his lips, it really was too early.

“Sustained” Roman decides. Virgil smirks at the judge, something about the way he says it.

“Let me rephrase, how familiar are you with the case?” Logan tries. Virgil spins in his chair, landing on the stand. Logan rolls his eyes at the dramatics.

“Very familiar”

“Would you please describe the crime scene?” Virgil raises an eyebrow. He glances to Patton.

“Which one?” He doesn't know where he stands on this case, to be frank. (But you're not Frank, you're Virgil, as Patton would joke). He sees and understands Patton's perspective because it doesn't make sense. Evidence doesn't just appear after the fact.

“Let's start with the first murder,” Logan turns to the jury “Because as far as the detective's reports go and police reports there were multiple” He informs, they know this but Logan wants to remind them. Patton furrows his brows, pinching the tips of his fingers.

“Ok...uh..” Virgil tries to recall the first murder. “It was…” He purses his lips looking to Remy, he mouths something “David Floss I think…” Logan shoots him a glare “I know, sorry, it was on the night of September thirteenth, happened in his apartment” Virgil continues, Patton scribbles this down “Uh...no evidence or traces of anyone besides the victim and a letter-”

“What letter, detective?” Logan interjects, Virgil presses his lips together. “Apologies, continue”

“It was...uh the letter ‘E’” Virgil snaps remembering, that was the first letter they had found.

“Was this the only letter found?” Logan continues, Roman leans forward now, tapping his foot below the desk.

“At this scene? Yeah” Virgil tells “But not the only one for the other murders, we found an ‘a’, ‘L’, ‘I’, ‘T’ and some others” Logan nods skimming down his paper some more. Roman thinks about the letters, obviously, he was aware of the other letters and for weeks had been trying to figure out what they spelled.

“What do you think the letters were spelling detective?” Logan queries, preparing his pencil for the notes. Patton stands.

“Objection, calls for speculation” He claims. Virgil didn't mind, the less he had to talk, the better. Logan looks to Roman, his eyes pleading the judge. Roman pinches his nose glancing between the lawyers. Patton waits expectantly, he didn't mind if it had gotten overruled but throwing Logan off his rhythm was important. _Street smarts_, he smirks.

“Overruled” Roman decides, Logan shuts his eyes relaxing his shoulders. Patton shrugs sitting back down. He feels the table shake a bit, looking over to George he notices the man tapping his foot. He has tried his hardest to dismiss these feelings but as the case went on he did grow more uncomfortable around George.

“Mr.Hoff? Are you alright?” Patton whispers leaning over, he can hear Logan continue his questioning in the background. George turns to him suddenly becoming very still, Patton swallows putting on his best smile. Remy notices the interaction he leans forward. “Mr.Hoff?” Patton tries again. George stares before smiling, not a smile that reassures Patton in any way. His eyes remain so still as if nothing lived behind them. His lips twisted in a way like it was the first time he had ever smiled and didn't know how to do it.

Remy was the first to see it happen, jumping out of his chair, calling attention to it. Multiple gasps are heard from the jury box. Virgil was next, his eyes widening as he scrambles out of the witness stand, jumping over it. Logan's confusion quickly turns to frozen horror as he watches Remy and Virgil pull George Hoff off of Patton. His hands are clasped around Patton's neck, tears begin running down his cheek. His face resembling that of a tomato, Logan finds the ability to move once more as Joan rushes past. Finally, the detectives are able to pull him off, restraining the fighting man. Patton clutches his neck gasping for air, his coughing is deep and dark. Logan works quickly, kneeling next to Patton. While Remy works on the client, Virgil joins Logan at Patton's side. Roman does the same finally being able to get out of his stand. Patton coughs, the red hand marks on his throat pulse. Logan waits, he waits for it to calm down, but he doesn't. Logan finally grasps why.

“He’s not getting any air!” He shouts, no one moves. Virgil watches alert.

“What...what do we do?” Virgil asks, Patton's coughing only gets more sporadic. Logan shakes his head as if everything he once knew had fallen out. There wasn't any time to respond, Pattons coughing silenced as he went limp in his chair, giving Logan only a few seconds to catch him.

~~~

“Feeling better?” Virgil asks softly, Patton swallows nodding, his throat searing with pain as he does so, pressing his lips together. He doesn't want to alert them. Roman takes a seat next to him on Emile's couch. Emile sits on Patton's other side, holding water. Logan, Remy and Virgil stand, watching Patton intently. “Pat...we have a confession, we ha-”

“He didn't do it” Patton croaks, Logan sighs exasperated. “He didn't Lo!” He argues as if Logan is the only person he wants to convince, to believe him. Emile puts a comforting arm on his shoulder. Patton sits back pouting, the way his little face chubs when he does so is enough to make Logan's knees weak. _Who am I?_

“Patton he just choked you!” Virgil blurts, the groups turns to him, silent shock runs through “He put his hands on your neck, and squeezed” He explains, Patton shrinks back, his hands tracing the marks on his neck. Remy moves towards the angered detective. Virgil bounces angrily in place, his fists clenched so hard they’re turning red.

“He knows dude, he knows” Remy assures, Virgil huffs rubbing his head, a normal color returning to his fingers. Patton watches the pair, twisting a ring placed on his own finger. Logan can't pull his eyes away from the smaller lawyer, an overwhelming pit forms in his stomach. “Whether or not you want to continue, he can't be present anymore” Remy informs, Patton glances up, he strokes the nape of his neck._ Usually a cause for distress or concern, _Logan thinks, _Although in Patton's case it's probably just pain_. Remy examines him, folding his arms almost instantly “Patton no-”

“He has to be there Rem!” Patton sits forward, his hands clutch the couch. “He has to deliver his testimony, he has to show that he is not this...person” Patton gestures, his eyes stay fixated on Remy, he wasn't glaring but his stare was icy. There is a lot to say about Patton but Logan will never not admire his...passion, the way he believes and trusts so strongly. But he also fears this for the lawyer. The phone rings on Emile's desk, he stands making his way to it. Everyone falls silent.

“Hello, Dr.Picani speaking” He greets, small mumbling can be heard in return “Great! Thank you for letting me know” He listens for a quick moment before hanging up. “Patton?” Patton breaks his eye contact, turning to Emile. “The twins are here” He notifies, Patton instantly softens. He stands prematurely, practically collapsing once more had it not been for Romans brisk catch. Having the air practically squeezed out of him made him feel so shaky and weak .“I'll go get them” Emile smiles warmly before leaving. Patton sits back down, supported by Roman.

“You gotta take it easy Padre” Roman advises, Patton takes a shallow breath struggling for air. Virgil shoves his hands in his pockets huffing, Roman turns to him raising an eyebrow. “Something to add mister brooding?” Romans face scrunches. Virgil scoffs, Remy closes his eyes.

“I have to go,” Virgil announces, Remy rolls his eyes. Patton and Virgil share a look before he leaves promptly followed by an apologetic Remy. Patton groans burying his head in his arms, Roman rubs his back comfortingly. He looks to Logan, the one person who hasn't spoken thus far. He might have been silent but his mind was so loud. Unfamiliar feelings and impulses are flooding him, he wants...to be there. He wants to….._it's a foolish and inappropriate thought. _Thankfully, Logan didn't have much time to reprimand himself, the door swings open. Patton looks up, Emile stands in the doorway holding the two tiny hands of Remus and Valerie. The twins face light up at the sight of their father wriggling out of Emile's grip running right at the lawyer. Patton embraces them, swallowing his pain as they jump in his arms, smothering them with kisses. Logan moves forward seeing Patton wincing in pain as Valerie wraps her small around his neck. As if recalling the events of early, Patton tries to smile. Once they have calmed, they plop to his side.

“Remember what I told you” Emile chimes, the twins look up at him “Careful with your father, he’s a little delicate at the moment” Patton shoots him a grateful glance, smiling down as the kids. “Alright, I will be right back, I have to go check in on some things” Emile announces, Logan and Patton nod, waving him farewell. Roman feels his phone buzz and excuses himself. The twins bounce excitedly, clearly oblivious to the energy of the room.

“Dada! Can Mister Logan come over?” Remus requests, Logan turns towards him, his eyebrows raised. It was sudden, and not something he was expecting. However, now two pairs of eyes were planted on him, watching expectantly. Patton looks up at him giving him a lopsided smile, his eyes apologetic. Logan's chest grows, heat rising through him. He wishes it would stop, the unexplainable disappointment when Patton looks away is something Logan can’t go through every day. Because Pattons going to look away, he’s going to focus on something else, he’s going to be somewhere else, with someone else-

“Logan is very busy, and so am I” Patton informs gently, his hands wrapped carefully around the twins. “Maybe another night” They groan, clearly they've heard that phrase before. Logan smiles, it's small and barely noticeable but even he's not immune to this. The sweet pouting on the children's faces, the loving look radiating from Patton. It's complete, and just a little part of him...wants to be a part of it.

“I'm not busy,” He says suddenly, suddenly because he's taken off guard. He scrunches his eyebrows almost instantly as the words register. Patton recognizes it, he sighs, maybe a tad disappointed. He may have wished Logan had meant those words. Logan doesn't necessarily wish he could take the words back, but the way Remus bounces in his seat does diminish the option.

“Yay! See Dada? Mister Logan is coming!” Remus exclaims jumping off the couch, Patton purses his lips nodding. Valerie frowns but is quickly pulled into Remus’s dance causing her to smile. Patton wants to stand but fears his own strength, it isn't that he’s hurt anywhere else but he just feels so weak, Logan notices. He watches the twins before making his way around them, stopping by Patton. Patton looks up at him, tilting his head. Logan gives a coy smile before offering his arm.

“Here, let me” He assures as Patton takes his arm. He stands struggling, Logan grasps his other arm cautiously. It was soft, Patton was careful not to press down so hard but still get enough support. Neither of them expected the connection to cause their hearts to race. They share a quick look, unsure of what it holds. Patton bites his lips trying to suppress the incoming blush as he stares at Logan. He always loved the way Logan's face looked, not that he stared at it...but just the way his features worked so perfectly. Now, Patton always said there was no such thing as perfect, but as he stares into Logan's face (Not to be dramatic) but there were a few exceptions.

“Papa and Logan sitting in a tree!” Another exception would be his kids. Patton faces them still clutching to Logan. Valerie dances around them, singing enthusiastically. Logan swallows, the heat on his face increasing. Patton giggles shakily at the song, he’s heard them do it before but this time it feels different. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Now Remus joins in, the two creating their own tune. Patton smiles at them, Logan avoids eye contact, Patton's hold on him feeling more prominent than ever. (Literal hold and possibly something more). The pair of lawyers share a glance and smile as they shake their heads turning back to the kids, letting them finish their song.

~~~

“He’s going to get himself killed! Or worse hurt!” Virgil knew what went wrong with his concern as soon as it fell out of his mouth, but he was too upset to care. Remy decides that calming Virgil down was more important than laughing at his comment.

“Dude, we are going to be there” Remy assures, Virgil shakes his head slamming a fist on the table. The rest of the precinct eyes him but know this is Remy’s job and frankly he’s the only one allowed to. They’ve been partners for years, one slight twitch and they know exactly what's going through their partners head. “Patton will be ok” He tries again, Virgil turns to face him. His face is red, save for the growing dark bags under his eyes. Remy approaches, lifting his hands to Virgil's face, Virgil raises an eyebrow but ultimately lets it happen. “You need to sleep” He quips, tracing the under bags, Virgil scoffs.

“Tell me something I don't know” He retorts finally swatting Remy’s hand away. Remy bites his lips, subtly trying to examine his partner. Trying being the operative word, Virgil knows his partner too well by now. “Don't do that, I already have Emile and Patton on my case” He scolds, Remy holds up his hands defensively. “Speaking of Emile” Virgil eyes something behind Remy. He turns as Emile joins them, smiling at the two detectives.

“Hey, hows Patton?” Remy inquires. Emile turns to him pursing his lips. He interlocks his fingers with Remys much to the detective's delight.

“He’s alright, I left him with the twins and Roman and Logan are still in there” Emile informs, Remy nods. As if on cue, Roman appears tucking something away in his robe, joining the group. “Oh! Nevermind, here’s Roman” Emiles greets him. Remy furrows his brows.

“So you left the happiest person alive, and his spawn with Logan?” Remy repeats, he shakes his head. “Oh boy…” Virgil bites down a knowing smile.

“I don't know Rem, I think Logan will be just fine” Virgil smiles, Roman eyes him. He can't help but stare at the way the detective smiles, the smallest light in his eyes as he does so. Emile giggles, Remy feels as though he’s missed something.

“Alright, well I should get going” Emile disrupts, Remy tilts his head. “I've got to go do another psych analysis on George” Remy's heart sinks, he really doesn't want Emile near that...thing. He knows the doctor has to, and he does it every day but it still worries him. And in turn, watching Remy rush out of the precinct every day towards danger worried Emile. They sometimes wondered whether working at the same place was good for their health. Remy scans the precinct setting his eyes on a young police officer.

“Dylan!” He shouts, the man looks up weary. Remy gestures for him to come over, he does so afraid of what might happen did he not. The group watches Remy curious. Remy turns to Emile “Here take Dylan with you” Emile lets out a small laugh, he shakes his head. “What?” Remy shrugs “You can never be too safe” Dylan shuffles awkwardly, knowing he didn't have a say in this.

“You are impossible” Emile sighs, he kisses Remy quickly on the cheek before leaving followed by a very nervous Dylan. Remy glares at the officer, he and Dylan are friends but he likes Emile a whole lot more. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“You know if something happens to Emile, you're not allowed to kill Dylan” Virgil teases, Roman chuckles. Virgil’s not sure why his chest tightened when Roman did so.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that” Remy responds. Virgil goes to protest but is quickly cut off by ear-piercing shrieks. Valerie and Remus race towards them, unfortunately right into Roman who snatches them up. They laugh in his arms, hugging him. Virgil's fixed gaze on the man becoming almost impossible to tear away. “Well if it isn't thing one and thing two” Remy jokes, the twins smile at him giggling.

“Oh Ro! I'm so sorry” Patton apologizes appearing from the office, Virgil stands up now. He swallows his smirk as he witnesses Logan supporting Patton as they approach. A hand on his waist, and an arm holding his own. Unbeknownst to both lawyers, the detectives can definitely tell that they're both blushing. They are detectives after all. It's not exactly something they can just turn off.

“Hey don't worry Padre” Roman assures smothering the twins with kisses. Roman looks up smirking as soon as he sees the position the lawyers are in. “Where are you off to?” He asks coyly, Logan glares at him while Patton gives an awkward chuckle.

“Home-” Virgil turns his attention back to the conversation, peeling his eyes away from Roman.

“Are you sure that's a good idea to drive home?” Virgil intercepts, Patton smiles sweetly at him.

“I will be driving Patton home” Logan announces, Virgil and Remy share a glance, looking down to the ground trying not to laugh. “I do not understand why this concept is of any joy to you two” Logan scolds, Patton rolls his eyes playfully. “Its reasonable, and feasible” Logan argues. Patton uses his other hand to comfort the be-speckled lawyer.

“They're just being silly Lo” He assures, Logan's gaze softens and he nods. As if anything Patton says Logan would agree with no matter what. And to be honest, the vice versa was true. “Roman, I hate to ask but I was wondering if you could help me get the kids to the ca-”

“Say no more!” Roman declares, hoisting the twins a little more securely. Patton giggles waving farewell to the two detectives as Logan helps him follow Roman out of the precinct. Remy waves a little finger goodbye at Valerie who sticks out her tongue. He laughs turning back to Virgil who watches them go wearily. He goes to say something but his focus is drawn into shouting coming from down the hall. Virgil and Remy go alert heading towards the noise, as scurrying people run past them, Remy's heart sinking as soon as he realizes where the source is. Virgil turns to him but it's too late, he’s rushing down the hall with one thought in mind.

_Emile_

~~~

“You really don't have to stay for dinner Lo” Patton whispers as they enter the house. The twins race ahead of them as they say goodbye to Roman. Logan shakes his head softly.

“I don't mind Patton, I do enjoy spending time with you” He admits, Patton bites his lips hiding a smile. Logan leads him to the couch setting him down gently. “I will start dinner if that is ideal” Logan informs, Patton looks up at him nodding. The twins return bouncing around the taller lawyer, Pattons bottom lip quivers.

“Guys...stop” Something catches his throat, he coughs. Logan glances towards him and turns his attention to the twins. He kneels in front of the energetic kids, they stop facing him expectantly. Patton eyes them curiously, he swallows a giggle, Logans following his example.

“Would you two like to help me with dinner?” He asks the twins, they share a look before turning back to Logan, a sudden twinkle in their eyes. They jump into his arms, smiling widely. Logan takes this as an invitation to lift them, so he does making their way to the kitchen. Patton turns, adjusting his posture on the couch. As he carries the two twins, Patton can't help but think of the muscle it must take...

Logan sets the twins down on the counter carefully, telling them not to squirm too much. He worries they might fall off but they listen. Patton watches as he reaches for something higher up, Logans shirt tugs almost falling out of his pants. Patton reprimands himself, blushing. He grabs a cookbook flipping through, landing on a recipe. The twins get antsy trying to peek what he’s looking at. They start cooking and it goes by quickly, Valerie helps with the more strategic things while Remus does the things that are more fun. At one point Patton stands to make his way to the kitchen arch, he leans watching the trio cooking.

“Remus, careful” Logan warns, he lifts the tiny boy showing him what he’s cooking. He guides Remus’s hand to the spoon, showing him how to mix it. “See? Careful and slow” Logan teaches Remus giggles following his example. Patton folds his arms, trying his hardest not to smile. He can’t help but think of Liam, he should be doing this, he...said he wanted to. But instead, Logan stands...smiling? Guiding his kids, teaching them, showing them...and he loves it. Patton doesn't mind that he prefers Logan doing it, he’s not sure where the thought had come from but he likes it. Patton could watch Logan forever. “Good job Remus, that's perfect” Logan commends, he moves back a bit “Careful with the smoke” Remus takes the spoon dripping on the floor, the twins squeal in delight Logan sighs shaking his head. He sets the little boy down. He turns to clean up spotting Patton. His face falls, concern overwhelming him, he moves forward. “Patton, you should be sitting” The twins pay no mind to Logan, playing their own game now.

“I got choked Logan, not beaten” He chirps back, Logan's eyebrows raise. “Sorry, I just...I wanted to watch you-” He stops his eyes growing wide, he coughs “I wanted to watch the cooking” He corrects, a tight smile on his lips. Logan has trouble maintaining eye contact, another blush rising on his face. He’s starting to really hate this occurrence. “Whatcha making Lo?” Patton inquires trying to sneak a peek.

“I believe a simple potato soup” Logan informs, Patton smiles. He loves potato soup, it was the perfect meal when you needed comfort, or a cuddle night with the kids. And apparently, dinner with his competition. His very cute competition. He shakes his head, he doesn't have time to think about this. He has two toddlers, a 24/7 job and a murder case. But Logan...he understands. He works the same. “Patton?”

“Sorry, what?” Patton looks up realizing he missed a question. Logan wrinkles his nose but waves it off.

“It's complete, the food I mean” Logan announces, Patton nods. While Logan serves the food, cleaning up in the process, the twins help Patton set the table. Once the food is served, they sit, well in the twin's case, bounce. The table shakes as they bob in their high chairs. Patton sighs at them lovingly, Logan hopes he doesn't feel embarrassed. Little does he know, Patton could never. The twins come first, and no matter how energetic, how loud, how grumpy they might be, they are perfect in Patton's eyes. And in Logan's eyes...they aren't so bad. In fact, he likes them a lot. Logan can't remember the last time he sat down for dinner, with other people and had a pleasant conversation. He doesn’t think he would choose anyone else to do so with, however, the night was...more than ideal. In Logan's professional opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me some comments, I really appreciate them!!


	9. Limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues, Remy and Virgil continue working on their case. Logan struggles with his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: The next chapter is big Prinxiety feels and I'm excited. But I LOVE this chap because of the kids and more developments in the case. Also! I would like to know if you guys want to see the actual trial or if that's too boring. Hope you don't mind the longer chapter :)
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, gun, gun mention

“Mr.Hoff put the gun down” Remy was not expecting to have to say that this evening, but alas. After racing down the hall, pushing past scared civilians and alert officers he had reached the interrogation room. Dropping to the ground almost instantly, his heart pulsating in his ears. He feels Virgil drop behind him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looks to his partner. They share a glance, and that's how Remy ended up with his own gun pointed at George, with another hand reaching for Emile. He knows Virgil was close by but he couldn't see him and that was enough to make his stomach churn.

“No I don't think I will” George responds, his hands were still. The gun pointed at Emile didn't move, you'd think it was well...frozen, and Remy did not want him to let it go. With Remy's own hands shaking he felt a little intimidated. There’s a reason you never mix personal and work life because Remy couldn't focus, he couldn't think with Emile on the other side of that gun.

“Mr.Hoff don't do this” Emile begs, his voice is a lot calmer than Remy expected. “Think of your kids, your wife…” Emile explains Remy's breath seizes, _Emile stop talking. _Mr.Hoff shakes now, almost resembling Remy's own nervousness. He hears Virgil whispering carefully behind him, a few words are recognizable. He really shouldn't have taken his eyes off Emile, he would really come to regret his constant back and forth between his partner and his _partner_. “Mr.Hoff-

“Stop talking!” George snaps, forcing Remy to look back at him. His hands shake ferociously, he mumbles something, scolding himself. “You are making this harder than it has to be” George approaches, Remy does the same. Virgil finally hangs up the phone and gives Remy a nod. “I...have to do this,” He tells them. Remy shakes his head, biting his lip. His gun holds still in his hands now, he can't look at Emile. That's the trick, eliminate the victim, it's just you and the perpetrator.

“Mr.Hoff, if you do-

“Stop talking!” He shouts once more, Remy shuts his eyes, _please listen Emile._“Just shut up!” He points the gun at Remy now, Emile inhales sharply. This isn't the first time either of them has been staring down the barrel of a gun, but it doesn't get easier and it's different when it's at the person you love.

“Mr.Hoff put the gun down” Another voice joins in, Remy turns in horror to see Patton standing in the doorway, spotting Logan a little way down the hall out of sight. He's talking to a newly returned Roman, both faces in fear. George turns his gun, pointing it at Patton now. “George...think of your kids” Remy turns to Virgil, both detectives aiming their gun now. The sound of walkie talkies and standard replies itch Remy's brain. He wishes he could tell them all to shut up.

“You called Patton?” He whispers, Virgil shushes him turning his focus back to the situation. “I'm going to kill you” Remy mumbles focusing back _if George doesn't kill me first_. He knows he should be watching Patton, but his eyes stay fixed on Emile. Patton moves much to Georges fear.

“George, you shoot that gun, it's over” Patton's voice is firm, his hand is extended now “No trial, nothing, you go to jail and it's over. You might never see your kids, or your wife again...is that what you want?” Patton asks, Remy moves carefully. Patton motions for the gun, there's a brief moment where no one moves. George eyes Patton's hand and the gun, his face morphing, nothing Remy can make out. He drops the gun on the table. Emile wastes no time getting out of the room, right into Remy. The sigh of relief coming from the detective was enough to fill up so many balloons. Patton grasps the gun handing it to Virgil immediately out of pure disdain and fear. George collapses in his chair, burying his head in his arms. Patton exhales a long-held breath before making his way out of the room closing the door behind him. As soon as the click of the door closing is heard, Patton slides his back slowly down the door feeling Virgil sit next to him.

“You ok?” He leans over, placing a comforting hand on Patton.

“Mmhm…” He hums, wiping his tired eyes. Virgil places his head on Patton's shoulders, closing his eyes. Remy and Emile smile at the pair before disappearing down the hall. “I was at home less than an hour ago, having dinner with my kids and Logan” He sighs, Virgil raises an eyebrow.

“Logan?” Patton swats his arm softly, Virgil chuckles.

“Not the point” He chides, Virgil smirks gesturing him to continue. “I don't know, it's only a matter of time until my parents are right...until I can't do this anymore. When people ask ‘how many times have you had a client point a gun at you?’, my answer shouldn’t be over ten. I have kids Virge, I'm all they have...” He hesitates to continue, turning towards Logan at the end of the hall, whos been watching him with distinct worry. He takes a deep breath, just as he taught Virgil to do many moons ago before standing offering out a hand to Virgil who takes it.

“Patton-”

“Forget I said anything” Patton shakes his head, putting on his best smile for the detective. Virgil wants to protest but is stopped by another body wrapping him up. He instinctively pushes away, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Sorry, Ro...not a big fan of hugs,” He tells the disappointed judge, Roman waves it off. Logan chuckles dryly coming from behind the embarrassed man. “What was the hug for anyway?” he questions, Roman shuffles playing with the ends of his shirt. Virgil shouldn't have loved the way his lips pursed awkwardly. Logan checks on Patton quietly having their own conversation.

“I was...just glad you were ok” Roman admits, Virgil releases a pronounced sigh. _He cares_, Virgil presses his lips together, _and I pushed him away. _Roman eyes him, almost hopeful, but when nothing comes of it he turns to Patton. “And you padre! Glad you're alright!” Patton lets out a soft laugh nodding, his forced smile is unmistakable, he accepts Romans hug only furthering Virgil's disappointment in himself.

“Yes, I was quite impressed with your negotiating skills Patton” Logan...compliments? At this point, Patton can't tell but he’s grateful nonetheless. Logan wants to reach out but the overwhelming fear of the others and Pattons… dismissal of his attempt stops him. After a moment he decides a simple nod, and a subtle smile will do. Patton couldn't be more grateful for it, he returns the gesture and for a second, it's just them. “Alright, well it is getting late and the twins are fast asleep in the car so we sho-” He furrows his brows, stopping himself “You should get going,” He tells Patton, who needs to find a way to get rid of this blush. _We_, that word would burn Patton's mind throughout the night, _we_. Was it selfish to wish that was the reality of the situation? Was it selfish for Patton to want nothing more than to go home with Logan by his side? _We_

~~~

“RoRo!” Damian yells rushing towards the now taken aback judge jumping into his arms. Roman picks him up quickly, wrapping him up in a swift hug. He sees Virgil racing up to them, carrying a bag, most likely full of Damian's things.

“What are you doing here muchacho?” Roman asks, still holding the boy. Virgil catches up stroking Damian's head as he does so. Virgil flashes a grateful smile to Roman, Roman debates whether the blush on his face is visible.

“Cindy couldn't take him today so he’s with me all day” Virgil explains readjusting himself, he extends his arms out to the small boy, Roman obliges grinding his teeth to let the boy go. Virgil embraces Damian who squirms a bit but eventually situates him comfortably in his father's arms. “Why are you here so late?” Virgil inquires not really facing Roman, it's not his fault, Damian's little eyes are trying very hard to stay open.

“Ollie was sick this morning so I had to take care of him” Roman clarifies, Damian pops his head up. Virgil knows one thing, he should not have felt his heart sink at the name. He clears his throat hoisting Damian up.

“O-ollie?” He questions, cursing himself for the misstep. Roman scrunches his brows smirking, he laughs. “What? I've just never heard about this Ollie a-and now suddenly it's like he's important enough for you to be late to work” Virgil rushes, he feels his hands get clammy. Roman swears he can see the detective's nostrils flaring.

“Ollie is my king charles spaniel, Virge” Roman swallows a laugh, Virgil's face falls, he shuts his eyes sighing. “Was that jealousy I detected from you detective Tormine?” Roman teases, he begins walking. Virgil begrudgingly follows rolling his eyes.

“You wish Princey” The nicknames just slides out, neither find it uncommon or weird, Roman just wants to find a better comeback. Virgil counts his victory mentally, looking ahead, smiling at the sight of a very tired Patton walking into the courthouse with two twins waddling behind him. “Looks like Cindy really couldn't take anyone today” Virgil nods in his direction, Roman shakes his head lovingly.

Patton reaches his friends smiling sweetly at Damian who giggles burying his head into his father, covering his mouth. Remus shuffles at his father's feet before tugging on his pants. Patton picks up the small boy ruffling his hair. The young boy makes grabby hands towards Damian who continues burying his head, Remus pouts. Patton and Virgil share a glance, over the years they had found a way to communicate over the kids, this was one of them. They set the boys down carefully much to their blunder.

Damian clutches to his father's legs eyeing Remus. Valerie bounces away from the group towards Jenny. Patton gives her an apologetic glance but she waves them off, happy to chat with the bright girl. Remus, gaining quite bored, plops himself down sucking his thumb. Damian watches him, a slight frown forming on his face. The boys had met countless times over the years, however, they never really interacted. Damian's shyness and Remus’s abrupt nature set them apart. Remus outstretches his arm towards Damian who moves further behind his father. He pouts folding his arms.

“Do you like pickles?” He asks his face expectant. Patton stifles a laugh shaking his head, Roman stares at the boy. Damian looks up to his father cocking his head. Virgil holds up his hands defensively, _all you buddy. _Damian turns back to Remus, slightly fearful.

“No” He replies. Remus, who up until now had been hopeful, slumps his shoulders. Damian raises his eyebrows “But I like snakes” He adds, Remus gasps jumping up.

“I like octopus’s” he struggles with the abundance of ‘s’ in his words but makes it through. Patton smiles delightfully at his enthusiasm. “They are slimy, like snakes” He pauses looking up to his own dad “Right?” Patton nods encouragingly, Virgil holds up a finger heading to the front desk to sign in, Roman follows. Damian wants to follow him but the sparkle in Remus’s eyes makes him stay. The boys continue their conversation of things they enjoy much to Patton's amusement, so much he almost doesn't notice Logan arriving.

“Good morning Patton” He greets, Patton turns to him, his smile only grows. Logan thought by now he would be used to the feeling his face would take on when he was near Patton but it continues to surprise him. He moves his focus to the two boys trying to get rid of the now crimson color overtaking his face. “And what do we have here?”

“Remus and Damian like slimy things” Patton explains simply, Logan nods though he doesn't understand. Patton turns to Logan, poking his chest, its an unexpected feeling but not unwelcome “How about you? How was your morning?” He asks, the tip of the tongue sticking out. Logan watches it for a moment before meeting his eyes.

“It was alright, standard,” He tells him “I woke up, fed Kevin, got ready, organized my work and then arrived here” Patton nods listening, Logan can't remember the last time someone looked so genuinely interested in his words. Patton may never know but Logan greatly appreciates the smaller man's interest. His face quickly morphs, reassessing Logan's words.

“Wait h-hold on, Kevin?” Patton questions, Logan adjusts his glasses nodding. Patton laughs baffled “W-whos Kevin?” It isn't malicious, it's more surprising.

“Oh, I suppose you haven't been introduced” Logan realizes, it was a recent development in his life “Kevin is my corgi, I adopted him recently” Logan informs. The giant grin that spreads across Patton's face was enough to light up the entire world, specifically Logans.

“Oh Lo! That's wonderful!” He squeals, he places a hand over his chest, gasping “He should come over and meet Molly and the kids soon!” Logan nods recalling Patton's own canine, a beagle Logan recalls. “Oh, a dog! I love dogs! How exciting, I'm so happy for you Lo” He expresses and he is. He would never tell Logan out of fear of mockery but he was happy the stiff lawyer would have something, someone in his life. To take care of, especially how he saw him with his own kids.

“Hey look whos here, pocket protector!” Roman greets, Logan shuts his eyes ignoring the judge. Virgil returns soon after, picking up Damian as he does so. Jenny joins them Valerie in hand, Patton takes her thanking the receptionist. He proceeds to pick up Remus, finding himself have trouble balancing the two. It was a lot easier when they were younger, Logan notices offering his own arms. Remus wastes no time jumping into them, Logan wonders if he’ll regret his decision. “Right, well I will see you three in court” Roman announces “Gotta go though” He bows a dramatic goodbye disappearing into the many courtrooms. Patton chuckles softly at him before turning towards his own office, he waves farewell to Virgil who heads towards the daycare center. Patton starts towards his office with Logan on his tail. None of them aware of what today would bring. 

~~~

“You know the daycare is for parents to drop off their kids, typically they can't stick around” Lia jokes sitting herself next to Virgil. He lets out a dry laugh helping Damian out with the building blocks.

“I don't need to do anything until after lunch so…” Virgil assures, Lia smiles playing with Damian. Though it had taken a while the young boy had grown warmly towards Lia, Virgil couldn't blame him, Lia was the best with kids and had been since Virgil had known her. He finishes his building blocks quite quickly before moving onto other things, Virgil joins in most of the time, sometimes the other kids will come to play and Damian will talk their ear off about snakes or whatever else was interesting to him today. He could listen to his five-year-old son talk about snakes forever, others don't share the same sentiment. Lia does her best but she has a lot of kids to cater for, that only furthers Virgil's sadness. He even recognizes George Hoff’s own kids playing sadly by themselves. It's almost selfish of Virgil to usher Damian away from them.

“Good morning Lia!” A new voice greets, Virgil turns, a smile almost instantly plasters across his face. Patton stands talking to Lia, Remus and Valerie stand idle by his feet. Virgil waves to them, they return the gestures looking up at their chatty father impatiently. “Alright, alright, go play,” He tells them, kissing them on the forehead before releasing them. They waste no time, Valerie runs towards the play structure almost immediately taking over as the brave knight, here to save the day. Virgil feels a tug at his heart as she invites the Hoff children to play. Remus races over to Damian and Virgil bouncing excitedly at the timid boy.

“Hello, Remus” Virgil acknowledges the small boy. He blinks wildly waving at the detective. Damian seems to shy away once more, closing the space between him and his father. “Damian, why don't you play with Remus?” Virgil encourages, carefully pushing his son towards the ecstatic boy. Damian hugs to his father. Virgil can't blame him, he himself was not the most open towards others. And nothing against Remus, but the boy was practically vibrating in excitement, enough to scare anyone away.

“I don't wanna” Damian mumbles, lowering his eyes. Virgil rolls his eyes playfully picking up his son. Surprisingly, Remus waits patiently, he bobs back and forth but doesn't move. Patton soon joins the detective sitting on his opposite, the activities table in the middle. Remus leaps into his father's lap, an ‘humph’ sound escapes the lawyer. Remus begins handling the blocks, Damian watches intrigued by the mess he calls a creation. “What's that” Damian points. Remus looks up his eyes growing wide. Virgil knows he's not Patton's biological son but sometimes you can't even tell. The twinkle in the little boy's eyes, the way he grins wide, his energy, could've fooled Virgil.

“A pickle!” Remus exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Patton sighs, a tired smile on the father's face. This, clearly, was not an uncommon theme. Damian pouts moving off his father, he examines the figure. The blocks are laid out on the table, in an almost crescent shape, mostly green blocks. “See this is the pickle” He shows, gesturing to the base “And these are the little bumps” Damian follows his hand, judgment flashing through his eyes. He folds his arms, puffing his small chest out.

“Not a pickle” he decides, he turns back to his father, his decision final. Virgil cocks his head. Remus’s smile quickly turns into a frown, he glances between the boy and his creation. Patton ruffles the little boy's hair.

“A-and whys that Dee?” Virgil wonders, Patton stifles a giggle. Remus exhales noisily through his now pursed lips.

“Because you can't eat it,” He tells his father, his face scrunching in a way as if the answer was obvious. Virgil chuckles soon joined by Patton. Remus shakes his head still frowning. “You have to eat pickles”

“But this is isn't a real pickle” Remus argues “I-its a…” He huffs, looking helplessly to his father. Patton shrugs innocently, glancing to where Valerie plays. She smiles proudly at him before continuing her game. “Dada!” Remus tugs his father's suit jacket, Patton removes his hand, looking at the boy expectantly. He taps his foot, trying his best to communicate mentally with his father. Patton purses his lips smirking.

“I think what Remus means is, is that it's just for play” Patton interprets, Remus nods agreeing however his face says otherwise. “For example” Patton looks to Valerie “That isn't really a castle, but it's fun to pretend” Virgil nods in support to his son, Damian thinks this over. He really wasn't much of a creatively driven kid. Virgil didn't mind, Damian just preferred what was in front of him and what he could learn. Virgil suspects this is why he and Logan get along so well, Virgil smirks remembering the few times Logan had interacted with Damian, Virgil had never felt so lost. The boy doesn't warm up to others easily, Roman, Logan, and Patton being the exception. Especially Roman, he doesn't know how or why, but Damian can not stop gushing about the fanciful judge.

Damian sighs resigned giving his father a knowing look, Virgil returns it playfully. Remus continues playing with Damian soon joining in. Remus shows the boy more of his creations, Damian expresses his love for animals. Soon enough they get along, bouncing ideas and conversation off one another. The father's watch, both secretly hoping lunch never arrives. Virgil's phone ringing did damper the mood.

“Detective Tormine” He yawns reciting his greeting. Patton watches from the corner of his eye, trying to focus on Remus. Virgil listens before jumping up. “What? How?” His voice grows in concern, Damian pauses looking up to his father. “I-ill be there as soon as I can, Rem don't do anything” He shuts his phone closed, Patton's heart sinks, recognizing the face.

“Another one?” He fears, his clutch on Remus tightening. Damian stops playing looking up to his own father, Virgil wants nothing more to scoop him up and never let him go.

“Another one” Virgil confirms. 

~~~

“How many?” Virgil asks entering the briefing. He sits brashly next to Remy. His partners head is buried in his arms, Virgil can't tell whether he's asleep or not. A coffee sits on the table, almost empty.

“Two” The captain, Haley, informs. More officers file in, each grumbling as they take their seats. Virgil nudges Remy, startling him awake, confirming his earlier debacle. Remy gives him a peace sign before taking the last sip of his coffee. “Alright let's focus up” Haley calls, Virgil turns towards her. “The alphabet murders has two new developments” She announces grimly, she points towards the projector bringing up photos. Virgil knows he should be used to it by now but the grisly images and frozen horror they capture still makes his stomach flip. “First victim, a woman, late seventies. No traces of anyone besides a letter written in her blood-” Remy shoots up

“What letter?” He questions pulling out his notebook, Virgil leans forward his own interest piqued. For the past few weeks, the detectives had been trying to decipher what the letters were spelling. They consulted forensics in case it was some kind of code but it seems it was just a simple game of scrabble. The combinations thus far had seemed to lead them nowhere, just word mush. Remy's excitement, though misplaced, was justified. Haley sighs, flipping the screen to the next slide.

“At this scene the letter ‘L’ was found” She explains, flipping a few more screens “The second victim, early twenties, same deal. No traces, except the letter ‘A’ written in the victim's blood” Virgil falls back in his chair, folding his arms. Remy scribbles them down, his eyes crinkling. “Detectives” Haley calls to their attention, they look up. “I'm adding Detective Carlton to your case” She declares, Virgil and Remy share a glance looking back at their peer. He smiles nodding politely, they return the gesture. “Nothing against you two, but we need more brains on this”

“S’cool” Remy mumbles returning to his notebook. Haley ushers for Virgil to take over the briefing, he groans sliding out of his chair. Remy follows his face covered by the notebook. “K, listen up losers” Virgil punches his arm glaring. Haley shuts her eyes sighing, moving to the side.

“We still haven't found any connections between the victims” Virgil begins “Our only lead is the confession of George Hoff and the letters written in the vict-” Carlton shoots his hand up.

“If we have a confession, and evidence that he was present, why are we still investigating and putting him through a trial?” He inquires, Virgil never realized how sleazy his voice sounded until this moment.

“Great question!” Remy applauds mockingly, Virgil smirks “Because assface-

“Detective Nyx” Haley scolds, she really isn't paid enough. He holds up his hands defensively.

“Sorry, because, _Carlton_,” Remy seethes “Georges fingerprints were not found until after the fact, after almost three sweeps of the crime scene that led to nothing” Remy recites, he's been through this enough “We, as the leading detectives, find it suspicious that evidence just appeared. And, four murders happened when George was in our keeping and he has solid, confirmed alibis for the previous murders” Remy takes a deep breath, Virgil could almost clap. _There's also the fact that Patton believes in him,_ Virgil thinks. “Anyway, as I was saying, Detective Tormine and I have been trying to decode the letters and playing a mean game of hangman-” Virgil pushes him aside, taking over rather annoyed.

“We talked to forensics and some outside experts, they all agree it's a simple match up the letters” Virgil notifies Haley, she listens intently. “We believe that unfortunately, these letters aren't going to help us stop him but it's more of a final message. We also believe that he’s not done…” Virgil swallows, _when did my throat get so dry? _Haley purses her lips disappointed, Virgil knows it's at the progress, or lack thereof, of the case but he can't help but feel like he's failing. He inhales sharply going over everything in his head, the confession, the evidence, the letters, the tria- “The trial!” He exclaims, the precinct buzzes, his shout pulling them out of their bored listlessness. Virgil turns to Remy “We have to go, we have to be there for my testimony” Remy nods recognizing the growing worry his partner has.

“Ok, ok…” He takes Virgil's shoulders, mimicking a calm breathing, Virgil follows. “Haley-

“Go, update me by the hour” She warns, Remy nods leading his partner out of the room and towards the elevator.

“Thanks” Virgil mumbles once both of them are secure. Remy nods pulling out his phone. “Carlton-

“Already on it. I'll take personal background, you look into his work” Remy begins typing furiously, Virgil smirks following his partner. He glances over at his partner, he would never admit it, Remy's ego was big enough, but he was grateful for him.

_“Detective Tormine, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Nyx, your new partner” Haley smiles, ushering the two men closer. Virgil eyes the man, he matches Virgil's own height and his prominent exhaustion. “Remy, this is Virgil. One of our best detectives” Haley beams, Remy removes his sunglasses extending his hand. Virgil takes it, a lazy handshake is shared. “I'll leave you be” Haley takes her leave, finding someone else to strike up a conversation. Remy wastes no time looking anywhere but Virgil. His eyes fall on a cheery, vest-wearing figure._

_“Whos that?” He asks coyly, Virgil follows his gaze, a smirk appears. Right to the point, Virgil appreciates this._

_“Thats doctor Emile Picani” Virgil informs, “He’s the precinct therapist, counselor and more!” Virgil sounds like an ad. Remy's facade has diminished now, he stares earnestly at the bright doctor. Virgil, stifling a laugh, calls out for Emile. He waves farewell to two officers before joining the detectives. “Emile, this is our new detective, Remy Nyx” Virgil introduces the pair._

_“Oh! Well hiya!” Emile shakes Remy's hand, Virgil laughs at the detective's bemused face. “Is he your new partner?” Emile turns, Virgil stuffs his hands in his pockets shrugging. Remy continues gazing, Emile smiles half-heartedly before waving farewell to the detectives._

_“I think we are going to have a lot of fun” Virgil pats Remy's back, grounding him. Remy licks his lips nodding._

_“I think we are” Remy agrees, taking a hearty sip of his coffee._

Extremely grateful for his partner, the vice versa reigning true.

~~~

“Detective Tormine, isn't it correct that before mister Hoffs confession there were no traces of him anywhere in the crime scenes?” Patton asks approaching the stand. Reeve arrives late rushing quietly to take his place next to Logan. He takes notice of the intern but returns his focus to the questioning. Reeve leans over, Logan instinctively moves away.

“What was the question?” He whispers, Logan thinks about this for a moment before repeating it to Reeve slowly. “Can’t you call objection?” Logan folds his arm, scrunching his brows. “Well, it's leading the witness is it not? He’s practically putting the answer in his mouth” Reeve claims, Logans goes to argue, he wouldn't have missed something so obvious...would he? But Reeve is right, he nods. He can't believe he almost missed that, _what is wrong with you?_

“Objection! Leading the witness!” he shouts, standing up. Reeve hides a prideful smile. Roman considers this, Patton taps his clipboard fearful. Logan gives Reeve a grateful nod, an unfamiliar action, completely unplanned but well deserved for the young intern.

“Sustained, mister Hart, try rephrasing” Roman advises, Patton purses his lips but nods nevertheless. He thinks for a moment, thoughtful silence falls over the room. Logan awaits, the obvious rephasement at the tip of his tongue. Roman leans forward. “Mister Hart?” Patton comes out of his dazed state shaking his head.

“Will you describe the crime scene after mister Hoffs confession?” He tries again, Virgil squints but leans back letting the feeling go. He thinks he recognizes something in Patton but ultimately moves on. Patton swallows hard trying to get control of his breathing.

“Uh yeah… well as you know before his confession, officers and detectives could find no sign that anyone was there. However, when we reassessed the scene mister Hoffs prints were all over” Virgil explains, Patton nods tapping his pencil on his chin.

“What did you think of this development?” Patton follows his plan, a few hiccups were expected. As they always were, those were planned for as well. Everything except for the choking, he hadn't expected that.

“Well uh...me and Remy-”

“Remy and I” Logan corrects softly, Roman rolls his eyes practically seeing into his brain. Patton looks back at him biting down a coy smile, some things you can't change. “Sorry” His eyes meeting Pattons, happy to find the lawyer amused.

“Continue please Virge” Roman asks, his own boredom growing, the playfulness between the lawyers was fun for a while but this case has enough problems. Was it too much to ask for everyone to focus? The jury shuffles in their seats, whispers escape each of them. “Order, order please” He requests, they silence quite quickly. Roman nods pridefully turning back to the grumbling detective.

“Anyway, Remy and I” He seethes, shooting a glare towards Logan “found it pretty suspicious but forensics proved that the fingerprints had been there since before his confession” Virgil remembers, Patton grinds his teeth. A habit he really needed to stop, that and pressing his nails so deep into his palm he starts bleeding. 

“Detective Tormine, how would you describe the placement of the evidence?” Patton continues, Virgil narrows his eyes. Logan adjusts his glasses before standing up.

“Objection, relevance?” Logan states. Here's where it gets hard, as the trial continues, Romans decisions get harder. It's easier when you have a buffoon of a lawyer on one side and a decent lawyer on the other. But not this time, oh no, Romans got two smart lawyers and a very serious case.

“I assure you mister Tolentino, it is relevant” Patton mentions, he waits politely for Romans decision. On one side, Logan was right, the placement of the evidence did not technically pertain relevant to the case. However, Patton wasnt one to ask irrelevant questions, and Roman could see he was right as well, especially in mister Hoff’s case. Seeing as the evidence did show up only after Georges confession.

“Overruled, but be warned mister Hart” Roman concludes, Patton gives him a wary smile. “Mister Tormine, your answer” Roman gestures, Virgil nods, scratching his chin.

“It was…” Virgil pauses, he’d never really considered the placement. It had been odd, it was in all the obvious spots “Which is why it's so suspicious” Virgil was not present anymore, Remy recognizes this. “We checked all those spots, we can't just have missed evidence” Patton glances towards Roman, he shrugs in return. “Rem, do we have the forensics yet on today's scenes?” Virgil asks, leaning slightly to find Remy in his eyesight.

“I can check now” Remy responds, Virgil nods. Remy takes his leave, stepping into the hallway already on the phone. The court falls into thoughtful silence, eagerly awaiting the return of the detective. He enters soon after, no one can read his face. “The first sweep showed nothing” A sly smile grows on his face “But they just checked again, mister Hoffs prints were found all over” He informs, Virgil slaps the stand, biting his lip.

“Detective Tormine?” Logan stands now, his own curiosity overtaking his need for order and control. Virgil mumbles to himself, picking at his fingers. It would be a lie to say the jury wasn't at the edge of their seats. “Virgil” Patton and Logan say firmly, the mix of their voices filling the room. The detective turns to them, his eyes widen as if a lightbulb just went off over his head. He goes to speak but is interrupted by the sound of a gavel. The trio turns to Roman.

“You three” He points using his gavel, “My chambers, _now_” To say his voice was firm was an overstatement. It was frozen, the room grew cold. Patton purses his lips, afraid to move. Virgil goes first, grumbling as Joan escorts him, Logan and Patton follow promptly. 

“Well, this sure is fun” Remy claps his hands together, Reeve turns to him cocking his head. Remy shrugs making his way to Patton's bench, he pulls a chair sitting in front of the man. His eyes dazed, a crooked smile graces his face “Alright mister Hoff, I have a few questions”

~~~

“I have a surprise for you” Patton skips down the hall, falling in line with Logan.

Having just left Romans chambers, Logan wasn't feeling at his best. Roman usually was just a nagging pain that Logan could handle, but Roman angry? It was terrifying if there is one thing he hates its people making a mockery of his court. Virgil got the worst of it, he could handle it, however. He stood and took it, it wasn't unjustified either. The burning fury radiating off the judge was completely valid. Valid, but still terrifying.

Imagine, if you will, someone mixed together all the power of Hades, the confidence of Zeus, and the calm anger of Poseidon with a hint of Hera’s poise. You get Roman. His fair but grueling judgment mirroring that of the god of the underworld. His unearned (or earned it was debatable) confidence matching the god of the sky. His shifting but placed emotions, resembling that of the ever changing sea.

It was almost hard to smile at Patton and humor his excitement with the image of Roman leaning over his desk, scolding the three of them still burning its way through Logan's mind. Patton, of course, seems unfazed. Though not the worst of them, the bright lawyer got his fairshare of punishment. One would assume he would take it the worst but respectfully, Patton took it gracefully.

Logan would have been impressed had it not been for the terror consuming him. After the fact, however, Logan was impressed, it was another thing he added to his list of things he liked about Patton. Reeve had suggested making a pro and con list when Logan was debating whether to use a certain witness or not. It had helped in his final decision, so naturally, Logan decided to try it with Patton. The only problem, the con side was extremely short. And completely ridiculous. If you love someone, you love all their faults…

“Surprise?” They turn the corner, walking down another hall. The courthouse was unnervingly quiet today. It unsettled the lawyer. He presumes it’s because of the news that broke, about the crazy witness choking his lawyer. _Hmm, wonder how they came up with that?_

“Yeah, an unexpected or astonishing event, fact, or thing.” Patton jokes, Logan's expression remains. It isn't Patton personally, but Logan can't find the energy to amuse the lawyer. “Just follow me” He sighs, linking his arm with Logan. Dragging the lawyer along, he recognizes where they are headed. The daycare.

“Did you adopt another child?” Logan tries dyly, his patience wearing thin. Patton pauses, turning to face him.

“Was that an attempt at a joke Logan Tolentino?” Patton pokes, Logan purses his lips. Some might describe his eyes as dead.

“The ‘surprise’ Patton?” Logan pushes, he feels a twinge of guilt as the lawyers face falls. Patton shuffles his feet awkwardly, the energy draining out of him. “I apologize Patton,” Logan says honestly, his face might not show it but his voice does gain something of an emotion. “My version of a surprise is my mother bringing SAT practice tests home” He admits reminiscing on his high school life. They continue walking, a slower pace now. “So it isn't the most positive experience I associate with” Patton gives a half-hearted smile, nodding understandingly.

“Before the twins” Patton begins “My version of a surprise was Liam coming home and not being mad at me for something” He walks, his arms together behind his back. The lawyers gaze forward, their stares empty. Logan wishes, more than anything, that he could explain the unbridled anger he feels at the mention of Liam. The silence that falls between the pair is comfortable, surprisingly. It continues until they reach the door of the daycare, they face each other now. Patton wipes his eyes, meeting Logans. He goes to speak but, what seems to be a common theme for the pair, is interrupted by unholy squealing.

“Papa!” “Dada!” Two small voices exclaim in unison. Logan gives Patton one last glance before turning his attention towards the kids running towards him. To be honest, he had grown quite fond of Patton's kids over the years, but these past few weeks, days even had only solidified that feeling. Patton comes out of his dazed state kneeling down to embrace his son, consequently leaving Valerie to run into an unprepared Logan.

“Good evening Valerie” Logan greets. Valerie hugs his legs clearly tugging for more, hesitantly Logan picks her up hoisting her in his arms. She smiles brightly settling in his hold, she’s less squirmy than Remus, Logan notes. Patton stands after a moment, now mirroring Logans hold but with an energetic bundle of Remus.

“Did you give Lo..” Valerie starts, pausing as she scrunches her brows “L-l...why can't I say it” She whines, Logan chuckles. She folds her arms avoiding his gaze.

“Youre dumb” Remus insults “Its mister Logan” He folds his own arms triumphant.

“Hey, what did I say about insults?” Patton looks at his son, Remus pouts mumbling an apology. “Now, Val what was your question?” Valerie looks up, a smile replacing her frustration. If only Logan could change his emotions that quickly, kids really are special.

“Surprise!” She throws her hands in the air, nearly hitting Logan's glasses. Patton gives him a sympathetic glance before carefully setting Remus down.

“Why don't you go grab them?” He instructs the young boy, Remus nods already making his way back to the daycare. Now Valerie fidgets, she shakes relentlessly until Logan has no choice but to set her down. Immediately setting after Remus as soon as her feet touch the ground. It wasn't long before both returned now flailing over a small container. Both fighting over who gets to present it to the lawyer. “Kiddos, why don't you both give it to Logan?” Patton requests. They nod trying their best to reach Logan's hands, he helps them by kneeling down to collect the container.

“Thank you both” Logan addresses them, feeling as though the affirmation is important. He gives them a smile before removing the lid slowly, the smell of sugar hitting him instantly. Five, what seemed to be cupcakes, sat neatly in the container. With perfectly piped frosting, each a different color. Various small edible decorations sprinkled over, and a small note placed in the middle. Logan was careful not to move, fearful he might ruin the creation.

“They're cupcakes!” Remus announces though the fact is obvious. “Dada, Val and I made them!” Valerie nods ecstatically.

“And by we made them, they mean they sat there and ate the frosting until they finally went to bed” Patton jokes, Logan turns to him. “They wanted to make you something, to thank you…” Patton explains, Logan nods,_ thank me? _“Don't worry, I made most of them” He assures in a soft whisper.

“W-when?” Logan manages, he knows why he can't speak. There's too much to say, and the words aren't right. What a frivolous yet thoughtful gift, and for Logan no less.

“Last night-”

“Last night? You mean after you got home from the precinct? Patton when do you sleep?” Logan's voice is more concerned than grateful now. Patton blinks, Logan notices his smile now. Its set, and hasn't changed.

“I'm fine Lo!” He tells him finally, Logan doubts this, he doubts this _so_ much. “Oh, we gotta go” He remembers, checking his watch. The twins take his hands, ready to follow him anywhere. “See you tomorrow Lo,” Patton says, dismissing any possibility of a further discussion. And just as fast as he came, Patton was gone.

_Focus Logan, focus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave me some comments!! I really really appreciate them! Also, come talk to me over on my tumblr! @Oh-Theatre 💞


	10. Utinam Ne Illum Numquam Conspexissem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Remy must save Roman from a dangerous situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: My bois ™ I love them. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. It was a bitch to write! I actually don't know how I feel about this one, but stuff was revealed so yay!! Ooo what are Rem and Emile discussing... Also, I just love Latin, and Latin phrases...hence the title. 
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, gun, gun mention, drug and alcohol mention, sweating, hospital, screams

“I warned you Rem, the waiting process is the worst” Emile advises from his desk, Remy paces around the room. Emile sighs looking up from his computer, Remy huffs. “Rem come here” He gestures for the worrisome detective. He joins Emile on the other side of the desk, sitting in the chair.

“We could get married in the time it takes” Remy comments fiddling with the funky pencils in the cup. Emile chuckles taking Remy's free hand.

“Did you just propose to me Remington Nyx?” Emile asks coyly, using his other hand to type some more things on his computer. Remy drops the pencils leaving a cluttered mess, Emile rolls his eyes.

“No, that's not for another month” Remy sighs, Emile blushes biting his tongue. Remy kisses his hand jumping up. “Alright! I can't sit here wallowing! I need to do something”

“Glad to hear you saying that” Virgil slides in through the door. Emile gives him a small wave return, Remy falls back onto the couch soon joined by Virgil. “Is it bad that I don't wanna work today?” Emile shuts off his computer standing up. He makes his way to the chair across the couch, opening his notebook.

“What's wrong?” Emiles voice shifts, Remy stifles a laugh recognizing what he's doing. Virgil rubs his forehead causing a red stain of heat.

“I'm stuck! I really can't do this job, I don't know what's happening” Virgil complains. Remy's smile disappears now, he leans forward, placing a hand on his partner. Virgil shoots him a grateful glance but it doesn't do much, because he's stuck spinning. “I'm just so confused”

“Oh, I felt that” Remy mumbles spreading himself on the couch laying his head on Virgil's lap. Emile smiles sweetly at his partner. “Em, we need therapy, clearly” he gestures dramatically. Emile chuckles, Virgil nods solemnly.

“Alright fine, but you better be paying me for this” He teases, Remy wiggles his eyebrows making Emile shift. “Not like that you absolute dork” Emile chides. Virgil begins fiddling with Remy's hair, twirling and twisting it every which way. Nothing harmful and Remy doesn't mind, it helps Virge calms down. It gives him something to do. “Ok, what's your sleep schedule like?” Emile begins.

“What does th-” A hand quickly covers Virgil's mouth, he looks down at Remy expectantly.

“Dude, just answer the question. He's the professional” Virgil rolls his eyes removing Remy's hand. Emile, who at this point is used to the detective's antics, politely waits. He has to do it a lot, patients tend to take longer to start off a conversation. But once you get them going, it's like rapid fire. Sometimes Emile can't keep up, however, others are less willing.

“Uh, I sleep...I guess…” Virgil grumbles, Remy appropriately yawns. “It's pretty sporadic, never more than like...mmm four to five hours?” Remy snaps in agreement, Emile tries hard not to shake his head. Showing disapproval or disappointment is counterproductive but Remy sleeps plenty, almost too much if you ask Emile. Virgil flicks Remy's forehead causing a mock pout. “You sleep so much it's not even funny” Virgil quips, Emile chuckles. Remy looks to his boyfriend for comfort or support but is instead met with a shrug, as if saying _its true._

“Ok, we’re here for Virge, let's get back to him” Remy huffs, Emile nods coyly. Remy tries his best to kick Emile from his position but it ends up looking like he's flailing.

“Right well I mean...Damian keeps me up sometimes” Virgil informs returning back to a more reserved state. A pit of shame formed in his stomach, Emile notices the detective begins to pound his fists rhythmically on his thighs. Virgil's thoughts are cluttered, _Damian. _How could he think that? How could he say that? How dare he blame his child, his own son. How dare he complain about his job? His life is perfect, he has everything.

_Not everything_

_Selfish, that's what I am_

“Virgil? Is everything ok?” Emiles voice somehow makes its way into his head. A fruity intrusion in his echo chamber, his thoughts make way for the question. Pausing just for a moment, so he can look the doctor in the eye. Remy sits up now, growing concern riddles his face.

“Virge, you still with us bud?” Remy waves in front of his face, he can focus on the swift movement. Virgil couldn't really see it much, but it was consistent, it wasn't changing on him. But every time even the slightest thought of something pushed its way into his mind, an uneasy feeling tugged at his stomach. He grabs the hand, setting it down.

“M’fine” He lies, his problems are his own. Obviously, Remy and Emile could see straight through this, but just as impeccable timing goes. This takes the cake. The door swings open hitting the wall quite heavily. Virgil stands soon joined by the other two. Dylan appears his radio going wild, Emile and Remy throwdown in a staring contest. Emile crowned the winner, hopes his message of ‘Do not hurt Dylan, it wasn't his fault’ gets through. “Whats up Dyl?” Virgil asks, dusting off his pants.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt-

“It's fine, what's going on?” Remy pushes, Emile frowns at him. Every hint of annoyance towards the office that Remy could muster, he would. It may seem a bit too much but he put Emile's life in Dylan's hands and was completely betrayed. Every time he sees Emile he can't help but be reminded of the barrel he found his boyfriend staring down.

“There was a break-in at…” he snaps struggling to recall the address. Virgil exhales, his own patience wearing thin. “4563 Witch Lane, I think” Virgil's brows furrow, he knows that address. “It's ongoing and officers say the perpetrator is violent” Virgil heart pounds in his head.

_Remember_

“Why do you need us?” Remy questions flopping back onto the couch “Sounds like they got it covered” He blows, Emile shakes his head. _Why? Why do they need us? _They're usually called once the crime has happened, to investigate; How, when, why, and who. And that all depends on whether or not the patrol officers catch the culprit or not. So why, on god's green earth, do they need Virgil and Remy.

“Uh...because-” It finally hits Virgil, knocking him down a peg.

“Because that's Romans address” He mutters, fear is not the word he's looking for.

~~~

One more text and Patton might scream. One more text and Patton might scream. One more text from Liam and Patton might scream. One more text about how much Liam wants to see him, or talk to him or how much he misses him and Patton might scream. One more-

“Papa! Your phone is buzzing!” Valerie claims from across the small cafe table. Patton gives her a wary smile before turning over the phone, mostly to humor the excited girl. Quickly skimming over the multiple texts from Liam and one from Logan, he turns it back over. He will respond later, the mystery of what Logans might hold does set his heart racing.

“Alright kiddos, what do you want to eat?” Patton asks looking expectantly at the twins. For the past twenty minutes, the kids have been reading through the menus, on their own per Patton's request, trying to figure out what they wanted. Obviously, Patton would help if they needed it but he wanted them to try and do it on their own. The look of pride on their faces when they understood an order was all Patton was looking for.

“Waffles!” Remus has decided, shouting it for everyone to hear. Patton smiles politely at the other patrons, turning back to his son. “With...whip cream and sprinkles!” Patton nods, the waitress, Ally, writes down his order moving onto Valerie.

“I want some eggs please” She informs, wringing her hands. The failure to meet the waitress's eyes makes Patton smile sadly. Valerie, unlike her brother, was very shy towards strangers. She was much more comfortable around people she knew, to which she would shout and scream and dance around to her heart's content.

“Would you like that with bacon dear?” The waitress asks, Valerie ponders for a moment using the menu as an escape tool. She nods. Ally smiles writing down the order before moving onto Patton. “And you sir?”

“I’ll take eggs benedict” Patton shows, she nods scribbling it down. “Oh! And to drink, can we have two fresh orange juices and a latte?” The kids bounce at the sound of juice. Ally leaves after a moment, the bustling cafe revving in energy.

Breaking how own rules, as the kids play with one another, Patton checks his phone searching for one specific message. The ‘new notification’ mark hovering by Logan's name is enough to make Patton's face red. The blush he had grown so fond and familiar with returning, his finger debating whether or not to open the message. Had he gone to open it, his morning would have been a lot different but the sound of his name being called pulled him away.

“Mister Hart?” Patton shuffles around in his chair, a smile embracing his face.

“Reeve! Hi!” Patton stands, shaking the timid intern. Logan was not wrong, in his mumblings, the lawyer had revealed how Patton's smile could light up the room. He ushers for Reeve to join him at his table, after a moment of resilience, he takes his place next to Patton. “What brings you here?”

“I'm just here to pick up mister Tolentino's order” Reeve rubs the tips of fingers together trying to remember what it was. “One black coffee, an eclair, and three palmiers” Patton and Reeve recite in unison. The intern raises a brow receiving a sweet chuckle in return.

“Almost ten years and it hasn't changed” Patton reminisces, Reeve stays quiet a secret itch to find out more about Logan. “I used to pick it up for him” Reeve smirks, Patton shakes his head playfully “He would forget a lot, he claims to hate sweet things but obviously that's not true” Patton laughs, sitting and watching the lawyer Reeve couldn't agree more. “Anyway, it's nice to see it's the same” Reeve nods, there was something truly entrancing about this man, the intern could listen for hours. Patton bites his bottom lip, fishing something out of his bag. “It's really not a healthy order, would you get him an apple or some berries?” Patton requests, holding out his hand with money.

“I-i can't accept that” Reeve stutters, how can he be so trusting? What if Reeve just took off with`1 the money, what if he spent it on drugs or alcohol? Patton chuckles only furthering his insistence.

“It's on me, really” He insists “Logan needs to eat actual food” He chides, Reeve, takes it feeling awfully guilty. Patton's affect made him want to spend it on the right thing, he was just so...sweet.

“He was not wrong” Reeve mumbles, his eyes flying open through his tired manner. Patton turns to him cocking his head.

“Wrong?” He asks, Reeve shakes his head wishing away the thought with an awkward squeak of a laugh. Patton shrugs, if it wasn't his to hear, it wasn't his to hear. And yet it was, it would honestly make Reeve’s life so much easier. Logan was...an adequate teacher but he'd be even better if some things (cough Patton cough) weren't constantly on his mind. Reeve also wouldn't mind seeing the lawyer a bit happier. Whether he would severely regret this next move was at the tip of his mind, and yet…

“Uh, Logan...talks about you… a lot” Reeve explains, Patton coughs back a smile

“Pardon?” He tries, sipping his water

“He likes to talk about you Patton” Patton’s laughter turns to a quick blush. The light dusting of pink flattering his face. Reeve swallows, he stands giving a brisk smile. “I should probably get going, you know how he is, thank you again” Reeve rushes, practically scrambling to get the order and out of the cafe.

As Patton comes to terms with the feelings he himself had been feeling for years. He's kept so hidden and down, fear of rejection overwhelming and consuming his every action. Because for the life of him, he couldn't conjure up one reason why a lawyer, no a person such as Logan would ever give Patton a second thought. And yet ten years later…he couldn't help but think of one thing.

_No, thank you, Reeve_

~~~

“Fuck”

“Virge”

“No, fuck” Virgil repeats as they step out of the car. Cops, on cops, line the street outside of Romans house. To say Virgil's heart was racing was an understatement, it was pounding. Beating so hard and fast it almost hurt. He walks towards the main station. “What's going on Kane?” He asks the lead officer, Kane turns to him his eyes confused.

“Break in, possible violent inside” He informs, knowing that the fire in Virgil's eyes didn't mean a lengthy explanation. However, the twitching at the detective's mouth scares him even more.

“He's still in there?!” Virgil exclaims, he huffs pushing further past, right up to the captain. “I'm going in” he declares

“Absolutely not detective Tormine” Haley warns. Remy finally catches up to his less than excited partner. Virgil clenches his fists, Remy recognizes the distinct furrowing of his brows. A little too late in his opinion. “Detecti- Virgil!” Haley calls out as Virgil races past the yellow tape. Remy sighs following after him, shooting Haley an apologetic glance. “Detective Nyx! Ugh why do I try” Haley moans

Virgil ducks in the house pulling out his gun, flashlight placed above it. He’s been here before, typically its harder to get around these situations when you don't know the layout of the house. But this one? He knew like the back of his hand. He hears small noises, he can't tell if they're just house noises or people noises.

“Virge!” Remy whispers coming up behind the detective. Virgil jumps slightly turning to his partner. He motions silently for Remy to go one way towards the kitchen, while Virgil will go upstairs. They make their separate ways, quietly walking through the house. Virgil checks the bathrooms upstairs first before slowly making his way into Romans room. Its sealed shut, he pushes carefully trying not to draw attention. He swears he can hear a silent struggle. Finally, something shimmies on the other side falling to the ground, he opens the door using his light to see. A light shuffling in the corner catches his eye, he turns practically dropping his things.

“Virge?” Roman croaks. He sits huddled in the corner, a hand over his stomach, another covering the bright light shining in his eyes. Virgil wastes no time kneeling in front of the judge. “I always thought I'd be the knight in shining armor coming to save the prince” Roman jokes, clearly delirious.

“You're bleeding” Virgil realizes, Romans hand is applying pressure on his stomach. Blood oozes through the cracks of his fingers, his eyes barely stay open. Roman laughs immediately seizing through his teeth, the pain runs through. “Ok, come on” Virgil wraps his arm carefully around Romans waist, silently apologizing. Roman tries his best to stand but relies almost entirely on Virgil for support. Virgil goes to take a step but Roman can't, collapsing with just enough space for Virgil to set him down. “So that's not going to work” He mumbles, Roman can feel Virgil's hands tremble in his own.

“You're scared” He notes, his eyes closed at this point. Virgil scoffs.

“Of course I'm fucking scared Roman! You're bleeding out, there's a violent person in your house, cops are surrounding your house!” He shouts Roman slaps him softly.

“Loud, way too loud” He chides, Virgil avoids his eyes knowing the judge is right. “M’fine, let's go” He decides, opening up his eyes grabbing onto Virgil again. Virgil fights to stay balanced as he goes again, knowing Romans not here to argue. He also knows Roman doesn't have time to argue, not with the loopy state of the judge. Once stable, lightly they make their way out of the room, checking the hall is safe.

“You doing ok?” Virgil checks as they huddle close together down the stairs, he wishes he had paid more attention to Romans answer, or lack thereof. “Ro?” Virgil asks as they reach the bottom, he turns to him noticing the limp state. He also notices he's basically carrying the man. “Dammit” He grunts rushing into the kitchen, keeping his steps light. The warm blood still flowing out of Roman is enough to make Virgil gag.

“Hey” Remy whispers joining the pair, his eyes growing wide at the sight Roman. “Oh my god… is h-” His words cut off by a violent noise as something tumbles into the kitchen. Too dark to see, both detectives ready themselves, back to back. Their guns aimed at both kitchen entrances, the patterning of tiny feet growing louder. An ‘oof’ noise coming from Roman, they both turn to exhale breaths of relief, Ollie sits atop Roman licking his face. Remy chuckles before turning to the entrance. “I'll keep watch, you make sure he's ok” Virgil nods.

“Virge, I think you're pretty nifty” Roman comments as Virgil tends to his wounds as best he can. Virgil chuckles rolling his eyes playfully. He uses a damp cloth to wipe Romans forehead, removing any soot or dried blood. “Don't laugh at me” He pouts, Ollie stands brave by the judge's side.

“Never princey, never” Virgil promises, holding a wad of towels to the stomach wound. _That won't do, _he thinks. “Rem, we gotta get him out of here or…” Virgil would rather not finish his sentence, Remy gives a brisk nod understanding. He takes one more look out the entrance before aiding Virgil, taking place on Romans other side. “Just to the door, that's all we need to do” Virgil licks his lips, they're unmistakably dry.

“Ready?” Remy cocks his head towards his partner.

“Set” Virgil takes a deep breath his eyes aimed at the door.

“Arf!” Ollie barks, ready to charge with the trio. Virgil and Remy share a glance before setting off. They avoid anything that might make noise, reaching the door easily. Still supporting Roman, Virgil pushes the door open, shoving Remy and Roman through first Ollie squeezing in after them. He hears Haley shouting commands towards the officers. The aching his heart resembles when the medics peel Roman away from Virgil is almost too much. But having to watch the ambulance drive away without him was worse.

~~~

“Nothing too drastic, we got him into surgery just in time” The doctor explains leading a very worried Virgil to Romans room. “He should be resting, but well…” The doctor eyes the room, Virgil releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at the sight of Roman flirting with the nurse. “He insisted he was fine, he's all yours” The doctor squeezes Virgil's shoulder, and it takes everything in his power not to cringe away from the man.

“Thanks” Virgil slides open the door making his way into the room. Roman finishes his latest quest to be the most loved man on the planet turning to Virgil. His smile is like no other, even though the pain is clear as his face morphs. Virgil should feel relieved but something else washes over him.

“If it isn't my favorite detective, Vigil Terrible was it?” Roman teases, as if everything is ok. Virgil slides the door closed, his hands gaining increasingly sweatier. Its not ok, the countless tubes hanging out of Roman, the IV drip attached to the man, the bruises on his face, all indicate otherwise. “Virge, I was kidding…” Roman assures seeing Virgil's blank stare.

“You almost died, you know that right?” Virgil jumps right in, approaching Romans bed. Roman shifts uncomfortably in his spot, his smile faltering. “As in, bleeding out, unconscious, death” He pushes further if it's for him or the judge Virgil isn't sure. Roman knows it's not aimed at him, or at least he hopes.

“But I didnt...you saved me” Roman gives him a sad smile, Virgil scoffs. “As cliche as that is, it's true”

“It's my job” Virgil reminds, although he wouldn't disobey Haleys orders for anyone, he wasn't telling Roman that.

“Be that as it may, you still did it, and I'm fine so…” Roman waits for something, anything to tell him how Virgil feels. But he can't let it go, something is itching at the detective clearly. No matter how many ‘Im fines’ Roman conjures or how many doctors say otherwise, Virgil needs more.

“What about Damian” He blurts, he's not sure where it came from. Roman sits up now, his eyes wide. The feelings and thoughts running him through him are incomprehensible. No words explain the jumble of things. 

“Damian's not my kid” He claims, _funny_. He always assumed Virgil would be the one to set that boundary, he didn't want to but if it would calm Virgil down.

“No your right, only when it's convenient right? Not when he's scared, or lonely, or has questions I can't answer. Not then right? You only act like…” He trails off, pacing around the room.

“Virgil what is this really about? Cause right now you're not making any sense” Roman argues, ignoring the pain his side shoots through him. He waits for a retort, another fiery remark from the detective.

“I don't know! Ok? I'm just...worried” Virgil's voice, in layman's terms, sounds so defeated. Romans poise softens as he ushers Virgil to come to him. Virgil obliges, putting on an annoyed front as he sits in front of the judge. “You didn't see you ok? You were...bleeding and…” Roman tilts his head softly.

“Yeah but I'm fine now” He repeats for what seems like the millionth time that day. “Look, I've got a steady heartbeat” He points to the monitor, Virgil listens intently to the stable pattern. Waiting for some drastic change, but it stays, its constant. He stops shaking, he silently begs for Roman to continue. Roman nods picking up “My wounds stopped bleeding” He lifts his gown showing the surgical remains of his stomach cut. Virgil traces it with his fingers, the cold sending a shiver through Roman, nothing he can't handle.

“Sorry!” Virgil pulls away, Roman takes his hand.

“Its fine, but god are you a corpse V?” Roman asks squeezing different areas of Virgil's hands. “You're freezing.” Virgil grasps his hand back, swatting Roman away. They share a quick amused smile. Roman leads Virgil's hand to his own face, showing him the already healing bruises. Roman goes to say more but in true dramatic fashion, is quickly interrupted.

“Patton! I told you they would be here!” Logan calls out, appearing in the doorway. Virgil jumps out of the bed moving away from Roman. Roman shuts his eyes, wincing away from the disappointment. A smile appears on his face as Logan, followed by Patton enters the room.

“Roman, oh my gosh!” Patton cries examining the judge. He turns to Virgil then back to Roman. “What on earth happened?” He asks, sitting where Virgil once sat. Logan moves into the room sliding the door closed, Virgil eyes the pair, specifically Patton, afraid of what he might do. “May I?” He inquires softly, Roman nods. Patton checks Romans face, turning it carefully as he looks at the wounds.

“Some guy broke into his house” Virgil informs, Logan listens intently. “They searched the house after Ro left but he was nowhere to be found” Patton shakes his head disapprovingly.

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that, we got the text and we were so worried” Patton rushes, cupping Romans face lovingly. He hadn't realized how nice it felt until Patton pulled away his hand. Unlike Virgil, Patton's hands were warm, almost burning hot. As he reassesses Patton's words he shares a look with Virgil.

“We?” They recite in unison, both raising their eyebrows. Patton's blush is instantly recognizable, Roman laughs as the lawyer faces away from Logan.

“Patton and his children obviously,” Logan says not understanding the obvious teasing that takes place. Roman concurs mockingly, shoving Patton playfully. “Speaking of children” Logan mumbles as to quick feet are heard outside of the room.

“Roman!” Remus and Valerie exclaim together as they run into the room. Patton stands to scoop them up before they jump onto the judge. Roman and Virgil laugh at Pattons expectant look, clearly a common theme for the twins.

“Careful” Is all he says as he places them gently on Romans bed. Virgil feels a tug at his stomach wishing Damian was present. The little boy would be incredibly mad at Virgil for NOT bringing him. He shakes his head taking his leave, not giving Roman a second look.

The twins take turns very carefully hugging an unfortunately distracted Roman. Virgil might not have given the judge another glance but Roman was watching him the entire time.

~~~  
  


“Did you do it?” the dark voice carries, the timid man is almost too afraid to speak. “Answer me” He wastes no time, he doesn't like waiting.

“N-no...the detective showed up b-before I could finish the job” He mutters, his words tripping over themselves. A crash can be heard through the room, vibrating into silence.

“I don't like failure” The voice seems closer now, the man clings to the door. “You failed me, twice now, and I don't do...failure” _No no no no_, the man begs silently. “Kill him”

The screams buried under a mountain of murder.

“The lawyer and the judge” The voice informs a new body “I want them taken out, do you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, leave me some comments! I would really appreciate it! Also feel free to write or make art for this, idk if anyone wants to but just in case. Come talk to me over at @oh-theatre on Tumblr!


	11. Sidebar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, against many wishes, wants to return to work and Patton has had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me tell you how fucking hard this chapter was to write. I HAD TO REWRITE the court section multiple times because my OCD brain wants it to be as accurate as possible and I still think it's not but whatever. Prinxiety is slowly growing more on me, and im very excited about where they are going cause babies. MMmm Damian, Remus, and Val are my fave characters oops. 
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, LIAM, unwelcome actions, kissing, children in court

“Damian please be careful!” Roman hears a familiar voice warn down the hall. He pauses the TV, expectantly sitting up as the rushed patter of feet draw near. After a few more moments of waiting, Roman watches as the door slowly slides open. He peers over his bed to reveal a small Damian struggling to push open the door. His little fingers barely pushing the crack open, his chest puffed in an attempt to be strong.

“Nnng got it!” Damian cheers finally getting through, a triumphant look on his face. He looks down the hall waving to an unknown figure. “Look papi! I got it!” He tells the figure, presumably Virgil. Roman has to laugh delighted at Damian. He's very familiar with the phrase bouncing off the walls and no one came close. But Damian? He was really pushing the line.

“Good job Dee” Virgil appears a moment later, doubling over huffing for air. He walks into the room picking up his son in the process. “Sorry Ro, he really wanted to see you” Virgil apologizes, cradling his squirmy son. The boy examines his surroundings, trying his hardest to figure out a way out of his father's grasp. He doesn't have to wait long, however. 

“Nonsense!” Roman declares, he adjusts his own position to better suit the young boy. “Come here” He ushers, Virgil gives him a doubtful look before placing Damian on the bed. He wastes no time making his way into Roman's arms, embracing the judge in a hug. Roman swallows the deep pain he feels, hoping the scrunching of his face looks more like excitement. Damian pulls away, sitting cross-legged on the bed opposite Roman.

“How are you feeling?” Virgil asks, his own arms folded in front of him. He looks around the room, his eyes fixated on the monitor. Though he doesn't understand most of what's displayed, the steady beating of Roman's heart does ease Virgil.

“Better, I'm going to work this morning” Roman responds not looking up. He plays chopsticks with Damian, letting him win almost every time. Virgil jerks his head towards Roman, his mouth failing to produce words. With no response, Roman turns his head towards Virgil. “What? The doctor cleared me, Im Gucci to go” He insists, the awful phrasing aside Virgil didn't believe it.

“You can't possibly be serious” Virgil gapes, his voice in a soft whisper as to not alert his oblivious son. Roman ‘loses’ another game of chopsticks, snapping his fingers in defeat. Damian giggles, falling back onto the soft cushioned bed. To their credit, hospital beds were quite comfortable.

“I am, the doctor informed and briefed Joan, so their prepared. There will be a nurse on standby” Roman hope the preparation eases Virgil because whether or not the anxious man wanted it he was going back to work. “I'll be ok Virge” He assures, his focus still on entertaining Damian. Roman was ready to go back to work, after two days of wallowing in the stupid hospital room. It was not a fun place, the walls were frigid, nothing drawing Roman out. Nothing made him feel comfortable, or safe, just...observed.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the car is ready when you are Judge Reial” A nurse pops her head in, Roman smiles at her thankfully, she disappears a moment after.

“Wait! You're leaving now?!” Virgil cries, ignoring the very dramatic undertones. Roman shrugs as Damian ‘helps’ him pack some things away. “Im wondering if you're really stupid” Roman shuts his bag closed. He doesn't mean to startle Damian, he gives him an apologetic look his demeanor softening. Virgil sighs, taking a moment to collect himself. “Im sorry Ro, obviously I didn't mean that...I'm just saying…”

“I got it, I know what you're saying” Roman nods, unable to meet the detective's eyes “And I'm saying, Im fine” He seethes. Damian grows bored of the cryptic talk and stands on the bed, he waddles over to where Virgil stands. Outstretching his arms in a request to be carried, Virgil obliges enveloping his son in a protective hug. Roman finishes packing, sliding his legs out from under the sheets. “I have to...get ready so…” He mumbles looking down at his sad gown. Virgil nods.

“I'll go check you out” He takes Damian with him out of the room, towards the front desk. His head bowed down to avoid witnessing the horrors that take place in this building. He sees enough during work, he didn't need to see anymore.

He checks Roman out pretty quickly but hangs behind for a while longer, gracing the judge with enough time to change. Once at least fifteen minutes have passed he returns, knocking politely before receiving the all-clear.

“RoRo!” Damian throws his hands in the air upon seeing the judge again. Virgil has to admit, he still looks good. Jeans, a red shirt and a jean jacket really fit the judge. Plus, in Virgil's...professional opinion, it was nice to see him in something other than a gown. The scars on Roman's face framed him perfectly, _weird_, Virgil didn't think they could do that.

“Virge, my eyes are up here” Roman teases watching the detectives gaze. Virgil's eyes shoot up meeting Romans. He coughs, hoisting Damian a little tighter.

“I know, they were just too ugly to look at” Virgil retorts turning around, Roman mocks a gasp. Damian giggles into his hands as the three of them walk towards the front door. “Dee, would you like to ride with Roman?” Virgil asks his son, seeing as they have two cars. Damian, without a second thought, nods practically jumping into Roman's arms. Virgil helps them into the car before waving them off and making his way to his own car.

Before driving off he allowed the silent humming of the engine and the drowned out voices of the news reporters to embrace him. Cradling him in a steady routine, beating rhythmically as they eased his breathing. He took this moment to himself, clean slate. It was just him,_ it's just you._

_~~~_

“I do love coffee” Patton smiles, sniffing his freshly brewed cup. Logan watches the tiny tip of his nose scrunching as it does so. He pays the cashier working the cart this morning before leading Patton back towards the main foyer. “I do wish we could stay out here, it's the perfect fall weather. The leaves are changing, it's chilly but not too chilly and the sky is just…” Patton sighs marveling at the vibrant blue color. “It's perfect” He decides, Logan eyes the familiar twinkle in Patton's eyes. _It really is_, he thinks.

“It's eloquent I suppose” Logan responds, taking his own look at the sky, he bundles up tighter. Patton laughs taking a sip of his coffee, Logan makes a mental note to stop looking at his lips. “I understand the appeal, it is quite pleasant” A gust of wind passes through them, a shiver chilling the bones of Logan's spine. “But yes...chilly” He shivers, Patton smiles linking his arms with Logans. He seizes the palms of his hands currently buried in gloves in his pocket growing sweaty. Patton thinks nothing of it, he continues admiring the environment. As they keep walking, Logan eases, slowly melting into the gesture.

The walk from the coffee cart/courtyard back to the courthouse is a lengthy one. Logan is silently grateful for this, he's not sure what it is but just walking through the path, having a fruitful discussion with Patton, a delectable coffee in his hands. But it's perfect. A small gasp from Patton pulls his attention back.

“Oh, you should see how excited the twins are for Halloween!” Patton remembers. “It's their first Halloween” Logan ponders this for a moment, his face showing the thinking process. “They were too little the last couple of years, we almost went last year but…” Logan nods remembering the incident that had occurred in Patton's neighborhood.

“Well it seems exciting” Logan admits, he wouldn't know, however. His parents never allowed him to go, and he never had any real desire too.

“You should join us!” Patton offers, Logan's heart picks up speed. “It would be fun, we could take them around the neighborhood, get some candy, and then just watch some good movies” Logan listens, it sounds wonderful. He almost longs for that kind of perfect night every night. Logan's face must not have conveyed the same feeling as Patton's next words fell out “You don't have to of course, just an offer and I'm sure the kids would love having you around”

“No Patton, I would very much appreciate that” He rushes not wanting to miss his window or miss a chance at seeing Patton's face light up. “I don't have to...dress up, do I?” He cautions, Patton shakes his head.

“Of course not, I usually wear something simple. A witch hat, little cat ears...but no you don't have to” he smiles. They continue on their way reaching the main foyer. Patton unlinks his arm from Logan much to the lawyer's disappointment. He struggles to remove his jacket, Logan removes his briskly hanging it on the coathanger.

“Here let me” he extends, Patton sighs resigned allowing Logan to help with his coat. He folds it neatly before placing it next to his own.

“Thanks!” Logan gives a short nod.

“Roman, I'm not going to tell you again!” Both lawyers turn their focus to the noise. Virgil stumbles in after a very annoyed looking Roman. “You have to be more careful, you're injuries are still fresh” He reminds, Roman groans throwing his head back.

“Ugh! I know, you keep telling me” Roman moans, as he removes his coat Patton and Logan see a bundled up Damian. Patton awes as Roman handles the boy carefully. The pair make their way to join the others.

“If it isn't your royal highness and his knight in sulking armor” Logan teases, Patton stifles a laugh waving a quick hello to Damian. Roman and Virgil share the same expression towards Logan. “I must ask, what _are_ you doing here Roman?” Logan inquires. Virgil throws his hands up.

“Thank you! See? Logan...agrees?” He questions, Logan shrugs ultimately agreeing with the sentiment of concern Virgil feels. “You shouldn't be here, you should be resting! Getting better!” Virgil shouts, Patton shushes him still watching a very sleepy Damian. Roman rolls his eyes turning sharply towards Virgil. Patton breathes through his teeth, extending his arms towards the young boy. Roman eyes him confused. Patton gives him a sweet smile before Roman finally understands.

“Oh my god, here take him” He huffs handing Damian over delicately. Patton smiles cuddling the young boy, Logan watches. “Now you” Roman turns back to a rather fuming Virgil. “Need to stop, I am fine!” He affirms, Virgil laughs dryly. Patton begins dancing softly in place, humming quietly to Damian, a much-appreciated gesture. Virgil makes a mental note to thank him for that, Damian, much like his father can get stressed or anxious when people fight or are loud.

“Too loud” Damian moans staring at Roman and his father. Patton nods sympathetic, he shares a glance with Logan. “They won't stop” He complains, Patton takes a deep breath eyeing the front desk.

“Im going to go check in” Patton decides, telling the squabbling pair. Virgil nods, shooting his own apologetic look to his son. Patton, promptly followed by Logan, makes his way to the front desk still cradling a sleepy Damian. “Good morning Jen” He greets the receptionist, she gives him a half-hearted smile. Logan works on checking both the lawyers and the judge in, making sure to gain visitors pass for Damian and Virgil.

“I wish it was Mister Hart” She sighs, leaning her head against her chin as she works on the computer. Patton and Logan glance at one another, then back at Jenny. She cocks her head wanting to speak but finds herself pointing instead. “I really am sorry Patton, we tried to keep him away but…” Patton follows her point, his breath seizing as his gaze falls onto Liam. He stands only a few feet away, chatting up some officers. At this point, Patton has no more fight in him, the texts, the visits, even the slightly creepy gifts...Patton can't keep doing it anymore.

“Pat? Are you alright?” Logan questions softly, Patton's eyes glaze over. The only feeling of warmth coming from the now snoring child in his arms. His stomach aches, a nervous tug pulling at him. “Patton?” Logan tries again, he makes a point to keep his own voice steady. His own frustration and anger wanting to overwhelm him, to control him. Patton inhales, hoping the cool air frosting his lungs will jolt him back to life.

“Im ok” He responds finally. Logan looks for a sign of whether it was an honest statement or not, finding the blank expression quite hard to analyze. Patton returns his focus back to Logan, his face immediately gaining color. “For now, Im ok” He tells him, Damian shuffles in his arms causing the lawyer to coo at the young boy.

“So tell me, what are the twins dressing up as? For Halloween I mean” Logan questions, Patton looks up at him a slight widening of the eyes. He bites back a flustered smirk nodding.

“Well Valerie wanted to be a princess warrior and Remus wanted to be either a pickle or a duke” Patton explains, Logan smiles at Remus’s request. “So I used an old princes dress we had and some new fabrics to make Valerie's costume, finished it last night” He grins, Logan nods. “Then I used some other costumes and some new material to make a duke outfit for Remus. It's very poofy and green of course” Patton finishes

“Of course” Logan agrees, Pattons chest burns. He continues talking as they return to the now silent Roman and Virgil, fully aware of the intent to distract Patton, Logan had. He was grateful nonetheless, and it worked. Unaware to either that Liam was watching, a sea of envy pooling his stomach.

~~~

“Come in” Patton calls out to the door after a soft knock was heard. The door creaks open in the way that Patton was so used to. Logan's head appears causing a slight giggle to escape Patton. “Hiya Lo, what's up?”

“I uh…” Logan begins, he remains in his position not furthering himself into the room. Patton cocks his head closing his laptop.

“Lo?” Patton asks, Logan takes a deep breath before stepping into the room.

“I brought you a dog” He blurts, and sure enough he had. He lifts his arms to reveal a cubby dog. “This is Kevin, my corgi” Logan informs, Patton squeals at the animal. “Patton are you alright?”

“Yes!! Of course, I'm alright!!” He squeals in delight, he moves around his desk towards the dog. He extends his arms “May I?” He wonders, Logan nods handing over his dog into the lawyer's excited arms. “Oh hello, I love you” He admits as soon as the soft fur tickles his arms. Logan breathes a sigh of relief at the lawyer's smile. “Oh, Lo, he's wonderful” Patton insists, Logan steps forward, petting Kevin's head in Patton's arms.

“I sure like to think so” he coos at the dog, Kevin really had squirmed his way into Logan's heart. “I had Reeve pick him up on the way here,” Logan tells, its true. After the morning the pair had had, Logan wanted to do something. Directly or indirectly, he wanted for some godforsaken reason, to cheer Patton up. So, dogs.

“Oh, I love him, Logan!” Patton cuddles the corgi, showering it with soft kisses. Logan gestures to the seat, Patton nods. They sit opposite one another, Patton still obsessing over the small animal. As if remembering Logan is still present, he brings his focus back to the lawyer. “Hi” He smiles, rubbing the corgi's belly softly.

“Hello” Logan responds, Patton adjusts his own glasses. “Are you ready for today?” Logan inquires, inspecting the office he's been in so many times. Whether to work on cases or just visit Patton, he knows this office.

“I think so” Patton receives a delighted lick from the corgi, causing him to giggle. Logan could listen to that sound forever “I'm a little nervous about George's testimony ...If I'm being honest” he confesses.

“What changed?” Logan sits back in his chair, folding his arms in front of him. Patton buries his chin slightly in Kevin who wants nothing more than to remain in this position licking away at the sweet man's face.

“I don't know…” Logan gives him a doubtful glance “I dont” he insists letting out a soft laugh. His phone buzzes causing him to slam it over, Logan leans forward.

“Everything alright?”

“That text is most likely, ninety-nine percent from Liam” Patton guesses, Logan gives him a tired smile.

“I do-” Logan begins quickly interrupted by Patton. Kevin yelps, scrunching his tiny nose.

“Not like him, I know” Patton finishes “You, Virgil and Roman should start a club” Patton jokes, Logan bites his bottom lip. It was a childish thing to do, and mostly for the joke but they had had a group chat a while back called ‘The Liam Hate Club’. It was inactive but they had it. He scratches the dog once more before carefully handing it back to Logan. “Im sorry, I love the little dude but...I should get back to work” He admits

“Yes, I suppose I should as well” Logan sighs resigned, he wants to stay but overstepping boundaries is not his thing. “I will see you in court,” he says his goodbyes, much as he has done before. He nods before leaving, Patton leans back in his share smiling softly.

“See you in court Lo” He mutters softly reopening his laptop. Typing away ignoring the incessant buzzing from his phone. As he does so, one thing, one image, one thought keeps running through his mind. _Logan_

~~~

“Mister Tolentino you ma-” Roman pauses eyeing the detective who now stands alarmingly close to him. At first, he found it sweet but now Virgil was annoying him. Constantly checking in, examining his every move, always having something to say about everything. “Detective Tormine, do I have to remove you from my court?” Roman practically seethes, the jury watches as the two shares silent communication.

“You might bitch, you might” Remy mutters softly for only him and Patton to hear. The lawyer turns and gives him a stifled laugh, Remy nods in return leaning in his chair.

“Can we please continue?” Logan begs. Roman jerks his head towards the impatient lawyer nodding.

“Yes, lets” Roman decides, he uses his gavel to point to Logan “You may proceed mister Tolentino” He assures, Logan, smiles standing from his bench.

“The people call George Hoff to the stand” He announces, Remy and Virgil joined by Joan stand making their way to where Geroge sits. The detectives assisted by the bailiff lead George over to the witness stand, securing his handcuffs in place. Patton hated the sight but it was the only way he was allowed to have George testify. Joan swears him in and Logan goes through the usual. “Mister Hoff, where were you on the night of the first murder, July fifteenth?” Logan inquires, George remains still.

“I was at home with my wife and children” He responds, Logan had forgotten how cold his voice could sound. The way it kept perfect pitch.

“And the night of the second murder, July twenty-first?” Logan continues, Patton listens intently. Someway, somehow, sometime Patton will slip up and Logan will catch it, so he has to stay on his feet.

“I was at work” George answers, Logan hadn't noticed but his eyes were fixated on Patton. They hadn't moved or blinked once.

“Where do you work mister Hoff?” Patton goes on, his questions feel flat, boring. Logan has to wonder why what will these do for the case?

“I work as a nurse at Florida's home for the elderly, and also work part-time as a behavioral therapist” George explains, Logan nods. _He really was a model citizen_, Logan's eyes grow wide. A model citizen, Pattons trying to weasel the jury, show that he's not a murderer. And he was assisting with that. 

“Mister Hoff what are your work hours?” Logan requests, Georges ponders for a moment.

“Typically from five am to late in the night” Logan nods scribbling something down.

“So, would you say you're at work most of the day?” Logan implies, Patton scoffs softly.

“Objection, leading the witness” He claims, Logan bites his lower lip

“Sustained, mister Tolentino” Roman warns, Logan takes a deep breath.

“Mister Hoff, where would you say you are most of the day?” Logan tries again, hoping George catches on. The man isn’t stupid, he's quite smart actually but these things are meant to trick clients, catch them in a lie.

“Work, mostly”

“Do they keep records of when you check-in?” Logan inquires, George nods.

“You check-in and my boss will check in every hour to see if we’re still working, then check out” George describes “We have records on records of when we are at work, and security cameras of course” Pattons good, Logan can tell he prepared his client.

“Did you kill those people George?” Logan asks point-blank, the jury erupts into small gasps. Patton himself is taken aback by this. Remy and Virgil lean forward, every time they have asked this question they've gotten one answer, always the same; _yes_.

“No, I did not” He admits, something shatters around the man. His shoulders fall, his face grows increasingly red, his eyes...were they always so tired? Patton takes a prideful breath.

“Then how do you explain how your blood was all over the crime scenes?” Logan remembers. “Because as you can see here…” He pauses allowing Reeve to set up a stand with Logan's evidence. “Your DNA results, and the crime scene with your blood and fingerprints-”

“Objection! Badgering the witness” Patton cries, Logan wasn't letting him answer. Roman nods.

“Sustained, mister Tolentino” Roman advises. Logan yawns, he's not sure where it came from but he’s exhausted. “Mister Tolentino, is everything alright?” Roman questions, a growing concern, the lawyer is always...ok. Patton recognizes something but takes a breath, he’ll check in on Logan during a recess period.

“Yes, mister Hoff please answer” Logan assures, rushing away from the problem.

“I...am not sure how to answer sir” George concedes “I don't know how my DNA ended up on the crime scene, or why I confessed.” _Wait no_, Logan can hear alarm bells going off. “I-

“No further questions your honor” Logan decides “For now” He shuts his eyes in regret, Roman slowly bangs his gavel, confusion riddling his face.

“Uh...ok...mister Hart would you like to cross-examine the witness?” Roman inquires still staring at Logan. Patton looks over to the lawyer, Logan returns the look, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Not this time, thank you” Patton concludes, Roman scrunches his brow. Patton had examined the jury, though some had biases, they were still not opposed to either side, Patton didn't want to mess with that.

“Mister Tolentino, you may call your second witness” Roman gives permission, Logan nods looking towards the audience. The detectives resume George to his previous position making sure his cuffs are secure.

“The people call Annie Hoff” Patton's heart shatter, he knows exactly who that is. He hears a small seize next to him, George inhales his breath a cold shiver ran through him. Patton stands a calm fury inside him.

“What did you just say?” Patton baffles, everyone turns to the lawyer, a frozen fiery passion on him.

“I-“ Logan begins

“Sidebar” Patton states, no one moves, too afraid.

“Patton-“ Logan tries

“No, sidebar” he decides, Roman glances between them. He takes a moment before ushering them to his stand. They both make their way over, Remy and Virgil glance at one another. “Patton…?” The lawyer takes a breath before turning to Logan.

“How _dare_ you call a child to the stand?” He seethes in an angry whisper. Logan keeps his composure, feeling a stab as Patton stares back with nothing but...hate. “She's only five years old! How dare you put her through this!” Patton cries, his voice keeping quiet.

“Patton she witnessed a lot of suspicious behavior from her father, I have to” Logan pleads. Patton laughs bitterly. “You would do the same!” He argues, _oops_.

“Never, would I ever put a child on the stand to testify against their father!” Patton exclaims, this catches Virgil. Annie Hoff, he looks to his left seeing a woman holding a small girl. As if on cue, he and Patton share the same emotion.

“I sincerely doubt that I was just doing what I needed to prove tha-

“Remus, Valerie and Damian,” Patton says simply, Logan exhales sharply, _what a fool_. “I thought so. Roman, I apologize but I'm requesting we hold off until tomorrow” He turns to the judge, Roman nods giving him a sad smile. Logan wants to say something but Patton walks away. His feelings final.

“Court adjourned!” Roman calls out

~~~

The room felt so much smaller than before, the walls closing in on Patton, the way his chair could barely move. He wanted nothing more than to go home but he had so much work to do and it wasn't easy. He almost missed the rasping knock on his door, but it continued, longing for a response.

“Logan?” Patton hopes softly, he feels awful about his outburst in court and wanted nothing more than to apologize. The door creaks open, Patton sighs.

“You'd like that wouldn't you?” Liam trips in, shutting the door behind him. Patton's shoulders tense as the man looks around his room. “Wow, barely changed in here...besides..” he looks to a small corner of the room, a play mat is placed with remnants of the twin's toys.

“Liam” Patton identifies. Liam makes his way further into the room. “Im busy” He makes sure to choose his words carefully.

“Oh that sounds familiar” Liam jokes dryly, he makes his way to where Patton sits. Patton remains calm, taking a deep breath. “You working late, I would come to visit you…” He leans in, peering over Patton's shoulder.

“And yell at me if I recall” Patton shrugs, Liam scoffs. He feels his warm breath right next to his ear, _no-no. _Liam's arms carefully make their way around Patton, resting his head on Patton's shoulder. “Liam…” Patton mumbles softly.

“Sometimes I would do this…” He whispers, kissing Patton on the neck. Patton loathes how much he longed for this, something like this. The warmth, the feeling of safety, of being there with someone he loves. Except...he didn't want this...not with Liam. A certain person in mind? Someone to hold him, it's sad, Patton knows.

“Liam stop…” Patton decides, although not a lot of effort is put into his objection. He is exhausted. Liam rests his head again, tightening his grip. Now it hurts, and now Patton can smell the breath of the horrible man who's decided he has any right to touch Patton. “Of course you're drunk!” He scoffs pushing Liam off of him, actually quite proud of his resilience. Any other time, he wouldn't be able to, but he's grown. 

“I am lightly tips- tip..” Liam stops “What's the word again?” Patton might have laughed, had he not been incredibly uncomfortable.

“You should go” Patton holds up a finger “No, actually you will go” He demands. Liam grunts he moves away followed by Patton ushering him out the door.

“Goodbye Pat-” Patton decides not to let him finish his sentence, shutting the door promptly.

“Toodaloo” He whispers a farewell, going back to his desk. He's not sure how it happened, but the moment his back sunk into the chair it just came out. It started softly, like a light patter of rain, then it grew. Until Patton sat alone in the dark, sobbing.

~~~

“Reeve you can go home if you want” Logan assures the young intern. Reeve, appropriately yawns, simply shakes his head.

“That's alright sir, I enjoy...learning and hanging out with Kevin” He answers, cuddling the corgi, much to the dog's delight. They continue in silence, Logan typing away at his keyboard, Reeve studying over his books, as Kevin begs for a hint of attention from the pair. They had fallen into such a routine, the careful knock on the door scared the two of them.

“Hello?” Logan calls out, slightly closing his laptop. The door creaks open, a very exhausted Patton stands there, holding files delicately. Logan closes the laptop completely now. “Patton, I was hoping you would...come to talk to me” He cautions, glancing towards Reeve.

“I was hoping I could speak to you” Patton's voice is so soft, so...Logan's alarm bells are ringing. He finally notices the deep red eyes and the soft cracks in his words.

“Of course” Logan decides, Reeve makes his presence known, the dog barking.

“It's more of a...private matter” He eyes Reeve, the young intern pops up. “Apologies Reeve”

“No, of course, mister Tolentino, I will see you tomorrow” Reeve bids farewell, handing, knowingly, the dog to Patton. It's a wonderful source of comfort. He gathers his things before ducking out.

“Goodbye, Reeve!” Both lawyers shout in unison. Logan turns his attention back towards Patton. “Patton, I ju-

“I want to build a case against Liam” He proposes bluntly. Words could not describe the relief Logan felt.

_Finally_

“Come in” he invites, Patton nods, closing the door behind him as he sits. Patton takes a deep breath, placing his files on the table, Logan looks them over. 

“These are...Liam's files and...other stuff I've collected and Virgils collected over the years” Patton mumbles, he's in no state, but he's come here. He's come here, asked Logan for help, and Logan was going to everything he could.

“Let's get started”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway! If you have any comments to spare... :)


	12. Douleur Exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't listen to doctors' orders, which doesn't go well for him. There are new developments in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Oh no! Another chapter im not proud of! Even though I rewrote it FIVE MILLION TIMES! Whatever I don't care anymore,,, WAIT THAT'S A LIE I DO CARE. Anyway, I love the idea of Royality just knowing they like who they like, it's cute. Um poor Virge, my bby I love him. 
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, passing out/fainting, Crime Scene, dead bodies, crying

****“So he's actually doing it?” Virgil questions, Logan nods opening the door for the detective. “Thanks” he responds walking into the courthouse. Virgils not sure how to feel, this is all hes wanted for years, this one wish never-changing. “I want to help” Logan stops him, cocking his head.

“It's really not a good idea” Logan reprimands, Virgil huffs hanging his coat on the rack. The pair make their way to the front desk. “He's extremely...fragile” Logan chooses his words carefully “Asking for help was already a lot...he will come to you when he is ready” Logan decides, Virgil hides a smirk. It's been a hot second since the pair had hung out and it was always enjoyable.

“Fine, but I want to help at some point” Virgil warns, Logan gives him a coy smile. “What? I practically built that case, don't think it's fair you get all the credit” he mumbles. Logan thanks Jenny before walking away.

“Yes because that's the goal here, credit” Logan begins, stuffing his pass away. Virgil hangs his around his neck, not understanding Logan's point. “Not putting away a man whose been awfully cruel to our friend” Logan keeps his eyes forward and his words simple.

“Ok, I got it Velma” Virgil sighs resigned “Obviously I want to put Liam away...I’m just- Oh you have got to be kidding me” Virgil mutters, his focus in an entirely new place. Logan follows his angry glare, his tensed shoulders releasing as his eyes fall on Roman. “I'm going to kill him” Virgil starts making his way to the judge.

“If he doesn't die first, you mean” Logan whispers to himself, a _regular_ amount of concern for the injured judge taking over as he follows Virgil.

“Ah! Good morning Virgil, Logan” Roman greets, he bids farewell to some colleagues before turning fully to his friends. _Good morning? He has the audacity to stand here against doctors' orders, and say good morning?_ Virgil might be fuming now.

“Your doctor told you to stay home today!” Virgil exclaims, both Logan and Roman turn to shush him. Logan looks around at the other patrons, apologizing. “Don't shush me! You are in no condition to be working today” he angry whispers, heeding their volume warning. Roman might be flattered, had it not been the same thing, for once Virgil needed to just give him...the benefit of the doubt.

“Virgil, really, I am fine” Roman assures, keeping his serenity intact. His doctor had warned against getting too emotional, he listens sometimes. “Plus, I won't be doing anything heavy-duty anyway” Virgil folds his arms doubtful. The judge hated anything less than heart thrilling. “Just some paperwork I need to catch up on” He lies, well not entirely. He wouldn't be going into court today, and he would be doing paperwork, but he wasn't excited about it. 

“You're impossible” Virgil indicates, he gives the judge one more glance before deciding to join a newly arrived Patton checking in. No doubt, to rant about that very same judge.

“You're impossible” Roman mocks childishly, Logan keeps his dead eyes. Roman begins walking away, Logan decides to follow.

“Roman, I had an inquiry” Logan tells him, Roman turns through the hallways, Logan on his toes. They enter his chambers, Roman gesturing for the lawyer to take a seat across from him, he does so. The judge begins organizing his files, sorting them and looking over new notices or reminders. “Will court be in session today?” He asks catching Roman's attention.

“Patton has requested we wait” He informs, signing, presumably some contracts of sorts. Logan's shoulders fall, adjusting his glasses he leans forward.

“D-do you know why?” He pushes further, the judge refuses to meet his eyes, still catching up on work and things he missed. Roman gives a chuckle at Logan's attempt at subtle concern. “Roman?”

“I do not” He replies simply, checking his buzzing phone. “Oh my god…” He groans “I'm going to kill Virgil” He mutters, now it's Logan's turn to laugh. “Got something to say...calculator?” He tries, instantly grumbling in his attempt.

“No no...Nothing, hmm what's the definition of infatuation again?” Logan teases, Roman scrunches his eyebrows. “Infatuation or being smitten is the state of being carried away by an unreasonable passion, usually towards another person for whom one has developed strong romantic or platonic feelings” He recites, one of his many talents.

“What are you saying?” Romans own curiosity peaked, wanting to hear Logan's assessment. Logan leans forward once more, placing his elbows neatly on the table.

“I hypothesize that you are indeed, infatuated with Virgil” He plays, Roman raises a brow an unexpected smirk overtakes his face. Logans taken aback, expecting a different more...emotionally defensive reaction.

“Have been for the past four years but thanks for noticing” Roman responds casually, fully aware of the look of almost shock that riddles Logan's face. “It's not a big thing, I mean he's oblivious to it but it's whatever and I don't really notice anymore.” Roman admits, Logans not sure whether it's his own feelings with the ‘liking’ someone or if he's curious about Romans approach but he has questions. 

“Don't you want something to happen?” Logan asks, nothing is...its not...it doesn't make sense. Roman, who had returned to his work, lets out a laugh.

“Of course I do Logan” He staples some papers together “More than anything, but after a while…” He trails off, clearly lost.

“What?” Logan should realize how desperate he sounds, and how hopeless Roman does. But Roman isn't hopeless, he's fallen into a routine, and he's used to the feeling. The tug every time Virgil entered the room, the excitement when he spoke to the detective, the way his eyes slowly darted towards Virgil's lips. It was the little moments, the small things, he treasured just as much, almost more. Sometimes the wait and longing are so much better. Roman wouldn't know however...nothing to compare it to

“Nothing…” Roman shakes his head, he meets Logan's eyes, folding his arms out in front of him. “I'm a hopeless romantic Logan, you should know that by now” He smiles, but it's different, a look he had recognized on Patton so many times. Fake, secretive, sad. Not to Roman… To Roman its...perseverance.

~~~

“If you say ‘kill’ one more time, I might have to report you to the police” Patton sighs, ushering Virgil into his office “Which is ironic, because you are the police” He jokes, Virgil, slumps into the chair across from the lawyer groaning into his jacket. The tight leather, wrapping around his pulsing body, grounding him.

“Well excuse me for being concerned!” Virgil huffs throwing his hands up, leaning back in his chair. Patton nods, a coy smile on his face, as he seats himself in his chair. “He's going to...pass out or...open his wounds or…” Patton turns alert, recognizing something instantly. He reaches over taking Virgil's hand in his own.

“He will be ok” Patton assures, giving his best smile. It's a smile he uses on the twins when they are scared or worried. “Plus, he's got all of us looking after him” He grins wider, Virgil takes a deep breath, realizing there is room for breathing. He's not taking up space, he is ok. “You okay?” Patton checks once more, Virgil swallows, nodding slowly.

“Let's just talk about...anything else” he requests, Patton nods removing his hand from Virgils, opening his laptop. “So...you and Logan and working on a case...I heard” His worry turning quickly to smugness.

“Yes, we are” Patton confirms simply, in fact opening up his files on his laptop. Virgil resumes a more comfortable position in his chair.

“How's that going?” He inquires, genuinely curious. If he wasn't allowed to help, he’d at least like to be in the know.

“It's going good actually…” Patton's face rising quickly into a blush “Logans...more than helpful” He sighs, he's not really looking anywhere in particular. Virgil coughs, he has to pry before...assuming.

“Oh yeah?” He remarks coyly “Tell me more Pat” he's in detective mode now, using what he can to come to a conclusion. It's quite obvious what he's trying to do, but the glazed eyes on his friend suggest he has a fighting chance.

“He’s just being very kind, and…” Patton sighs, twisting his lips “Its nice, to work with him.” Patton fiddles with his hands, falling into a trance. “And...when he gets really focused, his little eyebrows scrunch and he..” Patton giggles, Virgil almost feels bad had it not made both present so happy. “Oh, last night we were working late and..he must have fallen asleep but his glasses dropped just a little and-” Patton pauses noticing the stifled laughter coming from Virgil. “What?”

“You totally like him” Virgil exclaims, pure joy radiating with a hint of smugness. It was nice to fall into this...childish conversation. Taking a load off his shoulders, just letting things not...mean so much.

“This is not new information Virge,” Patton says, typing more into his laptop. Virgil stops now, his eyes growing wide.

“Sorry, what?” Virgil coughs, Patton looks up at him

“I think you're getting a call” And sure enough he was, Virgil, shot his friend a glare before answering, his face falling as the conversation went on. He slams his phone shut, pursing his lips. His foot bounces erratically. “Virge? Everything ok?”

“Three more murders” He shakes his head simply, awaiting Patton's usual reaction of sadness and disgust. Instead, Patton stands

“Well, but that doesn't make sense” He claims, Virgil stops, looking up at him. He makes his way to the side door of his office, where he usually meets with clients. “Because George is right here” He opens the door, revealing a very patient sitting George. Virgil's confusion quickly turns, he's not sure what but his mind sure is racing.

“Pat I gotta-”

“See you later Virge” Patton nods understandingly, alight with a fighting smile. He waves his friend goodbye before exiting the office, he swears he was headed to the doors but something pushed him down a different hall, begging him to walk down the solemn lined path, to a place he wasn't technically supposed to be.

He wasn't expecting to see an ever-growing crowd outside the office but pushed his way through the clamoring group. The room almost instantly shrunk, if he wasn't so adamant to find Roman, he would be heavy-breathing his way out of the room. It's a good thing he was strong and persistent, shoving people aside. It was one of his many skills during school, needing to get through the halls and avoid any eye contact at all. If it was an Olympic sport, Virgil would win gold.

“Yes, yes mister Katchutori, I will get back to you on tha-” Virgil locates the familiar voice. Roman stands behind his desk, speaking into a phone with at least three other people talking to him. “H-hold on one moment please” He turns, taking some files that someone had been practically throwing at him.

“Mister Reial, we need you to look these over and sign them” The man spoke, Roman nods taking them, skimming through quickly.

“Right ok, thanks” He mutters, the man doesn't budge. Virgil doesn't mean to snarl but Roman might as well be juggling as he tries to carry multiple things and keep steady on the phone. “Yes thank you mister Katchutori” He speaks into the phone, rushing through some more ‘okays’ and ‘yes’ before finally hanging up, moving onto signing. Were there always so many files? 

“Mister Reial!” Another voice calls out, Roman continues signing but ushers the voice towards him. Virgil's not sure how it happened but soon there wasn't a moment's breath, everything became rapid fire. How could Roman keep up?

“Can you sign this?”

“Yes, leave it o-”

“You’re being requested on November third for judging, will you be available?”

“Check in with my se-

“I'm still waiting on the forms, your honor!”

“Yes, I will get them to you an-”

“We would like an official statement regarding last month's case!”

“You have to be more specific”

“Uh… breaking and entering with mister Tolentino?”

“Of course! Ill g-”

“The forms mister Reial”

“My client sir!”

“Statement!”

“Forms!”

“Your phones ringing”

Virgil saw it just a moment too late, and he almost missed it. Romans head frantically darting around the room trying to keep up, until it slowed. The incessant yelling was too much for Virgil. He had half a mind to tell them all to shut up and get out. Roman's eyes slowed, fluttering to a close as his grip on the desk loosened. Virgil might have been scared at the sight of his body going limp as he fell, had the adrenaline in his body not kicked in as he dove just in time to spare the judge any further injuries.

“Roman!” He exclaims, not sure what it will do but it felt right. Splitting the crowd as he caught Roman, laying him down carefully on the ground, holding him.

“Oh...my god” The silence broke as a small voice chirps. Virgil's fearful gaze turned quickly to anger as he looked to the crowd.

“Someone call nine one one!” He demands, he hears fast shuffling “Everyone else gets out!” He commands. They don't need to be told a second time, the crowd disappearing in the blink of an eye. Soon it was just him, clinging to Roman's body, praying for someone to hurry up.

“I told you…” He whispers, his breath stutters “_God_, Roman, I told you”

~~~

~~~

“Do you want to play snakes with me?”

“No”

“Fair enough” Damian nods, the child scurries away joining his friends. “Have a nice day!” He calls out bouncing. He turns back to his table, seating himself in front of the coloring supplies and building blocks. At least he tried, he can tell Papi.

“I'll play snakes with you” Remus offers, he plops himself across from Damian, his wide eyes staring expectantly at the boy. “How do you play?” He asks, taking a purple block, smashing it on the table. Damian's not sure if he thinks it will reveal something or is this just how kids are. It's better than playing alone, plus he comes from Uncle Pat, how bad can he be?

“You gotta make a snake” He explains, Remus stops, he listens. “Then you gotta slither the snake, and the faster snake wins” He finishes, already crafting his masterpiece. He uses a mix of yellow and orange blocks, connecting them to create a funky pattern. Remus shrugs, simple enough, he gathers mostly green blocks with a few purples mixed in. His little tongue sticking out as he works rapidly.

“Ta-da!” Remus exclaims, pushing his snake towards Damian. Damian pauses his own work, his face scrunching as if eating something too sour. “Snek!” He smiles, prideful.

“It looks like throw up” Damian insults, Remus shrugs, hugging his snake.

“I like it” He defends, as he waits for Damian to finish his snake, he plays with his own. The creature takes a journey around the table, searching the ground for mystery, eventually landing exhausted on Remus’s head. “Imma make an octopus!” he declares, the snake wobbles but evidently the blocks standstill.

“Only snakes!” Damian whines, he takes a quick breath “Only snakes” He mutters to himself, adding the finishing pieces to his own toy. Remus huffs, folding his arms together.

“That's no fun” He moans, sitting down once more, the soft cushion beneath him. “The snakes need friends” He pouts, Damian pays him no mind. They can hear the others shouting and squealing wildly in the background, Valerie, no doubt leading an attack on some mythical kingdom. “Why can't he have more friends?” Remus asks, fiddling with a block in front of him.

“He doesn't need anymore” Damian states, Remus, shakes his head. He makes his way around the table, sitting next to Damian now. “Friends are boring” Damian wiggles his nose, he has friends. Patton, Logan and Roman...and of course Papi.

_“Yes we are your friends, but friends your own age Dee,” Virgil tells his son, allowing the small boy to cuddle into him as they rest calmly on the couch._

_“But I don't like them, all they do is scream” Damian yawns, watching the flashing light of scooby doo on the screen, he loves the show. Virgil laughs softly, wrapping the blanket further around him._

“I think they're pretty nice” Remus smiles, he was always fidgety but it seemed increased. “I don't have many, but Val is pretty nice” He repeats, _huh_...Damian thinks, _they might not be so different. _Remus gasps, throwing his hands in the air as he knocks down a few blocks. Damian tries not to reprimand him, that's a new word he learned. “We can be friends!”

“Ok…” Damian begins, he's not opposed to the proposition but he doesn't know what it will include. “What do I do?” He asks, Remus grins a little too wide. A gap in his teeth revealed, clearly, it's new.

“You just gotta play with me!” He explains, excited he rushes around the table, making his way to the cubbies. Damian follows, his curiosity peaked. “My dada got me these” he shows, opening his bag labeled in bright messy marker ‘Remus Hart’, pulling out three containers. “Its goo!” He hands one to Damian, who inspects the toy, just as his Papi does with his own job.

“Its slime” He detects, holding the container a little further away. Remus shrugs and leads the boy back over to the table.

“What are you doing?” Damian looks up, Valerie stands keeping her exhausted panting steady, she looks over at her brother. “Is that goo?” She questions, Damian sighs, Remus nods.

“Its slime!” The boys recite in unison. Damian hides a coy smile, he can't be that bad, “Wanna play Val?” Remus asks, holding out the final container. She nods excitedly, taking her place next to Remus. He wastes no time throwing it open and letting the green ooze out. Instantly clicking and smashing away, allowing it to stick to all parts of his hands.

“Mm messy” Damian mumbles, his face in clear disgust of the manner. He opens his own cautiously, the gold color is quite appealing. It's cold as he pulls it out, letting it melt on his hands. He pokes it, the clicks and pops of each poke sending a thrill. Soon it becomes second nature, he expands his game, making bubbles and twirling the slime.

The rest of the morning goes by quickly after that, Valerie is soon recruited to join the rebellion of some game, Damian can't keep up. Cindy helps the boys clean up and wash their hands preparing for lunch. For the first time, Damian has somewhere and someone to sit with. He eats in the corner with Remus, eating his perfectly prepared meal while Remus ate his own.

“I made it! Dada said I should try if I wanted to and I did!” Remus exclaims, he shows the contents of his sack lunch to Damian. He wants to say something but is quickly distracted by an overcast hanging over the boys.

“Hey kiddos” Emile's smiling face looks down on them, Damian and Remus share a smile, bouncing up to embrace the sweet man's legs. “Oh! Hello!” He laughs softly, they pull away as Valerie rejoins them, greeting the doctor.

“What are you doing here mister pickle?” Damian asks, Emile kneels down to face them.

“I'm here to pick you up, there's been an...incident and your dads want to..see you” He explains, his speech slow and careful, making sure the kids understand every word. After a few expected questions, the kids agree and pack up their things, promptly meeting Emile by the door. “Ready?”

“Ready” They confirm

~~~

“Roman…” Virgil whispers very softly, maybe if he keeps rubbing his warmth, transferring it from his own hands into Roman the judge will wake up. So he does, sitting by a hospital bed, cupping Romans...lifeless hand. “Come on Roman this isn't...this isn't funny” He pleads, the doctors had no news. They were no help, absolutely none of them. “H-hey! What are you doing” Virgil exclaims, the nurse holding a new IV doesn't jump, probably used to weary members in the hospital.

“Don't worry sir, I am simply changing out mister Reials IV bag, your husband will be ok” She assures kindly if Virgil wasn't so worried, he might have been a little more...stuttered at the assumption.

“He's not my husband,” He says solemnly, eyeing Romans shut eyes, Virgil was holding his hands still ignoring the growing sweat between the two.

“I apologize,” She says finishing her job, she smiles at him before giving the pair privacy. Privacy he hopes he can continue to sustain, he just wants this moment to...to...to figure things out. To take a breath, to allow himself this.

“Ro come on…” He knows it won't help but he hopes somewhere in that...jumbled mind of Roman, Virgil's voice will be heard. “Look, Damian's coming to see you...you don't wanna be asleep right?” he laughs dryly, Damian would be very upset and to be honest Virgil doesn't think he can...deal with Damian crying right now. He knows its selfish, but Romans limp cold state overrules that. “Okay, this is beyond petty” He complains, not sure how to deal with what's happening. “Just wake up ...wake up! Roman wake up!” He's not entirely sure why he began screaming, but it felt good.

“Virge! Hey hey Woah” He turns angrily facing Patton, he drops Romans hand rubbing his head annoyed. “Virge come here” Patton directs, he wastes no time bundling himself up in Patton's arms, crying softly.

“I _told_ him” Virgil mumbles, Patton tightens his grip, “I told him P…”

“I know Virge, I know” Patton rubs comforting circles on Virgil's back before leading him over the chair, wrapping him up in an extra blanket. “Walk me through it...what happened?” He inquires delicately. Virgil sniffles, grateful for the break from staring desperately into what was left of the eccentric figure. So he goes through it carefully, remembering and repeating every step, every move, every word they had said that led up to this moment. After a while, the conversation died down and he got tired, so Patton offered to watch while the sleepy detective got some rest.

“Is he alright?” Patton spins, stopping himself as he paces. Logan enters the room, spotting a bundled Virgil and a less than active Roman. Patton's not sure if he can trust himself to speak, so he nods, slowly. “Are you alright” Another nod, Logan takes his shoulders, an abrupt action but necessary. Patton stops pacing once more, looking up at Logan with folded arms. “Pa-

“He needs to go into surgery, immediately” A team of doctors and nurses enter the room, creating a separation between the pair. Virgil scrambles awake, pushing himself to the front lines. “Sir, we need to get him into surgery,” The nurse says while Virgil blocks her way. It isn't conscious but an impulse. Patton and Logan watch as the medical team, remove Roman from his safety and begin rolling him away, Virgil moves reluctantly, securing a place near Patton. “We will let you know how it goes after we notify his family” The nurse informs before promptly leaving. Virgil takes a few steps back, transferring himself to the edge of the now-empty bed.

“We _are_ his family” He mutters, watching the spot where everything could change.

~~~

“What do we got?” Remy asks, following Carlton into the room. An officer makes their way up to Remy, ready to read his notes.

“Three more murders detective” The officer, Reia, informs. Remy scrunches his brows checking out the room. “Its weird, he's never done it like this. They’re never...together” Reia’s right, its curious. Every time the victims never had any connection and were never associated.

“I think we can do the detecting Reia” Carlton chides, Remy turns to him raising a brow. Reia bows her head, walking back to collect more notes. “Seems Virgil won't be joining us today” he notes.

“Dude, you didn't have to be rude” Remy reminds, Carton scoffs putting on his gloves, hitting with a snap around his wrist. “She's right, ya know?” Remy does the same, walking towards the first victim. “Wheres CSI?” He calls out, a small voice chirps.

“That would be me! Talyn Corste, they/them if you will” They hold out their hand, shaking Remys. He retracts subtly massaging his hand, they've got a strong grip. “The first victim seems to be mid-twenties, presumed female” They move to the body, Remy might've been phased has he not been so used to it. They kneel down, allowing Talyn to lift up the sheet covering the woman. Remy's face drops instantly, the woman is untouched. “You alright detective? Never seen a dead body?”

“You call that dead?” Remy searches for any sign, but she's perfect. Her skin clear, not a hair out of place, her clothes intact. “This couldn't be him, not his M.O” Remy decides, Talyn waits for him to continue. “Were there any letters?” Remu inquires, closing the sheet over the woman.

“Three of them, all written in the victim's blood” Talyn recalls, they try to read Remy's face “Why?” Remy bites his bottom lip, shaking his head.

“Nevermind, what were the letters?” Remy requests, opening his notepad. Talyn gestures for him to follow them, leading Remy to the wall. Three letters, dripping in perfection, written across the white plaster. “W, S and...A” He scribbles down quickly, more to add to Virgil and his horror game of hangman.

“Look, ill give you my notes, but my team and I gotta go,” Talyn tells Remy, he nods, thanking them for their help. Soon enough, the team clears out, leaving Remy and Carlton alone in the apartment. The bodies were cleared out, leaving pictures of the evidence for the detectives. Remy wishes they would take the smell with them, the fumes searing into his brain.

“Seems clean-cut to me” Carlton shrugs, Remy jumps remembering he's there. It's weird, he's been working with Virgil for so long, the pair had just developed themselves. A well-oiled machine, but Remy and Carlton? The pieces just don't fit. Remy goes to answer but is distracted by the ringing of his phone.

“Go for Nyx” He answers, turning away from Carlton.

“Hey, Rem…” Virgil's voice comes through the speaker, something is off. His speech is slowed, and weak.

“Hey, are you okay? Where are you?” Remy rushes, fearful but also a tad annoyed.

“Uh, Ro-roman collapsed… and he's in surgery right now and-” A stifled sob can be heard, the sniffling unbearable for Remy. he hates hearing his friend like this. “I-i'm sorry I know...I k-know you're…”

“Hey take it easy, you're ok” Remy assures, he's not sure why he does it but it's become routine. He rubs the ring around his finger, it was a gift from Virgil and Emile. “Look, I've got it, you just take care of yourself and Roman ok?”

“O-ok…” Virgil takes a deep breath “Don't uh..don't tell anyone. I don't want any more scandal or publicity for Roman. I gotta go, Logans freaking out about something...which is unusual so..” Remy laughs dryly

“Alright, bye” Remy closes his phone, shoving it away.

“Was that Virgil?” Carlton questions, Remy nods returning his focus back to the case. He looks over the letter, they have to be saying something. “And why is our partner not present?” He inquires, his voice dripping with...Remy can't explain it. But the way he says anything makes his body squirm, instantly putting up his defenses.

“_My_ partner” He corrects “Is busy with a family emergency, Damian isn't feeling well” Carlton nods carefully, using his eyes to look around the empty apartment. Remy slaps his notepad frustrated. “I don't get it! E, L, I, T, A, L, W, S” He recites “What does it mean argh” He's upset now, and totally valid too. All these letters and he can't stop people from losing their life. This isn't a game, _this isn't a game _Remy insists.

“Guess he's just not done” Carlton shrugs, Remy hates how casual he is about this.

“Not done?”

“With killing” Remy shudders, he never knew a voice could have so little...remorse “Seems like you're missing letters, so...you're probably missing victims” he concludes, Remy pauses.

“I do not like you” He states simply, and honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments if you so, please! Come hang out with me over on my Tumblr @Oh-Theatre


	13. A Spooky First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Romans unfortunate incident, the gang still has to prepare for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Oh look! I'm not dead! And thank god that uh I planned this to come out on Halloween! I've never been so happy! In other news, I LOVE PATTON SANDERS AND THERE IS NOTHING I WOULDNT DO FOR HIM. Also, Character asks are always open and for people asking yes you can do art for this (I've gotten some asks, and IM HONORED SO IF YOU WANT OH MY PLEASE DO)
> 
> TW: swearing, blood, hospital, passing out/fainting, poison mention

“Excuse me, would you like some Xanax? Because you are freaking out and it is freaking me out and we are all freaking the fuck out” Virgil claps, Logan turns to him huffing annoyed.

“Language!” Patton exclaims softly, they face him now the same expression plastering their face.

“Patton!” They groan in unison, he shrinks away, his eyes darting towards Romans empty bed.

“Sorry” He mumbles. He makes his way carefully towards the bed, sitting on the remains. He can hear the pair arguing behind him.

“You're telling me? To _not_ freak out? That's like your brand!” Logan retorts, Patton clutches the bed knowing that that will only spark more of a debate. One Patton would rather not be apart of. “I'm mister can't keep my pants on and freaks out over every little thing” Logan mocks, the lawyer had never seemed so childish

“My brand? Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not ‘mister cold and frozen twenty-four-seven!’” Virgil responds, Logan scoffs. Patton shuts his eyes, feeling like a child again, except he can't escape the arguing parents, he has to get them under control. “No wonder Patton doesn't like you!” _Welp there it is,_ Patton stands now. Now Virgil knew that wasn't true, but it sure would hurt, and that was his only aim.

“Oh I'm sorry, ‘mister oblivious towards Romans feelings’” Logan rushes, praying Patton had not heard the last part. Luckily, Logan had the same agenda, they were upset. Although by the look on Virgil's face, it didn't matter, they had really dug deep.

“Enough! Both of you!” Patton intervenes, quite angrily forcing himself between the pair. He faces Virgil first “You, will apologize to Logan about those awful things. And you will calm down, we are all very worried ok? Roman is our friend and the last thing we need to do right now is argue, understood?” He wiggles his finger in Virgil's face, the frozen detective nods.

“Yes Patton” he whispers, a little too afraid to speak. Now it's Logan's turn, Patton spins on his heel, Logan prepares himself.

“And you will apologize to Virgil, you were just as mean! He is allowed to be worried! Our friend is lying in an operation room _alone, _and we have no idea what's going on!” Patton takes a deep breath, steadying himself “Got it?” He questions sternly, feeling trapped between his own kids. Except they were grown adults.

“Got it” Logan mumbles shamefully. He had to admit, Patton was very good at conflict resolving. And a little scary. They bow their heads, preferring not to meet the lawyer's eyes, waiting for something to shift.

“Good, I'm going to go and get some coffee, you two” he glares “Are going to fix this and be _nice_ to one another, you're friends, don't forget that” He reminds, Logan and Virgil glance up, locking regretful eyes. “And Lo?” Logan snaps his head towards him “I like you very much” He confirms before promptly leaving the room. Virgil notices the blush immediately, he wonders if Patton knows how much that meant.

“I _am_...sorry Virgil” Logan begins, going first to rid himself of the jumbled ideas in his mind. “You have every right to be worried about Roman, I shouldn't have snapped” He admits, now feeling the effects of his previous words. “And I shouldn't have said...that about your..brand” He quotes, using his fingers to mimic an air quote. Virgil holds his breath, exhaling only when Logans shoulders fall.

“Guess it's my turn” he jokes, chuckling dryly. Logan nods, avoiding anything. “I'm sorry dude, you're just worried and I think that just freaked me out a bit cause...you're never worried” Virgil rubs his arm, squeezing it to make sure he's actually there. “And it's fine, my anxiety is usually better than…” He shrugs knowingly, Logan purses his lips.

“You have been doing better lately” Logan notes, recalling the techniques Virgil had utilized.

“I have yeah thanks” He smiles, the pace picks up, there's just one thing neither want to address. A word spoken makes it real. “Ok I'm just going to say it, I'm so sorry about what I said...about you being...and Patton and…” he's rambling now, apologies are never easy. Logan winces, Patton's face standing in the doorway, promising, assuring that he likes Logan. As if the lawyer is so desperate for confirmation. “You're not-”

“Let's not do this, shall we?” Logan interjects. His face reserved once more, Virgil curses himself, s_o close. _“I apologize, and you apologize and that is that” He finalizes, Virgil decides not to push, too exhausted for round two. Thankfully the door opens once more, introducing a new topic. Patton returns, smiling and bright as ever, instantly Logan softens, his face morphs ever so slightly. Virgil wishes he could put Patton's energy, his essence in a bottle or something and just bring it out whenever Logan was tense, annoyed or… just needed some light.

“All happy in here?” He asks cautiously, handing the pair coffee. They share one last look before agreeing to nod, saving themselves and the hopeful figure more distress. “Yay,” He celebrates weakly, the matter of Roman still fresh in the air. As if on cue, the door slides open once more, a familiar doctor enters. You can hear the trio seize their breath.

“Judge Reial did very well during surgery” He assures, the collective sigh of relief quite audible. “They are finishing him up before rolling him back here…” Patton smiles, the doctor coughs unsure “However, I would like to...discuss what we found...during his operation” He explains, Virgil's internal alert system goes off, his eyes shift.

“What? What did you find?” He requests, wanting the information more than anything.

“I cant...well...I have to wait for the police” Patton's heart drops, tightening his grip around the coffee cup. Virgil wastes no time pulling out his badge, shoving it in the fearful doctors' face.

“No waiting required, what did you find?” He tries again, the doctors swallows, leading Virgil out of earshot.

“We believe…” He glances back at the worried lawyers “That Judge Reial was...poisoned”

~~~

“Alright kiddos, let's just settle in” Emile advises, herding the trio into the cushioned seats of a nearby diner. Remus hopped in first bouncing until he found the perfect spot, Damian followed reluctantly taking a seat next to his new friend, Valerie sat politely at the end next to Emile.

“Mister pickle can I have some fries?” Remus wonders, showing the item on the menu to Emile, his small fingers tremble as he tries to sustain the giant menu.

“Of course, but you have to get something of sustenance as well” He informs, Remus cocks his head, his little brows raise in confusion. Emile smiles weary, not sure how to continue.

“Little kids Em, you gotta use your little kid speak” Remy teases as he joins the group, kissing Emile on the head before sitting opposite him, next to Damian. The little boy waves politely receiving a ruffle of the hair in return. “You gotta eat something else with your fries little man” Remus sighs, hearing this before, Emile averts his eyes.

“Can I have chicken nuggets and fries please?” He decides, growing impatient already. Remy considers it, stroking his chin.

“Only, if you get some carrots” He offers “Take it or leave, final offer” Remus folds his arms, pouting. “Deal or no deal mister Hart?” It almost felt odd addressing anyone other than Patton as that.

“Deal!” Remus exclaims, shaking Remy's hand quite ferociously. “What are you getting?” He turns, asking Damian who is still perusing the menu.

“Mmm I don't know, Papi usually helps me” He comments, Emile pulls out his phone in remembrance, shooting a quick text to Virgil. The kids continue their conversation, finishing their orders and moving onto their colors. Damian and Remus collaborate on a drawing, using purple, yellow, green and blue to create a wonderful world. Valerie sits pleasantly chatting away with Emile, talking about her day. Remy watches, the kids so...oblivious to everything. And Emile so...happy and relaxed. Remy had to wonder what was really going on in his partner's head, he hates to admit it but sometimes it was hard to read Emile.

“Rem? Everything alright?” Emile cautions from across the table, Valerie joins her brother in his activity adding spruce of red to the mix.

“Yeah...I just-”

“Hold on, sorry, I'm getting a text” Emile checks his phone, his eyes tracing the text, Remy watches the reflection in his glasses. “Oh!” He chimes, he looks to the kids who turn their focus towards the bright figure. The twins find it comforting how much he reminds them of their dad. “We gotta eat quick! Your dad is expecting you home soon!” He tells them, Damian pouts returning to his drawing.

_What about my dad?_

~~~

“I feel bad for leaving Roman” Patton laments, returning home Logan by his side. He helps his fellow lawyer hang up his coat, before inviting him towards the living room. “Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?” Patton offers from the kitchen through the window that connects to the living room.

“Tea is adequate” He responds examining the newly hung decorations, little pumpkins strewn around each carved. It was quite easy to tell which ones Patton made and which ones the twins did. Logan finishes his observations, sitting at the kitchen counter watching Patton work.

“One cup of tea!” He exclaims, placing the beverage in front of Logan. The lawyer smiles at Patton, thanking him with a nod. “Do you think V is alright?” Patton fiddles with the sugar packets laying in front of him, trying hard not to reach for his phone. He hadn't wanted to leave Virgil and Roman but it was Halloween night. Logan watches carefully,

“I think…” He starts slowly, taking Patton's hand so he stops. “That Virgil will be ok and that you…” Patton looks up, meeting Logans' eyes, only now can they see just how tired they are. “Need to focus on tonight, its good for you, a distraction. Plus, Roman needs his rest and you and Virgil need a break” Logan explains, Patton nods thankfully. The door creaks open, two scurrying feet rush in followed by a disheveled Emile.

“Papa!” “Dada!” The twins shout in unison running directly into their father's arms. Patton was noticeably happier as they made contact. They instantly began rambling about their day as Patton leads them to their room to change, Emile takes a moment to breathe.

“Heya Logan!” He greets finally noticing the lawyer, Logan turns his focus from the spot where Patton had left towards Emile. “Whatcha doing here?” He asks serving himself some tea, Logan had to wonder how many times everyone had been to Patton's house to feel comfortable enough to do as they please.

“I was invited for Halloween” he responds, Emile's smile glistens. “Where is detective Nyx, might I ask?” he references the empty spot next to the doctor.

“He’s dropping off Damian at Virgil's house” Emile clarifies, Logan nods finishing his drink. He makes his way around the counter washing his dish in the sink, Patton returns a moment later.

“Well, they are off getting ready! They are much too excited for this” Patton proclaims, Emile giggles delighted for the twins. “Thank you so much for dropping them off” Patton turns to Emile, the doctor waves it off grateful to spend time with the twins.

“It was nothing, you know how much I love them” Emile admits, Patton laughs softly giving his friend a farewell hug before watching him depart. The twins emerge after a moment, Valerie first spinning around as she shows off her outfit. Logan has to commend Patton, his handiwork on the clothes was astounding. She wore a poofy top with a red sash around her, slowly going out into a short skirt with leggings. She had a fake and very dull sword by her side, and a tiara lay perfectly on her head.

“Beware! It is I! Princess warrior Valerie!” She announces swinging her sword around. Patton claps, laughing delightfully. She jumps into his arms, hugging his neck. “Thank you, papa!” She says nuzzling herself comfortably into his arms.

“Of course angel face,” Patton says kissing her on the forehead before releasing her to play. She takes a swing at Logan, he tilts his head confused but understands after a while ‘falling’ off his chair. Valerie giggles, covering her mouth as she does so. Patton sighs content, shooting a grateful glance towards the lawyer, hoping the dim lights covered his blush. Luckily he wouldn't have to know seeing as Remus joins the group soon after.

“Behold!” He pauses turning to Logan “Is that the right word?” He wonders, Logan nods proudly that Remus even listened to the man's ramblings sometimes. He resumes his position showing off his own royal outfit. The green was prominent, meshing beautifully with the dark black. As opposed to Valerie's outfit, he was messier and fluffier. He waddled around the room, showing off his outfit. Quickly tackled by his sister as the pair engage in a mock fight, careful with one another.

“Kiddos!” Patton stops them checking the time. “Ready to go?” He asks, the twins share a glance before turning back to their father and nodding ecstatically. Patton chuckles turning to the table where he left a witch hut, putting it on carefully. Logan genuinely thought that Patton couldn't get any…

“Cuter! I'm cuter!” Remus claims, he pudges his face, pursing his lips “Look!” Patton sweeps the boy off his feet, placing him comfortably in his arms.

“You're both adorable” He reassures, Remus grins holding his trick-or-treating bag steadily. Logan takes this as his cue to collect Valerie, she wastes no time jumping into his arms, causing an ‘umph’ to escape him.

“I...concur” Logan adds as Valerie stares at him with nothing but joy. They were really cute, Logan wasn't one to deny that.

“Remember we’re going to go for a little bit and then meet up with Virgil and Damian, go with them for a little while and then come home and-” The twins are ready. Disappointment should not have been what Logan felt at the mention of meeting up with Virgil.

“Movies!” Remus exclaims, squirming in his dad's arms.

“Candy!” Valerie adds, Logan chuckles at their antics. Patton nods, he leaves a bowl of candy outside with a neatly handwritten sign with the message ‘Take two! From me to you!’, he leaves the string lights on and locks the door.

“Alright, here we go” He smiles, the bustling street full of kids chattering excitedly to collect candy. Logan has to wonder what is so enticing about walking around for hours, on foot, bothering the neighbors for an unhealthy amount of sugar.

“Down! Down!” The twins chant wanting to be one with the others, Patton sighs looking around before hesitantly setting Remus down keeping a delicate grasp on his small hand. Logan follows suit holding on to Valerie's hand for safety. The twins jump and bounce around as they walk, finally deciding on a house. Remus, with a lift from Patton, rings the doorbell. They wait practically vibrating as the owner comes to the door.

“Trick or treat!” They exclaim together, holding out their custom made bags, as the door swings open. Logan and Patton smile politely at the woman as she fills up the bag, complimenting their outfits and wishing them well on their journey. The rest of the night goes similarly, the twins go from house to house filling up on candy. Slowly the quartet falls into a routine, the kids are allowed to wander freely as long as they don't go too far and Logan gets a moment to breathe.

“Having fun?” Patton inquires, his eyes fixated on the skipping twins who sing a sweet tune ahead of them. Logan sighs, the night was cool but not too bad. Patton, with the addition of his witch hat, was wrapped up cozily in a grey coat. Logan wore a darker coat, longer as well.

“I am having an enjoyable time Patton” He assures, it's quite obvious to tell Pattons nervous. But Logan wasn't lying, sure there were moments where he felt uneasy or out of his comfort zone but it was enjoyable. Not having to think about the case or murders. He wonders if Patton knows how amazing it is he gets to experience this, Logan himself never got to do Halloween but this was the twins first time. Something they would remember forever and Logan got to be apart of that.

“That's good, I'm glad you're here” He admits, Logan's face feels hot almost immediately. Patton releases a quick, shaky breath, rubbing his shoulders in a fast motion. “I hope they are bundled up enough, its really quite cold” He expresses, the twins seem fine. With the amount of clothes, Patton made sure they wore, and the amount of heat they circulate by running around proves that. He blows warm air into his hands, wishing he had brought gloves.

“Here,” Logan says taking Patton's arm and linking it with his. It could be debated whether it was for more...self-indulgent reasons but Logan's body heat (As proven by research, he swears) would transfer towards Patton. He expects some kind of retaliation or resistance but Patton adjusts comfortably. Neither could tell whether the redness present on their face was due to the weather....or… ”Better?” Logan asks distracting himself from his thoughts.

“Better” Patton clutches tighter, yawning as they continue.

~~~

“Dee? I'm home!” Virgil calls out setting his things down. A moment later two figures appear, Damian, all dressed up in his wizard cloak and hat, waving around a little wand. Remy appearing behind him. “Well look at you!” Virgil admires kneeling down as his son comes pummeling towards him, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck and hugging him.

“I'm ready! I'm ready!” He dances around, Remy chuckles watching him go.

“Alright alright, how was your day?” He asks taking a coat off the rack. Remy sits at the table, pulling out his phone, no doubt sending a text to Emile.

“I had so much fun! Papi, I made a friend! And then we went out to eat! And then we came here! And I played with goo!” Damian explains, Virgil has to wonder if he already has sugar in him, the boy was never this...hyper.

“You made a friend? That's so good, I'm very proud of you” He encourages grabbing Damian's treat bag, his squiggly name inscribed under the inside flap should it ever get lost. Damian nods, trying his best to drag Virgil to the door, revving to go. “Hold on” Virgil laughs, he walks over to Remy. “Thank you so much for dropping him off” He acknowledges, Remy shakes his head waving it off

“Dude anytime, as much as I would love to stick around I gotta go, Emile and I have plans” He smiles coyly, Virgil swats his arm frowning. “Not that you weirdo, I mean actual plans” He corrects, Virgil sighs. “See ya” He dismisses himself, hugging Damian goodbye as he goes.

“Okey! Time to go” Damian decides, Virgil shakes his head chuckling, no point in delaying. He shuts the house down, putting a bowl outside with candy before starting on the street, a very tugging Damian in his hand.

“Where to first?” He asks his son, Damian points forward with no specific target in mind. Virgil shrugs and follows his son to the first house. Damian had done this last year and considered himself an expert, bouncing from house to house, until finally, they were to meet up with the others.

“Papi...carry” Damian requests, his small hands grabbing towards his dad. Virgil smiles sweetly picking him up, they walk slowly back towards the meeting spot. Virgil would have been worried about missing them but the sounds of shrieking were a pretty good clue. Emerging from a darker street Virgil walks up to them.

“Hey” He greets, Patton swivels around taking Logan with him, as Patton unlinks himself to say hello to Damian, Virgil gives Logan some much-deserved shift eyes. Receiving a glare in return. “How's the night going?” He asks handing Damian to Patton, the little boy seemingly found some extra energy. The twins join the group hugging Virgil's legs as hello, he ruffles their hair, picking up Valerie who seems more adamant to say hello.

“Good! The neighborhood is really bustling tonight” Patton replies, allowing Damian to fiddle with his glasses. Remus pouts feeling a little too short, Patton nudges Logan hopeful. Logan nods offering his own arms to Remus whos mood improves as he takes his place in Logan's grasp. Following Damian's example, he removes Logan's glasses playing with them.

“Look! I look like uncle Patton!” Damian shows, the glasses practically falling off his face. Remus giggles placing Logan's own specs on his face, Logan isn't sure whether his heart can take anymore, or if he's upset.

“I look like LoLo!” Remus decides, it's safe to say, Virgil and Patton couldn't contain their laughter. More than embarrassed, Logan takes his glasses back, desiring to see once more. Damian, bless his little hands, tries his best to place pattons glasses back on the lawyer's face, succeeding only slightly. He fixes them, smiling tightly at the little boy.

“Alright, where to next?” Patton queries. Virgil turns his focus from playing with Valerie towards Patton.

“I don't know, why don't we ask LoLo?” Virgil teases, Logan groans knowing he won't be living _that_ down.

“I'm going home if you continue with your mockery” Logan informs. Patton smiles sweetly watching the pair. Virgil and Logan continue their exchange walking ahead, Patton follows with a sleepy Damian in hand. He releases a breath, he had tried so hard but he missed Roman. He missed the way he entertained the kids, he missed his smile, his booming voice, he missed his friend. He catches up taking his place next to Logan, his energy dulls now, he's exhausted and it finally caught up to him.

“How about a few more houses? And then we settle in for the night?” Virgil proposes, Patton yawns nodding lazily. The kids, as much as they want to have the energy to continue, enjoy the prospect of cuddling on the couch. Virgil examines the trio before laughing his words “Or maybe we just head home” He decides. And so they did, returning to Patton's home after a while. Logan, Virgil, and Patton set the now napping kids on the couch, placing a blanket over them. Patton removes the now empty candy bowl, locking the house as he returns.

“Guess they tired themselves out” Patton comments, Virgil nods stroking Damian's head from behind the couch. Logan sits on the other side, he's not sure how it happened but Remus and Valerie had found their place huddled up with Logan and he was not going to move and risk them waking up. Patton finishes cleaning up, sorting the candies into respective jars labeled for each kid. Once finished, he joins the other two in the living room, stopping himself at the sight of Logan adjusting the blanket so it fits atop both twins. He goes over leaning slightly. “You don't have to do that” He whispers, Logan shakes his head softly.

“It's alright, wouldn't want to wake them up” He lies, honestly he is quite comfortable and the image laid out in front of him is not a sore sight. Patton fights the urge to squeal and hug Logan, instead he nods making his way towards Virgil.

“Hey” Virgil greets, his voice low as he watches Damian's little breaths, his chest puffing in and out as he sleeps.

“You wanna spend the night here? I wouldn't want you to have to drive home at this hour” Patton offers, Virgil ponders for a moment, his own anxieties of intruding overlooked by pure exhaustion.

“Yeah but only if you're totally ok with it” Virgil ensures, Patton nods immediately leaving to set up the guest bedroom. Virgil cradles Damian to go and help, closing the door quietly behind him. “So...Logan staying over?” Virgil raises his voice no, not too much as to not wake his son.

“Oh! Well I don’t want to bother him and honestly, the twins love him and I don't mind having him around so...I suppose” Patton babbles, carefully crafting the bed for the pair. Virgil groans softly, Patton cocks his head.

“Oh come on Pat, _go_ for it!” He enunciates, Patton shakes his head, face riddled with confusion. “With Logan! It's been four years...and longer technically” Virgil glares, Patton stops his grip tightening on the bedsheets, he takes a breath shutting his eyes.

“I don't want to...go through it again” He pauses sitting down, Virgil softens taking a seat next to him. “I know it's silly but...what if Logan...is exactly like Liam?” His voice is so low now, his words seize into a fearful whisper. “I just can't do that again” He slumps his shoulders rubbing furiously at his eyes, his glasses lifting as he does so, clinging to the tiniest ear.

“Logan would...never do that” Virgil hopes, he wants to say something to Patton but how does he know? In all honesty, he doesn't want to see Patton go through that again. Virgil watched Patton suffer silently for years, he knows ...hopes that Logan would never do the same but even the idea…

“I know…” He starts, he shakes his head, a squirmed breath “I know, let's just forget about it” He says standing quickly.

“Patton”

“No it's fine” he refuses to meet Virgil's eyes “I'm fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me some comments!! They make my day!! And Happy Halloween!!


	14. Two Birds, One stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Halloween poses a strange one with good and bad events occurring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: HELLO!! How is everyone doing! It's another chapter! And oh no! So much has been revealed! Have fun you guys hehe ;) I love Patton Sanders, I'm legally required to tell you that every day sorry. Anyway you have all the letters so have fun with that
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, dead bodies, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing

Let’s get a few things straight, shall we? One. Logan is not straight. Second, Logan could absolutely get used to waking up like this. Patton must have adjusted the lawyer for instead of sitting comfortably in the corner he was laying down with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him. It took him a moment to recognize the warmth he felt around his arms and chest, that is until Remus squirms slightly, clutching tighter to Logan. He lets out a soft yawn before carefully sitting up trying not to wake up the twins. He moves Valerie first setting her softly on the pillow, she stutters but promptly falls back asleep. Remus turns out to be harder, clearly whether subconsciously or not sticks to Logan. Finally removing the tight grasp of the twin he sets Remus next to his sister, pulling the blanket above them for warmth.

“Apples don't have pits” Remus mumbles softly, rolling over with the blanket. Logan smiles softly, _guess he listens_. His tired eyes dart around the room, blinds aren't fully closed allowing some early sun to bleed in. He yawns once more covering it with his arm, moving stiffly to the kitchen.

“Good...morning” Logan would have jumped but he didn't know if he was fully conscious. He turns slowly his eyes set on a sleepy Patton, standing under the arch of the kitchen in his pajamas. There are a few things Logan can't explain, but the overwhelming need to take Patton in his arms and kiss him good morning might take the cake. The way Patton fiddles with the ends of his shirt, the soft shuffling of his bunny slippers as he yawns in place makes Logan, in the most professional sense, swoon.

“Good morning...Patton” His eyes slowly track the lawyer, his breath catches for just a moment. How could a person look so...perfect at all times? “I apologize, did I disturb your sleep?” He questions, Patton chuckles sweetly shaking his head. Their voices contain pleasant whispers.

“No no...I usually wake up early, so much to do” He mentions making his way further into the kitchen, Logan steps aside. “Coffee dea-” He stops himself, taking a deep breath, the pot of coffee shakes in his hand. “Would you like coffee Logan?” He corrects, Logan fears his own words. The silence consumes the room but his thoughts were pulsing. The same question in his mind, he knew the answer but was afraid of how he felt.

“Yes, I would enjoy some if it isn't too much trouble” He decides, ignoring anything really. He rubs uncomfortably at his clothes from the previous night. Patton notices gasping carefully.

“it's no trouble at all, are you alright?” He asks, Logan tilts his head raising an eyebrow. “I just mean your clothes, I have some clothes you could borrow” He suggests, Logan wouldn't be needing the coffee anymore, his eyes shoot open. He coughs as Patton returns to serving a delectable cup of freshly brewed coffee. He hands the cup gently to Logan their hands meeting for a moment, the slight shock from the carpet running through them. “Oh! I'm sorry!” Patton rushes pulling away, Logan shakes his head.

“It's alright, just friction and electricity” Logan tries, he's much too tired to explain anything. He gestures towards the table, Patton nods following him and sitting next to him. “What are your plans for the day?” Logan inquires, Patton yawns, his nose scrunching as he does so.

“Mmm,” He hums, stirring his coffee slowly “I'm not sure, Emile and Remy asked to babysit the twins so I am free for a while…” He recalls mentally going over his day “I was um…” He pauses meeting Logans trying eyes behind his glasses “I was thinking of working on...the case” He whispers, Logan takes a breath.

“Well if you would...want some assistance or company on that...I would..” Logan struggles not sure how to offer his help, Patton smiles taking Logan's hand.

“Thank you, Lo” He assures, for a moment the soft snoring of the twins, the morning noises as the earth wakes from its slumber...everything just falls away. It's these moments Patton treasures, where he can allow himself to get lost in someone. Feeling the ever soft fiddling of Logan's fingers in his own, the way his eyes sparkle during a conversation, the way his hair sits perfectly messy atop his head. The clock chimes, echoing through the house causing Patton to pull away. He averts his gaze looking anywhere but Logan's eyes. “I was going to visit Roman later tonight, would you like to join me?” Patton asks planning what he will bring the judge, _maybe some sweet treats_.

“One hundred percent” Virgil joins in, his voice causing both lawyers to jump, not giving Logan a chance to respond. Patton greets him with a warm smile and a light squeeze to the arm as the detective passes by for his own cup of coffee. A few moments later tired scurrying enters the room, Damian clutching to one of Patton's guest bedroom pillows. He eyes the lawyers curiously before following his father into the kitchen.

“How did you guys sleep?” Patton calls out from his table, the twins stir but they sleep deep. Virgil returns a moment after grumbling as his little son follows his almost every step, clearly creating a game of his own with it. Remus used to do just that, Patton recalls smiling fondly at the shy boy. He must have misstepped or forgot to look as he ended up bouncing right into his father's legs, hugging them for stability. Patton laughs gently allowing Damian to focus his attention towards Patton, waving coyly with his small hands towards his uncle.

“What are you doing down there?” Virgil teases picking up his son as he giggles ferociously. He buries his head into Virgil as the detective sits on the other side of Logan. Patton stands finishing his own beverage placing the hand-made china delicately in the sink for a later wash. He then proceeds to journey towards the couch where Remus and Valerie have somehow managed to cuddle with one another. Patton strokes their heads sweetly, all three yawning in unison. Remus wakes first instantly grabbing one of his father's fingers squeezing it.

“Morning crabcake” Patton whispers as Logan and Virgil continue a soft conversation in the background. Remus’s eyes flutter open as he sits up, his legs spread as he places his arms in the space between rubbing his crusted eyes.

“Mormin” He mumbles incoherently. “Day?” He mutters, to the normal person this would just be another child's weird thoughts but Patton knows his children well.

“You're going to spend the day with Remy and Emile!” Patton exclaims. Remus gives two thumbs up before falling dramatically backward onto the couch, Valerie grumbles kicking her brother annoyed. They commence in a small, tired fight before Valerie gives up crawling into her father's arm deciding that's her new resting spot. Remus, feeling left out, jumped upon his father resting in his others arms. Logan and Virgil look up both gain an increasing smile at the trio's antics.

“Home now?” Damian wonders tugging on his father's jacket. Virgil yawns nodding, he stands to gather what few things he has including Damian's candy from the previous night. Patton makes his way over to him allowing Remus to somehow slither away from him to greet Logan. The lawyer had grown quite comfortable and used to Remus’s ways and fully welcomed the young boy in his arms.

“Yes home now” Virgil confirms, Patton smiles at them from afar. Virgil pulls him into a hug, a hug he wished he had given Roman. “I will meet you guys at the hospital later, thanks Pat” Virgil nods, Patton shakes Damian's small hand much to the boy's glee before they make their way out of the house, disappearing behind the door.

“Remus I would kindly ask you to refrain from messing with my hair” Logan interjects Patton's thoughts, the father spins instantly turning red as Remus uses Logans head as his canvas. Patton is never embarrassed by his kids but there are times when he wishes they wouldn't act on impulse. He glances incredibly apologetic towards Logan barely pulling Remus off of Logan.

“I'm so sorry” He regrets releasing the twins into their bedroom, listening as they cause commotion every step of the way.

“Don't be” Logan assures, Patton sighs just in time as the doorbell rings. Patton makes his way towards the door opening it, Emile acts first waving excitedly as Remy simply makes his way into the house.

“Are there two munchkins in this house or what?!” Remy exclaims, Patton politely invites Emile in laughing at the detective. Sure enough, two excited pairs of feet return to the common area squealing with delight as they jump into Remy's arms. “Well if it isn't thing one and thing two” He greets, they hug him, squeezing him possibly a little too tight.

“Uncle Rem!” They manage through their absolute enthrallment, Logan wonders if he could ever procure such a reaction. Emile swears he's swooned multiple times, watching his partner lovingly from afar.

“Thank you so much for doing this, I would take them with me but I don't want them to see Ro in such a… dismal state” Patton informs, Emile takes his arms shaking his head.

“Always and thank you, I think it'll be great for us…” Emile admits now watching Remy ‘tackle’ the twins on the floor, screeching in ungodly laughter. “And hey if he wakes up shoot us a text and we’ll bring them over” Emile adds turning to Patton.

“Thank you” He gives a quick lean before making his way towards his things, making sure he has his belongings. “Oh! And Virge will be dropping Damian off in a little bit” He remembers, Emile nods. “I am going to go change, I will be right back” He announces returning after a moment fully clothed. Logan stands straightening out his own outfit feeling tight. Patton kneels in front of the now calm twins, they stare expectantly.

“Hello, Papa!” Valerie greets using her small hands to boop her father's nose. Remus falls back into Remy's lap giggling, clearly recovering from an adrenaline rush.

“Hello Valerie” Patton replies booping her right back, she swats her nose. “Alright, you two are going to be on your best behavior right?” They nod in unison, a little too fast. “Good, well Papa loves you and will see you later,” He says giving them both a kiss on the forehead. They wave him goodbye before returning to their own game. Logan stands following Patton towards the door, Remus looks up waving him goodbye with a cheery grin. They step out of the house making their way towards the sidewalk.

“Do you ever worry about leaving them?” Logan ponders out loud

“Not if its someone I trust, and I trust them” Patton responds. They settle silently into the car, a nagging thought pulls at Logan.

_Would you trust me?_

~~~

“Well well well, look who finally came to visit me!” Roman greets, a proud smile across his face. Patton freezes rejoicing in a squeal running towards his friend. A careful hug is shared between the pair, only so much can be done with Roman's injury and the fact that he now resides in a bed. Logan follows closing the door, he smiles relieved at the judge who acknowledges it.

“Oh Ro! You're awake!” Patton claps, he sits at the end of the bed now still holding onto Romans hand afraid to let it go. “We were so worried” Logan recognizes the difference, it's softer and freer. Patton isn't checking every word that falls out of his mouth, its...childish almost. As opposed to how he speaks to his children or in court. _Fascinating_, Logan decides.

“Well I'm ok now padre, a little roughed up but nothing a Reial cant handle” Roman beams, Patton squeezes his hand. “Now, let's get-

“Roman?” No one heard him come in, his steps were so soft, so cautious. Patton and Logan jerk their heads towards the door a very stricken Virgil stands, his eyes fixated on the judge. “Y-you're…” He starts pushing past his shock and moving into the room. Logan and Patton share a thought before leaving the room, closing the door.

“I hear I have you to thank for m-” Being cut off by a hug was not...something Roman was against. Especially from Virgil, He hugs back not realizing exactly how terrified he felt until Virgil was practically clinging to him, afraid if he let go Roman might just slip through his fingers. “Virge-crushing...can't breathe” Roman tries, Virgil lets go frantically.

“Sorry, sorry” He checks himself, scanning Roman up and down. “I just...missed you” He admits, Roman laughs hiding his own blush. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone poisoned me” Roman replies, Virgil gives a small smirk cocking his head. “If I wasn't so mad I would be pretty excited! Like talk about a mystery” Roman rants, the amount of relief Virgil feels cannot be described. “Hey…” Roman pouts examining the room, the cold walls swallowing his excitement “Where are the kiddos?” He pokes, Virgil smiles softly.

“Rem and Emile have them, I'll tell them you're awake...I'm sure they would all love to see you” He comforts, knowing he has to but hating the thought Virgil lets go of Romans hands, lingering maybe a little too long. He opens his phone sending a quite rushed text to Remy, his partner responding fast assuring him that they will be there soon, then once he regains his composure turns back to Roman. The judge stares at him, and for a moment it really is just them. “I should get Patton and Logan” Virgil coughs, oblivious he truly was.

“Right...right” Roman nods, avoiding Virgil's eyes, a disappointed gaze falling on the bed. The detective uses this as a cue to venture outside calling in his friends, they enter halting their conversation. “So what're the haps! What did I miss? C’mon pocket protector, anyone new in your life?” It just slipped out, Roman was still dealing with the debris of anesthesia. Logan froze, raising his eyebrows. Patton shifts uncomfortably sharing a glance with Virgil.

“I brought some treats!” Patton announces, hoping his voice isn't as shaky as it feels. The green-eyed monster is no fun, that's what Patton always told his kids. But the thought hadn't crossed his mind, what if Logan did have someone else? He would eventually, would he not? He would fall in love and…

“Treats!” Roman cheers, making grabby hands towards the snacks, clearly wanting to push away the previous interaction. Patton crosses the room ignoring the two pairs of eyes watching him handing Roman some delectable sweets. He fans himself quickly, wanting the amber color upon his face to leave. “I love food, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages” Roman stuffs some food in his mouth, chomping down even more. A chime from his phone distracts Virgil from the conversation.

“Hey, Remy and Emile just got here” Though fast, they were apparently on their way to the park so it made sense. Patton nods assuming he would be joining Virgil in his quest to recover the children. Roman sits up feeling discordant as Virgil prepares to leave, he makes no sound but his eyes say enough. “Ro, I'll be right back” He assures, Roman gives a grateful nod, returning to a comfortable position. Soon they left venturing through the harrowed halls to meet up with Remy and Emile.

“Roman...are you alright?” Logan checks, unlike the others he stands at the end of the bed. Roman takes a moment, sorting his own thoughts. His body feels off, he feels as though any remnants of adrenaline have just drained away.

“I think so?” Logan cocks his head trying to comprehend “I-i don't know, to be honest, I just feel...here” Roman motions to the bed, trying to grasp the concept. Logan takes a breath averting his eyes, he himself cant exactly connect to what Roman is saying or feeling but it wouldn't do him good to not try. He wants to continue the conversation, his friend clearly needing someone to talk to but it seems the deafening screams from down the hall have other ideas.

“Guys!” Patton cries in warning but the trio has other ideas. Damian wriggles free from Virgil's hold first unfortunately intercepted by Logan who scoops him up. The twins use this distraction to escape Emile and Patton's clutches but a newly freehanded Virgil stops them in their tracks. Damian balls his fists hitting an unaffected Logan in the shoulder, wishing nothing more than to be set free.

“Wanna ...see...RoRo” He begs in between each hit, Logan might have laughed it was such a soft touch. Virgil relinquishes hold over Remus giving him to a now recovered Patton. Roman, who has been gleefully but also nervously watching the collision, laughs. “Hnng!” Damian now tries a different approach, trying to push himself free of Logan.

“You guys have to be careful ok?” Patton informs, Logan gives a knowing look towards Damian who pouts in return. “One at a time, uncle Roman is very fragile right now” Patton advises, instantly the clamoring starts up again.

“I wanna go first!” Damian squeals raising his arms high

“No me!” Remus retorts squirming excessively in Patton's arms.

“He's my uncle!” Valerie argues, Virgil stifles a soft chuckle.

“Mine too!” Remus tells her, Valerie sticks her tongue out.

“He's my dad!” Damian shouts Virgil couldn't get much paler. Logan and Patton dart their eyes towards the very frozen father, Roman possibly a little too hopeful, looks too. Valerie takes this moment to jump on the bed as Virgil's grip loosened.

“Val careful!” Patton warns moving closer, Virgil shakes his head grounding himself. Valerie heeds her father's warning, moving slowly on the bed until she's safe in Romans arms, enveloped in a hug. Over the shoulder, the judge could see Logan watching wearily, but Roman knew what he felt now; Happy and relieved. That's how he always felt around the kids.

“How is my favorite princesa?” Roman asks as the hyper girl pulls away, sitting idle on the bed.

“I went trick-or-treating!” She manages, Roman grins allowing her to continue, “I was a princess warrior! And Remus was my duke-

“Hey! That's me!” Remus points out to his father, Patton nods laughing slightly. Remus removes his fingers from his mouth giving a slobbery wave to Roman. The judge waves back re-centering his attention to the patient girl.

“And Dee was a wizard! And Papa was a cat! And mister Logan was something called LoLo” Valerie shrugs, Patton and Virgil stifle laughs ushering their eyes away from a reddened Logan. “And then we had a big sleepover!” Valerie finishes throwing her triumphant hands in the air.

“That sounds awesome Val!” Roman notes and it did. It proved challenging for Roman to smile as he learned about everything he missed or was missed from. Valerie nods as Emile takes his cue to remove her from the bed. “Alright, who's next?” Roman jokes. Remus, who has been waiting quite frantically, pushes against Patton trying to steer him forward. Patton sighs deciding not to fight, he transfers his son to Roman who waits with open arms to retrieve the young boy. 

“Hello!” Remus greets hugging Roman, the judge hugs back. Once separated neither say a word, Remus simply bounces excitedly. The room waits, Patton and Logan share a glance, Patton shrugs. “I didn't think this far” Remus admits after a moment, Roman falls against his pillow practically wheezing. “I'm done! Bye-bye uncle Ro!” Remus waves proceeding to make grabby hands towards his father. Logan sets Damian on the bed, he stands on the comfy mattress waddling around. Virgil sits at the end of the bed watching carefully.

“Heya Dee!” Roman catches the curious boys' attention, he smooths out a part of the sheets before plopping down. Patton yawns, somehow he must have lost himself tuning out the conversation. As it continues Patton excuses himself leaving Emile in charge of Remus.

Patton has been through these hallways more times than he should have, visiting, being a patient here, and of course...the birth of the twins. It was hard to associate happy or sad feelings when its been pretty balanced. He's been here enough to know it like the back of his hand, he knows that to get to the coffee cart he has to go through the nursery, which he has no qualms about.

He stops in front of the window waving sweetly to the newborns, some giggling, some resting some not so happy but still adorable. He spots the place where Remus and Valerie once were, now occupied by two equally adorable babies.

“Which one's yours?” A woman asks approaching, Patton moves aside politely smiling.

“Oh, I'm not- none...just reminiscing I guess,” He says, his eyes still fixed. “And you?”

“That one, to the left” She gestures, Patton's eyes fall onto a small baby, smaller than the rest. The label reads female yet no name has been written. “She's my life,” The mother tells, Patton knows the feeling, and he's said the words.

“She's beautiful, any ideas for her name?” Patton wonders, the woman sighs content.

“We were thinking…”

~~~

_“...Valerie” Patton beams, he points to the baby in the next crib over “And that's Remus” He informs. He knows he should be giving his attention but he can't take his eyes off of them._

_“Pat they're beautiful” Barbara swoons, waving brightly at the babies. “I'm sorry I missed the birth” She atones, Patton waves her off too happy to care. Patton takes a moment to breathe, placing his hands over his chest._

_“Don't be, you're here now and that's what matters Babs” Patton assures, Barbara links her arms with his, resting her head on his shoulder. “Hey, you're an aunt now” Patton teases, Barbara gasps softly._

_“Oh my! I guess I am” She jokes back, she swears Valerie smiled at her. “I'm sorry mom and dad arent here” She laments, Patton knew this was coming. Patton leans slightly, his head resting a bit on his sisters._

_“You know they would if…” He trails off, Barbara sighs lifting herself. They both know exactly why they aren't there, it doesn't make it easier. Patton won't lie, he held out the slightest hope that maybe...just maybe they would put their opinions aside and come to see their grandchildren._

_“I know” Barbara shakes her head, nudging Patton softly “Hey! Don't let that get you down, you have kids! Pat, this is all you've wanted for a long time and look at them, they're perfect” Baraba gushes, Patton laughs nodding. Barbara takes a look around the hallways “Hey, where's Liam?” Before Patton has a chance to respond, a new voice joins the mix._

_“Probably off disappointing Jesus” Marcy quips handing Barbara and Patton their cups of coffee. Barbara frowns, nudging Marcy carefully. Marcy returns the gesture with a loving kiss on the cheek._

_“Marce” She whispers, Marcy shrugs sipping from her own drink. “I'm sure he’ll be here” Barbara hopes, Marcy scoffs and Patton has to appreciate her honesty. No, he won't, Patton thinks but gives them both a grateful smile. “Where are the others?”_

_“Uh...Lo and Roman got held up in court, Virge is at a crime scene but he should be here soon” Patton scratches his head trying to recall the position of all his friends. “Emile and Remy stopped by earlier and went to go get some food for everyone” Patton finishes, Barbara and Marcy nod taking in the information._

_“Just means more baby time for us” Barbara jokes, Patton chuckles “Have you held them?” She inquires, Patton releases a breath his shoulders fall._

_“Yeah” He barely whispers “Yeah right after they were born, the doctor just…” Patton trails off staring at the twins with a look he would come to use many a time, lovingly he stares._

_“I apologize for the interruption Mister Hart” Patton swerves turning to the doctor, she smiles at the other two. “Your husband has arrived” She informs leading them away, Patton huffs._

_“He is not my husband” He retorts softly, Marcy takes his shoulders as they walk._

_“That means you technically have full custody over the children, seeing as you are the legal guardian and the adoption papers have-” Marcy recites bluntly only stopping as Barbara pleads, Patton purses his lips nodding ‘thankfully’. “Apologies”_

_“Have I ever told you how much you remind me of Logan?” Patton remarks, should he be the person on his mind? Probably not but Patton couldn't wait for his friends to meet the twins._

_“Oh…” Marcy sighs dryly “Wonderful”_

_“Don't sound so excited” Barbara comments following her wife and brother down the saddened halls._

_~~~_

“I'm getting really sick and tired of this” Remy sighs ushering himself under some yellow tape stepping into another apartment. Carlton laughs dryly following in after him, Remy chooses to ignore this furthering himself into the room.

“Detective Nyx, good to see you again” Talyn greets, Remy meets them halfway shaking their hand.

“Same goes for you, though I wish it was under uh...better less murderous circumstances” He admits only half-joking. Carlton squeezes past them examining the rest of the scene.

“Hows Emile?” They ask guiding Remy through the house, he shrugs, trying to avoid the uneasy perfection that the house maintains.

“Good, he's with my friend at the hospital so...if we could wrap this up?” He hopes, Talyn scoffs. “Yeah thought so” He mumbles to himself, Talyn finishes at the bodies. “Two bodies?”

“Seems like it, well my boys are basically done here so the crime scene is all yours” Talyn insists patting Remy a farewell leaving their notes on the table. Remy gives them a peace sign goodbye watching them go.

“Doesn't seem like his style” Carlton comments approaching Remy, the apartment falls silent as the last of the forensics team leaves. “Although recently nothing seems like his style” Carlton points out, Remy finally agrees.

“Tell me about it” Remy breathes, he kneels in front of the remains nothing but two letters stain the house with the memory. The memory of the treacherous acts committed here. “L…and...I” Remy notes scribbling the two letters down, Carlton looks around.

“Spell anything new?” He questions, Remy shuts his notes.

“I'll have to check when we get back to the precinct” Remy decides, he examines the rest of the floor, slowly moving around the walls and ceiling. Nothing is out of place, nothing is even touched. “I'm gonna update Virge, let him know what's happening” Remy informs Carlton, his fellow detective nods as Remy sends an informative text.

“Where is he by the way?” Carlton inquires

“Uh Roman woke up so I told him he should probably stay” Remy replies, Carlton stands after looking over the area.

“Oh that's good, did they ever figure out who poisoned him?” Carlton slips, he continues casually tracing the apartment. The next few moments become crucial. Remy nods slowly, making his way carefully to the door, praying Carlton stays turned around long enough. He opens the lock they had for safety, the click echoes through the apartment. What he did not expect was another click, a loud one, a clatter to the ground.

“We never told anyone he was poisoned” Remy bites, his breathing shallow. He turns to raise his hands above his head. He's stared down the barrel of a gun many times but never had he felt so much anger. And so stupid, how did he not see it?

“_That's_ what tipped you off?” Carlton teases, he holds control now, he can say whatever. Remy seethes, he plays loosely with his fingers, inching closer to his own gun. Carlton smirks, his face morphing behind his own sunglasses. “Should've given you more credit, thinking Virgil would be the problem” Carlton laughs, it's sickly, could be the fumes but Remy claims it's his voice giving him a headache. “Took care of that…”

“What the _fuck_ did you do?” Remy whispers viciously, Carlton tilts his head. Remy swallows his throat pushing the pain down as it travels.

“It's not what I did to him” Carlton adjusts the gun in his hand, it wouldn't sit still. Clearly, he wasn't comfortable with it, not his weapon of choice. “But poor Roman…” He pouts mockingly “I was pretty upset when he came out alive, but then I realized I could get two birds with one stone”

“Why are you telling me this? I know I'm not walking out of here alive so why bother?” Remy begs, keeping his composure cool, he turns sharply to the door locking it. Carlton re-determines the power he holds but allows the motion. Remy doesn't want anyone else to suffer, anyone else to bleed red at the hands of someone who mocks their life.

“So you can die-” He clicks his gun again, Remy tries not to flinch but its so silent. The smallest noise feels like a flood into his ears. “With an ending, it would be unfair of me to...not tell you my happy ever after” Carlton jokes, Remy takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes. Even if just for a moment, to be anywhere but here. And asking why in the hell he didn't turn his ringer off. The buzzing itself was loud, but the cheery tune playing out was worse. Carlton glares, moving closer to the detective, he grabs Remy's phone from his holster, reading the caller ID.

“Carl-” Remy's desperate now

“Quiet,” He smiles, turning the phone to Remy “Looks like a murder a day, doesn't keep the doctor away” Remy fights to keep his breathing steady, as the illuminated photo of Emile flashes on screen. He remembers when he took that photo, their first date. Emile had spotted a dog, and his face just lit up, how could Remy not capture the moment? He's had it ever since, longing for simpler times, crazy what mortality can do to a person. “Pick it up, I don't need people worrying, and hey...if I hear even one falter” He warns, Remy exhales but takes the phone. His fingers trembling over the green light.

“Hey, Em...what's up?” He whispers, Carlton clears his throat. “What's up?” He asks clearly now, anything that was stuck in his throat, swallowed with any hope he had to survive and any hope to keep Emile as far away from this as he could manage.

“Rem! I have the best news” He knew it was coming, and yet… as soon as Emile's voice made its way through the phone, into Remy's ear, he couldn't. He held the phone away from his mouth, stifling very fearful sobs. “Remy? You still there? You alright?” A faded call.

“Y-yeah I'm ok...I'm ok, what's uh...what's the news?” He regains his posture, it's easy when Carlton's aim had not budged.

“The adoption agency! They called just now, someone picked us!” He exclaims, there really aren't words to describe the stabbing pain Remy felt. Carlton didn't even have to shoot the gun for Remy to feel the agony. 

“Someone...picked _us_?” He begs his voice remains so soft, Emile's delighted squeals from the other line confirming his question. “That's...that's wonderful Em…” He mutters, his lips pursed quickly_. Just a little longer. _Carlton gestures for him to hurry up. _Impatient_, Remy notes, _great_. If he wasn't so terrified, he would be pissed. _This bitch_, Remy thinks, surprisingly the familiarity calmed something in the detective. “Babe, I'm so sorry, I gotta go...new development and stuff” His voice is perfectly normal, perfectly calm, perfectly Remy. The same cannot be said for his face.

“Oh! Alright, well lunch tomorrow, and I'll see you tonight” _No you won't_ “If you can make it home of course” _I can't _“Love you!” _I love you so much. _Remy holds the phone to his chest as the dial tone plays.

“So...its you” Remy states hearing the line go dead

“Not necessarily”

_Well, shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave me some comments!! I appreciate them so much! They genuinely make my day!


	15. I Get So Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The precinct runs amok after the discovery of a tense situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Me: Make it angst Also me: But what if he's fine? Also me: More characters to hate?? ANYWHO, I’m love all of them so much? Sorry, it took an extra day! I needed some time! Also, I am seriously regretting this slow burn because I have so many good ideas but they have to be together and I just- fojdosjldjs argh! ALSO, I REALIZE I MIGHT NOT HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL THE LETTERS SO I JUST GAVE THEM TO YOU NOW. Anyway! 
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, murder, gun mention, guns, hinted abuse, LIAM AND BAD PARENTS, Angst

It was the soft brushing moment, the brief touch as they walked into the courthouse, silent as they connected just for a second. The twins slept peacefully in their stroller, the amber sky yet to awaken to the fresh blue tides. It was a short and quick shock, as the energy from their fingers transferred to one another. The soft giggle escaping his mouth as he pushed the doors open. Not a single word spoken, not that there needs to be.

“Good morning Lo” Patton greets pushing the twin's stroller further in, Logan holds open the door making sure all three members escape the chilly air brought from the November wind.

“Patton” Logan returns, it's almost coy as if the pair share a secret. He turns his attention to the huddled twins, smiling at their sleepy demeanor. “Need a hand?” He offers watching Patton balance quite a few items easily, even so, he wishes to help.

“Oh! I'm alright thank you” He responds, the redness gathering upon his skin subject to Logans offer, although he will claim it was simply the cold extremities. Logan hums in return as they make their way to the desk to check-in, a brisk conversation with Jenny. “What's on the docket for today?” Patton asks, the pair wander down the hallowed halls, the early morning court proceedings spreading a gentle murmur.

“Well, we…” He gives a side glance as he includes Patton, Patton pays no mind simply listening “Have a few hours until the trial...I was wondering if you would want to work on...our case?” They turn the corner towards the offices.

“That sounds wonderful!” Patton pauses “Well not wonderful but good, t-that we are working on it ya know? Together and it-” Patton rambles

“I understand Patton” Logan takes his hand stopping him. A grateful glance is administered while the pair continue walking, Logan leads now making their way to his office. The twins shuffle but ultimately prove to be fast asleep, charging through their dreams with delight. Once they arrive Logan mimics an earlier movement, holding open the door for Patton, allowing him to just barely squeeze the stroller through. He places the twin carefully next to his chair before sitting down across from Logan as he had done so many times.

“Hmm” He hums as he rocks the twins slowly back and forth, Logan watches a small smile spread across his face. Feeling more comfortable than usual, the prolonged time they had been spending together no doubt the cause.

“I have questions” Logan prompts, Patton meets his eyes, his brow furrowed with curiosity. He smiles returning to the soft rocking of the stroller.

“I might have answers” He replies, Logan deems this satisfactory and uses this as an invitation.

“The twin's mother-” He stops himself wondering if that's the right term, it implies the woman had anything to do with raising them which would not be fair to Patton. “Uh…”

“Maya” Patton responds “Her name was Maya, she was very kind” He informs, Logan nods.

“Maya did she...was she…” Logan begins to realize he might not have been as thorough or organized as he had hoped. Patton takes a deep breath, his gaze still fallen on the twins.

“She was very very kind” Patton begins, Logan looks towards him allowing him to push forward “She didn't want kids however and well...I did.” Logan had mastered how to take notes quickly and hidden, it was useful. “She picked me right away and it was…” Patton sighs, his eyes stay planted on twins. Logan accounts for the singular perspective, no ‘we’ or ‘us’.

“Did she name them?” Logan wonders, he knows some details but the circumstances surrounding the day they were born were always a little cloudy. Patton laughs carefully, oozing sweetness.

“Oh no no...Maya was very sweet but she didn't want anything to do with them. Not in a malicious way, of course, she simply just didn't want children. I named them” Logan can picture it perfectly. “I miss her sometimes, she was so sweet. We wanted to stay friends but we agreed that we didn't want her to be apart of their life.”

“You know you haven't mentioned Liam once” Logan reminds, Patton gives a coy smile, a glint of pride in his eyes. “That's...I am proud of you Patton” Logan declares, Patton finally meets his eyes. A slight tint of red spreading across his freckles.

“I am too” He agrees

“He isn't...technically-”

“No, he has no legal claim over the children. He ...well he refused to sign the papers which I am grateful for. It made the split a lot easier for them” He explains “I have sole custody over the children…” Patton trails off, he purses his lips “Lo, show me your notes” Logan coughs, tapping his chest lightly.

“W-what...I” Patton continues his stare, it's one he uses on his children. Logan sighs handing his notepad to the lawyer, Patton smirks as he reads them, his words scribbled on the page.

“You could have just told me it was for the case, I did come to you for help” He assures, Logan bites his lip taking his notes. “Although, I don't think the twins will be a pivotal point, as I said, there was no issue with them. He can't claim custody or parental claim over them” He hates to admit it but sometimes Logan forgets Patton himself is a lawyer.

“True but even so…” Logan hands him a couple of files, opening his own copy on his side. Patton skims through recognizing them instantly. “He has tried to fight you for custody before”

“Yes he has, and lost almost immediately” Patton leans back, melting into the chair. “I see your point however, do you mind?” Patton asks hovering over the pens, Logan gestures allowing him to take one, they continue looking over old files for a while somehow ending up slightly fiddling with each other's fingers over the desk. It's soft, almost playful... However, the twins soon become restless as their minds itch for a taste of reality. Remus wakes first, sitting up grouchy on his side of the stroller. Patton wishes he had seen it coming, the little pout that forms...it always leads to-

“Dada!” Remus cries sniffly tears run down his cheek. Patton bounces out of his dazed state recoiling his fingers from Logans touch, a disappointment to both. Remus continues crying, Pattons used to it. Valerie was better about it but something always set the little boy off. He always awoke to a bad dream, rushing for his father's comfort.

“I've gotcha” Patton strains as he lifts Remus out of his stroller, cradling him in his arms. He wraps his small arms around his father, crying gently into his shoulder.

Logan awaits on the side, he understands. He once read a study that thoroughly described the many reasons that a child might wake up crying. ‘Inappropriate’ sleep onset associations, as explained by Doctor Ferber deemed that a child might become used to sleeping circumstances that are not later present causing them to feel unfamiliar. A set schedule is another reason, a child has had the same sleeping schedule for too long and it no longer fits their needs, causing them to feel uncomfortable. And finally, environmental factors. Doctor Ferber described how things in the environment can unsettle a child, a TV, various noises, the temperature, etc.

Logan expected the crying to stop or falter, he didn't mind but he would like to see Remus happy. However, it continued, possibly growing louder. Patton sighs rocking Remus back and forth, clearly trying every method that usually works. Remus mumbles incoherently and Patton does his best to listen but nothing seems to soothe the child.

“Patton” Logan gains the lawyer's attention, he extends his arms cocking his head slightly. Patton hesitates for a moment before placing Remus into Logan's arms, the lawyer takes him not sure how to hold him at first. It doesn't seem like he’ll need to figure it out as Remus takes his cue to adjust cozily in Logan's arms, he sniffles as Logan begins a careful hum. Patton stops his body sending a striking shiver down his spine, he’s heard Roman sing and heard his own musings but this was different. The voice was so quiet, an angelic tune carried, not that he noticed through his entrancement but Remus slowly fell calm. Logan finishes stroking Remus's cheek lovingly as he does so.

“That was amazing Logan” Patton compliments, if hearts could pulse from his eyes they would. “You have a beautiful voice” He admits, Logan stares up at him.

“My mother used to do that for me, while my mom was at work” Logan recalls, Patton nods listening, he had met Logan's mothers before. Patton adored them, and though unknown to Patton, they loved him. “Is this a frequent occurrence?” Logan ponders

“A little lately, I think he's just been having some bad dreams,” Patton says reaching over the desk to hold Remus’s hand as he makes silly faces up at Logan. “I wan-” He _wants_ to finish his sentence but the door swings open quite abruptly, three figures overshadowing the desk. Patton turns to face them his face drops in dripping fear. “Mom? Dad?” He whispers

“Hello Patton” They confirm

~~~

“Morning Emile” Virgil yawns his greeting as the doctor slumps his way into the precinct. He turns facing Virgil's desk now, his eyes darting around Remy's area. “You ok?” He checks

“Have you seen Remy? I called him last night but that was about it. I thought he might be here with you, or still working on the case” He rambles checking his watch. “We have a pretty important lunch today” Emile accentuates, Virgil nods. He's known Emile long enough, he was less worried about the lunch and more worried about Remy.

“Why don't we go ask Carlton? He was the last person to see Remy” Virgil suggests, the room is quiet as the department awakens to the sound of fresh coffee and early morning perpetrators. Though not part of his plan, Haley striding by was also a good option. He stops her gently grabbing her arm, she turns disheveled, her eyes sunken. “Hey uh...you good?” She purses her lips, Virgil rushes “We were looking for Remy, do yo-

“You haven't heard, have you? No makes sense, we just got the news” Emile fidgets harders as Haley's words fall from her mouth.

“Haley” Virgil questions, his face darkens as the possibilities race through his mind. Imprinting themselves into his brain. He shakes them out, they couldn't be that bad, they just couldn't.

“We have a hostage situation” Haley mutters, Virgil's grip loosens but he can't hear anymore. Just simple mumblings as Haley describes something even worse. Virgil picks on a few words, each making his blood boil. “Carlton...mole...Remy...crime scene...Emile!” Virgil spins just in time, catching a very pale Emile. He regains his posture fanning himself, whispering a very timid apology.

“I want to help, please” Virgil begs, Haley bites her lip, clicking it. 

“Fine, but I'm warning you, Virgil. You cannot get emotional” Haley threatens, Virgil nods about to follow her towards the conference room. As though a chain, he feels his arm grabbed. “Emile?” He fears knowing what he will have to decline.

“Please...get him back” Emile begs, Virgil's eyebrows raise, his face softens. He isn't...he doesn't...he pulls Emile into a brief hug. Something they both needed. “Make that son of bitch pay” He jokes sadly through tears, Virgil nods as they pull away. Virgil gives him a last glance before rushing into the room, the clamoring of people would typically overwhelm Virgil but he has more important things on his mind.

“Alright, where do you want me?” He asks Haley adamant to do anything, the captain finishes her conversation turning to the detective. Her face drops slightly, Virgil understands.

“Look, I'm letting you help but you can't be apart of-” Virgil taps impatiently, Haley continues “I want you to unscramble these goddamn letters. They might have something in them” Haley moans, handing him a board with neatly printed letters.

“Well, guess I should tell Patton his clients innocent” Virgil sighs, a dry laugh caught in his throat. Haley tilts her head pulling out her phone.

“This doesn't take George off the table” Haley declares, she opens up her phone clicking play. Virgil was not prepared to hear _his_ voice.

“So...its you” Remy's voice, though muffled, remains calm.

“Not necessarily” Carlton replies, his voice dripping with evil. Not to be dramatic of course. “I had to, unfortunately, take care of a few...bodies. But fret not, I'm no killer” The line goes dead and Virgil can't help but smirk.

“Fucking brilliant” He marvels “His call with Emile, he added you on didn't he?” Virgil questions, Haley joins his smirk nodding. “So George could still be guilty but have Carlton do some of his dirty work?” Haley shrugs unfortunate “Alright, letters” Virgil snaps, he races towards his desk, avoiding looking through the window in Emile's office. He just can't look at him, not now. He will look at him when he can cause a smile to spread, pointing him towards the direction of a hopefully unphased Remy. He returns fast setting up magnet letters upon the board, ordering them alphabetically first, nothing proves of them so in order of how he got them.

“E, L, I, T, A, L, W, S, L, I, A, A” Dylan lists, Haley had instructed he help Virgil. “It's like a really dark game of scrabble” Virgil's eyes widen, he turns to Dylan aware of the slight murderous look on his face.

“Not Latin, not secret code, no it's simple” Virgil mutters, Dylan will admit, he's frightened. “It's so so simple” And he sets off for the next moments no one could see what was happening. Virgil works quickly rearranging the letters in every possible way. Some words appear, but nothing, nothing makes a sentence, nothing gets him a step closer. The frustrated grunt he releases confirms his failure. Not like it matters, he was sent on a fool's errand, a distraction. He knew this from the moment Haley asked him to do it, the letters, while they might provide something, were not relevant. Remy would disagree.

_“But what if they reveal the name of the murderer? Or the final murder? Or why he's doing it?” Remy rambles, clearly recovering from a coffee high. Virgil moans, plopping his head into his arms. His desk feels cold, like the pillow once turned over._

_“Or maybe you've been watching too much-_

_“Don't! I have not! I have not! Nopety nope!” Remy bounces scrambling the letters they have once more, Virgil groans spinning in his chair. “Bet you twenty bucks it's gonna reveal something!” Remy shoots out his hand awaiting Virgils._

_“I'll take that bet, I think it's just a final message or a game” Virgil shakes his hand, instantly regretting it as his hand bounces. “Oh my god, can we go now? I'm exhausted and Dam-_

_“Shush! I'm having an epiphany” Remy decides, he sits on the ground crossing his legs. His eyes shut as he begins to hum._

_“No darling, you're having an energy rush” Emile points, Virgil thanks him with a gesture. The doctor leans over kissing his partner on the forehead softly, he takes his reluctant hand leading the detective away. Virgil waves them farewell with a smirk._

“Hey! We got it! We found our entrance!” Haley calls, Virgil turns towards her, she sighs…”Detective Tormine, you coming or not?” Virgil claps delighted, grabbing his things.

~~~

“What are you...doing here?” Patton stands, Logan can not read his face. Its morphed so much in the past few seconds, Logan stands with him. He clutches tighter to Remus as he stares the figures down. He had met Patton's parents a few times, but they never said much to him. And honestly? Logan had a hard time staying around them for a long time, he cant listen to them talk about Patton in such a way, which seemed to be the only way they talked about him. Remus yawns squirming softly in Logan's arms.

“Oh, he's precious” Patton's mother, Gloria, compliments. “Is he yours?” She wonders Patton releases a desperate breath.

“No, he's...he’s _mine_” Patton begs, Glorias sighs recoiling, disappointed. Logan struggles to restrain himself, he baffles at the two of them. “Mom?” Patton's voice is so soft, he can't manage the words.

“Patton, don't get emotional” Gloria warns, Patton flares his nostrils, the phrase was spoken so much it was seared into his mind. “I didn't recognize your son, it is not a big deal” Logan...needs to walk that off. He can't fathom…

“Yeah guess that happens after five years doesn't it?” Patton quips, finally another voice pipes up. Liam stands behind Patton's parents, he laughs a sickly smile across his face. Patton laughs regretfully, a scoff escapes. “You called my parents? Are you five? I-” He stops himself “I'm not doing this in front of my children” He declares

“Why is this man holding your child?” Patton's father, Arlo, questions. Logan wonders if he really doesn't recognize him or if he's being petty. Logan goes to speak but Patton's ready.

“His name is Logan and he is…” Liam peaks over, a knowing coy smile “Doing more than you have ever done” Patton claims staring pointedly at his former partner, Logan asserts his posture. “Lo?” His voice shifts instantly, it's quiet and gentle. Logan would've swooned had he not been staring daggers, at...certain people. Logan understands however, he moves around the desk placing Remus carefully into the stroller, assuring the boy is secure. He starts to roll away stopping in front of Patton who takes his hand. “Thank you” He whispers, Logans not sure how to express how he would do anything in a heartbeat. He squeezes Patton's hand, lingering only slightly as they pull away. He pushes past the trio without giving them a single look, leaving his office he decides to settle in Patton's office, knowing the twins would be able to play there.

“I'm disappointed in you” Gloria hasn't moved, her hands stay crossed in front of her, her gloves in her hand as she takes a less than happy look around. “And is that man your new boyfriend? Is that what you chose?” She insults, Patton ignores it, he’d rather not go into what he...feels for Logan at the moment. (Or the fact that she would _ever_ degrade him in such a way when he means...everything...)

“Oh, that's new” Patton replies dryly “Moms disappointed everyone! Gather around while she tells you everything wrong with you” Patton mocks, he realizes how much he's bottled up. Five years has caused so much and staring in the face of the woman who has caused more agony than should ever be set upon a person. “Oh! And don't forget the yelling match she’ll have with dad later while you and your sister cower in fear” Patton adds, Gloria's face might as well have been dipped in red. 

“Patton Hart, you will stop right now” Gloria demands, Arlo nods warning his son.

“Five years mother” Patton states, he keeps steady, precisely picturing images of his children smiling, Logan doing his rare laugh, Roman and Virgil and…

“Yes I see that that was not a good decision now” Gloria looks around, Patton hates how she views his office. Logan's office was one of Patton's favorite places, how dare she see it with such contempt, what _right_ does she have? “Patton you're going to come home with us, Liam is going to help you through this and-” Patton almost laughs, _almost_.

“Uh, that's super interesting mom” Patton smiles nodding a little to ecstatically “That's great, you know, I'm just gonna squeeze by you and go uh...anywhere else” He decides pushing past his parents, nudging Liam maybe a little harder than needed. Ignoring the seized calls for his name he marches through the courthouse. He stutters a breath before walking faster until he lands outside his office. He knows it's his, but he was programmed to knock. If his parents refused to teach him anything about kindness, he was going to stay up, sleepless nights, learning about what to do.

“Come in?” Logan supposes, Patton trembles over the knob before turning it open. Logan stands as he enters closing the door behind him. “Hi” Logan whispers, Patton gives a small wave, his eyes falling on the twins in the corner. They play excited with their toys, building mountains and palaces.

“Hi” He smiles at them, they smile back demonstrating their talent. He feels an overwhelming sense of warmth wrap him, the room becomes brighter. He allows the moment to work its way into his lungs, his breathing matches the steady pace of the world._ It's ok, take a breath, it's ok. _The twins return happily to their game sending Patton to sit across his desk, Logan watches frozen.

“Are you alright?” He checks, its the standard question something he's been asked many times. Its starts something, it gives way for Logan to continue without misinterpretation or danger of making it worse.

“I just wish...things were easier” Patton admits, Logan gives a soft laugh “You know that's the first time they've seen the twins, in person?” His voice is hushed, allowing the children sleepy serenity. It's also the first time Patton has seen his parents in five years, besides elongated silent calls and the sparse photos online, it's been distance.

“And they thought he was mine” Logan recalls, Patton taps his fingers on the desk, a smile hinted. “Not that I'm complaining” Logan adds, Patton gains a small twinkle, barely visible behind his glasses.

“Neither am I…” Logan being seen as the twin's father was far from bad, it hurt that it was his parent's own mishap. “I think they should adopt Liam” Patton sighs firmly, Logan releases a scoffed laugh, a glint of amusement upon his face.

“Ah, I don't think you should do that to Barbara” Logan retorts, Patton snaps his fingers lazily “It wouldn't be fair to her, what a downgrade, might I add” Patton chuckles, a sweet smile across his own lips. “Not to mention, Marcy would implode” Logan brings up many good points and many good distractions. And yet again, somehow, the pair meet across the desk. As if the only thing they can hold on to _is_ one another, the soft twiddling of each other's hands and fingers, the excitement of the tickle.

“Oh! That's my phone, sorry” He pulls away, not expecting to feel so cold as their fingers part. “Patton Hart!” He greets, his face turning quickly sullen. Logan braces for the worst, his position becomes alert. The call finishes, Patton lowers his phone. “Its Remy”

~~~

“Carlton its been a day, I'm exhausted” Remy moans, he's tempting fate but if he's right…”Either kill me or let me go or get me food or coffee” His eyes widen at the mention of caffeine, anything to feel a buzz.

“I always found you so strange” Carlton muses, Remys impressed. He's been holding the gun almost all night, directed at Remy. Neither has dared move, but both felt the agonizing sore all over themselves. “More so, your partner” The same all night, he was looking, aching for a reaction. Emile seemed to be his way in but Remy used that, its fuel that he's going to get the hell out of here.

“You can't kill me can you?” Remy quips, Carlton tilts his head craving more “Waiting for mommy to give you permission?” Remy pouts mockingly, he hopes his chest emanates a steady pace.

“You got a death wish Nyx?” Carlton questions, further assuring the position of the firearm, Remy can't help but wince. _Far from it, _he thinks. He feels his heart pulsate in his ears. He takes a heavy breath, allowing his lungs to restart, it's harder than he thought it would be. A new trial as he stares down his death, hard to breathe, stay conscious. 

“Just a little longer” He whispers while Carlton checks his phone for what seems to be the umpteenth time. He can feel his knees grow weaker under him, the need to buckle growing only as time goes on. “Hey, what's my letter gonna be?” He asks, quickly shaking his knees before Carlton turns back.

“Are you kidding?” Carlton faces him, Remy smirks now feeling an entire breath released from his body.

“Nope, I'm stalling” He states dropping to the ground. The door swings open as cops pile in, he can hear shots fired but he feels himself intact. Incoherent shouting bruises his soft ears as something grabs him, a moment of panic sets in until he's hoisted into a hug. “Virgil” He barely whispers, tightening his grasp. Now, in the arms of his best friend, he just allows himself to fall away. Tears stream down his cheeks, staining his cheeks in permanence. He pulls away being led out of the apartment into the hall.

“Are you ok?” Virgil questions checking every inch of his friend, Remy lifts up his shirt revealing a small bruise, Virgil traces it. Remy expects the cold hands, but not the seized chill causing his body to vibrate into itself. “Did he…?” Virgil inquires, his eyebrows furrowed, a pinch of anger.

“I got cocky” Remy admits shrugging, Virgil sighs, a smirk on his face. They make their way to Virgil's car, heading to the precinct. Meanwhile…

“Emile!” Patton cries running towards him, the doctor accepts his hug instantly. Anything to stop him from chewing his nails down, until there's nothing left. “Are you alright?” He checks once they've separated, Logan catches up giving him a light squeeze.

“I think so” Emile stutters a breath, Patton keeps his hand on Emile's shoulder “I just really miss him” He admits with a sweet smile, Patton nods understandingly. “Distract me, please,” He asks softly, Patton coughs but agrees.

“Um...my...parents are back?” Patton tries, Emile looks at him clearly interested. “They want to take me- I'm sorry, Em are you ok?” Patton continues feeling awful doing so, Emile laughs dryly waving him off.

“Please, I just-” His eyes widen quickly, he slithers out of Patton's brace rushing towards something. Patton and Logan spin quickly, both faces light up as their eyes befall unto the pair hugging. “Remy!” Emile cries burying his head into the detective's shoulder. Remy falls into the hug quickly, grasping his partner tightly. He moves his kisses all around the cheek, Emile giggles through his tears. Virgil pats his friend on the back before joining the others. The pair pull away “Are you ok?” He whispers, cupping his face as he checks his partner.

“Em, I'm ok” He assures taking Emile's hands in his own, Emile sighs content landing a kiss on his lips. Remy gasps quickly, hitting himself on the forehead “The lunch! I missed _the_ lunch, god I'm sorry” He rushes, Emile laughs wiping away his tears.

“Only you, my darling” He states shaking his head “I called the people, they understood and we rescheduled” Remy smirks, Emile shoots an ever grateful glance towards Haley and Virgil as he leads a slightly shaken Remy to his office, closing the door behind them.

“You alright Virgil?” Logan checks, Virgil releases a pented breath but nods.

“I've heard that question so many times today...but I'm good. I'm just happy he's ok” Virgil says watching the pair through the window, his eyes emanating adoration. Patton releases a squeal, Logan nudges him softly, it's playful.

“Excuse me, Mister Hart? Mister Tolentino? Mister Tormine?” The trio turn, they nod as their names are recited. “I apologize for the interruption” The man states, he holds out three golden letters, each beautifully imprinted with their names. Patton takes his, bouncing on his heels. Virgil, approaches warily, taking it nonetheless. He groans reading the insignia in the corner, Logan sighs as he reads his.

“Eek! The gala!” Patton squeals reading his invitation. Coyly he reads the letter. “Dear Mister Patton Hart” He pauses looking to Logan “That's me!” Logan's resilience crumbles away as the bright figure smiles up at him. “We cordially extend our invitation to you for this year's annual Cordenza Court Gala” He does a quick shimmy as he reads it, Virgil scoffs happily. “We hope to see you there, yours truly” He finishes, the mystery hangs with the name.

“I hate the gala” Virgil groans, Logan tilts his head in agreement.

“You just don't want Roman to ask you” Logan slips, both his and Patton's eyes go wide.

“Logan!” Patton exclaims, hitting him carefully on the shoulder. Logan sucks in a quick breath, Virgil turns to them, they can't tell if he's mad or shocked.

“What?” He starts slowly. Patton giggles awkwardly.

“Nnnnnothing, we were just talking about-” Virgil furthers his glare and Patton stomps his foot pouting. “Romans planning to ask you to the gala” He moans disappointed in himself, Virgil joins his moan shutting his eyes tight.

“I can't do this right now” He sighs waving them off as he retreats to anywhere else, Patton waves goodbye weakly. Logan turns to him, a dry smile upon his face, Patton pouts, his fatherly side apparent.

“Forgive me?” Logan hopes a slow smile spreads across the opposing lawyer’s face.

“Fine…” He says unable to continue his pout. “Now come! Preparations to be made!” He incites gallantly striding away, Logan sighs following him. Knowing he would do just the same no matter the situation. At this moment, he wishes he had Romans confidence…

_Would you...like to…_

He pauses watching Patton make his way out of the precinct.

_Come...to the..gala..._

“Lo? You coming?” Patton asks holding the elevator open for him.

_...with me?_

“Yes, of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please do leave me some comments!!


	16. How 'Bout A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman suffers with some of the after-effects of his experience  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: !!!!! Guys! Guys! YALL this chapter!! Look im so excited!! im cryfin i Love THEM. LO AND THE KIDS!! PRINXIETY IS SO SMOFT!! PATTON BEING MY FAVE!! Just a breather from everything!! I LOVE THEM AND IM SO GLAD WE ARE PROGRESSING.   
I KNOW LITERALLY EVERYONE IS GONNA BE WATCHING THE NEW EPISODE BUT I SAID SCREW IT AND IM POSTING IT
> 
> Tw: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, dead bodies, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, flashbacks, angst

“And finally, the noble prince was saved from his captors and healed by his dashing love” Roman explains, the twins bundle up closer their small eyes flutter trying to listen. “The knight, always so resilient, could never give up on his one true love” Roman recites, Patton smiles sweetly from the door, a hot tea warming his hand as he leans on the arch. “So together, the knight and the prince fought endless hours until the battle was won” Valerie giggles clapping her small hands, Remus yawns pulling the blanket closer towards him. “They returned home heroes and were quickly crowned king and king of this land of promise” Remus gives his best cheer, dazed and sleepy. “And they lived happily ever after” Roman finishes planting a kiss on each of their foreheads before gently laying them in their respective beds.

“Tomorrow can you do one about princesses?” Valerie requests as Roman tucks her in, she plays loosely with his face poking and prodding.

“Anything for my Princesa” Roman assures, the little girl yawns satisfied turning over as she clutches to her bear. Roman moves across the room to where a lazy Remus had waddled to his bed, struggling to climb in. Roman helps him in making sure he's secure.

“I want one about octopuses and snakes” Remus mumbles, Roman glances towards Patton who simply shrugs. “My new best friend loves snakes,” He says into his pillow, Roman chuckles wishing the pair goodnight. He turns off the lights making sure their night-lights are on before closing the door behind him. 

“They missed you,” Patton says, the two men situate into the living room. Roman slumps into the couch exhausted, the fatigue setting in. His first day out of the hospital, though slow and careful was still rough. Patton had been by his side most of the time, he was incredibly grateful for it. “I missed you Ro” Patton adds, a soft smile spreads across the judge's face. Logan had stopped by earlier to visit and check-in, even Remy and Emile had joined them. Alas, the one prominent missing piece, the one Roman desired the most. Virgil.

“Thanks for today, it was nice” He adjusts his position, curling up. “I forgot how much they could be, however, I love them don't get me wrong” Roman defends, he sighs rubbing his head. “I was just hoping all of this wouldn't be so hard…” He didn't want this injury to linger, to change what he was before. He loved playing with the kids, he adored striding through the day with adventure, he longed for the nights where he huddled them up and told stories so magical.

“Eh, maybe you're just getting old” Patton jokes, Roman laughs nudging him gently. “You should get some sleep, I know it's not ideal but you'll be back home tomorrow” Patton suggests spinning the spoon in his cup. Roman sits up, his brows furrowed.

“What do you mean? My house is a mess” He remembers, the dark images of shattered memories flash through his mind. A coy smile quickly makes its way around Patton's face. “What did you do?”

“It's not what I did, its what Virge did!” Patton exclaims, Roman softens at the mention of the detective, his chest fills. “He spent all day today cleaning up and organizing for you, he even took Ollie to get pampered” Patton informs, Roman can't describe his thoughts. The sizzling blush across his face, the increased sweat gathered in his hands.

“He did that...for me?” Roman marvels, a bitter taste stings the tip of his tongue, a reminder. Don't get your hopes up. With the addition of the ‘Remy incident’, Roman learned that a certain lawyer couldn't keep his mouth shut. Roman's romantic plans revealed to a less than happy Virgil. “He hasn't been avoiding me?”

“Of course not silly” Patton smiles “He's been planning this for a while” Roman hopes his eyes are teasing him, a joke, there can't be actual tears welling...can there? “Hey, if this is about the gala, he was just a little surprised I'm sure he’ll say yes” Patton assures, Roman nods. “Promise me you'll go through with it?” He holds out his pinky finger, a cute smirk on his face. Roman scoffs playfully but promises nonetheless. “Good! Now sleep” And so Roman did. Patton set him up in the guest bedroom before retreating to his own room. Sleep was the easy part, it was impossible not to feel comfortable in this house. It radiated love and joy and warmth, his dreams on the other hand? Now that was difficult.

So was waking up in a drenched sweat, covering his mouth as relentless screams came out. Liquid puddled in his hands, dripping down him, unable to differentiate. The room remained still, the darkness consuming him as something moved through the shadows. The screams wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop them, they controlled him.

“Roman!” Patton's voice broke through, the judge looked towards the door, light-flooded in, an aura surrounded the lawyer. He quickly took a seat at Romans side, taking him in his arms. The judge shook his head frantically, apologies muttered endlessly. Patton's gaze filled with worry as he held tighter, strokes of comfort across his head. “Ro...talk to me, what's wrong?” Patton pleads, wanting nothing more than to help, be there.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry” He repeats simply, Patton shushes him continuing his strokes. He takes a towel from the nightstand, dabbing across him softly, a soaking feeling never helped.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” If there's one thing Patton wanted Roman to hear, it was that. “You're ok, you're safe, I promise” Well and that...he mimics a rocking motion, Roman isn't there anymore, a shell as the judge escapes into his thoughts. Hiding in fear of the man he sees in Patton's arms. “You're ok Roman, it's ok” He hopes, his own mind racing violently. It slows and he can feel the steady breathing, he takes his phone out shooting a very messy, quick text to Logan and Virgil.

“I'm sorry” Roman whispers again, too afraid to fall asleep, too tired to fight anymore.

~~~

“Is he ok? What happened? What's going on?” Virgil interrogates as soon as Patton approaches. He's been waiting by the front desk, his foot about to be shaken off by pure force. “Patton!” He gives the lawyer no time to answer, a sigh returned.

“I spoke to his doctor this morning, its common after such a traumatic injury” Patton begins slowly, Virgil instantly regains a regular demeanor, he listens. “He warned me about what Romans going to be going through-”

“What?!” Virgil cries, he can't handle this. How can he help? What can he do?

“Virgil, you need to take a deep breath” A newly joined Logan advises. “Let Patton explain ok?” Virgil nods, the arm Logan puts on his shoulder creating a sense of calm. Patton gives a supportive smile but continues.

“He's going to be withdrawn, and his temper is going to shorten.” Patton remembers “He's going to be very irritable but we can not walk on eggshells around him. I mean it ok? The last thing he wants its to be treated differently, we just have to adjust” Patton sighs, moving on “He can't come back to work yet, a-and he's having trouble sleeping and eating and-” Patton stops himself taking a deep breath. He can't help but picture last night, the fear, the absolute hatred for himself in Roman's eyes. He shakes his head, looking up. “Uh someones gotta stay with him, I just…” He meets their eyes again “I don't think he should be alone...but he needs to go home” The two agree, details to be discussed.

“So, obviously, no gala right?” Virgil adds, Logan goes to nod but Patton purses his lips.

“No he has to go, the doctor cleared him” Patton explains “But either way he has to, the gala is Roman's favorite event, he looks forward to every year. Not going would be detrimental to him” That's the last thing Virgil wants, hesitant he nods.

“Is he still...planning on...you know?” Virgil slows, Patton gives an awkward smile.

“Yeah...but you don't have to say yes” Patton defends, Virgil swallows “If you don't want” He adds, Virgil gives him a small glare, Patton smirks. “We can move him back today, and I'm ok taking the first few nights” Logan tilts his head, a frown upon his face. Even in the midst of everything, even the sunken look under Patton's eyes, the worrisome furrow of his brows, even with all of that he looked...stunning.

_Woah_

Ok, Logan clearly had not gotten enough sleep. Or maybe he was right, and should just-

“Pat, you have the twins to worry about” Virgil reminds, Patton's face remains. “I can take him tonight, ease him into the house” Virgil offers, though he does feel it. He wants to be there for Roman but he's not sure how.

“And you have Damian, it's ok I'll find a babysitter” He sighs hearing his phone ping “not up to debate Virge, I have to go, talk later ok?” Virgil huffs but nods making his way towards the door. Logan waves him farewell, promptly following Patton through the halls. He walks by his busy side, his hands behind him, fiddling with his fingers. Patton stops groaning as his phone goes off again.

“Everything alright?” Logan inquires, watching the reflection of the phone in Patton's glasses.

“I'm just so swamped, I have to talk to Haley about the case, I have to make arrangements for the Gala-” Logan cuts in

“I thought the committee took care of that” Patton laughs dryly, shaking his head at the suggestion.

“Please, I do most of the work and they take the credit” He states, Logan stifles a smirk. He loves the hinted passive-aggressiveness that radiates from Patton. It's nice to see him know his place, know that he deserves so much. Patton stares frozen at the wall as yet another ping from his phone plays out. “Oh god, their appointment I forgot!” He exclaims quickly replying. “And I have to find a babysitter for tonight..” He mutters, the words ‘pick-up’ and ‘Barbara’ are also slipped in

_Offer Logan_

_Say the words_

_You want to_

Logan searching for the courage to speak up clears his throat.

“Patton, I could help” The bespeckled lawyer looks up at him, his head cocks “I'm more than willing to” He offers, a nervous ringing in his ears, specifically with the twins but... For what seems like an eternity, Patton simply stares but soon Logan can take a breath. Patton takes his hands which are now placed neatly in front of him and squeezes sweetly.

“Oh! Thank you!” He exclaims, Logan returns his sickly smile. “If it's not too much to ask could you take the twins?” He requests a very small sliver of hope, Logans defenses fall. “I know its a lot! But it's just that they love you and know you, and you're so good with them” Patton rambles, Logan's soft spot for this quality is odd.

“But...I thought...only with people you…” He starts, he resets himself, “I thought you only left them with people you trusted” Logan recalls, the image of Remy tackling the twins. 

“I never said I didn't trust you” Patton assures, the sweetest of smiles across his face.

~~~

The screeching children used to be so off-putting but now as Logan stands outside the daycare its a sense of joy and adventure. He pushes his way in, locating the front desk quickly, children can be seen running around. The woman smiles up at him, holding a finger as she finishes a call, he waits idly examining the building. To his left is the recreation area, its quite big with many different sections for different activities. Further to the right is some kind of kitchen/eating area and an educational section. The children play throughout the entire scene, some passing Logan as they go.

“Hi! How can I help you?” The woman greets, Cindy if Logan recalls.

“I'm here to pick up Remus and Valerie Hart” He informs, Cindy smiles nodding. Her fast fingers move quickly across the keyboard as she pulls up information.

“Patton told me you would be coming, name and identification please” She requests with an everlasting grin. Logan nods pulling his wallet from his pocket, he places his ID in front of her as she checks it. “Logan...Tolentino?”

“That is correct” He assures, Cindy finishes something up before standing up and making her way into the crowd. Logan watches her as she somehow spots two children from the crowd, something sets off in Logan as he watches Cindy take Remus and Valerie from their activity. A small smile across his face as they spot him running towards him ripping themselves away from Cindy.

“Logan!” Valerie squeals running faster than her brother, she jumps onto his lug, squeezing tightly. Logan kneels to greet her, amusing her with a small handshake.

“Lolo!” Remus, unknowingly, teases. A more...abrupt approach is taken as he jumps into Logan's arms almost knocking him over. “What are you doing here?” He questions quite forcefully as he pushes against the man's chest. Valerie nods in agreement clearly as curious as her brother.

“I'm here to pick you up and take you to the doctors, and then home” He explains, they grin brightly vibrating in his clutches. “Shall we?” He asks, he stands taking their hands to lead them out. Cindy waves them farewell as he goes out to the car. It gains silent quickly and Logan feels the sweat grow in his hands. He has no trouble upholding conversations, it's more of a matter of whether he wants to. But right now? His mind runs blank, he's spoken to children before, so why was this so difficult.

They reach the car and Logan helps them into their seats, Patton and him had traded vehicles for easier transport so it took some getting used to. Remus was eager to get into his seat on his own, Logan made sure it was secure. He helps Valerie next who held a pretty tight hold on the lawyer, almost fearful of letting go. Once shes secure Logan goes to move to the front seat but Valerie tugs.

“Valerie, is everything alright?” He questions softly, she struggles with her words before sighing in defeat. She lets go turning away from the window. Logan has an immense need to push, he wants to help, but how? He piles into the front seat beginning the drive, the kids speak in quick mumbles in the back. The drive goes by and they arrive promptly.

“Good morning! Welcome to the children's clinic, how can I help you?” Logan waves and carries the twins forward. They insisted they were ‘exhausted’ and Logan didn't mind.

“Hello, I'm Logan Tolentino, I'm here with Remus and Valerie Hart” He explains, the man nods.

“Right, Mister Hart informed us you were coming,” He says checkings over a few things, Logan pulls out his ID and all of the children's medical files Patton gave him. “Thank you, uh...yeah looks good. Just wait for your name to be called” He says handing them back, Logan thanks him sitting down. The twin's race to the small activity area, playing with the toys. Logan wants to warn them to be careful, to make sure they don't touch their face but his voice fails him. As if he isn't confident enough to...to take care of them.

“Valerie Hart?” Logan looks to the source, Valerie comes racing by quickly taking the nurses' hand. Logan stands to follow but worries about leaving Remus.

“It's ok! I go by myself! Rem gets more scared than I do” She assures smiling brightly, Logan nods a grateful smile in return. He watches her disappear into the office chatting away with the nurse. Logan wonders whether he should have let that happen, he feels as if everything is a test. A tally of points to determine his ability to take care of children, Patton's words breathing down his neck.

_“I never said I didn't trust you”_

“Remus Hart?” Logan snaps his neck towards the nurse's direction, he feels Remus grasp his hand, hesitantly moving forward. “Hi Remus, how are you?” The woman, Tora, asks. Remus hides behind Logan's leg, avoiding eye contact. She awes before facing Logan. “You can just follow me here, we’re going to take his weight, height, the usual” She informs, Remus steps onto the weight fiddling, much like his father, with his fingers. Tora does some quick scribbling before ushering them into the room.

“Help!” He whispers softly to Logan as the nurse closes the door. Logan obliges placing him gently on the bed. He giggles as the crimped paper sounds off below him. “Thank you” He recites, almost as if rehearsed.

“You're not...forgive my bluntness, his father correct?” Tora inquires as she sets up the blood pressure machine. Remus watches it frightened, his eyes scanning her every movement.

“Oh no, I'm…” He swallows the word, what is he? Friend...friend is not enough to describe..but what if that's exactly what Patton thought of them as. Or less? What was he to Patton.

“He's dada’s best friend!” Remus cheers, _that works_, Logan decides. “And Dada loves him” He mentions casually, Logan knows that at this age the differences between love are so sparse for children. They just see the world, the complexity of everything is left unturned, so this statement was nothing out of the ordinary. But the concept, the idea...Logan couldn't breathe.

“Well isn't that sweet” Tora finishes quickly and runs through the procedure easily. The doctor comes in and checks through everything, asking the standard questions. Logan has prepared in case any information was needed, he was surprised at just how much he knew.

“Alright, all that's left is a shot and then you're free to go” He states, Remus, who had been quite calming up until then burst. He jumps up quickly on the bed and hides behind Logan who had made the mistake of standing next to him. “Aw Remus, it's not so bad, just ask your dad” The doctor looks expectantly to Logan, it just wasn't the right time to correct him. Logan turns to Remus, placing him carefully back in his position.

“Remus, it's ok” He begins, the little boy watches him, puddles of water gathering in his eyes “At first it is scary, but then you won't even feel it. A quick pinch and it's over” He demonstrates on his arm, pinching it rapidly, no pain. Remus watches, he moves his hand over the spot, his eyes lighting up. “And, you can hold on to my hand if you get scared, alright?” Remus pokes the spot, but nods.

“Okey” He mutters, barely a confirmation “Can we get ice cream after?”

“We have ice cream at home” _We, home. _Logan might need the doctor.

~~~

“And welcome home!” Virgil claps, sighing dryly. Roman nods, a weak smile is given in return. “Uh, after the gala, Patton and I will switch and Ill come stay with you” He reads over their schedule, Roman gives a thumbs up from his exhausted position from the couch. “But for tonight, Pats your babysitter” He quips, Roman laughs

“Thanks, and thanks for helping me unpack, and for resisting the urge to make fun of me, and for not mentioning last night or the fact that I want to ask you to the gala” He rambles, Virgil takes a breath for him.

“Now we don't have time to unpack ALL of that” Virgil teases, Roman huffs. “As for making fun of you…” Virgil moves slowly, leaning over the couch as he speaks to Roman. “Never Princey” Somehow his fingers make their way into Roman's hair, he fiddles softly with the ends of them. “Dude your hair is so soft” he marvels almost instantly, Roman chuckles sitting up. Virgil makes his way around, sitting next to the judge. “And hey last night, it's ok...you do...know that right?”

“I guess...I feel awful” Roman admits, Virgil remains, he waits for his opening. “And, though not the ideal way I wanted you to find out, sorry about the gala thing, I know you don't wanna go let alone with me” Virgil cocks his head.

“Now who said I didn't want to go with you?” Virgil's fixed gaze falling onto Roman's eyes. Though tired, they still shimmer with amber excitement. “But why now? Why the dance?” Virgil questions, this might not be the most ideal time for them…

“Because you broke up with..” Roman snaps trying to remember “Drake! God what a douchey name-”

“And douchey person” Virgil reminds recalling the reporter he had dated for a while.

“Right, you guys broke up like...nine months ago, and this was just...the perfect opportunity” Roman hopes it does not sound shaky. Virgil stifles a laugh, Roman pushes his shoulder gently. “I was nervous until I almost died, and then I decided I didn't have time to be nervous” He admits, Virgil softens, the quiet stir of the house sets in.

“Well, I would've said yes, still will if you want to” Roman nods, neither able to meet their eyes.

“Hey uh, Virge?” He begins, the detective looks up at him. He stands from the couch, kneeling in front of it, his face keeps serious “Would you go to the gala with me?” He asks, holding out his hands as if opening a box, besides the fact that it's empty. Virgil laughs nudging, he collects himself before gasping.

“Yes of course!” He cries, they stand cheering delighted before falling back onto the couch, laughing. “Crap now I have to get a suit” He sighs, Roman shrugs knowing he has a plethora of options available. “I should get back to Dee, he's been a little antsy every time I leave lately…” Virgil mentions

“Of course, tell him his dad says hi” He jokes, Virgil, rolls his eyes flicking Roman across the head. “Bye Virge!” He shouts, Virgil turns shooting quick finger guns leaving shortly after. As soon as the door closes Roman jumps quickly, a small victory dance commences through his house. New energy takes place as the lights seem just a bit brighter. He hums as it goes, a sweet tune carried with him as he begins cleaning up a few things. He moves to the kitchen. His eyes dare to scan the room, the room is spotless but his mind is not. Moments later the door swings open full f_..orce_

_“Hello?” Roman calls out from his position, he hears rapid forceful footsteps under him. Doors and cabinets slam, things break with a piercing crash. Roman drops his items and rushes to the door. Locking it, he turns off the lights instantly calling Virgil, no response. “Virge, please pick up” He whispers frantically, cowers in the corner, the footsteps only grow louder._

_“Roman Reial!” A husky voice calls, it's shaky as it searches through the upper level. The urge to yell ‘not here’ was too much, he clasps his mouth shut with his hand clearly stifling hysterical laughter. Ollie’s whines as he barks trying to scare the intruder away are momentarily heard. Please don't hurt him, Roman begs wishing his spaniel was with him._

_His door was old, it was ancient in fact, it wouldn't survive a beating. And yet, it held pretty well for a while. Well until it shoved open now Roman could see the figure, fight or flight. And yet for some reason, he remained frozen watching as a gun was pulled on him._

_“Hiding like a coward are you mister Reial?” The man questions, the nerve. He's being smart, fighting would do him no good, although neither did hiding. Running, running would've been the smart option. “Shame, I was hoping you would put up a fight” Roman tried hard to identify his voice, searching for a clue of anything at all._

_“What do you want?” Roman tries, the man laughs, sickly his voice oozes. An eloquent fit Roman supposes, dying at the hands of the unknown, his life built quite the same. Charging into the unknown, he winces, as the man reasserts his position. Soon enough the shot rings throughout, it's funny, Roman doesn't hear it at first but he feels it. It pushes him back, his hands move slowly to the wound clutching tightly as the red substance oozes out of him._

_“One down, one to go” The man mocks, Roman watches blurry as he exits leaving a helpless judge to wallow in his own despair, as he watches the darkness consume him._

“Hey! Sorry, I forgot my...jacket” Virgil wanders off, walking towards the dazed man. Roman faces him coming back from his musings. “Ro?” He questions ever so softly “Are you ok?” Virgil places a hand on Roman's shoulder, the instant wincing wasn't intentional but a leftover. A bitter taste left to last.

“Peachy keen” he whispers his lie.

~~~

“Yes perfect! Right there!” Patton commands the men nod walking briskly away as they set up the room. Patton smiles standing in the center of the beautiful draping ballroom.

He yawns, he misses the twins. He sees them throughout the day but he's been so busy and taking care of Roman, though he loved being there for his friend, was...honestly hard. He didn't know if he was helping. He knew Logan was taking good care of them which helped relax him but he just wanted to scoop them up and lay on the couch watching movies.

“Mister Hart, you look wonderful” Patton turns ready to thank the stranger, turning bright red as his eyes fall on an equally wonderful looking Logan.

“Oh! Hey Lo, you look…” Patton swears he's just exhausted but he couldn't find the right words. Logan goes to work in a suit almost every day, it is not an uncommon occurrence. And yet here he stood, under the aurous lights of the chandelier framing him perfectly, he looked- “Enchanting” Patton mutters, his eyes meeting Logans.

“It looks marvelous in here Patton” Logan compliments, Patton nods slowly, his jaw slacked. His eyes continue to scan the man, something about the way the room presents itself. Logan is breathtaking, literally, Patton might faint. “The twins are all tucked in for the evening and Barbara is watching over them, she's grateful for the night off” He explains, the mention of his family sets off a reset button in the lawyer. He bounces smiling.

“Thank you, and thank you for picking her up and thank you for everything Lo, seriously, it means the world to me” Patton takes Logan's hand, both feel a familiar shock run through them, tingling their hearts excited. He squeezes, lingering just a bit, even as his name is called. “Yes?” He turns finally pulling away.

“The event has begun” They announce, Pattom buzzes excited releasing a shaky breath. And then it did, people flooded in, moving across the floor dancing soon the room was alive. Logan had lost Patton in the crowd somewhere, a sinking feeling in his stomach fearing he wouldn't be seeing him.

“Hey pocket protector” Roman greets, Virgil at his side, eyeing the world around him. “No date?” He teases, Virgil appropriately nudges him. “Twas a joke” He responds

“Twas not funny” Virgil replies, Logan smiles weakly. He's spent the better half a week with children, and he adores them of course but he was hoping to have a conversation. One not full of coloring and octopuses. He excuses himself.

“Look you pushed him away” Roman retorts, Virgil scoffs feeling more comfortable by the minute. “Hey, you ok?” Roman checks, Virgil rolls his eyes

“I should be asking you that, how are you feeling?” Virgil returns the gesture, Roman resists the urge to reassure him and simply nods. “Oh? The music is changing” Virgil notes

“Astute observation detective Tormine” Roman teases, he takes a deep breath “Wanna dance?” Virgil shrugs dragging the judge towards the floor. Roman feels as though his entire weight has been gone, he floats letting Virgil lead him through the dance. Roman, surprisingly, not much of a dancer. He has rhythm, so as Virgil takes point, he picks it up quickly.

“Nice, you sure you're good?” Virgil checks again, the music drowns out in the background as it becomes just them. The pair in their own bubble, moving swiftly, clutching to one another as they dance. Roman can't tell if this is real, it feels too good.

“I am good Virge please” He hopes, Virgil backs off, nodding. The music really does take them into their own world. “Thank you, for...saying yes” He mumbles, Virgil reasserts his hands.

“Roman, I didn't do this...out of pity.” Virgil wants to make sure the judge knows that, he just...he doesn't know how to express it. “I wanted to say yes, me, I, all me” He assures, Romans smile couldn't be measured. “Now come on, I need some air, too many schmucks” He jokes, Roman claps for the song before obliging Virgil's wishes as they make their way to the balcony.

“Patton did a wonderful job…” Roman muses leaning over the railing, the chill runs through him, Virgil was right...he needed this. “Oh hey” Virgil turns his head to face Roman, his arms folded across the railing. “I forgot to mention, you look really nice”

“Right back at you” Virgil quips, the silence that falls between them is comfortable, welcomed. They're so close, Virgil feels warm, not needing an extra jacket. Not that Roman would hesitate to wrap him in anything. Roman yawns tilting his head slightly, he allows his head to fall carefully onto Virgil's shoulder. Virgil pets him teasingly. “There there” He mocks

“Aha,” Roman chuckles dryly. “I really like you Virge” Roman admits, he knows it's the residue of the meds but the truth it holds is real. Some might claim it moved too fast but four years too slow was Roman's argument.  
  


“Well I would hope so” Virgil replies playing with his hair, its soft under his fingers and Roman doesn't mind. He lifts his head up and stares in Virgil's eyes, you really can get lost in them, the ebony mystery behind them. Roman's next move could be deemed as impulsive, fast, but to him? It was perfect.

He leans in placing his hand on Virgil's cheek. He won't have to watch his reaction as he shuts his eyes and let his heart get the best of him. His lips meet the detectives and everything falls away. It's different than expected, that would happen when you imagine the moment so many times it's hard to believe its happening. It is harder to believe that Virgil, though caught off guard for a moment, returns the gesture. They both know, consciously the need to breathe but both want nothing more than to remain connected. Virgil pulls away first making sure his hand stays interlaced with Romans. The warmth transferring from Roman's hand onto his cheek allows him to melt into it.

“Wow…” Virgil marvels “You're a really bad kisser” He jokes, his eyes glossed over. Roman releases his hold, laughing as he pushes gently against Virgil. They resume leaning against the railing (and one other) both releasing a sigh, with it so do their worries for the night.

“Well, this was fun” Roman taps the railing lightly beginning his venture back into the room. Virgil chuckles shaking his head, he turns taking Romans hand pulling him towards him. Curious, perhaps. Desperate? Mayhaps. Desiring? Absolutely. He kisses Roman, wanting nothing more than to stay like this.

“Woah there,” Roman says once they separate. “Take it easy, I'm on a date” Roman quips

“Whatever Princey,” Virgil says “Come on, let's go dance”

Romans never felt happier. Should they never talk about it, Roman was flying that night.

~~~

“Logan!” Patton cries finally identifying the lawyer in the middle of the bustling people. Logan takes Patton's shoulders grounding the excited man. He squeals through a grin, his body vibrating in Logan's hold.

“Yes, Patton?” Logan chuckles, Pattons smile only grows.

“I just saw the most amazing thing!” He exclaims turning around as people eye him, his voice becomes hushed now “Roman and Virgil, out on the balcony...kissing!” He announces, Logan's grip loosens and his enthusiasm disappears.

“Oh, that's wonderful” Logan remarks dryly, he is happy for them of course, it just feels as though the world has been progressing without him.

“Logan! It's more than wonderful! Those two have been dancing around each other for years!” Patton can feel his cheeks hurting but he doesn't care, the night just lights up, the music swelling and his heart bursting. “Oh, I'm so happy” He swoons “Oh! And they're going home together and then they'll cuddle and just have a wonderful night!” Patton hopes

“How many drinks have you had?” Logan questions, staring at the almost dazed figure. Patton, keeping his smile bright lowers his eyes.

“I don't drink, I had a few sugary drinks but nothing alcoholic” he assures, Logan bites his tongue feeling awful at the assumption. Also completely aware of Patton's disdain for alcohol. “I should sit” He jokes dryly, Logan nods leading him over to one of the high-tables. “How's your night?” He wonders, sipping some water that had been placed complementary on the tables.

“Mundane” Logan replies, instantly regretting his words as Patton's grin only dims. “But better, now that I have…” _You _“Someone to talk to, I never really care for these events” He gestures at the room, the energy behind them buzzing.

“Understandable” Patton nods, he sighs watching as the room only grows stronger. “I'm so excited to go home and see the twins” Patton hangs on the words, stretching at the idea. “Oh! And Barb and Marcy! I feel as though I haven't seen them for ages” He moans

“Well, you don't have to stay” Logan offers, collecting his keys from his coat pocket. The sweet jingle meaning a lot to Patton. He had been here for hours not sure who dropped him off. Riding him in comfortable silence, with a light tune playing as the pair teased each other accidentally meeting somewhere along the dashboard? Well, it sounded more than perfect.

“Oh! But I've barely done anything” Patton says wistfully, his eyes fixed on the option to escape to the warmth of his home. However, he organized the event, he did most of the work he should be here, waiting it out still what's left are the remnants of a spectacular evening.

“How about a dance, _one_ dance and then we can go?” Logan proposes extending his hand, Patton bites his lower lip before taking his hand and invitation. A familiar shock zaps them both, their fingers fitting perfectly together. The lawyer leads him across the floor as the sound slows and a sweet tune plays. A jazzy tone as they brace in each other's arms, Logan leads feeling it be the safer option. Patton, being exhausted, lets him lead. The drowsy motions of the lawyer only add to the soft touch they grace the dancefloor with. The song ends almost too soon, neither had been able to look anywhere but each other. Lingering if only for a second before applauding the night away.

“That was perfect” Patton relaxes content, feeling the energy drain from him as he ascends from his sugary throne. “Thank you” He whispers, seems their hands still connected.

“Home?” Logan twirls his fingers in Pattons, a quick tickle hits the pair.

“Home” he confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me some comments! 


	17. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman recover from an eventful evening, Patton debates his own control over his life and Logan helps him with the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Y’all have no idea how long I’ve been planning…that moment. Like Ive had it ready and just kept imagining it, I mean…I love them so much. Honestly I'm sorry this chapter is so weird and low-key bad but I hope you enjoy it…ESPECIALLY THE END…sorry I got excited anyWHOO. 
> 
> Quick disclaimer!! THIS CHAPTER (towards the end) HAS SOME DARK AND HEAVY STUFF SO PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Its brief but still!!
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions  


“Good morning” Patton mumbles walking up to his sister, Barbara giggles embracing her sleepy brother. Patton smiles pulling away sniffing delightfully at the steamy aura of the room “Coffee?” He hopes, knowing Barbara makes the best coffee

“But of course!” Barbara hands him a warm cup, allowing the heat to travel through his body. He hums softly making his way to the table, settling into the wooden chair. Barbara finishes her own preparations joining him. “How was the gala?” She inquired reading over the newspaper. Patton stares towards the window, allowing the sun peeking through to envelope him

“It was a very nice evening” he decides, Barbara takes a sip of drink nodding. “Some magical things occurred” he marvels recalling the moment he witnessed. His cheeks swelling instantly.

“We too had a magical evening. Marcy and I raced around the house chasing the twins, apparently we were evil sorcerers and princess Valerie and her duke Remus had to defeat us” she recalls, Patton laughs tapping his fingers softly on the wood

“Eventful” He's excited to have his sister return to him but his exhaustion has overtaken. For days he's worked endlessly, all he wanted was a day off to enjoy the company with his children in this blissful world, keeping them away from reality for even a moment. As if the moons were listening, the world came back to life.

“Papa!” Valerie cries running up to her father, Patton wastes no time scooping her up, situating her on his lap. “Did you have fun?” She wonders playing with his glasses, Patton lets her putting down his coffee.

“I did, but I missed you and your brother soooooo…” He stretches the ‘O’ hugging Valerie tight, she squeals laughing away. “Much!” He finishes, smothering her with kisses. A second patter of feet emerges followed by heavy resistance. Patton turns to see a rushed Remus dragging a very dazed Logan behind him.

“Dada! Look who I found!” He claims, Patton smiles an apologetic glance towards Logan. Patton carefully sets Valerie in Barbara's arms, removing Remus from Logan's grasp. “Lolo lives here now?” Remus questions, he puts his arms up. _I wish_...Patton looks towards a recovering lawyer. He smiles at Patton heading towards the kitchen for some caffeine. Marcy soon joins them, happily relieving Patton of Remus for a brief moment as he meets Logan in the kitchen. 

“Good morning” He whispers, Logan turns yawning. He examines Patton for a moment before adjusting his glasses, Patton melts under his warm touch feeling as though he'd been thrown into the past. “Thank you” He watches Logan's eyes, their mysterious color, not deciding what they want to be. The slight shimmer, if you stare long enough, they look like the night sky, a single star glistens.

“Patton?” He might have looked too long, he regains his reality. “What are your plans for the day?” Logan wonders brushing past Patton for a spoon, he recoils and somehow the pair is closer. 

“Well, Roman returns to work soon...so we won't be free for…” Logan's intense stare on Patton makes the man falter, it's weird how prominent his lips look. “Awhile...I was thinking we could...work on the case tonight?” Neither are really listening to the world around them, it happens. They feel so safe in their own bubble, so close, hearing the steady pace of their hearts beating in unison.

“I would love too, tonight, in my office?” Logan looks to the twins, they smile up at him waving ecstatically. Patton watches him, pursing his lips.

“Barb and Marcy are taking the twins out for some dinner, we could work here? In my office?” Patton offers, Logan turns back to him taking a sip of his coffee, he nods taking one last look at Patton before returning to the living room. Patton clutches the counter squealing softly, as though he were a teenager, interrupted by his phone ringing. “Patton Hart!” He greets

“I kissed Roman”

“Good morning to you too Virgil” Patton yawns, feeling himself descend from his sleepy state.

“I kissed...Roman. As in, my lips met his” Virgil slows and Patton can see his face. Eyes bulged in red tiredness, picking at the loose strings in his outfit.

“Well, I thought... I mean yeah that's how it works Virge” Patton stirs his drink carefully, listening as he makes some breakfast for the twins.

“I don't know what to do” Virgil admits quietly, Patton sighs, a bittersweet feeling overtakes. “I really like him, which sounds so high school but its true. But I have Damian, and I just… I don't know”

“Virge, take a deep breath” Patton requests, he hears an audible follow through and continues “I understand how hard and confusing this could be” He looks to Logan who has somehow calmed the twins down and now sits comfortably on the couch with them. “Go for it Virge,” He says wistfully, Logan listens intently to the twin's ramble. “Damian loves Roman, I mean he practically considers him a father” Virgil laughs on the other end “And you deserve it, you both do” Patton waves at a smiling Logan “Just promise me you'll give it a shot”

“I will” Virgil disconnects, leaving Patton to hold the phone to his chest.

“Pat? Everything ok?” Barbara asks as she washes up the dishes, Patton nods, keeping his eyes on Logan. “Oh my god...you two..” She shakes her head, Patton turns to her cocking his head. “Nothing, anyway whens mom coming over?” Patton sighs feeling the dreams drain from him.

“Later, she wants lunch, with me and you” He laments, Barbara scoffs. “I can't believe I agreed, you know she forgot the twins names? I mean...ugh I don't wanna talk about this” He waves it off, Barbara squeezes his arm a supportive smile. “I'm going to go get ready, love you” Barbara gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before rejoining the twins and Logan. He moves slowly to his room, picking out his outfit for the day, just as he always would. And probably always will...the same routine.

_Was he getting bored?_

~~~

“And then I kissed him, and then he wasn't there this morning but I did hear him t- Logan are you listening to me?” Roman rushes following after a less than happy Logan.

“Would you like an honest answer?” Logan wonders moving further into his office, Roman follows him tilting his head. He pouts sitting across from the lawyer, debating whether he should let the conversation continue.

“No” He whispers softly, swallowing his words. Logan smirks opening up some notices on his desk. “But Logan!” he moans, the lawyer looks up sighing “What do I do?” He asks genuinely, Logan shrugs. He is paying attention and he does, to some extent, care about what Roman is saying. On the other hand, he was swamped with work. Roman was coming back to court tomorrow, the case would resume and there was a lot to unpack since the previous time they had a session. Not to mention, Logan has a very important meeting tonight...with Patton.

“I don't know Roman, you like Virgil don't you? Then perhaps you should ask him out, see where it takes you” Logan advises, typing quickly into his laptop. Roman leans back nodding, he taps the desk quickly before jumping up.

“Thanks, nerdverine” He smiles in place, Logan groans. “Get it? Nerd? Wolverine? Nervderine?” He bobs his head, a stupid grin placated upon his face. “I think Virge should be here soon, I'm gonna go do...exactly that!” Roman points triumphantly before gallivanting away from his office.

He strides through the oh so familiar halls, his fingers lining the walls as he walks, an almighty smile blessing his face. He reaches the foyer of courthouse almost instantly spotting the sullen detective.

“Virgil!” He calls, waving ecstatically. Virgil scoffs playfully turning towards the judge, he waves back approaching him. “I kissed you!” He remembers, Virgil shushes him nodding, he takes him into a more secluded hallway.

“Yes you did, it was…” He bites his lower lip, watching Romans amber eyes light aflame “Enjoyable...” He whispers, leaning in carefully. Roman lets a soft laugh escape as he joins Virgil's antics, they meet each other halfway, the touch of their lips sending a shock through them. Roman takes the open slits of Virgil's jacket. He pulls away quickly, Virgil hides his pout.

“No! I mean yes but no...we need to talk about this” Roman continues his hold on Virgil, wondering when he should awaken from this dream. “I wanna take you out, on a date” Roman proposes, Virgil coughs back a smirk but listens. “U-unless you don't want to, I mean tha-” Interrupting Roman with a kiss might be Virgil's new favorite hobby.

“I would love to but...honestly I don't want anything flashy Roman. Spending time at home with Damian and you? Cuddled up with blankets and never-ending snacks? That's the dream” Virgil explains, Roman swears his hearts exploded. Everything he has ever wanted, just handed to him on a silver platter, it had to be a fantasy.

“Pinch me” He mumbles, shutting his eyes as he realizes what had fallen from his mouth. “Sorry, no yeah...that sounds great” Virgil cups his cheek, kissing him once more. Roman takes his hands swooning silently. “I'm getting the sense you really like kissing” Virgil shrugs.

“Nah, not really” Virgil taps his chest lightly before walking back into the foyer. Leaving a very confused Roman to slowly fall against the cold linoleum, gushing internally. Virgil pops back in, landing a quick kiss on Romans cheek “See you at eight Reial” Virgil quips

_See you at eight...Virgil_

“What happened to ‘I don't know what to do Patton?’” Patton asks as Virgil confidently returns, joining his friend at reception. “From what I just...unfortunately saw...you know exactly what to do” Patton greets Roman from afar with a small wave. Roman, from his dazed confusion, smiles back. 

“I took your advice” Virgil says following Patton to his office “I went for it” He admits, a quick chuckle from the pair.

“Was all that kissing necessary though?” Patton inquires, seating himself comfortably into his chair, Virgil sits across from him as he had done so many times.

“No, that was for me” Virgil jokes, Patton laughs sweetly “He's a really good kisser” Virgil recalls coyly, Patton rolls his eyes not wishing to think about that. “God, this isn't real right? I'm going to wake up, super uncomfortable and sweaty, in my bed right?” Virgil leans forward, Patton pauses where he is.

“Virge, this is real, it's happening” Patton assures, Virgil takes a deep breath nodding, Patton takes his hand squeezing it. “I'm really happy for you V, you deserve this” He smiles, Virgil stands making his way around the table, hugging Patton from behind.

“Thanks, Pat,” He says, returning to his seat. Patton begins typing furiously into his computer, Virgil hums lightly examining the room. “What's up with you today?”

“Well, I have lunch with my mother later-” An audible groan of disapproval comes from Virgil, Patton nods in agreement “Then tonight Lo and I are working on our case, it'll be a while before we get another chance since the case resumes tomorrow” Patton informs. Virgil sighs wistfully, nothing against Patton but his recent connection with a certain judge was still ripe in his mind...and on his lips.

“Speaking of Logan” Patton whispers watching his phone alight with the promise of a new message. He takes the phone, murmuring the words aloud. “Come see me, courtyard..” He reads, Virgil gives him a subtle smile. “Shush” he says, hoping the dim lights cover his ever-growing blush. Patton stands gathering a few of his items, he smiles at Virgil leaving him in charge of the room. Grabbing his coat, making sure he has gloves, he sets on his way to the courtyard. He would never describe someone as...perfect looking. But as Logan stood in the center of the courtyard, the winter winds circling him as the remains of the world danced around him, Patton couldn't help but utter those words.

“Hello Patton” Logan greets “You like nice” He compliments

“You look perfect” His eyes soon go wide, but his honesty is unmatched.

~~~

“Mom please” Patton begs feeling his sister dig her nails into his palm, it was common that the pair would perform this routine. It was a surprise should they not come home with scars marking their hands. How he dearly wished Marcy and Logan were present.

“I'm just saying...Barbara honey, you could do so much better” Gloria laments spinning her fifth drink. Barbara closes her eyes, picturing Marcy laughing at dinner, waddling through the house sleepy “I mean have you seen Marcy?” _Nope didn't work._

“That's what you say to a high school girl!” Barbara cries, Patton sits her down, rubbing her back supportively “Marcy and I have been married for six years mother, I love her” She takes a deep breath, releasing the pressure from her brother's hand. “Doesn't matter, does not matter” She mumbles to herself, shaking her head. Patton continues his support, Barbara shoots him a grateful glance.

“Well at least you have a partner” Gloria side-eyes, Patton, he gives his brightest smile, pursing his saddened lips. “Oh! Just in time!” Gloria pipes up, waving at someone behind the siblings. Patton turns his face dropping a thousand colors, whiter than snow that falls fresh. “Liam! Over here, darling!”

“You absolute wench” Barbara scoffs, quickly turning to her brother “Pat, we can go, let's go,” She says taking his hand, he shakes his head sitting down. “I cannot believe you right now” Barbara's mouth falls with absolute disgust for her mother.

“Now children, don't get emotional” She snipes allowing Liam to take a seat next to her, Patton avoids their eyes, suddenly finding his salad very interesting. “Good afternoon dear, how are you?” She greets Liam smiles. It's a smile Patton knows, the way his lips curve, his eyes grow slightly as they stare intently. It's a facade, a trick, designed to make you fall in love, a charm.

“Oh just fine, better now that I'm here with my family,” He says, taking Gloria's hand, was that a blush? She swoons, fanning her face delighted.

“And delusional I see” Barbara quips, her glare never changing as it burns through Liam. “Mom what even is this? You haven't seen Pat and me for almost five years, can't we just have one nice lunch?” Barbara begs, Gloria waves her off continuing her fixed gaze upon Liam. “Mom, we have lives and kids and partners to get back to, so if you're just going to spend lunch gazing into Liam's eyes, I think we’ll take the check” She decides, Gloria sighs turning back to them.

“As far as I know, you don't have children and Patton doesn't have a partner” She smirks, Barbara cowers now, both know where this is going. “In fact, you made it perfectly clear you had no interest in children” She folds her hands. Patton snaps now, he slams his hands softly upon the table, glaring at this woman who dare claim she raised them.

“Mother that's enough” Patton knows this is what she wants, but he can't, he _won't_ let her do this again. “Either we have a nice, civil lunch-” He shoots a glance towards Liam, his face dripping in evil satisfaction “Or Babs and I find somewhere else to eat” He offers, a finality to his words.

“Of course darling, how are the twins?” She tries, even the words are too hard for him. As if showing even a hint of care or concern would melt her innards, leaving her a puddle of emptiness. “Um..Veronica and...Re..re-” Patton finds it sad how she actively seems like she's trying to remember as if the two people who mean the world to Patton are just...forgettable.

“Valerie and Remus” He corrects, his voice remains even, steady. He takes a short breath, closing his eyes for a moment, remembering Logans earlier words. 

_You are the strongest person I know, I know this is random..._

A light sprinkle of pink flash upon his face, how he wishes he could return to that moment. The nervous chuckle the fell from Logans beautiful mouth, shaking as he composed himself. Standing huddled in the middle of the courtyard, the wind circling them, entrapping them in this wishful bubble. The look of starry adoration that puddled in Logan's eyes as he attempted so hard to conjure the words.

_I...Patton...I want to-_

Poetic really, the small ping shattering their world. Patton would have ignored it, let Barbara amuse their mother for just awhile longer, but that's not who he was. He took the call, answered the beckon and left incredibly apologetic.

_Tonight ok?_

He assured Logan, a careful squeeze to Logan's arms as he listened to his sister's worried ramblings. As he stepped out from their safety, he felt the world collide into him, knocking him down a few. A confirmation, a hint of excitement was uttered.

_Tonight_

And then he was gone, returning into the courthouse to collect his things for lunch. He should've looked back, just one last time, he would've seen Logan watching him. A smile upon the lawyers face as the promise of a hidden meeting in the darkest hour of the starry night raced his thoughts.

“Patton!” He jumps, clutching the seat below him. “Ground yourself, dear, it's not good to get caught up with a dream” Gloria chides, Patton nods feeling himself shrink to that scared little boy so desperate to impress his mother, for her praise. He tries but the searching was harder. Where was the man who stood at his doorstep and kicked his parents out after they mocked him endlessly, where was the man who removed his children from the situation and walked away? How can she do this? How dare she? How dare she break and tear apart everything Patton had so meticulously built up and worked for, everything he accomplished. How dare she, in the blink of an eye, destroy him? One word, one sentence and she had total control.

_What right does she have?_

_Why did I let her?_

_A dream?_

_No...a nightmare_

_~~~_

“Sorry, I'm late!” Patton huffs shaking himself off as he steps into his home, Logan helps him with his coat, dusting it before hanging it up neatly. “My mother ambushed me with Liam and then a dreadful walk through a park” He groans, Logan listens a supportive look.

“Please, don't fret about this” Logan assures, Patton grabs his files and rushes towards the office, Logan takes this cue to follow him. He watches as the lawyer scatters his things, skimming through files, he had never seen him look so disheveled “Patton? Is everything alright?” Logan inquires moving towards him

“I just…” He takes a breath, clutching the edges of his mahogany desk, the old wood fierce below his fingers. “I just want to put him away, forever, I want him out of my life...and theirs” He adjusts his glasses, pulling up a seat for Logan. They sit next to one another, a silence falls as the inevitable wafts through the air.

Logan peruses the files carefully helping Patton organize them, they work silently, a well-oiled machine. Logan goes through the information building a structured case, Patton checks the information making sure everything is correct. Hours pass, the lights fade as the only thing keeping the room bright is a few dim candles, promising to guide the pair through the night. Patton begins typing notes and possible witnesses and testimonies. It's nice, the ease of the keyboard as the man works diligently. The soft flick of the paper as Logan checks yet another thing off, it works well, everything works smoothly. Or at least it did. Logan had forced himself, before they began working, to make sure he could separate Patton and mister Hart. Church and state, to be able to view this with no bias, to be able to get through this. It's the one thing he made sure he did. It was vital if he wanted this to work, to win. But he was only human, and he cared about this client more than anything in the world.

The file was huge, he had thought it was just one incident, why he decided to investigate further was beyond him but he's so grateful he did. Well...that might not be the right word. It was pages on pages, lined with reports after reports, each more horrifying than the other. Logan jerks his head towards Patton, just now realizing the typing had stopped. Patton's soft eyes watch him sadly, the brims threatening him with tears as they stare silently. Logan thought he knew everything, he thought he knew to what extent Liams abuse had gone...he thought.

“Patton this is…” He can feel his tongue, the words don't work, his mind can't compute. “I thought...I mean..how?”

“They just lined up...I...” Patton stops, shutting his eyes begging them not to cry.

“How did he get away with this? There's so much, I mean...the police have a lot on him” Logan looks through each one, trying to ignore how close they all are. Each one redacted and marked.

“And he has a lot of money” Patton squeaks softly, Logan restrains from slamming the desk. “Virgil tried, but...I mean most of them were corrupt at the time. Liam had them all wrapped around his finger, you know how much he owned” Patton says waving everything off

“Patton this is awful! This is so much worse than anything I…” Logan was trying so hard to come to terms with everything, stupidly he can't control himself. Stupidly he allows it to get out of hand, and he places the blame…. “How could I not know this?”

“I'm sorry” Patton whispers. No. Absolutely not, that was the last thing that should have left Patton's mouth. Logan's jaw slacks, he hopes he doesn't look as baffled as he felt.

“Sorry? You...you shouldn't be sorry. The last thing you should be is sorry, please understand that” Logan checks, Patton nods afraid to look away but fearful of what's to come. Logans not convinced, he watches Patton fidget carefully on the desk, his nails scraping the wood.

“Right..ok” He sighs, his breath unbelievably shaky. Logan lays his hand over Patton, squeezing it softly. Patton thankful for the familiar flutter of his heart looks to him, and there it is. He truly could get lost in Logan's eyes for hours, the safety they promise, the love they emanate.

“Patton, you should not be sorry. Please, I need you to know that” He begs, his voice is so quiet, the gentle tone carried through. “I need to know that you understand, that you truly believe that you should not be sorry” He pleads, is his voice becoming hoarse? Patton had never seen Logan so...vulnerable. There was no plan, no composure, he just was.

“I understand,” He says, an unbelievable pressure releases from his shoulders. For the first time in months, years, he believes it. Never had he felt someone care so much, the desire to help pulsing through someone's veins. Yes, he believed it but partly he couldn't bear the broken expression on Logan's face. “We can't do this can we?” For once he lets go of his hopes, he wants the deep-rooted honesty, the barren truth.

“Patton” Logan adjusts Patton's chin, facing the man towards him, his touch remains gentle. “I'm going to put him away, I'm going to fight tooth and nail, my blood, sweat, and tears are going into this. I'm going to watch Virgil drag that..._monster..._” He seethes “...Into jail. Where he will rot, just as he deserves” Why? Patton has to wonder. “Because...because I care about you, because you mean...more than I can put into words” He pauses, Patton bites his lower lip, he has to stop himself, he knows this is one-sided and he has to push his feelings away. “We can do this, you can do this” Logan finishes, Patton remains silent, wondering whether he would regret his next words. He looks to his hands, where Logan still holds him.

“Can I kiss you?” He knew one thing, he had wanted to ask that for a while. It seemed the wrong time but it wasn't. Because he knew, some inkling of him knew that perhaps...Logan felt the same. That maybe, all those years of yearning, stolen glances, dusted blushes...that he wasn't the only victim.

“Yes”

And so he did. Patton leans forward meeting Logan's lips almost instantly, the connection just feels right. A long-awaited puzzle finally complete as the last piece is placed. Logan takes Patton's cheek hearing his heartbeat loud in his ears. The careful clink as their glasses hit one another, the feathery tickle upon their face, the utter joy that neither can comprehend. How can you describe a moment so perfect? A moment that had been desperately desired for so long? The room surrounding them keeping their moment private, a memory to burn the dark wood for ages, a story to tell. The despair seeping away as they only deepen it. Yet somehow it remains as light as a feather, precaution is used as they intertwine. An almost fun game of who might need air is at hand, but neither wants to pull away. Neither wants to awaken from this wondrous fairytale. Alas as they part, soft gasps for air, their foreheads meet allowing their eyes to remain closed. Just for a little bit, to continue the dream they soar upon together. It's funny, Logan had never imagined their night going this way. He expected his confession to leave a mark of rejection...not that he ever reached his planned words. This was better, another time, he promised himself. Patton knows not to trust the media about depictions of these events, but he also knows that the world works in mysterious ways.

And it can absolutely be...that magical.

A kiss

Their kiss

_Finally_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me some comments!


	18. Two Ways Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns to court!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: WE ARE BACK IN THE COURTROOM BBY!!! I lovE IT. And them I did it btw! I did the kiss ™ t-the one in the snow?? Yes, that one because it melts my heart ahahah the irony. Anyway, they are baby and I love them and would die for them. Ughhh I hope you enjoy I know how bad this is but I love writing so hopefully idk?? leave me some comments!! I'm a mess sorry
> 
> oh god they're moving too fast arent they..sihiawdhiw i always do this
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, tickling mention

“You're late” Virgil huffs opening the door, Roman presses forward, an apologetic smile falls upon his face. “Come on princey” He says, taking the judges hand leading him into the house. “Go help Dee pick a movie, I need to finish up a few things and then ill make some snacks,” Virgil says trying to go, leaving Roman but the judge isn't that easily shooed.

“Woah slow down...Virge, is everything ok?” He takes his hand gently, Virgil turns to him matching the steady beat of Roman's heart, he nods. “Ok, I'll go help with the movie and you?” He squeezes the detective's hand “Take a breather” Virgil does just that simultaneously resisting the urge to lean forward and connect their lips. _What is wrong with me?_

“He's waiting” Virgil cocks his head towards the coach, Roman nods smirking, his nose scrunching quickly. He scans Virgil once more before feeling it safe to retreat to the couch, a small figure already enveloped in a mountain of blankets lays. Damian quickly scrambles to a more conscious state as his small eyes fall upon Roman.

“RoRo!” He squeals jumping into the judge's arms. Ignoring the slight pain that seizes his body he hugs back, embracing the child he holds so dearly. “I missed you!” He pulls away still clinging to Roman's neck. Roman smiles at him, unable to allow his shiny pearls to gleam. He's just so happy. The little boy wriggles impatiently in his arms, playing with Romans more than fluffy hair, it bounces under Damian's touch.

“I missed you too niño!” Roman assures, ruffling the younger boy's hair. He laughs falling back onto the couch, he grabs the remote handing it happily to Roman, he wriggles comfortable in his blanket cuddling up to Roman. “What's the mood for tonight?” He wonders opening up Netflix on TV, Damian shrugs, his eyes entranced.

“Christmas!” He exclaims throwing his hands in the air, missing Romans face by an inch “It's snowing!” He marvels looking towards the window, indeed it was. It fell slowly but it seemed the November air had cooled away as the light breeze of winter took its place, ready to cover the world in a soft layer of possibility. He could see it, he hadn't meant to but his mind was not his own. The image of squealing laughter as he raced down a snowy hill, Damian in front of him holding on for dear life.

“It is Dee!” Virgil affirms, he stands over the couch his hand ruffling Damian's hair. The little boy crawls up on his father, Virgil situating him on his shoulder taking him to the window. Damian places his hand across the frosted glass, astonished laughter as it chills him. Roman stands to join them, Damian waves to the unknown hoping a shimmer of something might greet him back. Someone, something out there will grant his ever so silent hopes.

“Bye-bye snow,” He says, his fists closing quickly as he waves goodbye. Roman chuckles allowing Virgil to swift past him, landing on the couch. Damian snuggles once more under his mountain of blankets allowing the warm pressure to calm him. Roman sits next to them handing the remote to Virgil, giving him full control. He takes it his hands tracing the buttons carefully, the bumpy exterior awakening him.

“Thanks,” He says, he looks to Damian who watches the blank screen with intent “What are we watching buddy?” Damian shrugs fully morphing into his father, clearly seeking an adoring hold from the man. Virgil allows him now checking on Roman. “Any requests?”

“How about ‘Elf’?” Roman suggests, Virgil watches him hesitant “Its a classic! You just gotta...believe” He teases, Damian cheers clapping his hands together. Virgil shakes his head knowing that what the child wished the child gets.

“Elf! Elf!” He chants, Roman points towards him looking at Virgil. He groans finding the movie quickly. It starts slowly and Roman has trouble focusing, the soft hum of the radiator, the awfully quick noises from Damian as he reacts to everything. It feels more natural as they get into it, clearly, Virgil had a long day. On multiple occasions, his head would fall slightly onto Roman's shoulder before jerking awake. Roman didn't mind, he even encouraged it once when it was maybe too much.

“Virge, rest, I've got Dee” Roman whispers, Virgil blinks at the reflection of the movie playing. He sniffled nodding, Roman pushes his head carefully onto his shoulder letting him warm up to the judge. Virgil was asleep in minute, steady breathing as his chest would rise. The movie finished quickly and it seemed the Tormine family was fast asleep. Damian had clearly been consumed by his mountain of blankets and snored sweetly. Virgil had clutched to Roman his presence soft on the judge. Oh, woe is Roman as he stirs the detective awake, his soft face bubbling as his eyes adjust to the outside world. “Sorry just...the movies over and..” He pushes Virgil's ruffled hair away from his eyes. “Thought you might want to sleep in your own bed” Virgil yawns nodding, he struggles to get up but soon enough is waddling away, Roman laughs watching him go. He wraps Damian up his arms watching as Virgil returns.

“I forgot my son” He mumbles, Roman stifles a wheeze placing Damian gently in Virgil's arms. “Thanks,” He says, Roman nods their eyes meet. The tired storm behind Virgil's eyes intriguing the fading flame in Romans. “Thanks for…” He starts slowly, getting closer to Roman's mouth. “Tonight” He whispers meeting Roman's lips, their eyes closing in unison. A little groan from Damian pulling them apart. “See you tomorrow Ro” Virgil says disappearing into his room

“See you...tomorrow,” He says, the tickling sensation upon his lips leaving a satisfactory mark. “Virgil” He muses, he collects his things making as little noise as possible. Closing the door behind him, the silent night falls on him only increasing the volume of his thoughts.

_This has to be a dream_

~~~

“We are back in the courtroom” Patton taps his desk excitedly, the echo ringing through the room. He shuffles through his papers a familiar buzz in his heart as the door opens behind him, the urge to turn his head watch who enters overwhelming him. Hoping, almost praying its a certain lawyer. His urges win however as he watches Logan diligently speaking to Reeve as he makes his way down the aisle, the young intern frantically taking notes. He blushes as if a teenager once more focusing back towards the empty witness stand, feeling a light brush of air while Logan walks by, taking his place on the opposite end of the courtroom.

“Your client” Patton smiles at George as Virgil and Remy lead him in, tight hold on his constraints of a prison. They take him to his end of the desk, handcuffing him to the table. He's silent as he moves, little to do about anything as the world moves on without him. It almost makes Patton sad to watch, and harder to read.

“Thanks, guys,” He says, a light squeeze to Virgil's arm as he passes, receiving a lingering feeling as the detective walks away. Virgil watches him for a moment but retreats to his chair.

“Mr.Hart?” Patton looks up smiling at a young intern watching him expectantly. “Mr.Tolentino wanted me to let you-

“You can just call him Logan,” Patton says, his smile remains placated. Reeve fidgets uncomfortably but nods as he continues on.

“Um...Logan just wanted to let you know that he is going forward with calling Annie to the stand.” Patton bites his cheek but nods, his smile fades staying resolved. “He has also decided to call Brandon to the stand, and he was wondering whether you were calling Carlton” Reeve finishes feeling as if the words were not his own. Patton shakes his head softly, he looks to Logan who seems to be buried in mountains of work, he hides a disappointed pout.

“Yes...I'm sorry Brandon? Brandon Hoff?” Patton checks, looking back to where two children sit where their mother, all sadly eyeing George. Reeve nods, Patton takes a deep breath but stretches a pursed smile. “Great thanks Reeve,” He says, the intern scurries away, himself betrayed by his words. He doesn't agree with Logan's methods but he is a good lawyer...but Patton is too. He re-focuses taking a seat next to Logan. Soon the trial begins and Patton is instructed to call his first witness.

“The defense call detective Carlton to the stand” Patton calls, feeling as discouraged as before. He avoids looking to Logan, knowing the usual hopeful glance the pair shares wouldn't be returned today. Once he's sworn in Patton begins, knowing his intuition could fail him he simply prays. Prays that Carlton, that everything he's built this case on...won't fall apart. Please, don't let this man be guilty. “Detective Carlton, you were recently discovered at a hostage scene correct?”

“Objection! Leading the witness” Logan declares, he barely grazes Patton with his eyes, the man's stomach sinks. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about this right now, but...had he done something wrong? Had he shattered everything he had ever built up, his friendship? His trust? Was all of it...the kiss, out of pity?

“Patton?” Roman whispers, Patton jerks back realizing his own condition.

“Detective” He starts, he looks to an unfazed Logan, right there deciding he knows his path. “Do you know this man?” He points to George, a moment of hesitation before the witness sucks in a sharp breath.

“I've never seen that man before” He admits, Patton smirks “In my entire life” He adds, Patton nods satisfied as a tiny groan, ever so slightly escapes Logan's mouth. _Check and mate, mister Tolentino. _His next move may be deemed risky, and Roman certainly won't enjoy it and yet…

“I want to submit that detective Carlton be admitted as an expert witness” He requests, the room falls silent. Logan, surprisingly, is the first to move. He stands abrupt from his chair and points towards Patton.

“Absolutely not your honor! The man is convicted felon!” He claims, Patton cocks his head, his smirk returning.

“Exactly the reason I propose this, not only is he a convicted felon but one who has admittedly worked with the so-called ‘Alphabet Murderer’. Which means that unless he perjures himself, he knows more than most. More than say...Brandon or Annie Hoff” Patton explains, Roman cant find a rebuttal.

“That's ridiculous” Logan huffs looking to Roman for confirmation “Your honor?”

“Let it be known to the court and jury, detective Carlton is now an expert witness” Roman bangs his gavel, a rush of excitement as it passes through him. Logan glares, his nostrils flaring as he resits himself. Patton wears a triumphant smirk turning back to Carlton. “Watch yourself, detective, one wrong move…” Roman threatens, as his job. Virgil can't help but feel a sense of pride. The judge doesn't get enough credit.

“Thank you, your honor” Patton sighs “Carlton, has mister Hoff ever contacted you or attempted to?” The detective laughs shaking his head, he scans Geroge.

“Him? Please...if he was the murderer, you would know” Carlton scoffs, instantly clutching his throat. Almost surprised by his own words.

“Do you know who the alphabet murderer is?” Patton inquires, the entire room leans forward allowing themselves to dangle at his anticipation

“Absolutely” Carlton grins, Patton digs his nails deep into his palms, stopping just before the skin breaks blood. “Haley Bloomington” He seethes, Virgil and Remy share a look, both with the same idea.

“As in the precinct captain?” So much more happens in Patton's mind, everything falls into place, he feels lightheaded. He looks to Logan, a helpful plea is administered, a stab to the heart as Logan...ignores him.

“That's the one” The one? The one who Patton took all his complaints about Liam to? The one who Patton pleaded, begged for help? All these years-

_No, focus._

“Thank you, no further questions,” Patton says “I also suggest that we hold on cross-examination until further notice,” He says before retreating to his seat. Roman watches but nods.

“Court adjourned,” He says in a practical whisper. The jury clears out in whispered murmurs, each giving a look towards Patton as they move through. Patton says a quick goodbye to George as the detectives lead him away, shuffling his papers. He feels the room around him gain quiet until two quick feet make their way out and its just him and Logan. He refuses to look towards him, a mixing bowl of emotions, not sure which recipe to follow.

“Patton” Logan stands at the desk now, across from Patton. The lawyer turns, his brows in a knitted furrow, he tries to scowl but instead places a worried pout.

“Oh, now you-”

“Would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?” Logan wonders, his hands fidgeting carefully behind his back. Patton softens, _oh…_

“Yes, absolutely” He whispers, Logan purses his lips bouncing on his heel. He nods before carefully leaving the room, the door closing behind him. Patton presses his file against his chest, trying very hard not to swoon. “Yes...absolutely” He repeats, just for himself.

~~~

“And why is that?” Logan wonders straightening his bowtie, he tilts his head as the mirror reflects his image.

“Because this is Patton's first date in almost a million years,” Virgil says from the couch, his position quite extravagant. Roman chuckles from the ground as he plays with Virgil's hanging hair. “This night is for him, I mean seriously...the last person he went out with was-

“Liam” Logan breathes, his strict posture falls as he watches the sky fade. The outer world becomes less prominent as he loses himself in his own mind. Virgil hops from the couch and takes his stance in front of the lawyer, he slaps his hands away instead taking Logan's lopsided bowtie into his own hands, fixing it. The Friday night of the neighborhood dim. 

“Exactly” Virgil pats his chest once he's done, Logan moves onto his hair suddenly feeling his confidence drain with him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, Patton assured him everything was fine but that couldn't be true could it? And that's not what he deserves, if Logan could he would summon a plane to Europe right now. Seat himself first class with Patton by his side, his eyes marveling-

“But isn't a date about two people? About both of us?” Logan genuinely requests. Coming down from dream.

“Not this one dude. This is for Pat” Roman says drumming his fingers in the air. “Sorry, but it just isn't about you tonight.” Roman shrugs, Logan dusts himself off choosing to heed their words, he shows off his outfit carefully. “Two thumbs up from me. Love the vest” Roman compliments

“It looks great” Virgil nods, he fixes one strand of hair before squeezing Logan's shoulders gently. “It'll be great, just...make it great ok? For him?” _That's all I wanted to do_

“Mmhm” he hums going towards his watch, placing it slinked on his wrist. One more check in the mirror before gathering his coat and things. He wishes he had a bag to carry with him, his phone rings out. “Don't want to be late” he mumbles to himself, he turns to his friends. “Good?” He checks

“Perfect,” They say in unison.

“Perfect!” Patton says in his home, feeling as though time just wasn't enough. “It has to be perfect Em!” He says gathering his keys. “Logan probably thinks me a fool, this is simply to amuse his own ideas” he sighs sadly, knowing how deep this fear runs.

“Surely you don't believe that Pat!” Emile exclaims sitting in front of the couch watching as the twins play in front of him. “You've been friends forever! And Logan asked you, and seemed more than excited to go with you”

“Ugh, I don't know anymore. I mean Em...what am I doing?”

“Going on a date...doi” Remy reminds returning from the bathroom. Patton rolls his eyes playfully.

“Thank you captain obvious!” Patton jokes, Remy blows him a kiss, receiving a swat from Emile. ‘No I mean...what am I doing? I don't have time for this, I have kids...a full-time job. I don't have time or space for heartbreak” He sighs resigned, leaning over the couch.

“Now who says it's going to be heartbreak, Patton?” Emile says as Valerie presents her latest creation. She makes her way to Patton showing him all the same, he picks her up smiling brightly.

“Beautiful Val” He commends, kissing her softly on the forehead as he releases her back to play. She joins her brother Remus in his quest to save the world in lego form. “Ugh, maybe I shouldn't go...so I got caught up with the children or something,” Patton says wistfully, the twin gleam at the idea. The bounce up rushing to their father, enveloping his legs in their tiny arms.

“Papa! You have to go! Mister Logan loves you!” Valerie squeals, Patton blushes picking her up, he boops her nose to which she recoils giggling. Remus jumps around him, poking him gently.

“You have to! Then! Then! Mister Logan can teach me new words!” He claims, Patton laughs picking up Remus next. Emile watches happily, Remy takes his place next to his partner. Remus points to them “Look! Look! Rem and Em will take care of us!” He claims, Patton nods.

“You heard thing two,” Remy says, Patton smirks “We got them Pat” The lawyer smiles gratefully as he hands one of the twins to each of them. He moves to his room finishing up the cleaning as he moves around, wanting the room to be clean for when he returns, to drown himself in his embarrassments. He turns to find the mirror showing him his reflection, had he always looked so tired?

“Hey you,” He says, maybe only slightly joking. “You're going on a date!” He points his fingers wagging. “Oh god, what am I doing?” Patton sighs rubbing his forehead. “You can do this” He laughs, an actual laugh, it's bright. He might be losing his mind, but he plants himself. “Ok Patton, look at you. You've got this, you...deserve this. Well no...you definitely don't-” He groans turning away “Just cancel Pat,” He says his hands shaking over the phone, he just wants it to go well. To see Logan smile, just as he deserves, he wants him happy should that be too much?

“Patton! There's a car in your driveway!” Remy calls from the living room. Well, now or never. He takes his coat and gloves from the stand, walking out. He gives the children two quick kisses on the head before a deep breath reigns him in. His hand circles the cold knob, twisting as he steps into the timid air. Logan steps out of the car, double-taking as he sees Patton in his doorway.

“Oh! I was coming to-” He stops, his eyes trace Patton. “You look...wow” He smiles, Pattons night is made. Just that small twitch of the lip as it moves upwards.

“Well, you look-” Don't make it weird, don't make it weird “Amazing”

_Crap_

“Thank you” He nods extending his hand, Patton steps into the snow taking it.

_Well, here we go._

~~~

“Oh my!” Patton laughs, his hand meeting Logans across the table. “Did he actually?” He checks allowing Logan to comfortably fiddle with his hand. Logan nods affirming his story, the room lights with the candles that float.

“I kid you not, he fell asleep” Logan recalls, Pattons smile only grows. “The case was just that boring I suppose, it really is a Roman thing to do” Logan guesses, Patton takes a sip of his water. Logan does the same with his wine, trying subtlety to get it down.

“Only Roman” Patton smiles, the waiter stops by delivering their desserts to mark a night of love-filled happiness. A successful dinner thus far. “Mmm tiramisu” Patton digs in, his eating gracefully as the sweet dessert tickles his upper mouth.

“I do enjoy a simple chocolate cake,” Logan says himself as he takes a delectable bite of his food. He pushes the plate slightly towards Patton. “Would you care for a bite?” He offers, Patton pulls the fork from his mouth, a lopsided smile.

“Of course” He tries, a sweet but bitter taste befalls his mouth. “Care for a bite of mine” Logan takes it, trying not to cringe inwards. It's not bad, just incredibly sweet, made to Italian perfection but not his style. “Too sweet?”

“Just like you” He retorts, a coy smile spreads as Patton blushes his eyes darting quickly to suddenly very interesting candle. “Sorry” He shakes his head, Patton giggles.

“Don't be, thank you,” He says finishing his dessert. Logan quickly does the same, and somehow once the check has been paid the pair make their way outside. The chilly air only growing in cold, Pattons not sure why but he interlaces his arms with Logan, the lawyer blushing excited when Patton does so.

“Are you having a good time?” Logan checks for what seems like the fifth time tonight, Patton stops him taking his shoulders.

“Ok, you've asked that a lot tonight. Is everything ok?” Patton wonders, the taller man adjusts his glasses. “Lo…” Patton moans softly, wishing to return the fun that logan has gifted him that night.

“I just want this to go well for you” Logan replies, his throat growing hoarse. Patton chuckles his breath visible in the air.

“Logan” He starts so carefully, in a way that Logan wishes his name should only be uttered by Patton. “This isn't just about me. You know that right? We should both be enjoying this night, god I hope you are” He jokes, his voice shaky. “I want you to have a good time, and if you aren't that's ok-”

“I am” Logan confirms, his interruption causing a sweet smile upon Patton.

“Well good, I am too” He bounces taking Logan's hand “Where to next?” He asks looking up to Logan. The lawyer looks back at him. He turns Patton towards him studying his face, under the snow Patton practically glistens. The snow begins to fall softly, coating the brim of their glasses, they laugh looking up. “Snow reason to end the night now” Patton teases.

“Really?” Logan groans, an amused smile failing him. Patton giggles falling into Logan's chest softly. The warmth that spreads around him is something that overtakes him. Patton recoils a bit holding to Logan's scarf, twirling it gently. Logan places his hand under Patton's chin as he leans in meeting their lips. Patton returns the soft gesture still clutching to his scarf, his gloves wrapping further around it. A careful click as they pull apart, Patton's undeniable smile as he meets Logan's eyes. He laughs as the snow falls directly onto the lawyer's nose taking his glove to wipe it away. Logan fails to resist the urge to giggle as the wool tickles him.

“Oho…” Patton smirks “Logan Tolentino...are you ticklish?” Patton checks, Logan laughs away, turning his face away. “Oh my! You are!” Patton claims

“Please don't tell Roman” Logan begs “I don't want to know what he would do with that information” Patton giggles delighted imagining the judge locked into battle with a very flustered Logan.

“That's alright, I can find other ways to get you flustered” Patton leans in kissing Logan once more, not sure how long he's waited to that so casually. As if second nature.

“Ways...that I don't mind” Logan nods, Patton rolls his eyes playfully as they continue their trek through the snow, closing the door on a night that can only be described as perfect. Because it truly was, the evening had been something of a new experience for both of them. Patton had never felt so safe in someone elses arms as they played with his fingers, Logan had never felt so invested, so truly passionate.

_They were…_

_In the most professional sense..._

_In love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS


	19. Speedrun, Oh They Call It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil fear their relationships paces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: aaaaaAAAAA hemlo!! I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter but I do hope you enjoy it!! And also ahaaha did you really think I was gonna leT YALL HAVE THAT... NO. Also congrats to people who figured out the letters!! Love yall!! Leave me some comments!!
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse

“What?!” Patton cries, Roman stands shushing him. “You did this!” Patton turns pointing his finger at Logan, complete disappointment. “Seriously? Not enough evidence Logan?” He snatches his hands away as Virgil approaches, leaving after a quick look at the group. The door slamming behind him.

“That was a shitty thing to do Logan” Virgil condescends. Logan bites his tongue, fully aware his complaint might have been tasteless. “I mean really? You couldn't let it play out in court?” Virgil ticks, bouncing hyper in his stance.

“I mean…” He looks to Roman and sighs “Yes… I rescind my motion” Roman groans already ripping apart his submission. “Apologies, but now I must check on Patton” He bows out of the room, making his way through the bustling halls. People fill it, the noise echoing through as it bounces across the walls. He knocks softly hoping the door is still open for him.

“Can I come in?” Logan requests, his knuckle still rapping on the door. Something shuffles behind the wooden barrier before it opens, Pattons pout becomes present

“I don't know can you?” He jokes lazily. Logan follows him in, standing across from him but somehow this time he feels uninvited. A stranger in his home. “I'm really not in the mood to talk Lo” though it's still there, it feels forced. Had he really done something so truly wrong?

“I rescinded my motion” He informs, Patton remains continuing as he organizes himself. “Patton?”

\---

“Pretty dramatic those two” Roman notes as Logan ushers himself away. Virgil taps the desk lightly nodding. “Virge? Everything ok?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you,” Virgil says in a quiet whisper, his voice failing him. Roman swallows but allows him to continue.

\---

“I want to talk” Patton decides, Logan's heart drops below his knees, his posture shakes. He clears his throat but allows Patton to continue, not that the lawyer looks as though he wants to. “I just think...that I have had some time-

\---

“-To think about everything. And Roman I...I really like you” Virgil shines through, a weak smile as the judge only sweats.

“I...like you too. But I'm not sure I like where this is going” Roman chuckles, his laugh hoarse as he swallows any hope.

\---

“Just listen ok?” Patton begs, Logan shakes his head. He's tired of listening, he wants to speak, he wants his voice to die out from his words running too much.

“No, let me speak. Let me tell you something! Please, Patton” Logan only begs back, should he descend to his knees and place his hands together? Is that what it would take, Patton looks up blinking rapidly. “You're...you're crying,” He says biting his tongue, Patton meets his eyes and sure enough he was, how dare Logan make him. And how dare Patton do this to him.

\---

“I think we are moving too fast” Patton and Virgils voices join across the halls in broken unison. Logan and Roman stop as their own minds connect the same saddened thoughts.

\---

“Is this about my motion? I rescinded it!” Logan argues, he doesn't mean to raise his voice but it happens. He's upset, he's not sure how to deal with this overwhelming feeling. He's fought in a hundred court battles, lost a million times, but nothing had hurt more than this.

“It's not just...no Logan-” He stops taking a beat, allowing the world around him to just pause for one moment. “There's just a lot ok? This isn't just about me, I have two kids to think about. What happens to them if I let you in my life and then-”

“What?” Logan moves towards Patton, he takes his hands desperate for the connection. “I'm not Liam” Patton laughs softly, shaking his head.

“No, you're not” _You're so much worse_. He says shutting his eyes, Logan uses his finger to wipe away an escaped tear. He pulls away feeling Logan tug, he flinches not meaning to, Logan releases him quickly, a soft gasp.

“Patton I'm so sorry” He rushes, Patton waves him off. He's not Liam, he's not Liam, he's not Liam. The words repeat in his head, so why was he so incessant on pushing away. Is it because he has the choice? The option? No...there's something more.

_I'm scared_

“It's fine, an overreaction on my part,” He says, his voice falling flat. Logan sighs defeated wanting to take him knowing well enough, he's lost that right. “I...have to go,” Patton decides. Logan allows him to, wishing he had just stopped him.

And Patton wishes, he could say what he had really wanted to say.

But to risk being seen as what he's always been seen? Was it worth it?

_Don't get emotional Patton_

\---

“What?” Roman laughs nervously, his palms growing sweaty as he stares at Virgil's remaining face. “Aha...very funny” He cautions slowly, Virgil looks away not wishing to meet his saddened eyes to Romans ever hopeful ones.

“It's...it's not a joke Ro” Virgil's voice is so soft, Roman almost wishes he couldn't hear him. “I'm sorry…” And he is, but now as he watches Roman and thinks back on everything, Damian. Damian always comes first, and he can't, he won't let his own needs hurt who he loves most.

“I just...don't understand. So what now?” Roman questions, Virgil shrugs, hoping the weight will go with it. “Virge, I need you to work with me here” Roman gives a weary smile, Virgil refuses to look up. He refuses to fall into the enchantment that is the amber flame of Romans eyes.

“I...I don't know...I'm so sorry Ro-” He pauses, missing when the nickname was used for happy things. Happy feelings. “-Man, Roman...I'm sorry” He hopes the tears aren't visible, but Romans focused more on the tug beneath his chest.

“No, I am...for overstepping or whatever” Roman mumbles, too tired to fight. He glances once more at Virgil before leaving his own chambers. And leaving crumbs of his heart behind. Virgil wants to cry out, he wants to call for him. Come back, but the words sit lump in his throat, knowing he doesn't have that option or argument in him anymore.

_Please..._

~~~

“Moving too fast my ass” Logan grumbles into his desk, setting his things down he allows the musty room to consume him. “Dammit” he snaps, his body falls to the chair allowing his heart to sink away. “You always do this” He tells himself, flipping through the pages.

It hurt so much more this time, the raw feeling as Patton walked away was something Logan had not experienced. He had been involved before sure, but something never felt right. He had not cared so much, to the breaking point where his head hurt being away from them. His hands shook without their touch, his breath seized every time Patton smiled. He missed the kiss, it was stupid but he had never felt so safe and desperate for more. It was silly, Logan knew this.

It hurt so much more...and he had let it slip away. To run its rapid course through his heart, leaving a frozen mark, to thaw as all he had left were memories.

“L? Are you ok?” Virgil's voice makes its way through, pushing down the barrier he had created. The lawyer looks up, adjusting his glasses. “Hey…” He sets himself down on the other side of the desk, examining Logans fragile demeanor. 

“No I'm fine, god this isn't me” Logan argues, he straightens himself, finishing with the tie. “The case, have you discussed with Haley yet?” He inquires, taking his notes. Virgil eyes him but decides against anything.

“No...she's been in meetings all week but...soon” He begins slowly. “Dude are you sure you're good?” Virgil checks again, Logan has regained his usual posture. He's seemingly, to anyone else, himself.

“I'd rather not discuss it” Not with you. The only person he wants to talk to is Patton, but alas. It's almost funny, he typically would go to Patton for these things, and there the lawyer would be. Smiling as he ushered Logan into a seat, checking in on him constantly. His body ached, he missed him so much.

_What is wrong with me?_

“Then talk to Patton” Virgil suggests, leaning back comfortably. Logan scoffs rubbing under his glasses, his eyes increasingly red. “Oh no...what happened?”

“I could say the same to you” logan sits up, fully aware of the less than cheery mood Roman had been as of late. “Trouble in paradise?” Logan mocks, Virgil rolls his eyes but nods.

“That's exactly it. Its paradise, it's perfect” Virgil marvels, not being able to help the image of Roman snuggling close to him as they fall heavily asleep. “When is it going to crumble? When is all just going to fall apart. And what about Dee? I can't do that to him, he loves Roman”

_The kids love you_

“Oh my god, is it really just about the kids? I mean I'm genuinely asking” Logan interjects, Virgil's eyes grow wide.

“Logan, you're smart” Virgil begins

“True” Logan confirms, Virgil stares

“And humble” He mumbles but continues “But yeah, it really is just about the kids. Or kid” Virgil corrects “Damian is my entire world, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him, for his smile” Virgil smiles himself, imagining his small son waddling towards him, arms out ready for a hug. “I'm sure Patton feels the same. But when love and romance gets involved…” He shoots a coy glance at his friend “I mean they come first. Always, the kids adore you. We can all see that, Patton sees that. But what happens when they stop? Or when you decide to hurt Patton? Or hurt them?” Logan shoots up

“I would never” His voice is as firm as the ground they stand upon.

“Easy, it's a hypothetical. What happens if you break up? It's not just hurting Patton, he has to explain to his children why you aren't coming around anymore. Why you don't ‘love’ them anymore” Virgil tries his best at a supportive smile “I mean hell, they're so little. And it's even worse for Patton and I. They don't have another parent, we are all they have. We are what they are used to, what happens when you come in and establish a whole new way they live and then leave? Do you know how detrimental that'll be? And what-”

“This is all based on the idea that I would ever leave Patton” Logan interrupts once more, his thoughts pouncing. “And what about Patton? Doesn't he get a say?” He asks knowing how ridiculous it sounds.

“Of course he does, but Logan we won't get to be sad, we won't get our mourning period. Someone breaks up with you and that's...unfortunately a you problem. But we have more than just ourselves, and can you say for certain that you wouldn't leave Patton? And what happens if he decides to end it? Logan, I'm so sorry, I am but...there are just some things you don't understand right now” Right now, as if one day he would be blessed with the gift of children? But he doesn't want new children, it's stupid! He knows, he knows how stupid it is, but he wants Remus and Valerie. He wants them, he loves them, he wants to watch them go to their first day of school, watch them graduate. And he wants to do it all with Patton, a prideful Patton by his side.

What the hell...is wrong with me?

“I need to talk to him” Logan knows this because he needs to say his piece. “No, I wish things would go back to normal. I hate this, I hate all of this” He complains, Virgil takes his hand squeezing it gently.

“Breathe ok?” He requests, Logan does just that. “Let's go through this, slowly” Logan nods and so he recalls everything. From the moment Patton's lips met his, to the moment he felt the spark fizzle out as Patton walked away. “Now, not to get all Emile on you, but how does that make you feel?”

“Like...like I finally understand when people talk about love.” Logan realizes, his eyes flutter as a familiar sensation returns. All sparks can be reignited.

~~~

“Focus on the case Patton,” The lawyer tells himself as he twists the knob on the door, the cold catching him stepping into the courtroom. He knows Logan is there, sitting idle with Reeve on his side but he chooses not to look up. Not to feel the utter pain he has felt all morning, and be hit with yet another wave of regret for his words.

“Patton” He shuts his eyes but turns, Logan comes towards him, something different. A quick blush and Pattons returns to who he was before everything. How could someone make him feel so…

“Are you ok?” Patton checks, Logan looks taken aback, re-doing his step.

“You're asking me that?” Logan stabilizes himself, coming face to face with Patton.

“Of course...Logan I still..” He trails off, shaking his thoughts away. “Nevermind” He fidgets with his empty finger, where typically a ring would lay. “Good luck...uh today” He murmurs, what has he done? Ten years, ten years of friendship, ten years thrown away out of fear. How pathetic he was.

“Right, thank you” Logan nods, defeated he returns to his desk. Reeve continues his conversation and Logan tries his hardest to listen, but his eyes wander. Why is the room so quiet? Where was everyone? Were they there...early?

“Patton!” The lawyers turn as the doors swing open, in true dramatic fashion they stand in unison. Emile stumbles in, a worried look spreads across his face. Logan and Patton approach together, Patton places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright Em?” Patton wonders, checking his friend.

“Its... it's your client...its George” He shakes his head as Patton's hand falls. “He...I'm so sorry” Emile takes a breath as the doors open once more. Virgil, Remy, and Haley appear, George in tow handcuffed tightly. Patton lightly pushes past Emile, Logan watches him.

“Virge...whats going on?” His voice catches, Virgil bites his lower lip refusing to meet Patton's eyes. “Rem? Captain Bloomington?” Patton's franticness becoming more apparent.

“I'm so sorry Patton” Virgil sets it up, Haley steps forward.

“George Hoff was found at a murder scene, the case is over mister Hart. Mister Hoff will be going to jail for a long time” Surely the world hadn't actually collapsed had it? Patton stutters, feeling himself lose control, Logan and Virgil race forward taking either side of him. Haley nods allowing Remy to take George away, following them after.

“No” Patton whispers, he clutches to Logan first, his eyes threaten him.

“Patton...I'm so sorry” Logan stabilizes the lawyer, stroking his face carefully. He allows everything to wash away, nothing matters but this moment right now, right here.

“No he can't be...he can't be guilty” Patton whispers, he had worked so hard….for a month this couldn't...this couldn't…

“Patton?” Logan looks to his face, his eyes glazed over. Nothing lives behind them, just Patton's round glasses hiding the facade. His lower lip quivers, Patton watches the world around him. Virgil meets Logan's eyes and nods, he leaves the room, giving them this solitary moment. Reeve slips out with Virgil.

“I'm so sorry” Patton mumbles pulling away from the most gentle grasp, he gives Logan another look before going to his desk.

“Sorry? Why?” Logan questions, he goes to Patton's side. He gestures wildly to everything, grabbing the desk.

“All of this! Everything I put you through. The case, what I said, what I...did” The kiss, _our_ kiss, Patton winces remembering it. “Logan I'm so sorry” Patton looks away, he isn't there anymore “I was wrong...George…”

“Patton you cou-”

“But I could have! And I should have! There was so much evidence, I'm so sorry. I defended...a _murderer_” He spits at himself, Logan hated it. He hates watching someone hate themselves so much, to the point where a fire burns their eyes with pure hatred...for themselves. “I'm so sorry” He shakes his head, he extends his hand to Logan. “Congratulations,” He barely breathes “You won” Patton lingers longer than he should before ushering himself away. Logan's eyes track his every step, a sharp breath. Virgil returns slipping in quietly, Logan nods.

“I won”

“Yeah., congrats dude” Virgil's praise is genuine but his voice falls flat.

“Then why doesn't it feel like it?” Logan asks, Virgil shrugs leaning on the desk. Logan groans. “Damnit, he's not guilty” Logan sighs, Virgil props himself up eyeing the lawyer.

“Ok, what?”

“No I'm with protractor” Remy enters, Virgil throws his hands into the air. “Virge, dude, just listen. You don't find it even a little odd? I mean George shouldn't have been able to escape. And the only two people with access to his cell were me, you and-”

“Haley” Virgil whispers, Remy snaps nodding. He moves towards the jury box, spreading out some files he had brought. Virgil and Logan approach, examining them. “These are the murder files, and...the letters!” Virgil remembers, ordering them from the first one to the latest.

“So what? We unscramble the letters? Then what?” Logan questions rather forcefully, the doubt in his voice obvious. Virgil nods joined by Remy.

“It's all we've got” Remy notes already using the whiteboard to tape the letters up. Logan sighs and helps him, while Virgil goes through old files.

“Ok read out the letters to me” Virgil requests, Remy nods.

“E, L, I, T, A, L, W, S, L, I, A, A” He recites as he had done so many times before. Logan begins working almost instantly, rapid-fire Virgil almost can't keep up. He rearranges the letters a million times, some words form, here and there but nothing concrete.

“It's like a weird game of hangman” Logan mutters, Virgil couldn't agree more. “I can get some words, but nothing makes...sense” He bites through his teeth. “You have the obvious words…’ it’”

“Great, clowns” Remy jokes, Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Or ‘all’” Logan shows, leaving the others outside of the phrase.

“It all?” Virgil reads “All it?” He tries, Logan groans shaking his head. “Hey, take it easy” Logan scratches his head furiously, worried creases appear upon Virgil. “Wait...what about ‘was’?” Virgil goes, sorting it. It still works, leaving four letters. Logan follows his movements, slowly his determined eyes reignite as he jumps upon the words.

“It was all,” He says, Virgil and Remy lean forward. “Four letters remain. A, E, L and I”

“El? No...um...Ale?” Remy suggests, almost as if something inside had been turned on, his eyes grew wide as well. “Lie” He barely whispers, Logan turns to him snapping.

“It was all...a lie” He pieces together, the three fall silent as the phrase comes together in front of them.

“Nice going Sherlock” Virgil pats him on the back, knowing they just pushed themselves further from a closed case. “Now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to tell me what you think!!


	20. To Thine Own Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Virgils birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: TALK ABOUT A BAD CHAPTER AM I RIGHT FELLAS...EYYYYYY. Anyway its Virgils birthday so i wanted to get this chapter out earlier!! Because my boi!! its his birthday!! Im love him!! Im very sorry to how bad this chapter is, its funny cause it basically contains nothing of substance. All I know is that Virgil is a flirty man, anyway enjoy some trash!!
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, blood mention

“Lo?” Patton shakes the lawyer softly, his coat tickling his face softly. Logan startles awake, his glasses falling carefully upon his lopsided face.

“E! Equals Mc scared!” He exclaims, Virgil groans from across the room toppling over to where Remy snores. “What time is it” Logan murmurs, sitting up as he adjusts his glasses. The knot tightens as Patton watched Logan adapt to the morning. His face flustered as the lawyer looked his way. “Oh, good morning Patton” Logan greets.

“Hi” He barely squeaks, he shakes himself out before extending his hand to Logan. Once their fingers connect, a quick warmth spreads over them, their bubble returns locking them safely away from the world. Soon Remy snores himself awake, pop! Patton watches as the bubble crumbles around them. “W-what happened here?” He questions, turning away from Logan.

“The case!” Virgil remembers “Patton! We have something to show you!” He rushes, swiftly taking Patton's hand unbeknownst to the quiet panic that flows over Patton. The relief when Virgil releases him is almost too much, its silly he knows but its a reflex. “Ok, we stayed up all night working on this” He shows Patton the board

“It was all a lie?” Patton reads, his soft eyes tracing the plethora of evidence. “What does that mean?” He inquires, the others turn to each other not sure how to respond. “You all need sleep” Patton decides, he adjusts his scarf making his way towards the door.

“Pat, come on” Logan begs, the lawyer turns cocking his head. “This has to mean something, I believe you ok?” Logan states Patton swallows. “George is innocent”

You'd think after months of fighting tooth and nail, Patton would gleam at those words. But as his eyes fell upon Logans, his entire body felt exhausted, defeated from the battle. Should he never emerge victorious he had already lost, lost something so special, nothing else compared.

“Maybe, but it doesn't matter now” Patton laments “Nothing we can do” He watches the board, a heavyweight places itself upon his chest. Pushing deeply as it constricts his every movement. He sees the others want to say more, after all, they had spent all night, sloppily theorizing. However, the doors opened as two small pairs of feet ran towards him.

“Papa!” Valerie cries jumping into her father's arms. Patton embraces her freely, preparing as Remus joins him, allowing himself to sit in Patton's other arm. After a brief shriek of laughter and moment of kisses, Patton smiles at Emile.

“Thank you so much for taking them last night” Patton gestures, wanting to never let this moment end. The dream he’d held for so long, sometimes he wondered how it ever became a reality. How he, out of all people, was blessed with children.

_“Liam?” Patton calls listening as the door squeaked open, a piercing yet familiar sound. After a pause with no response, the lawyer stood from his desk, feeling lightheaded during this dark hour. He pushes through the house, stumbling blindly, a quick fear as rustles happen. He shakes his head allowing a quick smile to spread across his face. “Nothing to fear, I'm safe” He lies_

_“Cupcake?” A voice from out of the empty dark calls out, Patton really hated the nickname. Oh, how selfish that was. A sweet nickname, a sweet person and Patton hated it._

_“Over here” He replies, his hands searching the wall finally reaching the lights. Allowing them to flicker awake. “Hi” He smiles softly, Liam grunts practically tripping over himself as he reaches the couch. Patton leans over, kissing his forehead carefully, adjusting his partner's hair._

_“Beer” Liam requests, paying no mind to the kind gesture Patton performs. He could smell the alcohol practically wafting off of Liam, but it was late and he didn't have the energy to...run if need be. Once he returns with his opener, he sits. “What?” Liam mutters as Patton watches him expectantly._

_“I was wondering if you had any more time to think...about what I asked you?” Patton began slow, making sure to keep his words simple. Liam huffs, rolling his tired eyes._

_“You think you can raise children?” Liam mocks, Patton looks to the window, something comforting about the way the stars twinkled. It reminded him of someone, he couldn't pin it. He smiles again, a facade arises._

_“I do, and I think you can too” Patton hopes, more convincing himself really._

_“Then you are a fool and really naive if you think that pursuing this is a good thing” Liam finishes, the beer emptied before Patton can process his words. He tumbles as he makes his way mumbling angry to the room. A practically shattered Patton remains, the softest of tears fall from his eyes._

“Patton?” Logan waves gently in front of his face. The lawyer blinks before the lights come back on behind his eyes. He shakes slightly adjusting to his surroundings, shooting a quick look to his children.

“Sorry, must've spaced out!” He smiles shaky, nervous laughter practically pouring from him. “I'm really sorry but I have to go” he announces, the twin's yawn, leaning safely into their father. They loved Emile, they loved all of their dad's friends, but no place, no home, no person would ever feel as safe as Patton. Before he goes, Patton spins on his heel to face Virgil. “Hey, don't forget, my house this Thursday, birthday dinner” He reminds, Virgil bites down a smirk but nods

“You know it” He nods, almost excited at the prospect of some normalcy to return to his life. For almost the entire time he and Patton knew one another, Virgil would spend his birthday evenings at Patton's house. The lawyer would cook an extravagant meal full of the detectives' favorite foods, he would give him gifts and shower him with praises. It didn't change once the kids arrived, it simply improved. No matter what happened during the day, that was set. Breakfast with Roman, lunch with Logan perhaps. A quick ‘Happy Birthday Virge’ from either sure, but Patton's house, seven pm sharp? That was set in stone, and should they grow old, and expand their families far and wide. Virgil knew...it would always be like that. 

~~~

“And...done!” Roman cheers to himself, the rough tips of his fingers simply begging for a break. He marvels at his creation, nodding satisfied as he places the gift delicately in his drawer. Making sure its kept safe and hidden until Thursday.

“Judge Reial?” A rasped knock at the door beckons Roman's attention. His gaze falls upon a man waiting at his arch. He stands smiling as the man approaches. “I'm judge James McCoy” He greets, shaking his extended hand. A firm yet soft touch, a quick shiver as they part both sitting once more. “It's an honor to meet you” James admits, Roman feels his face arise. The heat spreading quickly, surely this was a joke?

“Likewise?” He tries, James chuckles. A deep boom, so smooth it moved across Roman pleasantly.

“Apologies, I just transferred here. I've read about your work...I mean you're incredible in court.” Roman had to wonder if he had the wrong person, he was just...himself. “I was requested to come here for a case, then I was offered a job and I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to work with you” He gushes, Romans blush only grows.

“That's so sweet thank you” Roman finds his bearings, a coy smile upon his face. “I mean, I get it all the time” He jokes, mission successful as yet another smile and laugh falls from James’s mouth. “Surely you didn't just move out here for me?”

“Don't flatter yourself” James teases, a smirk upon his face. Roman bites his lip stifling a laugh. “No I mean, I was iffy about taking the job but then my partner….he broke up with me so...new start ya know?” James explains, a raw honesty to his words. Roman nods, trying not to get excited at the developments as they unfold.

“Would you like to have lunch?” Roman blurts, a new sparkle in his eyes. James purses his lips “Thought we could maybe get to know each other” He proposes, Jame wants to hide his smile but his lips have their own mind.

“I'd love nothing more” James agrees, he collects his things at the ring of his phone standing as he goes. “It has been an absolute pleasure” He extends his hand once more, once again tickling Roman with possibility. “Lunch” He finalizes

“Lunch” Roman swoons, his back melting into the chair once more. He can feel his feet tap below him, dancing as the ideas sing throughout his mind.

“Hey Ro” Patton smiles through the door, Roman ushers him in. “You look giddy, what's up?” An uncertain expression befalls the lawyer, Roman shrugs into a shimmy.

“I just met someone” Roman marvels, realizing just how weird his insides felt. It felt like he had reverted ten years, a shiny new judge, he was dumb and easy to trick. He tripped over himself to be seen, and now here he was. People wanted to meet him, to see him. And for what? He wasn't some here, he wasn't this outstanding citizen. He sent people to jail, to spend the rest of their lives suffering.

_“Bad people Ro” Virgil would take his hand, their words in whispers as Damian snuggled against them snoring softly. Roman wouldn't dare meet his eyes, fear of falling apart under their caring honesty. They weren't pools of dark mystery, they were swirling clouds of determination and ambition. Virgil's eyes radiated all he conquered, Roman loved them._

_“What if they weren't bad? What if I made a mistake” He fears, the words only rising in panic. Virgil cups his face, his gentle hands tracing Romans almost perfect features. “What if I'm just like...him?” Roman dreads even the idea, but he knew it was always there. Forcing its way through the blockade. Virgil leans forward, taking Roman's lips on his own, knowing full well the judge would melt into the gesture. That for just this moment he would feel loved._

_“You're not your father Roman, you never will be” Virgil assures, digging the point as far as he can. “Just this conversation, your concerns now, prove that. You care” He identifies, Roman wants to cry, but because for once in his life, he believes that maybe just maybe he really isn't. That all of his efforts and work, paid off. He is not his father._

Roman should feel sad, he misses Virgil so much. His stomach tug as even the slightest thing causes him to reminisce. But he's not, he loves Damian and he...cares for Virgil. Knowing that he's safe means the world. And something just cleared for him when Virgil uttered the words. As though he finally understood. He was...almost free. Should Virgil ever want to pursue him again or not, Roman would…

“Be ok” Roman mumbles, Patton stops his rocking of the stroller, the twins remain sleeping. “I'll be ok” He gleams. Patton forces a smile, nodding proudly of his friend._ I wonder what that's like._

“That's good Ro, I'm proud of you” Patton squeezes his hand, his gaze returning to his source of joy. The twins sprawled across the stroller, sleeping carefully, cuddled with their respective stuffed toys.

“I...have a date!” He tilts his head, uneasy smile “Kind of?” He questions, Patton laughs.

“Oh?” He wonders, biting his lips as Virgil's name appears in his head.

“He's a judge, he just transferred here, he's cute and we are having lunch together” Roman finishes, drumming the desk lightly. “Guess too fast is my middle name!” He jokes, Patton swallows as his own words trail his mind, the crushing look Logan gave him replaying like an old station.

“Light and breezy” Patton nods slowly.

“Light and breezy!” Roman sings, feeling genuine, deep-rooted happiness. Unaware of the fragile demeanor of the lawyer across from him, as his world threatens to crumble, the regrets of everything he's ever done in his mind. The desperation as his heart aches to him, calling out to Logan, the phrase ‘miss so much’ we an understatement. He yearned for something he left of his own will, what an absolute...idiot he was.

_Don't get emotional Patton_

~~~

“I will be there soon Pat...yeah I love you too” Virgil chuckles, stuffing the phone into his pocket as he pushes through the door into the precinct. The still quiet of the building causing unease in the detective so used to the bustling bounces of the room. He turns into the room fully expecting to have the frozen solitude to himself, alas as the lights flicker on he releases a soft gasp. “Roman?” He whispers. The judge stands idle by Virgil's desk, a small amber box alight in his hands.

“Hey” He smiles, the exhaustion under his eyes visible.

“What are you...what are you doing here?” Virgil questions, their voices remain ever so soft.

“Happy birthday” He rushes, skipping a few steps. Virgil's eyes widen as he nods, taking a step forward. Roman looks enchanting under the dim lights, his aura blazing passion.

“You remembered?” He's not sure why he questions it every time, Roman has never forgotten his birthday. He's never had a reason to assume someone, especially his friends would forget, and yet he lives in fear.

“Of course” Roman laughs so sweetly, it barely makes a sound “December nineteenth, you were born at exactly six forty four pm. You didn't cry at first so your mom was pretty worried, but it turns out you were just a little shy” He chuckles, neither understand why there are tears making their way down the men's cheeks. “You were a pretty light baby. Your favorite birthday was your sixteenth when your mom took you to a concert for the first time, but your sixth comes pretty close after you got to tag along with your dad on a case” Roman recites, the absolute adoration flooding his eyes. “You always spend your evenings with Patton, no matter what.” Roman moves closer, allowing the distance between them to circulate warmth.

“What are you doing?” Virgil hopes, maybe a little too much that he gets closer.

“I have a gift…” Roman's eyes move towards Virgil's lips “For you” He states, carefully he lifts it placing it in the detective's palm. “I know its small but uh...happy birthday Virge,” He says, overwhelming conviction. Virgil carefully undoes the ribbon, the paper falling with it. Virgil sucks in, his breath falling short. A small cloud, with lighting coming out of it, sits at the bottom of the box. “It's a worry stone, carved like a storm cloud”

“Because I'm your storm cloud?” Virgil groans, a knowing smirk. Roman laughs nodding sweetly.

“Because you are my storm cloud” Roman leans in stopping himself, he knows he's going to regret his next move but he takes his waist and locks their lips. Virgil allows it to happen, his arms snaking their way around Roman's neck.

“What was that?” Virgil questions, not entirely opposed to the idea, his arms remaining.

“Think of it as a breakup kiss, and a birthday present” He shrugs, Virgil chuckles shakily. “I have a proposition,” He says removing his arms, taking hold of Virgil's hands.

“Oh do tell” Virgil plays with Romans fingers in his own.

“You say we’re moving too fast then let's start again. From the top, Virge you're basically my _best_ friend” Roman can't keep still, Virgil feels the warmth spread as he stays safe in his arms. “I'm not gonna let that slip away, and I'm not gonna let Damian slip away. Come on, I know you miss me” Roman teases, Virgil pouts stretching Romans arms behind him, he leans in planting a kiss on Roman.

“Maybe just a lil bit” Virgil states, Roman, shakes his head still smiling.

“Virge...I'm serious” Roman begs, Virgil nods allowing him to continue. “I wanna do this right, please” He requests, Virgil has no qualms.

“Yes of course” He purses his lips feeling Romans phone buzz, he smirks coyly, removing it from his back pocket. Roman barely puts up a fight. “Oh? Who's James?” Virgil wonders, Roman rolls his eyes “Come on best friend, whos the dude, I bet-” Roman leans in kissing him

“We can start tomorrow” Roman tries to grab his phone back but Virgil lifts above his head shaking it. He takes it scrolling through the previous texts giggling after each one, a contagious joy spread from the two. And before the hour strikes seven, it's just them in their delighted aura.

~~~

“I think alcohol might have been a bad idea” Roman jokes, Logan grunts sitting down as he simply takes another sip of his drink. “Come on Lo, we should head home” Roman suggests, feeling the high of Virgil's lips upon his own drain away

“Im...going to propose to Patton” Logan decides, he flops on the couch, the music quiets as the people around him continue. Roman guffaws, a bellowed laugh.

“Yeah, alright Logan. I think you have to be dating first” Roman takes a calm sip of his drink, observing the world around him. Logan

“I'm not kidding Roman” Logan sits up, adjusting his glasses “I've known him for ten years. I practically know everything about him” Logan shrugs “I know he takes his coffee with cream and two sugars, a hint of cinnamon. I know that his favorite color is the rainbow because it changes every day. I know today its violet for Virgil's birthday. I know that he checks on the twins at least three times before going to bed himself. I know that there are only two people who can touch him without causing him to flinch. I know that when he balls his fists he digs his nails so deep into his skin he draws blood.” Roman doesn't want to listen anymore, his heart hurts as he watches Logan defeated

“Logan you do-”

“I know that turtlenecks provide him some sense of comfort as they wrap in warm coziness. I also know he used to use them to hide scars” Logan takes a shattered breath “I know that when he kisses me my heart beats a million times faster…” Logan rubs his forehead frustrated “I know that he can never have his eyes or hands away from the twins. And I know that...that” He pauses sucking in his huffed tears

“Logan? What?” Roman wants more

“I just like him so much” Logan moans, sprawling across Roman. “I wanna give him butterfly kisses” He pouts, Roman laughs stroking the lawyers head gently. “Do you know what those are? With the eyes?” His pout only furthers, as tears well in his eyes. He clutches to the pillow, his glasses drooping.

“I know bud, I know” He whispers carefully, not wishing to ruin the night further. Its funny, Roman had only seen Logan like this once before, and it was also about Patton. It's almost ironic in a way.

“Mm, my phone is buzzing” Logan mumbles, his arm making grabby towards the device. Roman takes it for him, asking him to put in his code. “What's happening?” He mutters into the couch pillow. Roman reads, the grin slowly disappearing.

_Logan, please help_

Patton was being vague, and Roman couldn't handle that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me your thoughts!!


	21. A Winters Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton throws a holiday party, with gifts for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Merry Christmas Eve! Happy Hannukah! Happy Holidays to all! I hope this chapter is a nice something should you need it, it's a little longer so I hope that's ok! It's also bad but when are they not lol. Anyway, enjoy! Make sure to leave me some comments and Happy Holidays!
> 
> TW: Alcohol, murder mention, drunk, implied abuse, gun, kissing, crying

It started out so calm. Virgil arrived a little after seven looking happier than he had that entire week. He carried with him a small box, clutching to it as if it was his last hope. The kids pounced instantly, jumping forward as they drag Damian and Virgil further into the house only solidifying their stay.

“Ok” Patton laughs “Give Uncle Virge room to breathe '' He requests, the twins pout but let go moving away. Damian scurries back to his position, hiding safely with his father, clutching to the detective's legs. “Hey” Patton greets, a side hug is given.

“Papa! Can we play now?” Valerie asks, tugging loosely on her father's jeans. He chuckles shaking his head, he nods. Valerie races towards the living room where she has previously set toys and begins her game under the Christmas tree again. Remus sways in his spot, he watches Damian carefully.

“Uncle Virgil?” He speaks so softly, the adults almost miss his spoken words. “Would Dee like to play?” He wonders, Damian furrows his brows but pokes his head out ever so slightly “Dada let me buy a new game, it has snakes” he offers with a toothy grin. Virgil nods almost impressed by Remus’s calm manner, clearly quite taken to Damian. He turns to his son, lifting him carefully.

“Dee? Wanna go play with Remus?” He questions, Damian, shies away not wanting to meet his father's eyes “Damian” Virgil drags his name, he places his fingers on his son's lips, flubbing them gently. He giggles finally giving in.

“I'll play” He resigns, Virgil smiles letting him down. Remus, trying his hardest not to explode, bounces away with a frightened Damian. Yet Virgil sees something new in his son, a curious spark in his eyes.

“Happy birthday Virge '' Patton says finally once the kids are distracted. Virgil gives a coy smile following his friend into the kitchen. “Ok, we have got all your favorites.” Patton huffs triumphant, a proud aura around him. Virgil cheers silently, the sweet smell of each delectable treat making its way through his nose. “Alright what's with the smiles” Patton notes, Virgil's blush furthers

“Roman and I, may or may n-” Virgil stops as the door bursts open. The pair make their way to the main hall, Virgil quickly moves to his holster. Patton goes towards the now alert kids, their eyes fall on the figure that stumbles in. “Who are you!” Virgil demands, his gun pulled now. The kids squeal hiding behind Patton. Three pairs of hands clutch to him as he tries his hardest to breathe.

“I'm your worst nightmare” Is the simple, groan-inducing, response they receive. Soon enough the figure stands pointing his own weapon. Patton stifles a gasp, his hands placed protectively on the children.

“Pat, take the kids and go” He commands, Patton nods instantly picking up the three of them struggling as he races to the bedroom.

“I'm scared dada” Remus cries, not letting go of his father as they settle onto the bed. Patton nods through his own careful tears. Valerie and Damian follow Remus’s lead and grasp desperately to Patton. He cradles them, stroking their heads protectively hoping they can't hear the conversation arising outside. He takes a deep breath reaching for his phone, sending a quick text to Logan. He knows it's vague but he doesn't have space in his mind to worry about anything else right now.

“Is my Papi going to be ok?” Damian barely whispers, Patton takes staggered breaths before turning to Damian. “Uncle Pat?” He goes again

“Dee, I promise, he is going to be ok” Patton hopes, he knows Virgil never leaves the house without his gun and his bulletproof vest. Even then, the image of Virgil and that monster facing off rattles Patton.

“What do you want?” Virgil questions, hearing the door shut in the room.

“Not you, so I would get the hell out of my way” The figure speaks “You and your kids could get out of this safe. Just give me the lawyer” It requests, Virgil bites his lower lip. Fat chance, he re-asserts his gun. “Awe come on detective Tormine, you don't want this to escalate do you?” It mocks.

“No he doesn't” A new voice enters the ring, the absolute sigh of relief that emerges from Virgil cannot be described. “And neither do you, hands on your head, drop the weapon” Remy commands, the figure snarls but hesitantly obeys. Once Remy has control Logan and Roman appear, feared determination upon the judge's face. A quick look at the figure before Roman moves to Virgil.

“Are you ok?” He rushes, Virgil's eyes widen but he remains. Small nods increasing before he resets. “Virge?” Roman tries again, taking the detective's shoulders.

“Damian” Virgil utters, soon enough two small feet run towards him, Virgil turns scooping up his son immediately. “Oh my god,” He whispers, clutching tight wishing to never let him go. Roman rubs his back supportively, strokes through Damian's hair. A small family, safe.

“He was a very brave little boy” Patton compliments emerging with his twins in hand. Roman gasps, pulling the trio into a hug, Patton melts absolutely comfortable in his hold. “Thank you, for coming” He nods at them, Logan nods before giggling.

“You're ok!” Logan exclaims, he throws his arms around Patton, for the first time with Logan the lawyer flinches. Roman and Virgil freeze. “I was so worried” Logan pouts, Patton takes a sharp breath.

“A-are you...drunk?” He practically gags as the odor wafts from him. Logan cocks his head before grinning.

“I am l-lightly...tipsy” His teeth shine through the smile. Patton backs away, only securing his hold on the twins.

_“I am lightly tips- tip..” Liam stops “What's the word again?”_

“Patton?” Roman checks, Virgil gives him a grim nod. “Lo, why don't I...why don't we get home?” Roman suggests, Logan watches the lawyer, his naive smile draining away as he grounds himself. “Bud?” Roman tries again.

“Hey! Stop fidgeting” Remy fights against the intruder, the group turns and watches him. Virgil goes forward, handing his son to Roman, assisting Remy.

“A b c d E f g” the figure seethes, a disgustingly mischievous smile on his face “guess it’s time for a killing spree” Remy and Virgil share a look, a nervous swallow is shared.

“Yeah whatever, let's go” Remy directs, disappearing soon into his car. Roman helps Logan back into his vehicle, after much resistance and whiny behavior of course.

“Pat, I'm gonna head home ok?” Virgil checks, popping his head into the twin's room. Patton sits by Remus’s bed, stroking his hair delicately, he turns his eyes tired. Damian yawns, shuffling in his father's arm as he sleeps away. “You ok?”

“Mmhm” Patton hums “Night Virge...happy birthday” He celebrates weakly. Virgil gives half the effort for a smile before leaving, fearing what might come should the house fall empty and quiet.

~~~

“Merry Christmas Eve Lo!” Patton cheers advancing on Logan's position, the lawyer turns, his breath stolen as the bright figure walks towards him. A shining smile as he unwraps himself from his coat, revealing a neat yet festive outfit.

“Patton, I want to apologize once again, profusely” Logan begins, Patton hangs his coat cocking his head. “My behavior was unacceptable, it crossed a line and I am so eternally sorry for what happened” He laments, Patton's eyes soften as they take Logan's hand. He gives a quick squeeze.

“Logan, listen to me ok?” He asks, knowing its a big one. Logan nods eagerly to do anything he can. “It's ok, you are ok and...this shouldn't mean anything at all, but...I forgive you” He says, Logan can't help but fiddle with Patton's fingers. Clearly aching for this sense of normalcy.

“I'm not Liam” He asserts, needing to make that clear. Patton laughs softly, placing a cupped hand on Logan's cheek. Logan restrains every wants to buckle his knees and fall into the pool of love that fills Patton's eyes. His gentle touch caused a flutter they both dearly missed.

“I know, Lo...you are not” Patton smiles at even the thought “I was just scared, it happens. Virgil's done the same thing and I had the same reaction, it's really not your fault...just um…” He takes a breath, his lips pursed as he thinks. Logan exhales sharply, knowing exactly what he deems the occurrence as.

“Habit?” Logan hates how easily that clicks for Patton, it shouldn't be.

“Right” He agrees, he shakes himself out before a smile returns. “So listen, are you still coming over tonight?” Patton inquires, the pair begin their walk through the courtyard. The unspoken tradition needed no affirmation, every morning, a chilly walk with the promising reward of coffee.

“Tonight?” Logan panics only slightly, knowing his calendars are meticulous

“Yeah are you still-”

_“-Coming over?” Patton wonders, struggling with an ornament. Logan tilts his head, his adorable eyes sparkle in confusion. “Christmas eve Lo, are you coming over?” Patton chuckles, the lawyer looks simply beautiful under the newly hung lights. A dim array of colors brighten the room._

_“Oh! Um...yes. Absolutely, should you want me there” He replies, affirming his position. Patton stops, walking over to where the lawyer himself places stockings, each handcrafted._

_“Of course I do” He smiles as his own blush overtakes, Logan was much better at hiding his light dust of infatuation. “Plus! Everyones going to be here” He adds, continuing the decoration of the tree. He hums quietly to the holiday music that plays in the background. It's funny almost, Patton can't remember the last time he got to do this with someone. Last year the twins spent Christmas with his sister due to an emergency, the three years before that they were much too little to help out and Patton was on his own._

_“My star!” As if on cue, Valerie races by Patton's legs hiding quickly behind Logan, holding a shining ornament. “Nyeh!” She sticks out her tongue, Remus emerges pouting as he crosses his arms. “Lo! Up!” Valerie begs, fear yet determination crosses her eyes. Logan obliges lifting the young girl in protection._

_“I wanna do the star!” Remus argues, he stomps his feet on the ground. Patton swoons at the sight of Logan and Valerie, engaging in a small game of their own. He picks up his son, trilling his lips, Remus lips against his own wishes. “No fair!” He cries_

_“You can do the star together” He compromises, they share a quick furled glance before agreeing. “Yay” Patton celebrates weakly, Logan takes this as his time. He moves forward, the pair stand side by side, children in hand. “Ready kiddos?” Patton questions, they nod. The lawyers move at the same time, lifting them, they take the star with their small fists. Carefully they place it atop the tree, giggling in excitement as Patton uses his foot to turn on the lights._

_“Well done you two” Logan compliments, they set the twins down watching as they bounce around before retreating to their room. No doubt to continue their shrieks and bouts of fun. “That was...extraordinary” Logan realizes, Patton turns to him, a coy smile. “I...I don't know...why- Thank you, for allowing me to be a part of that '' Logan finishes, the memory burned deep into him._

_“Hey, that was my first time seeing them do the star” Patton nudges, Logan adjusts his glasses, a soft ‘ah’ released. “Barb and I used to do it, now them” Patton smiles, kicking the ground below. Logan takes his hands, squeezing them. “Thank you for your help” Logan stifles a delicate chuckle, Patton's arms make there around his neck, relaxing as Logan secures Patton's waist. “Mistletoe” He reminds, his eyes flickering up_

_“What a shame” Logan teases, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips melting together, safe as the lights dance around them. Low yet ecstatic music playing, they trap themselves in the warmth of their...Patton's home. Should it start snowing right there, with fireworks going on Patton would see it fit. Fit for a perfect evening_

“Right! Yes...I will be there” Logan shakes the distant memory away, unaware Patton's mind had wandered there as well.

“Yay! Oh, I'm so excited” Patton expresses, retrieving his phone as it buzzes. “Patton Hart” He listens, Logan stands idle observing his surroundings. He enjoys the simple pleasure, feeling a more relaxed Sherlock Holmes of his time. Watching jurors go by, frantic lawyers, guilty men dragged away. Everything is a routine, part of a well oiled yet destructive machine. “Em! That's amazing!” Logan blinks, returning his focus to Patton. The lawyer takes Logan's arm, the biggest grin upon his face. “We will be there” He nods some “Ok, bye, I love you too!” He hands up, practically vibrating gazing back to Logan

“Is everything...alright?” Logan fears the response

“Better than ok” Patton swoons “Oh! It's a Christmas miracle” The lawyer bounces, Logan sighs, keeping his temper.

“Patton!” He pushes

“Remy and Emile!” He delights “They're getting a son today”

~~~

“You're kidding!” James laughs walking alongside Roman, the judge shakes his head containing his own laughter.

“Nope, I swear” He continues “On multiple occasions, Joan has fallen asleep during a case, they just have” Roman affirms, James stops them placing a hand on Roman's shoulder. The judge freezes up, a shocking smile, a little flutter as a spark is transferred between them.

“That's amazing, my bailiff was never that interesting” James remembers, Roman nods listening to his delicate voice, he's sure the stories are interesting but the way James speaks just makes him want to fall asleep.

“Oh...you must be James'' Virgil approaches, extending a friendly hand towards the judge. Roman gives him a quick smile of greetings, trying to ignore the awkwardness his stomach plunges into him. They are just friends...friends. “Detective Virgil Tormine” He introduces, James returns the gesture.

“I've heard about you...Jame McCoy” He smiles, Roman watches the two, light ease. “Whatcha...uh, whatcha doing here detective?” James wonders, it seems stiff but alas the man is shy himself.

“I practically work here” Virgil jokes “I'm always here or the precinct”

“Papi! RoRo!” Virgil grows a giant smile turning, enveloping his child quickly. Damian hugs his dad, still having his arms around his neck as he looks to James. “Hello” He waves

“Heya” James greets, Roman doesn't mind them before allowing Virgil to hand him, Damian.``Is he uh...your son?” James inquires to Roman, the judge playing with Damian's hand chuckles.

“Oh! No...uh Dee…” He spins Damian “This is James McCoy, he's a judge, like me” Roman introduces them, James shakes the polite boy's hand, receiving a giggle. Virgil's is not sure why he feels the sudden urge to jerk his son away, he's never ever not trusted, Roman. And yet here he stood, on the outside watching his son.

“Is he your boyfriend RoRo?” Damian pokes, playing around with Roman's face. Virgil coughs, he takes Damian back. “No! RoRo!” Damian cries, making grabby hands towards the judge. Roman stifles a confused glance before waving a small goodbye.

“Sorry, uh...got to drop him off” Virgil laughs shakily, Roman nods. “Say bye Dee”

“Bye-bye Ro!” Damian grins, a gleeful giggle escapes. “Bye-bye Ro’s boyfriend!” Damian laughs into his father's neck, Virgil shakes his head a small smirk.

“Bye niño” Roman turns on his heel, much calmer. “Gosh I love that kid” Roman flatters, James chuckles. “Thank you for this uh…” He searches for a word to describe it.

“Our date?” James proposes, Roman nods slowly trying hard to squeeze back a smile. James takes Romans hand, squeezing it gently. “I enjoyed it, merry Christmas Roman” James lets go, lingering for a moment before disappearing leaving Roman with simple remnants.

“Merry...Christmas?” Roman finds himself confused, not sure how things could escalate and reach this moment so fast. Not that he has any time to process his thoughts as Patton taps him excitedly. “Hmm?” Receiving a simple bob in return.

~~~

“This is our son, Thomas Sanders” Emile whispers, cradling a small child as he displays him carefully around the room. Patton awes, not meaning to grasp to Logan, the excitement just builds.

“Thomas Picani-Nyx Sanders” Remy recites, his mind trying to make sure that it's all there. The group laughs, each making their own introduction to the baby. “Thomas these are some weird people who are gonna be around your entire life” Remy jokes, Patton sniffles laughing through his tears. Thomas reaches out wrapping what small fist he has around Patton's finger.

“That's Patton” Emile barely makes it through, not sure whether he's going to wake up in a moment. “He's your uncle” Emile informs, Thomas giggles through his motions, smiling widely in Patton's hold. Remy bounces on the bed, keeping a careful eye on his son. Virgil stands idle, not sure how to express how his heart feels at the moment.

“Thomas, this is Virgil…” Remy smiles, a coy one as he looks to his partner in solving crime. “He's your godfather” They announce, Roman and Patton, share small gasps, tapping excitedly on their friend. Virgil staggers his breath, pointing to himself. “If he figures out how to accept” Remy teases

“Hi, Thomas...I’m your...godfather” Virgile simply states, Emile, places Thomas into his arms carefully. Thomas feels a sense of comfort, as the warmth of Virgil wraps him.

_“You want me to be his godfather?” Patton questions, Virgil nods. “Damian, hi” He introduces himself, kissing the baby's forehead softly. Virgil yawns leaning his head on Patton's shoulder, watching his son giggle at the lawyer's antics._

_“I still can't believe you made me Remus’s godfather, and Ro is Vals” Virgil sighs, Patton chuckles. “I mean...what about Logan?” Patton hums lightly to Damian._

_“He's...he's more than that...hopefully” Patton continues humming as Virgil simply soaks in his delight._

“My turn!” Roman shouts in a whisper, Emile chuckles but transfers his child over to Roman now. “Oh, you're absolutely perfect” Roman marvels, the soft features alight with imagination as they fall into Roman's arms. He plays with his little feet, small mocks of gasps as they play.

  
“Please don't break my son” Remy only slightly jokes, Logan watches from behind Patton, his eyes following the child. “Hey! Four-eyes! Wanna meet my awesome son?” Remy throws a tissue at Logan.

“Yes, I would like to...however please don't throw things at me” Logan looks to Patton who helps him secure Thomas in his arms. And somehow, once again they fall into their own trance. And how selfish in the moment but Patton wishes he could have shared this moment with his twins with Logan. Not alone, struggling with no one to talk to. “Like this?” Logan checks softly, Patton smiles

“Yeah, you're doing great” Patton assures. Thomas’s smile turns to confusion, a bright curiosity lights them, as he watches Logan. “He likes you” Patton identifies. Me? Logan breathes, stroking a careful hand over the baby’s head.

“I like him too” Logan returns the child, everyone's heart happy for the well-deserving pair.

~~~

“Kiddos” Patton tries watching as the twins circle around him, shrieking in laughter. “Hey” He smiles, scooping up Remus. “Everyones gonna be here soon, are you ready for the holiday party?” He questions, Valerie stops, just as Molly runs by taking the beagle in her arms.

“Molly's ready!” She announces, the puppy looks to her licking her face gently. Patton chuckles releasing Remus as he pushes against his father The boy antsy to play, he rushes helping Valerie pet Molly.

“Yay” Patton cheers weakly, the twins giggle before disappearing into their rooms once again. Playfully he rolls his eyes moving to the kitchen, double-checking everything once more as the candles and the lights wrap him tight, securing his safety. A quick trance before the door rings and it whisks away. “Barb!” He greets, taking his sister in his arms.

“Heya Patton” Barbara hugs back, moving away so Patton may greet Marcy. “Under the tree?” She asks, holding up what seems maybe too many gifts. Patton chuckles but nods.   
  


“I told her not to go overboard” Marcy quips watching her wife place the presents delicately. “She does not listen” Marcy folds her arms, Patton nudges her softly

“Eh, you love her anyway” Patton jokes, a small smile spreads across Marcy's face. Warmth to the house circling them.

“I really do” Marcy bites her lower lips, Barbara finishes preparing to stand quickly being attacked. The twins pounce instantly, an excited Molly yelping around them. The absolute joy that radiates from Barbara as she embraces her niece and nephew can not be matched. “I want to give her that” Marcy whispers, mostly to her own comfort.

“No update?” Patton laments, watching the scene unfold himself. His heart pounds in his ears, knowing how badly Barbara wishes for exactly what he holds. A family, but alas a cruel worlds fate deemed her unfit. How dare they? Patton thinks to himself.

“She just can't carry one to term” Marcy informs, the same thing they've heard for years. Barbara laughs as the twins poke and prod, excited as they interact.

“You can always adopt” Patton assures, he can't help but grin at the best thing he had ever done. The twins sing as they skip around the room. Marcy nods a deep sigh.

“We applied a few months ago” Marcy admits, Patton turns a quiet gasp and a smile. “Don't get too excited, we haven't heard anything” She looks back to her wife, a sudden somber dim upon the once joyful room. “I'm sorry, it's a celebration” Marcy looks to Patton, she plants a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Happy holidays Pat” She joins the group on the floor, greeting the twins.

“There's the door!” Patton chimes, opening it once more. “Hey you two- three” Patton corrects, his eyes falling on a snoring Thomas, safe in Remy's arms. “I set up Valerie's crib in the guest room if you need it” He greets both happily. They sigh relieved almost immediately traveling to the back room. Returning with a free glance after a moment. “Light the menorah?” Patton asks Emile as they venture through the house

“Mhmm, Thomas loved it” Emile can't help but gleam, Remy makes his way to greet the twins. They pounce on him the same, including him in their never-ending cycle of energy. “Remy's parents were awfully excited in their own right” Emile laughs, Patton squeezes his arms as the doorbell rings once more.

“Hey you two!” Patton greets, hugging Roman and Virgil as they enter his residence. “Gifts under the tree” He smiles as Roman holds up maybe too many gifts. “You okay?” He asks as Roman passes by, leaving an antsy Virgil with a calm Damian in his arms.

“Pat…” He looks behind “I'm sorry” Patton's heart sink as two figures make their way up the driveway. Gloria and Arlo tread carefully through the simply beautifully decorated front yard, judging everything that comes in their path. “I'm here if you need me” Virgil pats his shoulder before joining the group.

“Mom...dad” Patton greets, Gloria and Arlo barely glance towards him before squeezing through. “Yeah hi to…” He trails off his eyes falling onto something much more pleasant. Logan steps out of his car, his feet crunching the soft snow below him. He stops as he sees Patton. “Hi” Patton smiles, his aura glowing with a feathery blush.

“Hi Patton” Logan greets, he meets him face to face. Patton smiles from his corners, he gestures for Logan to join him in their safe bubble. Logan does just that, and they stand freely under the lights as they dance around the room.

“Dada! Is it present time yet?” Remus begs, tugging at his father. Logan chuckles picking up the small boy, much to both Patton and Remus’s joy. “LoLo!” Remus cries, his small arms wrapping safely around the lawyer.

“I fear you're going to have to exercise patience dear Remus” Logan advises, Patton watches him carry the boy to the couch. Patton takes a cautious breath as the party continues without him, he finishes up the treats in the kitchen watching everyone from afar. Marcy tries her hardest to amuse Gloria and Arlo, Barbara watches the twins as they marvel at the presents, Damian speaks calmly to his father and Roman expressing his own bouts, Remy and Emile continue to appear and disappear before making light conversation. Everything a well-oiled machine, Patton fears to break that.

“Dinner time!” He announces, Valerie scurries his way jumping delighted into his arms. Remus remains in Logan's arms, a quick smile as they pass each other. “Ok Remus, Val, and Dee are over here” He instructs, the proper arrangements are made accordingly. Soon everyone else fills in a chair. Patton sits next to the twins, Virgil in front of him next to Damian. Logan seats himself next to Patton, as Roman does with Virgil.

“Oh Pat, this looks delicious” Barbara compliments, already diving in as she helps Marcy. Patton smiles and quickly pairs are created. Logan and Patton discuss with one another while serving the twins. Marcy flirts shamelessly with Barbara, Patton watches giggling. “Oh I'm so sure” Barbara retorts, the table laughs at their antics. She leans in kissing her wife on the cheek.

“Barbara, would you care to refrain from...so much public display” Gloria punishes, Patton, sighs feeling Logan takes his hand carefully. A grateful glance is registered. “It's just...we’re at dinner dear”

“Mom, nobody else is bothered” Patton comments, Remus and Valerie pause, their eyes alight with curiosity. “Just admit you're h-” He bites his lower lip, Remus and Valerie. “Just, no one else is bothered mother”

“Pat it's fine, sorry mom” Barbara laments, turning quietly to her food and continuing. Her energy dampened. Patton turns to his children, assuring them everything's ok, Logan keeps a steady hand on Pattons. The doorbell rings and Glorias face improves, she stands with Patton.

“Oh! That must be Liam” She taps excited, Patton inhales sharply. “I'll get it!” She cheers, dancing her way to the door. Patton stands, kissing the twins gently on the forehead, begging his friends to watch them.

“Ill be right back” Patton excuses himself, a gentle squeeze to Logan's hand as he leaves to his room. Closing the door, he slides against it, a shuddered breath. “Take a deep breath Patton, you're okay, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt them” He recites, his eyes move to the windowsill, bunched clothes lay. “Something to do” he sighs relieved, he moves slowly folding the clothes neatly. 

“Patton?” Logan creaks, the door squeezing open. The lawyer turns, a sweater in his arms. “Are you-”

“Anything else” he interjects, his soft eyes practically shattering behind the reflective light of his glasses. “Talk about literally anything else” He pleads, Logan nods instantly closing the door behind him.

“You say we’re moving too fast but I think we aren't moving fast enough” Logan decides, he has had one glass of eggnog, and yet his mind feels as sane as it has. Patton stops, a small opening to his mouth, not what he was expecting. “I have known you for ten years, Patton. I know you're scared and I know that you have every right to be-”

“The twins” Patton argues, a minuscule shatter to his voice. Logan moves forward, he takes the sweater leaning it on a chair, his hands interlace with Pattons.

“If I thought, even for a moment, that any of this” He looks between them “Would even dare hurt them, Id walk away. If there was even a chance that any of you would suffer, I would walk away” He assures, Patton watches with a fearful look. His lips pursed, his baby blue eyes shine with droplets of tears. “Patton, I love your kids, and I would be happy to just continue being in their life as I am now but…” He examines the lawyers face, taking his thumb to rub a delicate tear away. “I want to be with _you_, I want to hold _your_ hand, I want to get lost in _your_ eyes and have my mind consumed by _you_ every waking moment” Logan admits, Patton scoffs through his sadness, knowing that broken desire well enough. Knowing the feeling, and knowing the absolute pain it causes.

“That's the stuff of fairytales”

“Then god dammit Patton, I want a fairytale” Logan laughs “That...monster might be your villain but beat him, Patton, fight for your happily ever after” Logan seethes, refusing to let Liam and his smug face, his undeserved boldness, ruin this.

“I'm so tired of fighting Lo” Patton shuts his eyes, a tickle as the liquid seeps out. They meet each other foreheads, the connection forcing through the barricades, joining them together once more.

“Then let me fight alongside you” Logan replies “You don't have to face every day alone, you don't have to force every smile” Pattons not sure what hit him, but in a seconds flash he felt Logans lips against his own. His hands move to Logans chest, the pulsating heartbeat he feels grounding him. The world could go on without them, they couldn't care less, they were fine-

_No_

They were _happy_

Is this what it feels like? A shared thought, a united question from an emotion they matched.

~~~

“I've just never met someone as forward as me” Roman quips, Virgil laughs. “I'm serious, I mean...I'm not complaining it's just...I'm not used to it” He thinks of James, the sizzling reminder of their brief hold.

“Oh I like him” Virgil teases, Roman nudges him, the pair turning back to the party.

“My turn!” Valerie cries, Patton nods sweetly from the couch, Remus sprawled across him and Logan, sleepily. “Papa! Is it this one?” She questions, hefting a big box up, Patton chuckles in affirmation. She tears it open, wrapping flies every which way. A gasp as her eyes fall onto the gift. A small groan is heard from behind Patton, where he knows his parents stand with Liam. “What is it?” She asks, a silly smile across her face, the group laughs.

“That, Val, is one part of your new kingdom set” He explains, she balls the wrapping paper in her fists bouncing excitedly. “The rest is waiting to be built, we’re going to put in the backyard and you-”

“And Remus!” She giggles, Patton stifles a sob, he was much too lucky. Valerie pushes past her other gifts, including; new art supplies from Logan, a beginner's clothes making kit from Roman and her own detective kit from Virgil (as requested).

“And Remus can play and live out all your fairytale adventures” He finishes, his daughter wasting no time jumping into his arms, hugging him with all she had. “You like it?” He jokes

“Thank you, papa! Thank you!” She celebrates. Once they part she moves to her brother, shaking him. “Your turn dummy” Remus mumbles awake, switching positions with Valerie. She sits in the middle of the lawyers, clapping her hands in anticipation. The night continues, Remus receives a slime lab from Virgil and Damian (almost an instant regret), a plethora of books of new words from Logan, a whole new assortment of costumes from Roman and the promise of a fish tank and fishes from his father.

More gifts are exchanged throughout the fast evening. Barbara and Marcy deemed the stuffed animal queens, each child receiving one. An octopus for Remus, a valiant lion for Valerie, a two-headed snake for Damian and a mixing bowl of teddy bears for Thomas. Remy and Emile find themselves gifted with many new items, mostly for Thomas but they couldn't be happier. Even Gloria and Arlo gain a few new things, Barbara and Patton don't skimp. Damian ends the night quite pleased with his new valuables and trinkets. Especially the new compass from his father.

“I have a gift for the Hart family” Logan announces, Remus and Valerie shoot awake, now fully present. Patton tears his gaze away from a suspicious Liam, eyes meeting Logans. “A family full of royalty and fairytales and it shocked me to find, you've never been to Disney world” He plays, Patton releases a soft laugh. The twins look to one another, giant grins plastered across their tired faces. “Four tickets for you two, your father and a special guest of your choosing” He looks to Patton, handing him the envelope, a careful shock as they meet across the promise of joy.

“I want LoLo to come with us!” Remus begs, he bounces on his father's leg, Patton scoops him up tickling him. “Aa!” He shrieks laughing, Valerie giggles falling onto her backside. “No Dada!” Even Damian finds the scene amusing as he rests his head on Virgil's shoulder, safe in his father's arms.

“That's up to Logan” Patton finally decides, releasing the red-faced boy. “And we can talk about it later, but it's getting late and you don't want Santa to think you're still awake right?” All three children gasp, Damian pokes his father alerted.

“Hold on” And there it is, Liam makes his way to the tree, his eyes piercing through Patton. “Before you go, I have a gift” He reveals, Gloria swoons clapping. Patton's shoulders recoil, his arms around the twins only stabilize. “I thought that you two should know where you came from” he smirks, evil oozing. Virgil feels Roman take hold of his arm, pushing him back as he growls. Patton sits forward, an immense frown, hinting annoyance as Liam talks.

“We know!” Valerie smiles, Remus nods. Liam steps back, tilting his head. “Papa told us when we were little a nice lady gave us to Papa. Papa wanted kids and he couldn't have any, but then she gave us to him. And he's been our papa since we were babies!” Valerie concludes, Patton shuts his eyes pulling them close. The others clap at Valerie's excellent storytelling skills. “What was the word again?”

“Adopted” Patton reminds, Valerie nods satisfied. “And I love you very much,” He tells them, knowing he would tell them even after words didn't make sense to him when his mind was old and grey, that would stay. “Now off to bed with you heathens!” He jokes, they race to their room after quick goodbyes to everyone. A special hug for Logan and an explicit farewell from Remus to Damian. Soon the house clears, a determined Damian dragging his father home, new parents Remy and Emile sludge home exhausted. Roman leaving soon after, followed by Barbara and Marcy. Then there were five. After a firm reprimand from Patton, his parents leave shortly after. “Now you” He points to Liam.

“Patton don't, he's not worth it” Logan speaks out, paying no mind to Liam's existence. “Your phone Pat” Logan identifies, a sweet tune snapping them back. Patton takes it, still watching Liam wary. “If I could kill one person, with no consequences, I hope you know, it would be you,” Logan says casually once Patton is not within earshot.

“Excuse me?” Liam furrows his brows, a tight face. Logan shrugs, folding his arms.

“You are, in the most eloquent way, an absolute monster” Logan names, his fingers snap “Or as I believe Virgil would say ‘A dick’” Logan settles, nodding, clearly liking this option. Sure he had had a few eggnogs, but it's not like he wasn't justified “Its really quite humorous, you came here expecting to derail a loving home and yet…” He looks around, the perfect room shaping the absolute care and happiness it contained wonderfully. “You failed because you don't know Patton or his kids-”

“Our kids”

“_His_ kids, let's not even go there” Logan smirks, Patton returns a solemn look on his face quickly shaken away. “Patton are you alright?” Logan checks, his demeanor softens.

“Hmm? Yeah fine” he hums “Liam I think you should go” And so he does, clearly defeated. After a sloppy cleanup session, a hesitant Logan takes his leave as well, fidgeting all the way as he remembers the last few moments he spent with Patton. Something had changed after the phone call, something happened.

_“Patton Hart!” Patton greets, putting out as cheerful as he could._

_“Enjoy your last few moments of happiness mister Hart” And the line goes dead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, enjoy! Make sure to leave me some comments and Happy Holidays!


	22. My Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Pattons birthday and the day shall only be fun-filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR PATTON’s BIRTHDAY BUT I MISCALCULATED THE DATE BUT IMMA POST IT ANYWAY BECAUSE WRITING! ANYWAY, ENJOY ITS BAD. I decided to post it today because then it won't be a thing on Pats birthday and I can just focus on that Anyway this chapter is smOFT and im love them sO much and im gonna cry hes bapey. SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS...ENJOY??
> 
> this is so bad lol it went from zero to a hundred real quick and it sucks
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol

“Happy Birthday!” Two squeals can certainly awaken a man from his troubled slumber. Those two bouncing on him as they hug him as well they can definitely do the trick. Patton blinks himself awake enveloping the twins in his arms, kissing them as thanks. They scramble practically buzzing around the room allowing their father to sit up, rub his eyes placing his frames delicately on his face.

“Good morning” He greets through a yawn, they giggle. A new figure becomes apparent, a smug Virgil and shy Damian approach. “Ah, I see” Patton recognizes, the plan unfolding.

“Why don't you guys go _carefully_ get your dad's breakfast” Virgil wonders, the twins nods dragging a tired Damian with them. They disappear singing down the halls in delight. “I used the key you gave me” He admits, Patton laughs shaking his head. He sits on the edge of the bed, leaning in for a quick hug. “Happy birthday Pat” Virgil celebrates

“It is indeed the day of my birth” He yawns once more, dry tears welling from exhaustion. Virgil furrows his brows, checking Patton's face. “Hmm?”

“What time did you-”

“Breakfast for papa!” Valerie cheers, wobbling carefully through the door as Remus and Damian help her. “Look! We helped!” She announces, Virgil lifts her up on the bed with the other two joining soon after. Presenting a beautiful meal, bright fresh fruit, wafting eggs, and a seeping cup of coffee tinted with cinnamon.

“Oh it looks amazing!” he exclaims, the twins walk towards him hugging their father. “Thank you” he kisses them each, making sure Damian receives a hug for his effort.

“Cartoon time!” Remus decides taking the buried remote, he asks his father for assistance. Patton obliges turning the Tv on. The three children sit at the end of the bed watching the pictures across the screen. Virgil sits next to a starved Patton, only half paying attention.

“What are you fun-filled plans for the day?” Virgil whispers as a theme song plays out. Patton swallows a delectable bite watching his children bob along.

“Work, unfortunately,” Patton laments “but it'll be great!” he tries, his tired voice apparent. A quick buzz from his nightstand and he turns. “Gotta take this, I'll be right back” He takes his phone moving to the hallway. “Patton Hart!” As he had done so many times before

“Happy birthday you big doof!” Barbara's voice rings out, Patton laughs crossing his arms against his soft chest, the pajamas only warming him. “Love you!” She excites

“Hey, Babs!” He bites his lower lip, fidgeting with the ends of his pajamas. “Thank you, I love you too” He replies, sweet yawns released from both siblings. “Whatcha up to today?” he questions moving to the kitchen, the slight mess in the kitchen giving him something to do.

“Marce and I were gonna stop by your office before we left but Marce is afraid of missing the flight so..” She responds, a quick shuffle in the phone and soft mumblings.

“Good morning Patton” Marcy greets, Patton smiles to himself as he cleans away the remnants of the breakfast. “Happy birthday”

“Hey Marcy, thank you” He listens as more whines come through before the phone is retrieved. “She seems happy” Patton jokes, Barbara gives a dry laugh.

“She's tired, and mean!” She calls out, Marcy laughs retreating away from the phone. Patton shakes his head, practically visualizing their antics in his mind. “Alright, I love you Pat but I should finish packing,” She says, Patton nods realizing she can't see him. “Bye, and happy birthday”

“Bye!” And the phone goes dead, he sets it down. Humming carefully as he puts away the dishes, feet are heard behind him. He turns giving a small smile at Virgil who holds his breakfast tray. “Hey”

“Wanna finish in here?” Virgil wonders placing the tray down, Patton nods thankfully. “You okay?” Virgil sits on the counter, swinging his legs as he watches Patton.

“Yeah” Patton sighs “Just...tired” He stares through the window, watching the day move faster than usual. The bright January morning, putting up a warm facade knowing that should he step into a cold chill would entrap him.

“Any word from…” Virgil trails off, Patton groans quietly setting down the last dish. The warmth of the water leaving as the faucet shuts off. “Sorry”

“No, you're fine just...not today ok?” He requests, Virgil nods hopping off the counter as the children scatter into the room. “Hey munchkins!” Patton smiles, the twins race up to him tugging as his clothes. He picks them up planting soft kisses on their forehead. “You might wanna go get ready,” He tells them, they nod disappearing into their rooms.

“I should head out” Virgil checks his ever noisy phone, Damian takes his hand and places his other one in his mouth. “You okay Dee?” Virgil checks, the little boy yawns nodding.

“Sleepy” He responds simply, his thumbs getting quite clean. Virgil shakes his head playfully waving one final goodbye to Patton as he leaves. “Bye-bye uncle Pat” Damian waves, a slobbery hand Patton's final image.

Soon after he's finished with his food, Patton cleans up once more before taking his own advice. Choosing a more risky option for attire, risky meaning its much more Patton than it had been in a month. A light pastel shirt, a flowered patterned jacket, and dark pants. He smiles tightening his tie around his throat. Patting himself down, checking it out in the reflection. So safe he feels in his house now, his children laughing in earshot as he prepares for any usual day.

“Done!” The twins emerge showing off their own outfits. Patton gasps grinning as he claps excitedly.

“Absolutely marvelous!” He cries with an accent, they laugh taking his hands. Somehow after a few minutes, Patton finds himself in the driveway strapping the twins in for a ride. They play across their seats creating stories. “All good?” Patton asks Remus, he looks away his gleam washing away. “What's up crabcake?” Patton strokes his cheek gently, Remus goes to say something but decides against it. Shaking his head is final.

With a new doubt planted in Patton, he sets off on the road, assuring both his children he loves them dearly as the ride continues.

~~~

“Oh god, you really shouldn't have” Patton mumbles, his face dusted a deep red. Roman bobs grinning wide. Patton closes the door behind as his eyes gaze across his office, balloons, streamers and music blast through. “WHats the occasion?” He jokes, setting his things down

“Happy birthday padre!” Roman cheers, Patton laughs rolling his eyes playfully. Roman opens his arms asking for a hug, Patton allows him a tight hug maybe lingered. “I have a cake coming later, and presents of course!” Roman lists, almost as if a schedule had been made

“Oh, wonderful” Patton comments sweetly. Roman pouts slumping his shoulders. “Oh, no Roman I adore this I promise!” He assures, taking Roman's hands as he marvels at the room. “I'm just....a little out of it Ro”

“Well, then let's get you into it!” Roman exclaims, dancing in time to the music. Patton laughs, his voice carries through the room. “Come on” Roman begs, Patton starts slow, a simple sway before suddenly the pair are at their own private disco. The music catches them as they twirl around the room.

“Pardon?” They stop, Roman, shutting off the music as Patton's face increases fast a bright red. Logan stands cautious in the doorway eyeing the room. Patton rubs his forehead, clutching his palms soon after digging. Logan watches the movement and rushes his words. “Patton, may I speak to you for a moment?” He extends a hand hoping that will allow the lawyer something else to take. Roman raises an eyebrow but sends the father forward. Patton takes Logan's hand, a soft twitch as they make their way into the hallway.

“Hi” He barely squeaks, the image of him dancing replaying in his mind. Wanting nothing more than to curl up in the corner and hide for eternity. Luckily a distraction would work, as Logan goes to speak Patton's phone beats him to it. “Patton Hart” He tires “Oh! Hey mom…” Logan's face morphs, his head cocks becoming alert. “Dinner? With you, dad and…” He sighs, pursing frustrated lips “Liam” He clicks his tongue. Logan takes the phone making sure Patton remains unscathed, pressing it to his own ear.

“Hello Gloria, unfortunately, Patton has plans tonight” Logan explains, Patton stifles a questionable laugh. “Oh I know, what a shame” he rolls his eyes, the most monotone voice he could conjure. “Goodbye!” He shuts the phone, returning it safely to Patton. Folding it softly in his hands, keeping a gentle hold. 

“Plans?” he ponders, a smirk appearing. Logan licks his lips, nodding. “Do I get to know more or…?” Patton questions, Logan twirls his fingers in Patton's shaking his head. He leans in a soft kiss on Patton's cheek.

“Happy birthday Patton” He gives a final squeeze before retreating to his own office. A flushed Patton stands outside his door, hoping someone might catch him should he fall. A clearing of his throat, a quick adjustment to his glasses and he returns his posture.

“You were listening weren't you?” He asks a knowing Roman as he steps into the party. A giddy Roman sits nodding.

“Obviously” He waves it off, Patton sighs through a smirk. “So what does this mean?”

“Roman-” Patton tries

“Are you guys together?” Roman inquires, tapping excitedly

“Roman!”

“What does this mean for you and the twins?” He goes further

“Roman!” Patton interjects finally, his eyes wide

“None of those are answers” Roman notes, they laugh softly. “Come on Pat...tell me!” Roman pleads, a mocking pout as he leans across the desk.

“I don't know, something...happened at the party but...we haven't really discussed it since” Patton admits, tracing the nape of necks, careful sweat flows. Roman pokes him and so Patton recounts the tale of the confusing evening Patton had during the holiday party. Keeping only a few things and words to himself. “And I really haven't seen or talked to him much since then” Patton finishes, a worrying pace as his feet do their own dance.

“Oh my god...Farkles a romantic” Roman gasps, his fingers drumming with swirling ideas. “He actually said that? Nobody says that!” Roman would know, indulging himself in romance and love as much as he can. “Oh my god…” Disbelief oozes from the judge

“Roman?” Patton raises his brows, the judge meets his eyes.

“Do you think he looked it up?” Roman snickers, a playful nudge is registered. “I'm kidding, but he actually said that? Like he said the words ‘I want a fairytale?’” Roman tries his hardest not to laugh.

“Don't be mean, it was sweet…” Patton dazes away, remembering the soft sparkle of curiosity Logan emitted. An excitement as he tries something new, ready to document the outcome. Roman backs off, noticing a look he hadn't seen on Patton in awhile. Not since Liam, before everything, there was a time he did love Liam. And that same look graced his face. “What?” Patton snaps in front of Roman's face.

“You are happy, like actually genuinely happy,” Roman tells him, Patton fans his slight blush. “I hope it's what you want it to be” Roman stands, as the hour beckons him.

“Me too” Patton whispers “Bye Ro, thanks for...all of this” He gestures around the room. Roman gives him a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

“Always Pat” He promises “Happy birthday” And soon enough he's gone. Leaving Patton to his own devices, the room should feel empty but for once it bursts as Patton's thoughts run wild with possibility. His cheek still burning with the fading touch of Logan's lips against him, a connection he longed for more of. What a day! He chuckles to himself, giving himself another brief pause to simply be. Ignoring the incoming birthday messages because only one notification matters to him, Logans.

“Happy birthday!” Remy and Emile know no bounds as they bust through the door, laughing with a giggling Thomas in their arms. Patton places his buzzing phone on the table to greet them, an infinite smile as Thomas is secured in his arms.

Roman was right

He _was_ happy

~~~

“Hey Logan, you busy?” Roman knocks, the lawyer shakes his head ushering the judge in. Roman takes a confident seat, sinking his back into the chairs he felt all day.

“Not at the moment, what may I do for you?” Logan wonders still reviewing the files across his desk, checking through the papers he listens to a snickering Roman, his mind somewhere else. “Roman?” Logan questions again

“Oh nothing” He sighs, tapping gently on the wood, a clicky echo through the room. “I just...wanna hold a hand” He admits wistfully, Logan hums used to his antics simply nods. “I wanna be with someone, I wanna get lost...in someone's eyes” He continues a smirk, leaning into Logan blinks finally adjusting his papers.

“Pardon?” Logan squeaks, keeping his demeanor stable as Roman stifles his laughter. “S-sounds like a fairytale” He coughs, loosening his tie, had the room become hot?

“Then goddamnit Logan, I want a fairytale!” Roman can't believe how perfectly it had been set up. He bursts laughing, Logan groans burying his head into his arms. “I should fight for my happily ever after” He deems

“Patton told you?” Logan guesses from his hidden cove. Roman nods as his hearty cheers fill the room, full light of joy. Logans not sure what to do except exhaling sharply, feeling as though his nose would fall off.

“How drunk were you?” Roman barely laughs, wiping away the tears from his fit. Logan clutches the table organizing the files, a frustrated mumble as he does so. He stuffs away a small box, wrapped neatly, into his drawer.

“I had approximately one drink” He remembers, his fingers itching desperate for Patton's hold in his. “Its stupid, I understand” He rubs his forehead, Roman clicks his tongue shaking his head.

“No, its romantic Lo, like nobody says that stuff in real life but uh...romantic” Roman smiles “So, birthday plans?” Roman leans forward, placing his intrigue in his hands, a sweet smile. Logan feels his face arise in a lovely shade of red, he lets out a shaky laugh feeling his mind drift away. His hands interlaced carefully with Patton's as they walk through the chilly remains of January, the twins rushing ahead of them in laughter. Entrapped in their own frolics and games as Patton watches with love pouring from his beautiful eyes. Logan tightens his hold, a sweet kiss to Patton's forehead as they make their way to…

”Dinner” He whispers, the room opens once more. “A nice walk, and home” He recites simply because that's what Patton needed. Something simple and loving, a way to show his affection through slow means. Nothing complicated, no pressure, and a celebration.

“Sounds wonderful” Roman compliments, he snaps his fingers “You know the twins are staying with Virge right? Remy and Emile are taking them to dinner” Roman reminds, Logan's stomach tugs not sure which feeling to settle on. Excited for this intimate moment the lawyers will share together, but disappointed, he was...looking forward to seeing the twins. He shakes his head nodding.

“Well, I suppose it's just the two of us” He takes his glasses, wiping the glass with a cleaner on his desk. A giddy rush passes through him, Roman watches the man's face switch through, as if he held his own remote.

“Hey, do you love Patton?” Roman lets out, shrugging as he leans comfortably. Logan coughs on his dry throat, frantically grasping for water.

“I-” His eyes widen, the typical curiosity that pools them replaced with fear of what the future deemed. Roman chuckles running a soft hand through his hair. “I _like_ Patton, and I lo-” He steps delicately on the floor, pacing in position. “I don't know!” He stands quickly

“Logan, I was kidding, take it easy, look you don't have to…” He watches the fearful man “Know that right now but it has to be headed that way dude. He has two kids, you both have full-time jobs and you're headed towards commitment. I love you dude but you're way past casual dating.” Roman recites, dusting off his robes “You have to be in this for the long ride-” Logan stops him

“I know Roman, I made it clear that I was serious about this. I'm not going to walk away. I feel like I'm repeating myself. I love Patton's kids, and I care, so much, about Patton.” Logan assures, Roman bites his lower lips smirking. “Why is this anyone's business but ours?” Logan pleads, Roman chuckles

“You're kidding right?” He checks, Logan remains, sighing deeply. “Ok we love you, but you're not Logan Tolentino the lawyer anymore. You're not Patton's friend anymore, you're more than that. Which is an amazing thing to be, but-”

“I'm not Liam.” Logan argues, he scoffs angrily. “Why does everyone keep implying that?”

“No one has ever actually said that, but you keep making the connection” Roman notes “For a reason, you're not Liam but if there is even the slight chance?” Roman cocks his head “Just make sure you're in this, because I swear to god, if Patton gets hurt one more time...”

“I know” Logan agrees.

“Just focus on dinner for now ok?” Roman goes around the desk, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. “You don't have to worry about the twins, about Liam or his parents about whether you love Patton or not. Just uh...give him a nice time, ok?” Roman asks

_Do I love Patton?_

_Does he love me?_

_Am I Liam…?_

Logans brain races fast, his mind overwhelmed. Flashing pictures and memories flow, he feels dizzy as he sits once more. Burying his head in the desk, what was wrong with him? He longed for when none of this concerned him. For when he saw the twins and Patton and kept his infatuation away, locked in a box to rot. Whether he loved Patton or not was consuming his mind every waking moment, each step he took burning with hot desire.

_Do you love Patton?_

“I think I do”

~~~

“Be good for me ok?” Patton kneels holding his twins close, they smile exhausted from their journey of a day but conjure up a nod. After sweet farewell kisses, he watches his friend take their arms waving goodbye to Patton. He will never get used to it, that sharp pain as Patton's hold over his life drifts away. It goes away after a moment but that transition hurts.

“Patton, are you alright?” Logan wonders, Patton turns his mind clears as his eyes fall upon the figure. His eyes glisten reflecting the stars above. “Patton?”

“You look...you always just look…” Patton marvels, a soft smile spreads across his face. “Nice, you look so nice” He decides, feeling the overuse of ‘perfect’ in the past few months. Logan stifles his smile, he extends his hand through the chilly air, Patton takes it feeling his favorite spark. Logan pulls him close, walking them side by side.

“Patton you look stunning” Logan whispers through his frosty breath. Patton averts his gaze towards the moon, hoping his blush isn't as evident. Logan fiddles sweetly with Patton's fingers in his own, Patton wishes for nothing more than to stay connected.

“So! What's the evening plan?” Patton inquires, leaning into Logan's coat much to the lawyer's excitement.

“A simple dinner, a nice walk and then home” Logan lists, Patton hums delighted at the sound of something so perfect. “Does that sound enjoyable?” Logan checks, Patton lifts their joined hands kissing Logans softly.

“It sounds absolutely perfect” He assures yawning. The walk continues until they reach the restaurant, Patton puts distance between him and logan keeping their hands together, he stares through the window. “Shall we?” He asks, Logan purses his lips he tugs gently at Patton's hand bringing him in. He places his under Patton jaw kissing him. A quick shock but Patton leans into it feeling safe wrapped in his arms. His eyes remain closed even as Logan pulls away, he opens them once more grounding himself.

“We shall” Logan leads him in, allowing the host to seat the pair at their reserved table. Taking their coats, they sit, Logan helps Patton into his chair before taking his own place. Patton smiles as he browses the menu, his favorite routine as they meet across the table, fingers interlaced. “Anything look good?” Logan questions, looking through his own menu.

“Mmm, water” He hums, Logan chuckles. “Maybe a non-alcoholic mojito?” He checks, Logan nods skimming the wine menu. Quickly the night moves on, a nice flow as they order their drinks than their main courses. “Oh, my...delicious Lo” Patton swallows a delectable bite.

“I'm glad, I was wary about the vegetarian option” Logan admits, Pattons smile falters a shaky smile. Patton found it silly how much that simple thought meant. When picking a place, Logan took into consideration Patton.

Logan...took into consideration...Patton

_Me?_

“Patton?” Logan tilts his head, squeezing the man's hand. “Everything alright?” Patton nods finishing his food, swallowing his overwhelming thoughts with water. Patton kisses Logan's hand, grateful for simply the entire night.

“The twins want you to join us at Disneyworld'' Patton adds, Logan smirks twirling his spaghetti. “They also want you to join us for snuggle Sunday” He raises a brow, a coy sweetness. Logan chuckles biting his lower lip.

“I would not mind both of those” Logan admits, Patton grins thanking the waitress as she clears their plates. “Which reminds me, I have a gift- er gifts for you” Patton sighs, feeling his cheeks flush. “Don't, I know what you're thinking and just...don't” Patton leans in

“You shouldn't have” Patton rushes, Logan slams his hand delicately laughing.

“I should and did so…” Logan swishes his lips “Deal with it” He snarks, Patton giggles rolling his playful eyes. “Ok, this if for, you and the twins…” He hands Patton an envelope watching as a cautious look quickly turns to shock. A small gasp as tears threatens his already weak eyes.

“Logan…” He can't find the words, they dance around but nothing amounts to the absolute thankfulness he feels. “I can't accept this, you know that right?” Logan groans, Patton wipes away the soft tears.

“You can and will, plus seeing as I'm coming with you…” Logan trails off, Patton shakes his head returning the envelope. “Think it over ok?” Logan requests, Patton sighs but nods knowing he's in no state of mind to argue. “Thank you, I have one more item for you” He reaches into his coat pulling out a small box, one he had spent hours gently piecing together. The wrapping a sweet baby blue with fragrant flowers decorating them.

“You spoil me” Patton giggles taking it, opening the paper carefully and neatly.

“Not nearly enough” Logan mutters to himself, Patton finds a deep box under it and opens it. A sweet gasp as he removes the item from its home. A navy blue tie is shown, beautiful patterns are etched through it in white and pastel colors.

“Oh, it's...beautiful Lo…” Patton looks at it, an absolute glimmer in his eyes. After dessert, maybe too many thanks from Patton, the pair retreat back outside. The warmth from each other circling them gently as they walk. They decide to go off their path, Logan leads Patton by the waterside. Humming softly Patton keeps himself quiet as to listen to the wonderful melody.

“You're quiet” Logan notes after a brief pause, Patton chuckles, his breath appearing in the starry night a moment later.

“Oh do keep going, you sound lovely” Patton requests, Logan stops them under the opening of the stars. He leans in kissing Patton carefully, cupping his cheeks as he does so. Patton meets Logan's hands pulling apart in a calm smile.

“Pat, look” Logan gleams watching the stars above him “Oh the sky..” Patton purses his lips, he takes Logan's cheek, kissing him softly. Logan melted into it, fiddling ever so delicately with Patton's hands in his own. “The stars Patton…” Logan wants to take one in his hand, play around with it, study every sparkle and feeble thing till he exhausted its draining light. Patton smiles.

“You're my star” He whispers gently watching as Logan continues marveling at the starlights. “Happy birthday me” He shines with pure joy, broken ever so quickly by his phone. “One-moment starlight” He excuses himself, neither phased by the nickname poured of affection, lingering on Logan's hands for a second.

“Patton Hart” He greets, a state of euphoria.

“Tick tock mister Hart, you don't have much longer” Why must the line go dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its ok!! Leave me some comments!


	23. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a proposition and Patton receives information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY GUESS WHOS BACK!! I worked very hard on this chapter and even though it sucks I hope you enjoy! Alot was revelaed and happened so ooOoOo things are getting back and YALL ARE NOT PREPARED FOR WHATS COMING! ANYWAY ENJOY A BAD CHAPTER!
> 
> lmaooo can you say bad ™ 
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, hinted/almost abuse

“Ok careful Remus, hes just a little baby” Patton cautions, holding carefully to his more than excited son. Remus bounces as Damian takes his turn first, his own father seating him gently on the couch as Emile watches Thomas softly.

“Ready?” Virgil sits next to his child, rubbing his back soothingly as a small nervous ball grows in Damian. He nods biting his lower lip, Emile moves closer, with a quick affirmation from Virgil, he places Thomas into Damians arms. “Dee, this is Thomas” Virgil supports the small boy, holding Thomas steady.

“Hello Thomas” Damian smiles shyly, Virgil looks up quickly hoping his tears will halt in their own. “My names Damian” He puts his hand out, watching as Thomas wraps his intrigued fingers around Damians. A sweet giggle as the pair interact. “Papi look” His eyes alight as Thomas only laughs further.

“Mmhm” He responds, Patton gives hims a soft squeeze on the shoulders, noting the glazed eyes Virgil retains. Remus tugs on his father, his eyes wide with anticipation.

“My turn papa! My turn!” Valerie whines, the group chuckles as a tender connection of mystery between Damian and the baby is broken. Remy nods content, taking Thomas from Damians hold. He and his father move away making room for Patton and the twins, both bouncing with excitement.

“Ok, remember what I told you, gentle right?” Patton tries once more, Remus and Valerie nod a sudden calm flooding them. Remy cradles Thomas into Patton's arms first, securing the child safely. “Remus, Valerie...this is Thomas” He introduces, Valerie leans over a bit, waving with delight as the baby giggles. Remus shys away, picking at the ends of his shirt. Logan cocks his head allowing Patton to meet his eyes. “Crabcake? Wanna say hi to Thomas?”

“I don't wanna” He mumbles, Patton looks to Logan a quick understanding as Thomas is placed in the lawyers arms. Valerie continues her meeting, trying and succeeding to make the baby laugh. Remus pouts hopping off the couch, retreating into his room. Emile and Remy share a glance, before Patton himself makes a quick exit.

“Mind if I join you?” He knocks, a sullen Remus sits on his bed, tracing the outlines of animals on his covers. He shrugs giving Patton permission. Patton takes his son, placing him on his lap sweetly, wrapping him up. “Penny for your thoughts?” He jokes, Remus fights a smile. Patton hums ever so gently, swaying his son slightly.

“I'm scared” Remus admits, his pout continues. Patton adjusts so he can see Remus’s face, brushing fallen hair away. He waits for more, knowing that he needn't push. “I don't wanna break him” The child's voice is so soft, barely audible as it's muffled by insecurity. “He's just a little baby” Remus cries, Patton wastes no time securing tighter, rubs of comfort are administered.

“Shh, Remus its ok…” Patton soothes, the boy shakes his head, crying into his dad. He watches as his son picks once more at the edges of his shirt, after a few tries he notices a forming routine. “Kiddo breathe” He shows Remus how to do so, a simple method. “You're not gonna break him, I promise” Patton takes a tissue, patting Remus’s face delicately, drying away his doubts. “Babies are strong, and even then I'm gonna be right there” Remus leans into Patton, sighing shakily, a blubber of tears swelling.

“P-promise?” Remus asks, Patton places a loving kiss through his hair, nodding as he returns a sweet embrace.

“Promise” He assures. With that, the pair give themselves a few moments to reboot, preparing for their re-entry into the living room. Logan still holds Thomas as Valerie plays excited with him, Damian watches from afar, the smallest of smiles. “Come on” Patton encourages, Remus takes his spot next to Logan, before a moment of hesitation, he holds Thomas in his arms. Logan and Patton on either side.

“He's smiling!” Remus laughs, a mischievous grin upon Thomas’s face as he pokes and prods at Remus. “He tickles” Remus giggles, Emile and Remy smile soon joined by the rest. Patton nods, another kiss to his son's forehead as he eases into Thomas. “You're my friend now” He proposes, Thomas claps ecstatic. Virgil replaces Logan and Patton, surrounded by eager children, the lawyers meet in the kitchen.

“Everything alright?” Logan wonders, filling the kettle with water, preparing two cups. Patton takes two packets from the cupboard, handing the tea to Logan as they dance around each other. “Fruit or chamomile?” Logan questions

“Fruit please” Patton replies, taking the honey from the shelf, barely reaching. An eruption of giggles and laughter from the room distracting them momentarily. “I'm not sure” Patton admits, watching the twins from the opening, leaning over a bit, resting himself. Remus switches through fast faces, as if Valerie were clicking away the channels. “I'm just worried about Remus” Patton laments, Logan finishes his duties, pouring an even amount into the prepared devices. Placing a cup in front of Patton, he places his free hand over Pattons, squeezing it.

“Anything I could do to assist you?” Logan offers, Patton lets out a weak chuckle. He turns to the lawyer, scanning his features, noting the emerging blush as it comes. A sudden impulse to go forward halted by his own resilience to shatter anything. Luckily, or not, his phone offers the perfect excuse. Returning the squeeze, he takes the call out of earshot.

“Patt-” He begins

“I think by now we’re well acquainted, would you agree mister Hart?” The voice, though crackled through the phone, leaves no tone of fear behind. Patton takes a quick glance behind him, steadying his heart at the sight of a calm Logan.

“Who _are_ you?” He begs, a sharp whisper. A toxic laugh comes through, only more painful through the static. He feels the room around him slow as he fastens, every inch of his body vibrating quickly, what was going on.

“I truly recommend you dont waste any more moments mister Hart, it would be a shame to see you go without a proper send off” And soon the noise Patton had come to dread, the line goes out, as Patton's mind only runs further.

~~~

“Holy shit, Tolentinos a romantic” Virgil teases, Patton nudges him hiding his dusted cheeks. “Hey if it doesn't work, mind if I…” he raises an eyebrow “Ya know” Patton groans, rolling his playful eyes.

“Walking away now” he decides, Virgil cackles but catches up nonetheless. He links his arms with his friend, striding they fall into a gentle routine. “It was...sweet” Patton hazes, his mind returning to that fateful evening, the stars had never looked so prominent as they flashed only hope into him.

“I'm only teasing, but uh...I think Roman might have some competition” A shared laugh, Patton shakes his head. The leaving winds of January hit them as they walk through the courtyard, the fountains soft spritz as it tries to fight the cold. A tight flutter to the chest as Patton eyes fall on someone waiting by the coffee cart, standing idle as he observes the world. Virgil coughs noticing the clear distraction. “Come on” He drags Patton over, watching as both their faces light up.

“Patton, good morning” Logan greets, a gentle glance to Virgil before he places a soft kiss on Patton's cheek. A soothing touch to Pattons arms. Virgil nods, happy for the long hidden smile on Patton's face. “Virgil, how are you?” Looking between the pair the detective smirks.

“Better” He admits, Patton gives a light squeeze.

“A very good morning to you all!” Roman gallants, nudging each of them. Patton gives a confused greeting back, Logan simply grunts. Roman bobs his head, none of them dare amuse his excitements, too early for the judges typical performances. Not that they didn't enjoy it dearly, but there was a time and place for such things. An impatient Virgil cant take his incessant tappings, giving into the trap.

“What's got you so excited Ro?” Virgil groans, taking his coffee, paying the amount needed. Romans eyebrows bounce, an unamused Virgil flicks him. Patton feels his hands quickly warm, looking to a more than confident Logan as he interlaces their fingers. “Walk with me Ro” Virgil decides, hoping to give the flustered lawyers a moment.

“Ten bucks he looked up how to be a romantic and good boyfriend” Roman whispers once there is distance between them, Virgil laughs but takes Romans extended hand shaking it.

“You're so on Reial” Virgil agrees, the pair disappearing into the safe haven of the courthouse. Patton watches the pair wistfully, shaking his head at their antics whatever they may be. Logan finishes his beverage, handing a prepared one to Patton.

“Well thank you!” Patton takes a sip, an instant calm seeps into him. “Logan-” He begins, his tone changes, pivoting from his cheerful delight, looking forward to his day must come later.

“We should talk, about what exactly this relationship is” Logan deems, Patton bites his lower lip nodding. “Boyfriend feels too casual” Patton supposes he agrees, not sure where the conversation will take them. “Partner?”

“In crime?” Patton jokes, he shakes an apology “You know you're not just...getting me? You get into this, you get the twins too” Patton reminds, Logan remains unphased “It won't just be fun Logan coming over, getting to see them in their happiest of states”

“Give me a trial run” Logan blurts, Patton coughs on his drink. “You have the charity dinner tonight, I presume Virgil was going to watch the twins, let me” He rambles, excited, almost a spark surrounds his feet. “We both know how long those dinners go”

“Lo...are you sure?” Patton doesnt want something to change, a quick turn and Logan could be out of it his life for good, even the thought shakes Patton, consuming his dark mind.

“Positively” Logan stands firm, his fingers still in Pattons, his heart matching Patton's steady beat. Neither had been so sure of something. Patton leans over, a soft kiss to Logans cheek. “Is that a yes”

“You break em, you buy me new ones” he teases “But yes” Logan goes to speak but Pattons not finished, his quick eyes stopping the lawyer “Lo, those kids are my life. They are my first priority always, I love them so much…”

“I wouldn't want it any other way” Logan sighs, Pattons lips ease into a gentle smile. “Tonight, Ill pick them up from daycare and go from there” He hopes, Patton squeezes reassuringly, his own nerves washing away. 

“Mister Hart there you are!” The lawyers turn, a resumed Haley approaches. “Mister Tolentino” She greets, Logan nods back.

“Captain, is everything alright?” Patton inquires, watching as Remy and Virgil reappear closing in. “Guys?” Remy and Virgil share a worried glance, reading each other's expression. A tightened grip to Logans hand as Haley begins.

“The case is reopening” She breathes, Pattons eyes grow wide “George isn't guilty...you were right” She continues but Patton can't hear, the wind swirling around him as his body falls light. No roots planted, he could float away riding a stream of his thoughts and fears. His doubts capturing him as they consume, the only thing he can feel his Logans hand in his own.

_Not guilty?_

_I was...right?_

“Stop!” He exclaims, sporadically putting distance between him and the group. Logan instantly misses his hold, a chilling absent on his hand. Virgil and Remy remain grounded, both simply anticipating. “Enough, enough with the back and forth. This is not a TV drama, this is a courthouse, there are peoples lives at stake. Children and families are involved. This is not a game, you need to be sure that the words you speak at this moment are as true as gospel” Patton's voice is deep, completely even as it shoots at Haley. “So captain, what is it?” Logan turns expectant to Haley, extremely impressed with Patton.

“Mister Hart...I am completely sure” Haley confirms “Under accounts, undeniable evidnce and overwhelming arguments also compelling, George W. Hoff…” Patton sucks in sharply, the room awaits those simple words. “Is the furthest thing from guilty” a shaky breath and an attempt to stop his tears...Patton was back.

~~~

“I want a meeting with the client and his family, I want to speak to Carlton, retrieve any previous files from the case and the existing ones” A frantic assistant does her best to keep up, following Patton as they tread through the courthouse. Logan follows calmly, trying hard to hide his smirk. “Also get me any files on detective Carltons work at the precinct since he was hired. I want to know the man so well we might as well be married” A quick chuckle from Logan catching the lawyers attention, he blushes his returns but they share that moment.

“Is that all?” She breathes as they pause in front of Patton's office. He softens pulling out his wallet.

“No, go grab some food Willow” he requests, she smiles relieved. “Thank you for everything, truly” He gives her some cash, a prideful grin before she nods walking away. “Sweet kid” Patton watches her go, a familiar fondness for the young dreamer, even though she was twenty four. He walks into his office, promptly followed by Logan.

“In all honesty, that was very attractive” Logan sits, continuing his light skimming of files. Patton lets out a nervous laugh, hiding his reddened cheeks. “Apologies” Logan whispers, Patton shakes his head

“No no it's fine, I'm flattered just…” He tilts his head, he's not sure what really. “I don't know” He laughs, Logan gives an uneasy smile but shrugs. “Hmm...Diana Bernard?” Patton reads “She's playing the prosecution” He informs, Logan registers a thoughtful glance. He awes as he reads her transcript “Woah she's young, twenty five years old, graduated- hey! Harvard law.” He beams, Logan finds himself intrigued. How different their reactions to the competition are. “Seems like it's going to be quite interesting!” He takes a second examining Logan's face “I'm sorry...I shouldn't be...rubbing this in your face”

“Patton, as I have told you a million times. I am fine, I chose not to rejoin the case, I don't believe in my argument anymore. It would be a waste of my time and a fight.” He lays it out, Patton moves to his side after straightening his files, a quick peck to Logans cheek before he leaves his office.

“You're never gonna get used to that” Virgil plops himself into Pattons chair, Logan leans forward, deciding to play along to the sentiment “The casual-ness of it all, soon enough it'll become routine. Hand holding, quick kisses, prolonged moments of touching, you'll literally just be inseparable”

“You make it sound like its a bad thing” Logan deciphers quickly, almost wanting Virgil to go on. Virgil chuckles through a scoff, tapping the desk, a melody emerging.

“So you're not rejoining the case?” Virgil questions, bored by the topic wishing for a pulse in his interest. Logan, bored by the same question, changes it himself.

“What do you think about James and Roman?” He pushes, Virgil sighs his memories quickly showing that of which he knows. “No I'm genuinely curious, they moved quite fast”

“Romans happy, and I think that's really all that's important” Virgl yawns, laying his head fully on the wooden desk, the cool touch calming him. “What about you and Patton? Things seem to be going really well” He mumbles, Logan almost has trouble hearing him. “He seems really happy, and you do too” Virgil notes

“I am, and I just hope tonight goes smoothly” He sighs, virgil sits up raising a frisky eyebrow   
“Virgil, no” Logan shuts it down instantly “Im taking the children tonight, and frankly I am quite nervous” He whispers to himself

“Hey L! Thats a big step, I know Patton he doesn't just leave his kid with anyone” Virgil nods, a gleam to his words

“Yes, and after tonight he wont be leaving me with them again” Logan laments, Virgil tilts his head. “He made a very good point, I don't know the first thing about raising children. Yes, Ive seen it done, Ive been a child and been around children. But he is correct, there is a difference between seeing them at their happiest as opposed to raising them” Logan inhales sharply, Virgil takes his hand squeezing.

“Come back to me Logan” Virgil requests, remembering Patton's own grounding methods. “Ill help you, grab a notepad, class is in session” Virgil quips, a smirk upon his determined face. After an unsure moment Logan nods, falling under the complete control of the detective. The evening goes by quickly, Virgil goes through everything he can. The basics first, then he specifies more towards his own experiences with the twins and what they need. “Ok ready? Your very first test” Logan swallows but allows Virgil to continue “First thing you do?”

“Check that the car seats are stable, then check in at the reception” He taps his foot, adjusting his tie, wanting room to breathe “Before we leave I need to make sure that they both have everything, not forgetting anything”

“You're in the car, now what?” Virgil presses, checking off a few things as Logan goes through everything.

“I secure both of them, Valerie will insist she knows how to do it but I have to check her seat” Logan chuckles, Virgil looks to his own notes, a pursed smile._ I didn't tell him that… _“Then we drive home, after a final check, especially Remus he gets nervous in cars” Virgil just listens, once he gets going Logans a natural

“Youve arrived home, its four pm” Virgil proposes

“Ill arrange them some healthy snacks while they watch cartoons” Logan tries not to smile, reminiscing on his cooking lesson with the pair. “Then I will help them with any work they have, Valerie will work alone and come to me if she has questions. I have to...work carefully with Remus, he gets frustrated easily” Logan rambles, Virgil barely keeps up

“L, you know these kids..” Virgil interjects, Logans eyes widen softly. “Whats next?”

“They will have around an hour of free playtime while I prepare supper, Remus will sometimes offer to help and Valerie will be outside” He rubs roughly against his forehead “Supper will commence and then I will help get them ready for the night. Remus insists on taking a bath, while Valerie enjoys a shower. They don't need help, unless specified?” He checks, Virgil nods

“Ok, everyones ready for bed, they've eaten and done their work, its six or seven...what now?” Virgil leans forward, knowing Patton has the same thing for Damian.

“They usually decide to do something fun, giving me a moment to work if I need to. Or they will want to do something with me- er Patton…” Logan rubs his tired eyes, his mind pulsing “At eight they must be in bed, they will receive a bedtime story and final requests such as water. Then by eight thirty its lights out, except their nightlight” He yawns, the idea of rest calling to him

“Everyones in bed, final steps” Virgil teases

“Well this is more loose, usually cleaning, work or relaxing time. But once I choose to retreat to my bed for the night I must check on the twins at least twice” Logan aces his final words, before Virgil can congratulate the lawyer, Logan gains a slow smile “Im ready...Im going to be ok”

~~~

“You're really ok with me doing the ‘Alphabet Murders’ case?” James inquires, stabbing his salad again. Roman swallows his own food, nodding annoyed.

“Yes, I'm totally okay with it” Roman repeats “As I have told you a million times” James chuckles, taking his hand across the desk. “Sorry Im just...antsy” He rubs his hand back, finding comfort tracing the sweet pristine lines of James’s hand

“I heard, big meeting tomorrow” James smiles, Roman averts his gaze, feeling just slightly out of place. Here is someone who understands him, so well and yet… “You'll do great, just be you, you know what you're doing” James comforts, its true, Roman knows exactly what he’s doing. If anything, they should be nervous of him. “Wanna go over anything?”

“No I think Im good, just gotta...take a deep breath-”

“Take it all in, feel all those halogens warming your skin” Patton finishes creaking into the office. Roman laughs, James stands shaking Patton's hand. He moves to Romans side as Patton takes a seat. Soon after another body enters the room.

“Diana Bernard” She introduces, extending a hand towards Patton. He shakes it with a cheery smile. “Damn, you're nice, gonna be hard to hate you in court” She jokes, Patton chuckles sitting down as she does the same.

“Shame” He shakes his head, a playful sigh. “Patton Hart by the way” He adds, She smiles.

“Alright lets get started, you both know why you're here” Roman claps, James skims through some files, tuning himself out of the conversation. “As you know, you'll both be on the ‘Alphabet Murders’ case. Mister Sanders you will continue representing the defense” Patton nods in confirmation “And miss Bernard you will be representing the prosecution”

“That is correct” She smirks, Patton glances her way, a deep breath. “I believe you will be serving as the judge?” She asks, Roman raises his brows with a smile.

“No actually, thats why I called you in here” Roman gestures to James, the judge puts down his reading and faces the pair “James McCoy will be replacing me in this position” Patton coughs but scribbles down some things. “I assume that won't be...an issue?” He checks, Diana holds her head up high shaking it. Patton smiles, Roman snaps complete. “Great! James would like your evidence and anything from the previous case and new information by the end of tomorrow”

“Will do” Patton assures

“Perfect” Roman sighs “Youre both excused, thank you” With a quick dismissal, the pair make their way out of the office leaving a curt Roman. “Mm” He mumbles, James leans over taking his hand.

“You alright?” He wonders, Roman feels a rapid heat to his face, his heart skips only a moment. He turns to James kissing his cheek softly.

“Yeah, I actually am” He releases an amused breath, another kiss to James “Thank you” James shrugs but stands, one final look at Roman before he leaves the judge to smile in his happy thoughts. This moment, unbeknownst to Roman, would soon be over with a short yet filled text.

~~~

_“Are you sure you can do this Liam?” Patton questions rushing to pack his things, the sound of the twins calling to him plunging a deep pain into his heart. “Liam!” Patton exclaims, his partner looks from the couch grumbling._

_“What?” He groans, Patton pouts but keeps his breathing steady._

_“The kids cupcake” Patton reminds, Liam rolls his eyes waving him off. He bites his quivering lip as the children only continue their wails. He drops his things rushing to their cribs, holding them quickly in his arms. Bobbing softly, humming a gentle tune as they calm themselves. “Sh, its alright my little angels” He assures, kissing them each softly on the head_

_“Theres a-” Liam interjects, burping through his pause “Car waiting for you out front” He informs. Patton sighs nodding, one more check on his children before putting them back into their crib._

_“Schedules on the fridge, just make sure they eat and drink, then just if they start to cry-” He snaps in front of Liams un-observant eyes “Read or sing to them, rock them back and forth, ok?” Liam yawns “Liam, I need you to pay attention ok?” He panics, his throat clawing desperately as it tries to keep stable_

_“Its not that hard, I can take care of two kids for the night” Liam's voice only deepens, his aggravation clear.”Just go..ugh. And pick up another case of beer on the way home” He requests, already retreating to the couch._

_“Our kids!” He corrects, his brows furrowed, his eyes shine with tears._

_“Don't get emotional Patton” Liam warns, turning to the lawyer. “We wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?” His thin lips scowl, Pattons anger quickly turns to fear as his eyes dart to the door. “You know, I think youve been a little bit bossy tonight” Liam taps a mocking finger to his chin_

_“I'm sorry, just...take care of them ok?” Patton barely whispers, his body recoiling. Liam grunts, nudging Patton back a bit. “Liam please, not tonight, I have to go” Patton begs, feeling small once more. Liam scoffs, pushing harder once more, clearly wanting to go further. But alas, a knock on the door, grasping both of their attention._

_“Patton? Are you ready to go?” Logans voice breaches Patton's mind, the dark clears out as the room returns to normal. “Patton?” An involuntary squeal escapes, somehow Logan hears it “Are you alright? Is he hurting you?” Logan knocks again, Liam clutches his jaw together, forcing Patton to straighten his posture._

_“Go get the door, say nothing, got it?” Liam commands, Patton nods rushing. Using the ends of his perfectly pampered suit to wipe away any remains of his tears._

_“Heya Lo!” He greets, a genuine smile across his face as his eyes land on his fellow lawyer. Logan makes an uneasy glance towards Liam who turns towards the kitchen, a concerned hand is taken between the lawyers._

_“Are you alright?” He whispers, Patton squeezes Logans careful hand. “Patton?” The lawyer nods, closing his eyes as he confirms his lie._

_“We should go!” Patton resets, his entire body depleting any previous feelings. Logan, though still wary, felt it best to get Patton away. So they set off._

_~~~_

“Remus come on, its dinner time” Logan asks once more, the boy grumbles but kicks the ground as he stumbles towards the lawyer. He lifts him up, placing him delicately into his chair next to Valerie. Once they are settled he serves them his homemade meal. A delicious mac and cheese, a side of sauteed broccoli and fresh juice. Not that they would ever know what that meant.

“Mac and cheese!” They cheer together, delighted laughs, Logan takes this as his chefs praise.

“Bon appetit!” He gleams, shaking his head instantly.

“Bone apple teeth?” Valerie questions, Logan chuckles stroking her head. She cocks her head, Remus begins digging in.

“Close enough Val” He assures, as they eat away, talking through full mouths of gooey delight, Logan moves to t he kitchen. Washing away slowly at the dishes, watching the twins. The night moves on quickly, once their food is finished Logan assists the children get ready for the evening. A very messy bubble bath with Remus and a long shower for Valerie and the twins are cosy in their pajamas. Relaxing, cuddled onto Logan as they prepare to watch a fun movie.

“I wanna watch ‘Chowder’!” Remus insists, poking excited at Logans face. Valerie yawns leaning her head on Logans lap.

“Not a movie stupid” She comments, Logan situates them both carefully. “Sleepy” She pouts in his face, he kneels in front of them on the floor.

“No name calling Valerie” He reminds with a calm tone “And Remus, we should watch something everyone will enjoy ok?” He suggests, they share a glance but nod. Soon enough the trio decide to watch ‘Coco’ and settle in with some snacks. Though a very amazing movie, and enjoyable, the twins fall asleep fast. Valerie takes her stride moving to her room almost instantly. Wishing a sweet goodnight to Logan.

“Nighty night” She places a kiss on his cheek, standing on the soft couch as she clutches to her stuffed animal. After a quick hop, she disappears into her room. Remus fights a little longer, kicking and moaning everytime Logan offers he give in for the night. Alas, the small boy had a long day and couldn't hold out much longer, soon enough his head falls into Logan as he shuts off. Clearly dreaming away, the sweet adventure of his mind running. Logan finds his own self falling to the mercy of the night, his own mind resting. Even through some trial, Remus waking every so often, Logan finds a way.

“Thats wha- oh!” Patton quiets instantly as he steps into his warm home. He closes the door ever so softly behind him, holding the phone to his ear. “Virge I gotta go, ill talk to you later”

Patton tries not to ‘aw’ audibly as his breath disappears. His eyes falling onto a sleeping Logan, protecting Remus with his arms. He sets his things down, putting away all his necessary items before moving towards the couch. He strokes away Logans loose hair, kissing his forehead softly, Logan stirs awake. A confused blink of his eyes as he wakes to a smiling Patton.

“Oh” He yawns, adjusting so he can face Patton. “Guten morgen” He greets, his mind still fuzzled. Patton chuckles leaning himself on the couch. Logan leans in kissing him, pulling away with a sleepy smile.

“I think its time for you to sleep, come on” He gestures, Logan takes a still snoring Remus in his arms but follows Patton to the hallway. They stop in front of the twins room, Patton takes Logans yawning cheek. “Thank you Lo, for everything”

“No need to thank me, I love your children. They're wonderful and creative and kind and-” He pauses, stifling yet another yawn. Patton chuckles. “Oh, Remus was having trouble sleeping, so I suggest maybe he stay in your room for the evening” Logan proposes, Pattons heart takes control, breaking through any grounding he set up. He leans in kissing Logan, not wanting to pull away from the perfect fit.

“I love you” He promises, even after the silence, he still smiles. Whether or not the feeling was returned, he knew it was real, there, true and...happy.

“I love you too” Logan admits, even though a question in his mind, the answer fell out instead. Patton purses a squealing smile. Before they can make any sudden movements, Remus coughs on Logans shoulder, sitting up.

“I love you too!” He cheers before his head promptly falls asleep once more in the comfort of Logans arms. Shared laughter before the night concludes. Each person falling asleep with a complete sensation of joy. Even Patton forgets a threatening call he received earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS!! AND COME SEE ME OVER @oh-theatre ON TUMBLR


	24. Anybody Happen to know how the Hell To Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan work through some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy! After two weeks Im back!! Just finished finals and decided hey finish your filler chapter! SO :D ANyway YES THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER!! Because I couldnt write an actual one and ALSO NEEDED SOME LOGICALITY DEVELOPMENT ANYWAY IM SORRY IT SUCKS AND ENJOY
> 
> hi my names maria and i make everything bAD AND DRAMATIC FOR NO REASON :(
> 
> TW: Law and Courtroom, past trauma, crying and yelling, cursing

The first thought was panic, panic as Patton felt an even heartbeat behind him, an arm securing him. His mind runs to the previous night. A safety around him.

_“Where should I put him?” Logan asks, cradling a snoring Remus, struggling to find a comfortable position. Patton looks at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom, his tired eyes happier than usual._

_“He likes the middle” Patton responds, he hears careful shuffling but not justification with an answer. He finishes preparing for his sleep, brushing any stressful knots out of his more than curled hair. “Log-” He quiets himself, his eyes land on the bed where a confused Remus sits up as Logan mumbles in his dazed state. He stifles a flustered chuckles._

Yet he felt the furthest thing from safe, absolute fear as he stumbles out of bed. Clutching instantly to the plastered walls of his room, his safe haven.

_“Come here” He whispers to Remus, he waddles towards him jumping into Pattons arms. He laughs sweetly, placing a gentle kiss on Remus’s head. “Bed?” He asks, Remus nods through a yawn. He glances back at Logan but moves to the twins room, tucking in his son, making sure he feels comfortable, and safe. A promise of protection before he returns to his own room. _  
  


“No” He cries in a panicked hush, his palms forced closed. Logan startles awake standing fast as he watches Patton's breathing become unstable. The lawyer moves carefully, keeping a safe distance.

_“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell” He hears Logan mutter into the pillow, he covers a giggle before kneeling on the floor in front of the lawyer. He strokes his hair delicately, watching as Logans eyes flutter awake. “Mm?”_

_“Hi” He greets, the moon sneaking its way into the room. Logan smiles back through his state._

_“I should head home” He decides, trying to get out of bed. Patton chuckles, shaking his head._

_“Dont be ridiculous, its past midnight” Patton chides “You can stay here” He continues his gentle strokes. Logan musters up the laziest fight, feeling as though he’d only be intruding._

“Pat? Breathe for me?” He requests so gently. Patton nods, recognizing the voice, he watches as Logan approaches him. “You're okay” He assures, Patton loosens but keeps alert. He meets Patton face to face, taking his shaking hands in his own. “Come here” Once Patton eases into Logans hold, his flinching gone, the lawyer leads him to the couch, wrapping a soft blanket around him.

_“Ill go to the couch” Logan concludes, he sits up taking Pattons hands as they face each other._

_“Adorable, come on lay back down, Ill get you some tea” Patton offers, Logan hums in satisfaction. He returns to find Logan struggling to keep his eyes open._

He feels safe once more, the familiar feeling returns. Patton remains, squeezing deep into his palms, feeling the pressure of his nails. Logan acts quickly, making a calming tea as he hands it to Patton, sitting in front of the man. Patton sighs, feeling his face heat up. Logan strokes away any loose hairs, covering Patton's shining eyes.

_Once the tea is placed Patton situates himself on the other side of the bed, checking his phone before he shuts it off. He feels the bed move ever so slightly as Logan adjusts, his arm meeting Pattons in his deep slumber. The lawyer waits for his typical reaction, for the deep panic to emerge, the whimpers of desperation, yet it never came. As Logan wrapped his arm around Patton, pulling him closer to his chest, nuzzling as he kissed Pattons neck. The lawyer felt nothing but safe._

_“Goodnight love” Logan mumbles, a hot flutter as Patton instantly falls into the name._

“Im sorry” Patton bites his lower lip, Logan releases a sweet chuckle.

“You have nothing to apologize for, really” Logan promises, taking Pattons free hand in his own, the father bites his lip scared to object. Hoping to stop the lawyer from digging any further. “Was that...something left over?” He hints, Patton averts his sullen gaze.

“I guess, Im sorry” He goes again, feeling stupid as Logan treads around him. Logan leans forward, kissing him softly on the forehead, keeping his protective hold on Patton. “You should go, I'm so sorry” He rambles.

“Patton enough apologizing” Logan begs, trying to keep his worrisome voice under control. Patton shakes his tired head, his eyes barely flinting.

“I'm a mess, you shouldn't have to deal with me” he pouts, rubbing away the gentle tears that begin flowing. Pathetic. You got emotional… “You should go, I am so sorry” He blubbers, every decent or controlling instinct floods away with exhaustion. “You'll get bored, and then you'll resent me and-” He chokes back a sob

“Patton what-”

“I'm afraid I'm not enough for you!” He blurts, his arms squeezing tightly to his chest as they fold over his heart. And there he was, a timid child, so desperate yet so undeserving of validation. Logan falls silent, not sure whether he holds a right to reach out.

“Not enough?” He barely breathes “You are more than enough, you are everything” He takes Patton's cheek. “I think you're just tired, maybe we need to talk about boundaries”

“Boundaries?” Patton tilts his head, Logan bites back a saddened expression, the concept so foreign to the father. He pushes through nodding.

“Yes, for example, when I get rather upset or frustrated I prefer to be left alone” He tells, Patton notes this keeping it locked in his mind. “Now you” Patton raise a brow, furled in confusion as he tries hard to think.

“I...I dont…” He fights to conjure something, to simply please Logan. He slumps his shoulders, resigning his efforts. An overwhelming pit of guilt forming in Pattons stomach but soon his mind clears. He’s not doing this to please Logan, this is for him “I want-” Logan raise his brow “I _need_ you to be patient with me” He states, Logan bites back a proud smile

“Patience, I can do that” Logan agrees, he knows that it doesn't matter but a simple affirmation goes a long way. “What else?” Pattons never gotten this far

“I _need_ you to tell me what you're doing.” Patton continues, though confused Logan nods. He notices the couch begin to shake, Pattons leg taps rhymically.

“Explain” Logan regains his attention

“I need- I just...I want to know what's going to happen.” He attempts to clarify his silly thoughts “If you're going to hug me, tell me. If you're going to hold my hand, let me know. If you're going-” He shakes his head “I just need to know whats going to happen” Patton pleads, not that his partner needs much convincing “It won't always be like that, just, for now...I need to know”

“And that makes perfect sense. You can tell me if you feel the need to but I dont require the same courtesy” Logan assures, Patton finds his honesty comforting “I need there to be space” He adds. Patton waits, playing with the loose strings from his blanket. “I don't want to be coddled or cared for every hour of every day” Somehow they both ease into the room, the warmth returning as it becomes their home, their place. “I need there to be communication, I'm going to take your hand now” He smiles, Patton allows him to do so, grateful for the genuine effort. “I need you to inform me as to what's going on in your head, how you are feeling” He rushes the next part “I know it may take time, but I hope you can try, slowly” A comfortable silence takes place, the pair listen to the morning world as each aspect awakes for the day. Playful fiddling takes place between them, a routine so easy, so familiar, they could perform it should they choose. A storm Logan think has passed, no forming a rainbow in its own time, finds one last raincloud.

“I need to be allowed to… be” Patton barely utters the last word. Logan jerks his head back towards him, watching as the light sparkle of blue averts its gaze. Fearing his own temperament, knowing where this stems, Logan maintains a calm demeanor. “I need to be allowed to be emotional, to feel, to be excited-” He stops his rants, catching a crisp breath. “I need to be me” He realizes, a discovery it seems more for himself, his eyes widening only slightly.

“Patton, I can promise you, under no circumstance will I ever stop or discourage you from being you” He squeezes the mans nervous hands. “You shall never feel that way again, If I can help it.” He takes a sharp but deepened breath. Patton leans forward, connecting their lips of promises and a new hope for them. “I need you to bring me coffee every morning” Logan jokes

“Nice try, love you though” Patton teases leaning forward, an excitement to say the phrase so true and so deep, taking his chin as he kisses him once more. It felt nice, to have it simply happen with no resistance, no feeling of obligation. “Breakfast time” He stands, taking their empty glasses to the kitchen. The even rush of water clearing his scrambled mind. Scrambled...scrambled eggs, he prepares the recipe in his mind.

“Mmm” He hums, pleasant as the calm morning happens. “Oh I hear children” He notes, sweet feet scatter towards him. “Good morning Remus” Logan greets, Valerie rushes by making her way to her father. Remus wastes no time securing himself in Logan's arms.

“Are you my dada now?” He exclaims through a yawn, Logan freezes as Patton drops a shattered glass. Logan jumps up instantly, tightening his hold on Remus.

“Angelface stay back!” Patton rushes, Valerie stops in her tracks, her wide eyes staring curiously. “Lo?” He asks, Logan nods taking Valerie away from the kitchen. Once the danger is cleared away, and a hushed conversation between the lawyers takes place, they sit the twins down on the couch. “Good morning my gems”

“Good morning papa!” They both greet with delighted smiles. Logan watches, trying hard not to let his smile grow. Patton laughs, stroking their messy hair.

“You had a question crabcake, care to explain?” Patton jumps right in, his son buzzing back. Logan fiddles with Valerie's excited feet, he's not sure why but neither seem bothered.

“Because he's my dada now!” Remus giggles “You love him, I love him and he loves me and you which means we’re family! Does that mean hes my dada now?” Remus decides, Patton looks up hoping a threatening flood will stop. Patton sighs, finding it much too early to watch Remus and Valeries hopes dim. ”You always say that love makes a family, no matter what” He grins, his toothy grin melting Patton.

_But why should they?_

_Why should Patton say no?_

_Because of Logan, this isn't up to him, this is more than just about him_

“Oh Remus, I-”

“You're absolutely correct Remus” Logan chimes in, Patton turns to him. “We are family now” He amuses the young boy. Patton takes his cheek kissing him, nodding through the most fragile of tears.

“Fam-ily!” Valerie cheers “I love you” She giggles, squeezing tightly to the two lawyers. Remus joins in soon after both run off to the backyard, to play in the remains of the dewey morning. The pair stand moving to the kitchen, facing each other once more.

“You didn't have to say all that Lo” Patton thanks, fiddling with Logans gentle fingers. “I know we haven't really had a moment to talk about...what all this means. I'm sorry if that put you in an uncomfortable position” Patton breathes

“Love, we can talk about this later, no reason to put them down on this fine morning” Neither phased by the adoring name, Patton finding it quite common really. “In addition, I am not uncomfortable” Logan assures, he kisses Patton's cheek, leaving a very flustered Patton to fall back into his blushed routine.

~~~

“My idea of a perfect family isn't marrying a woman!” Patton argues, Logan cocks his head as he closes the door into Patton's office. The lawyer waves to Logan, frustrated as he paces back and forth. “My children mom! My beautiful twins, the man I love and my friends! That's my family!” He shouts, Logan debates whether he should be upset or if his heart shall beat faster “Mother! Do not come down here!” He scoffs, angrily hanging up the phone, clutching the chair.

“How's your day going love?” Logan jokes, Patton rolls his eyes playfully.

“Haha very funny” Patton purses his lips, Logan smirks at him, flipping through some loose files upon the table. The door creaks open, a sweet assistant peeking her head through. “Whats up Willow?” Patton inquires

“Uhm, I-” She fidgets, her face heating up quickly. Logan adjusts to look at her. “Miss Bernard would like to speak to mister Tolentino” She swallows, Logan stands cautious but looks to Patton first. Both prepared to rejoin in the hallway but it seems the young lawyer has her own plans. She steps in, taking a grim look around.

“Thank you Willow” She looks to the assistant, was that a hint of mockery?

“Thank you Willow” Willow repeats clearly deriding her words, both sharing a solid glance before the assistant removes herself, bored of the high and mighty. An amused glance is shared between the men but Diana carries on.

“What can I do for you Diana?” Patton inquires with a smile, fully aware of her intent to question Logan. He upholds his kindness, knowing things don't have to be strictly business.

“Must you be so nice” She jokes, her relief setting in “Unfortunately Patton Im here to talk to mister Tolentino. Seeing as he was-”

“Your predecessor on the case?” Logan finishes, interjecting with his formulated words. Diana nods in agreement. “Makes sense to me, would you care to follow me to my office?” He stands, dusting off his prim outfit. She smiles uneasy, finding his presence less comforting then the shining one of Patton. Logan turns to Patton, leaning over the desk to kiss him sweetly on his soft cheek. “Dinner?”

“Dinner” Patton concludes, returning his focus to his work as the two lawyers leave him.

Diana walks silently alongside Logan, skipping through the marbled halls, playing her own game. The lawyers find no qualms but no connection, simply they are, as two isolating figures.

“Owo we have to set boundaries!! Oh Patttttooooonnnnn” Roman mocks in the utmost nasally voice he can conjure. Logan sighs as they continue walking. Roman joins their journey, skipping delighted.

“I'm going to slap you” He threatens, Roman laughs, shaking his head.

“Do it coward, I dare you” The judge challenges, Logan stops them in their path. Staring right into the previously fiery eyes, now filled with an amber fear. “You should know Patton tells me everything”

“Not to be made fun of I presume?” Logan contradicts, Roman rolls his eyes nudging the lawyer. “That's what I thought” He holds his head up high

“Dude, i'm just screwing with you, I think its good” Roman assures, Diana hums softly on her end. Finding no place in this conversation she skims her files. “Miss Bernard” Roman greets

“Your honor” She breathes, a hint of annoyance. The two actually present themselves quite similarly, Logan notices. “Mister Tolentino I hate to interrupt but I do have a lot of work to get to-”

“Yes, I understand, apologies” Logan laments, turning to a gazing Roman “Roman, I will talk to you later” He nods, the judge walks away seemingly joining an idle James by the fountain. A sweet kiss shared between them, Logan raises an eyebrow but continues walking. Once they've reached his office, the shift in temperature hits the young lawyer quickly. A chill runs down her spine, tensing it as Logan barely glances her way. “Please, do sit” He offers, however his tone commands. But she does, and soon they face off yet seemingly on the same team.

~~~

“City councilman?” Patton breathes softly into the phone. He listens, though silent, his mind practically stretches with his thoughts. He walks through the crowded halls, frantic as he packs away his things. “No I mean..Im..I need to-” Cut off by more opportunities and new journeys, he smiles at a patient Logan who waits by reception. “yes , no Leo I understand-” He bites his lower lip, shaking his head “Got it, thanks”

“Everything alright?” Logan checks, taking his hand as he approaches. Feeling his anxieties wash away, dripping to the floor, feeling safe in Logan's touch. He leans in kissing his cheek, the softest of skin.

“Yeah, let's get to dinner” He pushes the other things out of his mind, watching his worries and questions seep away, himself leaning into the security of Logans gentle, curious smile. It doesn't take too long, besides the constant checking in with Virgil and the twins the ride itself is peaceful. The lawyers find themselves settled into the restaurant fast enough.

“I think it would be in our best interest to get right into business, as to enjoy the dinner once we have concluded our discussion” Logan advises, tapping the table. Patton sets down his water nodding.

“I couldn't agree more” Patton traces the brim, listening to the faintest hum from the glass. “So…” He drags it out, Logan smirks under the dimmest of lights.

“The kids” Patton states

“Yes you have them” Logan replies, knowing his words were silly. He was nervous, he wasn’t sure how to approach this, how to express a certain desire he assumed would go away but stuck through. “I would like, through the course of our relationship and however that might progress, to be apart of their lives” he explains, Patton keeps his face. He loved Logan, truly, but his kids would always come first. Every person who had even the tiniest place in their lives Patton made sure that for whatever he could do that they were safe and happy. Now he knew Logan and he knew he wanted him in their lives. But that was then, that was when he knew what he would be doing, now things change. To be blunt, now he isn’t just looking at a friend and caretaker, he’s looking at someone who’s going to be around for awhile, someone who will raise and discipline and love his kids.

“A father” he whispers, realizing to himself. Logan only hears the whistle of his soft words but not the substance. “Logan I don’t doubt that, but do you understand what you’re getting into?” He wasn’t just looking out for his kids, he wanted Logan to understand. He could be jeopardizing his relationship, his everything with Logan but he’s not going to allow the man to end up with something he doesn’t want, can’t handle or doesn’t make him happy.

“I don’t think I do either” Logan admits, he leans forward “But I don’t you did when you first had them. It’s a learning process, a place to grow.” Patton goes to rebut but Logan moves fast “And that is what you have to be understanding, that is what you have to be willing to do. Wanting to do” he breathes “and I want to. I want to learn, I want to be, in the most forward of terms, a parent” Patton inhales gently, soft breath not filling his mind quickly enough. “If you’ll let me and if you want me to” he adds, reaching out a hand, ready to receive. Biting his lower lip Patton takes the hand.

“Congratulations, you’ve got the job” He jokes, though forced his voice chuckles. Something sits uneasy with him, it’s not Logan it’s simply his uncertainty. He doesn’t know where to go from here, how does one go from being a friend to someone you love, who will be around, who your kids will see and soon enough see them as more than just ‘Dads friend’. Wide eyes as the reality set in, Patton didn’t know how to do this anymore. He had been on his own for so long, through every late night, every sickness, every fight, every tantrum and every tear. He didn’t know how to share that with someone, how to let them in.

He didn’t know how to let it be a good thing

How to let his previous fears wash away and embrace that maybe someone really wants to love him and care for him, and he can do the same without the fear of obligation. Someone who wants his kids as much as he does, to sit through those nights, to snuggle as they watch movies, to help when they get too much.

He didn’t know

And that frightened him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! WE SHOULD BE BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED CHAPTERS SOON BUT PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS!!


	25. The Dark I know Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets back into court, but things don't turn out the way he had hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: IM SO SORRY!! ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS!! Im really sorry!! Ok but heres this chapter and yALL ARE NOT READY FOR THE NEXT ONE OOP- In other news I love logicality, and Remile AND IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BUT ENJOY I HOPE
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol 

Patton was getting used to it, to waking up with something, someone around his arm. He was getting used to feeling safe, some nights were worse than others. Some nights he felt frozen as his demons engulfed him, Logan had to get used to that as well. Today was easier, Patton awoke in a seemingly empty bed. He rolls over but the covers, the warmth...it was his. He decides that at some point in this early morn he must awake. Mumbling nonsense he hoists himself out of the comfort, dragging his blanket with him.

The smell of coffee and fresh breakfast definitely drew the man in. He stumbles into the kitchen, his vision clearing as his eyes set upon a humming Logan moving around carefully, trying his hardest not to make noise. 

“What are...you doing?” He yawns, wrapping the blanket further around him. Logan turns setting down the final pieces, a delighted grin crosses his face. “Who are you and what have you done with Logan?” Patton jokes through a grumpy furrow.

“I have some news” Logan tries to contain himself, Patton approaches fumbling with Logans tie. The lawyer finds his smalle pouting face adorable as it adjusts to the morning light. Logan leans forward placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Mm” He hums sweetly “News?” He questions, still fiddling with the tie in his hands. Logan takes his hand, placing it under Patton's chin, a soft blush grows on the father's face. 

“Liams case” He starts, instantly Patton can feel the air shatter around him, Logan recognizes the drop in his face. “Love, its going through” He continues, Patton looks up, his eyes shining once more “It's going to trial”

“Ah!” Patton exclaims, a toothy smile spreads, one Logan adores so much. Logan laughs with him, picking him up as he spins him around. Realizing his giddy manner he sets him down, both coughing as they recover from their moment of adrenaline. “Its going through?” Pattons sobs, gentle tears tickle his cheek. Logan wipes them away with his soft thumb, kissing Patton over his face. Sweet kisses placed intricately over the smaller lawyers face. Adorable giggles as Patton steadies his ragged breathing. Logan embraces him, as Patton coils his arms around Logan's neck. Once they've pulled away Patton's mind fills quickly. Questions race, he struggles to structure them. “W-whos on the case?” 

“I am” Logan bites his lip, Patton awaits the unfortunate turn, the ugly truth “As the prosecutor” A breath of relief from both. And yet another tender moment as they clutch so desperately to one another. 

“Children” Patton identifies pulling away, shaking off his feelings he turns with a giant smile, instantly scooping up his twins excited as they jump into his arms. “Good morning my little humbugs!” He greets, a special kiss on the head for each. Logan watches from the outskirts, feeling as though such moments he would earn as time went on. Remus spots the idle figure, an ecstatic giggle emerges.

“Dada is here again!” He blurts through his delusional exhaustion. Pattons eyes shoot open, he takes a soft but deep breath. Logan suppresses a chuckle but welcomes the young boy with open arms, gently stroking his hair to organize the mess. A quick hug before Remus mimics his father as he fumbles with Logans tie. Clearly conducting an investigation of his own, through...odd means. Chewing, stretching and placing strategically on his head, alas the boy concludes nothing. “Dada?” Remus looks to Patton, the lawyer nods “I'm gonna call you papa now” He informs

“Ok” Patton laughs, looking grateful to the ever calm Logan. Patton really needn't worry, Logan finds himself quite comfortable in this situation, almost looking forward to it. “So then what's Val gonna call me?” He amuses

“Imma call you papa! We are going to share so that mister Logan doesn't feel left out” She explains, it becomes harder not to cry for Patton. It feels unreal, this, here and now...surely a dream. “Nom nom!” She squeals, Patton agrees setting her down on the couch. Logan follows suit, ruffling their hair as he walks away. The lawyers meet in the kitchen, soft whispers as the children throw their hands in the air for communication. 

“Lo?” Patton checks, a supportive rub on Logans arm as they lean on the counter. Logan rolls his playful eyes. 

“You do not have to continue to check in” Logan states, Patton lifts innocent eyebrows. “I'm alright, yes it may get harder however right now I am okay. I will inform you otherwise” He assures, Pattons small smile understanding, he leans his head on Logans shoulder. The taller of the pair places a kiss on his forehead, sighing as they watch the twins, oblivious to the world around them. A moment frozen in time, a picture they longed to frame to enjoy when things swirled darker. “Your phone” Logan notes

“Mmhm” Patton yawns, pulling out his device. Fearing the unknown, relieved by the identified caller. “Heya Leo!” He greets with a smile, Logan keeps a steady hand, fiddling with Patton's fingers. “What?” He gapes, coughing back his thoughts, Logan becomes alert “They simple...but '' He listens, the voice of Leo rushes through his words on the other end. “No vote? No campaign?” Patton manages 

“Patton?” Logan whispers in curiosity, Patton takes his hand squeezing only slightly. A terrified excitement passes his face. 

“Yes of course I understand” He goes through, Logan awaits his own intrigue bubbling. A giddy Patton struggles to control his smiles and cheers. “I can do Thursday, three o’clock? Perfect” He promises, marking it down quickly on a notepad that lay idle on the counter. “No Leo I'm… I have so many questions.” He chuckles through his nervousness. “He recommended me? He's just stepping down?” Logan furrows his brows, annoyed with the anticipation. “Yes of course, Thank you so much Leo” He nods on the final notes, now feeling tears well under his glasses, the brim catching them before they fall. He hangs up the phone, a shuddered breath.

“Love?” Logan eyes him, feeling a pit in his stomach form. 

“I'm going to be a city counselor” Patton grins

~~~

“But hes okay?” Patton asks, his hands growing sweaty. James nods, yawning through and through.

“Yeah, I stayed up with him and eventually lured him back to bed” James describes “I think he's getting worse” He sighs, rubbing his forehead. Patton ignores the plethora of texts and phone calls buzzing, knowing the unknown caller means nothing but trouble. “We made an appointment for the doctor this afternoon, I just want him to be ok” James admits

“I know, we all do” Patton thinks back to the restless nights when Roman would stay with him, flinching as he remembered the tight hold he had over the petrified man. “The doctors is a good idea, you're doing everything you can” Patton assures, a grateful smile from James and they continue walking. Spotting the antsy detective instantly, Patton stops the pair. “Just a quick warning, above all else Virgil cares alot about R- his friends-” He corrects, a lifted eyebrow from James. “Don't take it personally, he's just worried”

“Patton!” Virgil calls out, reaching them, Patton takes his shoulder quickly. “Is he ok? What happened? What did you do!?” He turns on James and fast, his temper overtaking. 

“Hey” Patton begins gently, a soothing rub on the man's arm “He didn't do anything but help” Patton promises, feeling as though a mediator. “We went through this Virge, remember? Ro’s going to be going through some stuff” Virgil keeps a dead glare on James, the judge keeps his head high in retort. 

“He was fine, he's been fine...until you” The detective seethes. James scoff, offended by the accusation. Patton keeps them apart, less than excited for the violent turn this may take. “You did this! You did something” Virgil argues

“Okay no” James replies, Patton sighs knowing this won't take a turn for the better. He feels his stomach churn, a dazed sweat on his forehead forming. Listening as the muffled voices of the pair argue, it must be a reflex he deciphers, feeling sudden arms wrap around him so gently. Expecting more panic instead Patton finds comfort as Logan embraces him from behind, kissing his cheek sweetly. His arms placed ever so carefully on Patton's stomach, meeting the lawyers hands. 

“Hi” He whispers as Virgil and James continue. Patton melts into it, feeling this unusual sentiment from Logan so sweet. Though he does wonder what might have slipped into the man's coffee for such affection. 

“Hi” He replies softly, spinning so he faces his partner. Logans excitement is obvious as a smirk is placed on his face. “What's gotten into you?” Patton chuckles. A quick turn in Logan's expression, concern. “What is it dearest?”

“I should have-” He straightens himself, adjusting his glasses with a clearing of his throat. “I shouldn't have snuck up on you, I apologize” Patton lets out a soft exhale, a goofy smile. He hadn't noticed, but it had not set anything off in him. In Fact that small moment of surprise felt nice. He moves his arms down, interlacing his fingers with logans. 

“I appreciate that but I'm okay” He assures, tuning out the consistent arguing. “Lord almighty will the both of you stop” He begs, Virgil and James turn to him both realizing Logans presence. 

“Oh hey Lo” Virgil greets, his tone shifting calmer. Patton rolls his eyes looking between the pair. “When did you get here?” He asks, an innocence to the flutter of his eyes. Neither lawyers amused. 

“Whats the disagreement about?” Logan inquires, adjusting so he stands next to Patton, their fingers interlaced in sweet secrecy. Patton fixes his glasses, as he waits for yet another explosion from either of them. 

“James here has no regard for Romans health” Virgil spits, a pressed smile as he bats his eyes towards the judge. James stomps an angry foot, feeling trapped in his words. “See?” 

“Thats not true” James begins, his voice kept low and steady. “I care a great deal for Roman and have taken the measures I can to help him” James explains, Logan admires his honesty and his level head. Knowing how Virgil's anger and sarcasm can rile a person. “Virgil I understand your upset, I also know your history with Roman and how much you care about him. But I promise, I am doing everything I can to help him” James softens, the detectives' defenses fall as his shoulders hunch. The sweet concern sparking a familiarity in him. 

“Whatever” Virgil decides after a moment, keeping his reservations about the judge. He gives the lawyers one more look before taking his leave. His mind carefully flooding with thoughts, wishing to see Romans arrogant smile, galavant down the halls, bellowing with laughter. Feeling alone, by his own hand. 

“He does not like me” James states, timid laughter from the group. The people around them combine into one busy noise, each with a duty to fulfill. “Speaking of Roman, I'm going to go check on him” James figures “Ill see you in court mister Hart” With a nod of agreement from Patton, James follows suit and disappears into the marbled halls of the courthouse. 

“Excited for court?” Logan lifts Patton's hand, linking their arms instead as they begin walking. A soft chuckle from Patton, prompting his own cluttered thoughts to begin.

“I suppose, Diana is a worthy opponent so far, but it feels like the entire case is stacked against me” He admits, flashing a quick smile to Lia as she leads some children to the daycare. “James is nice enough and I have nothing against him…” Something chews at the tip of Patton's tongue, Logan can tell there is more. There's always more. 

“What?” He turns them into his office, closing the door behind him. They take their rightful seats, at least something stays the same. 

“Nothing it's silly” He waves away the doubt, wanting to move on quickly. Logan deems this occurrence small, nothing needed to push. 

“My mothers are coming to visit” Logan recalls an earlier conversation. Patton beams instantly, his teeth almost blinding with their joy. “I believe that would be an optimal time to inform them of our current relationship, and introduce them formally to the twins” Logan suggests, Patton purses his giggles.

“Yes of course” He jokes, the room stings still with this small moment of comfort. 

~~~

“Objection if you claim that your defendants being framed!” Diana cries, the court on the edge of their seats as both lawyers tense in determination. 

“Then all the same I ask you where's the proof?” Patton retorts “Every piece of evidence has been circumstantial or proven invalid!” Patton flips through the evidence slides, only proving his words “My client-”

“Lacks a solid alibi!” Diana claims, Patton scoffs, pulling out yet another file. 

“Read it and weep” Patton places it on her desk “Every night of every murder accounted for. George couldn't be more innocent if we tried” Patton dusts himself, glancing towards the audience spotting a prideful Logan in his seat. 

“Order! Order in the court” James bangs his gavel, every breath silent. “Enough, this is not a playhouse. You will treat my court with respect and follow the rules” He declares, an uneasy glare shared between the lawyers. “Now mister Hart I wont tolerate this behavior, miss Bernard please continue your questioning” 

“Your honor-” Patton begins, but the subtle look from James prompts his quick seating. He glance shameful back at Logan, the lawyers stern glare at the judge unmatched. He tried to analyze the man, find his quirks, why was he doing this? The light buzz in his pockets sets Patton off. He raises his hand calmly, alas his foot taps incessantly. James finds the noise an annoyance, turning to Patton.

“Yes mister Hart?” 

“I have a call, I need to take it” He doesn't ask, he is past that point with James. After a quick furrow of the eyebrow, James waves him into the hall. Logan eyes him but stays planted. “Mister Hart” He sighs, feeling exhaustion take over. 

“Yes I do indeed know this” Pattons heart sinks, the toxic feeling spreads. The voice snickers, a quick chill runs through the mans spine. “Any day now” It threatens, Patton sinks his nails deep into his palm, his forehead drowning. “Seriously, I would say your goodbyes now…”

“Leave me alone” He whispers viciously, begging as he keeps himself calm. 

“Nice try” It replies “I'm dying to meet you” It jokes “Soon, but for now...farewell” As the line goes dead, Patton shudders a breath. He shakes away his thoughts returning into the room, Logan stands and is seemingly arguing with James.

“That's unjust your honor” He argues, Patton gives him a glance but the lawyers frustration has taken over. “Shes badgering the witness!” Logan claims, James shares a look with Diana before he turns back to Logan.

“First of all overruled, second if you continue this behaviour I will have my bailiff remove you from my court” James states, adjusting his position as he leans back cavalier. “Mister Hart, please return to your seat” Patton did so, a grateful lock between the lawyers as he passed. Alas Logan was right, Diana was good but she had a temper and it would be fine if James didn't allow her to continue. Patton found himself discouraged yet again, this case was going to kill him. 

~~~

“Behave! Please” Emile begs as the children race past him, bouncing as they land on his couch. Remy chuckles following them into the doctor's office, shutting the door. Quieting the busy precinct outside. He cradles Thomas, humming as he sways softly, Emile watches with the gentlest of smiles. Remus grows ansty and begins jumping in place, causing fits of laughter from Valerie and Damian. Soon enough its as loud in there as the outside.

“Hey” Remy starts, he places Thomas into Emiles arms before scooping Remus up in his own. “Why don't you three find something calming to do?” He asks, Remus giggles as he crawls onto the detectives shoulders. Remy adjusts so he can secure the rowdy child. Remus fiddles with Remy's hair, trying to braid the messy fluff. 

“May I say hi to Thomas?” Damian asks, tugging ever so sweetly on Remy's pants. Emile stifles a delighted swoon before nodding. Damian returns to the couch, his hands sit in his lap, small taps as he waits for Emile to situate himself. The doctor hands him Thomas, wrapping his arms so he can help Damian. Remy plays with the twins, laughing wildly as they dance around the room. For a moment Remy and Emile meet each others eyes across the room, a shared sparkle of affection, surrounded by this outpour of love and joy. 

After what seems like hours the kids find themself exhausted once more, each cuddled together on the couch with one of Emiles blankets sprawled across them for comfort. Remy and Emile sit by the desk, huddled over a now sleeping Thomas.

“Wanna count his toes and fingers again?” Emile whispers, leaning his tired head on Remy's shoulder. Remy places a gentle kiss on his forehead before sinking into the touch. 

“I think he still has twelve of each” He teases “Let him rest” Emile chuckles softly, a yawn emerging. “Em?” Remy asks, the doctor nods.

“Hmm?” He hums, stroking Thomas’s head ever so delicately.

“I love you” Remy finds Emiles hand, interlacing their fingers. A lazy gasp from Emile as he sits up to look his partner in his eyes. 

“Crazy!” he delights “Cause I love you too” He assures, leaning in for a kiss. Thomas coughs, almost missed in his low tone, but his eyes flutter open. A sense of safety as they land on his parents. Thomas finds Emiles finger and squeezes with all his force, though not much, Emile struggles to hold back his tears. Remy tickles the baby, the lightest of laughs as Thomas feels tired once more. Safe and secure in couples arms he returns once more to the land of dreams, Emile and Remy smile at each other. A family, their family. 

Patton was absolutely right

_Love_ does make a family

Nothing else had to matter, some people might not understand that. Why should blood and genetics define the undefinable. Remy and Emile loved each other and they loved Thomas, that was a family. Patton loved his kids and Logan, that was a family. Virgil loved Damian, that was a family. Love was the secret ingredient, whether biological or adopted, maybe a group of friends, a family is what you make of it. 

And Remy and Emile had made theirs

~~~

“Objectively that is not the best book ever” Logan drones on, Patton walks alongside him listening intently, while Virgil simply groans. “Ah I see im boring you, I will refrain from this topic any further” He decides, a thankful squeak from the detective, Patton chuckles mindlessly, his tired eyes drifting away. 

Logan however wasn't sure why luck had deemed it so but as Gloria walked towards him, he was sure no gods were watching over him. And as her hand flew across his face, he wondered...at what point did that same bejeweled hand fly across Patton's unsuspecting, innocent, face?

“Logan!” Patton cries, moving rapidly towards him, taking his side by the lawyer. “Are you ok?” He questions in a gentle whisper. 

“Im fine” He promises, his instinct to get Patton as far away from the woman. But alas the father's sweet concern turns to fiery anger.

“What is wrong with you?!” He forces, Glorias smirk falls away. “Are you insane?” He accuses, Logan keeps a steady hand on his partner. Patton takes a breath shaking his attention away from his mother. “Come on” He takes Logans hand, walking away followed by an angry detective. 

“Patton, love im ok” Logan assures as his partner examines his face. Virgil watches, a subtle happiness for his friends. 

“Oo nicknames that's adorable!” Roman muses, giddy as he struts into the room. Virgil squeezes his arm, stopping his thoughts. Logan swats sweetly at Pattons hands, taking them so they stop analyzing the slapped area. “Wait what happened?” 

“Shh not now” Patton whispers as two children race towards him, jumping into both his and Logan's arms. Remus instantly begins talking Patton's ears off, Valerie simply snuggles into Logan. “Hi humbugs” Patton greets, Logan though wishing to stay gives Patton a knowing glance. “Val come here love” The handoff is simple, a quick kiss to Pattons cheek and Logan accompanied by Roman makes his way out. After a quick farewell Virgil leaves as well, Remy following him.

“They were great” Emile adds as the fours of them head to the office to clean up and get ready. Patton awes as Remus somehow crawls his way into Emiles arms. “Well hello mister”

“Mister pickle!” Remus exclaims, kissing his hands as he places them on Emile's face. They continue, laughing as they recollect the day. “And then we made art! And I got to play with baby Thomas! And he's my other best friend!” Remus smiles, grinning a bit too wide, Patton chuckles but soon that falls away and his heart tightens. 

“Liam” He sighs, thinking his fear of the man would have disappeared by now. Emile grasps his hold on Remus, a more secure protection on the boy. “Why are you here?” He asks for what seems the desperate millionth time. 

“I wanted to see my kids, and I heard you were moving on...couldn't let that happen” He smiles, a soft lip twitch that Patton had fallen for so many times. Emile brings him back with a gentle touch. “Emile” Liam recognizes

“I have Remy on speedial” Emile threatens, his eyes dead as he watches the only person he would ever dare utter the word hate about. Patton could feel his throat sink as it dried up of all his words, he wanted to run anywhere and yet he couldnt. His feet refused to move, to take a step beyond. “You should go” Emile suggests. Patton nods, not looking him in the depths of his cold eyes.

“Cupcake”

_“Liam please stop” Patton pleads as Liam refuses to listen. He whimpers slightly but breathes through his fear. The kisses feel rough, Patton wonders if this is what its supposed to feel like, the force pushing him onto the couch. He tries to slightly move, but feeling his body stiff and pinned. “Liam please, im exhausted” He didnt want to tonight, he didnt have the energy to amuse this sickening feeling. _

_“Come on cupcake, you love it” Liam places the lie in his ear, backing away for a breath. Liam starts to unbutton his shirt, Patton looks up remembering Logans words. ‘Look up to the sky, past the ceiling and there in the stars is me. You've got this. Breathe’_

“Breathe” Patton smiles, he looks to Liam biting his lower lip. “Goodbye Liam” He strides right past, followed by a prideful Emile who cant contain his giggle. “Shush Emile” He teases, his own blush spreading. 

“I didn't say a word but…” Emile purses his lips, linking his free arm with Pattons. “Nicely done, im proud of you peaches” The nickname stumbles out, nostalgia hits the pair, the friendship of the fathers re-sparking. “Come on, I'm sure Logan wants to see you and I want to see my precious angel” Emile coos, imagining the small face of his baby, blowing the tiniest of bubbles. Patton catches his dazed eyes, and laughs sweetly.

“I know that look” He remembers, the shame and despair all washed away when he first held the twins. “Im reall-”

_ **Bang** _

Patton wasn't sure if he heard it right but Emile knew what a gunshot sounded like. He also knew how close that was. He grabs Patton, once more making sure Remus is safe in his arms, he races them into a nearby office. Dropping them to the ground almost instantly. 

“Pa-” Emile begins, but Patton hushes him. He clutches him close, also making sure he can feel Remus’s soft hair under his fingers. He knows the feeling of pure fear, he knows how to save face under absolute anxiousness. How and why images of Liam flashed through his head was a different question.

“We have to move” Patton advises, hoping the deafening silence meant an opening. Emile nods, he covers Remus as does Patton with Valerie. They move quickly, a gasp as yet another sound rings out. 

** _Bang _ **

“Guys! In here” They recognize the voice, Willow ushers them in her own face streaked with tears. They follow her in, too much adrenaline runs in them for the terrified feeling to sink in. But as soon as the door shuts closed in an isolated corner, Emile drops heaving to the ground. He cries, trying to stifle it for the sake of his confused and scared children but something is in him, triggering whatever sobs fall out of him. 

“Emile I need you to breathe” Patton begs, Diana emerges as she cradles Valerie. Emile shakes his head, apologetic. Another sound shakes their ground, another ear piercing scream. When had Patton become so numb to this? “We have to keep moving” Patton says, supporting Emile and allowing Willow to carry Remus they move once more. Watching familiar faces escape, alas only so many can. Somehow they find themself stuck inside, nowhere to go and so few places to hide.

But yet, they were not alone.

Only their luck would deem it so. 

His stupid petty fear was going to get them caught, his silly cries as he banged on the door.

_Dammit Liam...why couldn't you have left?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS AND AAAAA


	26. But Can You Brave What You Most Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as the courthouse is under siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I HAVE HAD THAT ENDING SECTION WRITTEN FOR MONTHS AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EXCITED. LOOK THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IS ABSOLUTE TRASH AND I KNOW THAT BUT I LOVE THEM AND IM SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY SUCKS
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, shooting, crying

“Liam quiet!” Patton shushes him, keeping a steady eye on his friends. Regretfully he ushers the man towards him, hearing the frantic sounds growing loud as they approach their location. “Its locked, come on” He pleads, Emile finally calmer, trying now to stay calm for the two children. Liam bangs once more on the door but huffs as he joins the group.

“What's the plan?” He spits, ignoring the clear animosity they emanate towards him. Emile pulls out his phone, Willow follows suit, both in frustrated shaking of their devices. Patton swallows trying his, ignoring the photo that tugs at his heart. Logan and him smiling, the twins giggling as they control the men, he shakes away his thoughts trying the numbers.

“Nothing” Patton notes, shoving the reminder back into his pocket. “We need to get out of the open” He cautions, Remus stifles a scared sniffle, reaching for his father. Patton takes him in a heartbeat, cradling the fear-stricken child. Valerie nuzzles comfortably into Diana, her tears staining the lawyers suit.

“Maybe we can find some others?” Emile suggests, his eyes examining the world around him. Patton clicks his tongue, Emile recognizes the face.

“I fear we might be the only people…” He covers Remus’s ears, Diana follows with a confused Valerie “Still alive… and I fear thats exactly how they want it” Patton sighs, wishing he had not ignored so many tell-tale signs. His happiness, this unfiltered joy, he didn't get it, he didn't deserve it, and he sure as hell wasn't feeling it right now. After a petrified moment of silent realization the group moved quickly, the hallowed halls leaving a different sense in the lawyer.

“We should split up” Liam offers, Emile rolls his eyes in a scoff, the remnants of his tears stinging. “We can look for different exits! Its not a bad idea” He whispers his last part, was that...embarrassment? Patton focuses on Remus, the young boys breathing worried the father, soft kisses upon his forehead as the pair argue about Liam's idea. After a resilient ‘Fine’ from Emile, Liam claps his hands. “We have five people, excluding the twins-

“Six” They turn, a breath of relief as James waves. “Looking for an even number?” He jokes through staggered breaths. Patton smiles, a sad twitch but alas. The way he takes charge of the group, overpowering Liam easily brought a happy satisfaction to the father. That was until he made his pairings. “Willow and Diana, go look for exits through the courtrooms” They nod, Patton ignores the soft affection he thinks he witnesses. “Patton, you take the twins and uh… Liam, look through the courtyard and towards the back” The first part made sense, he wasn't leaving his children. He wasn't here to argue, he couldn't upset the children more. Diana, after an apologetic look, secures Valerie in Liams arms. No man should look so disgusted by a child, and yet Liam looked as though he might faint. “Emile and I will look towards the main entrance, the police should have already been alerted. Look above all, stay safe ok?” James squeezes Patton's arm, a comfort as they part.

“Hey, you stay safe ok?” Emile takes Patton aside, He looks the lawyer in his sparkless blue eyes. “Above all, its you and the twins. If it comes down to it…” He glances to Liam, the man stands trying to figure out how to hold a child, the anxiety rises fast in Patton. “Leave him behind, I love you and he is not worth it. Pat?” Emile refocuses the man, Patton agrees knowing he could never do that. They split easily and quietly, each group traversing through the halls.

“So Logan...” Liam begins as the two creep through the offices. Patton scoffs, turning to him, fear hitting him as he looks upon Liam's face.

“Really? Right now?” He questions, this pure hatred wasn't him but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to be home and not here, with...him. Liam shrugs, what else were they going to talk about? How could Patton had fallen for that face so many times, now he simply felt sick, he wanted nothing more than to see Logan. Wake up from this nightmare, his children running to wake him up, Logan's arm lay over him. “Liam, I cant do this...ever...now” Patton falls again, any bit of confidence he had built up...shattered.

“Yes now” A sultry whisper, when did Liam get so close. Patton pushes him away, only a nudge as he remembers Valerie. “Sucks to suck” Liam laughs, god that sound...it pierced. “Come on cupcake, lets be honest, you miss me” Liam tickles, Patton yelps, jumping away. Valerie shrieks as Liam squeezes too hard, she manages to scramble away finding herself safe behind Patton.

“Come here angel” He mumbles, lifting her up, though harder to carry both, he didn't care. “I love you both” He promises, sweet kisses on both of their foreheads. The jump, the stutters, everything he had worked so hard to leave behind fell apart. And now he felt as eggshells were beneath him and Liam controlled his every feeling and step. He was simply a puppet in the mans game.

** _Bang_ **

Too loud, Patton clutched to the walls, feeling lightheaded. After five years, through every tribulation he thought this, at least this was gone. But as he felt himself sinking and things went up in smoke, he knew...the panic was setting in. And he couldn't _breathe_. Liam took his side, relieving him of Remus, he helped situate him on the floor.

“Patton you have to get up” Liam requests, Patton shuts his eyes, the only thing he could feel was a shaking Valerie. “Come on cupcake” Liam pleads, and there it was. He knew that voice, he knew that soft spoken beg. ”I love you” He tries

_“No Liam! Im done!” Patton cries, his hands tight on his packed bags, Liam stands at the door a snarl upon his pristine face. How Patton's blood ridden face compared was awful, but then...then Liams defenses fell. His lips loosened as his body collapses ready to embrace Patton. “Let me out” A pathetic whisper_

_“Come on Patton, Im sorry” His gentle tone carried like a song, he took Patton's hands, the bags cluttered the floor. “It won't happen again, please stay, I love you” He lied. A moment of hesitation before Liam wrapped him up, kissing his neck before nuzzling into his neck. And Patton fell for it, every goddamn time._

“Get off of me” He commands, a shallow breath. His eyes open, a dead glare forward. _Breathe love, you're okay. _With Logans words imprinted in his mind Patton regained himself, taking Remus back with a careful smirk. “I'm with Logan, and_ I_ love him” Liam groans, stomping his childish foot.

“What's so great about the lawyer?” Liam fights, Patton couldn't believe they were getting into this right now? “Why is he so good?” Liam grabs Patton, turning him as they face one another. But Patton wasn't going to shrink, not now.

“He's not” Patton swallows, looking at Remus and Valerie's shining faces, happy to be with their father. “He's not good, he's _divine_” Patton admits, a blush and a flutter at the mere vision of Logan in his mind. “He's my divine” Patton chuckles, he strides away, maybe he was going crazy. Maybe the adrenaline of this tense situation finally caught up to him, but he kept going. With no regard to whether Liam was with him or not.

Because he didn't care about Liam

~~~

“Patton I would like to-” Logan shakes his head, turning onto the highway in the clear night. “Patton maybe we have a moment?” Logan tries, the sour taste on his tongue. “Patton, if you have a brief second-” Its not going to take a second Logan, he chides himself. The streets empty at this hour, the clearing into the courthouse however?

Why was it so crowded?

He parks, a little sloppily but his mind had other ideas. He reaches the door, pushing through the rummoring crowd, finally reaching the ‘do not cross’ tape, the yellow hurting his eyes. He scans the front lines finding Virgil talking to another office, he taps him.

“What is happening?” He inquires, his calm manner hiding his panic. Virgil turns to him, his already sullen face sinks deeper into the dark that surrounds him. “Virgil…” He starts, but the noise finishes the thought for him.

** _Bang_ **

“Pattons in there” Logan identifies, the whisper hissed. Virgil nods, looking to a seemingly determined Remy. “Emile” He breathes, Virgil bites his lower lip one final time he glances towards a furious Roman. Logan shakes his head. “James too?” Logan was concerned, but the first name stuck. Patton, no doubt the twins. The box in his coat pocket becomes heavy with dread. He fears it may rip through his fabric, dropping through the floor. “Patton” Logan goes again, Virgil recognizes the slight shudder in his voice. He takes his arms, bracing himself, knowing his own grief must wait.

“Im so sorry Logan” He laments, for whatever they must face next. Knowing these hours would be heart wrenching, and Logan wasn't prepared. Logan smiles, its terrifying, he looks just past the tape. Empty, suspension as they await, the swat teams advance but they want to do something.

“Patton, Virge… please I must...I” He struggles, what must he do? So much, he has too. He begins to make a move but Virgils too quick, Remy joins him keeping the lawyer back. “Come on!” He screams, he didn't mean to but the silence felt numb. “Please” He cries, real tears, he hated the feeling but hated this so much more.

“Lo, breathe bud come on” Virgil takes him to where the officers are set up, seating him with some water. Remy rubs his hands together, the small whimper from a baby catches both of the men's attention. Logan's eyes go wide as Remy cradles Thomas, shushing him the best he can through his own fear. He wasn't the only one with something, someone at stake.

“I apologize,” Logan says, Remy turns to him, waving him off. No one had seen the detective so silent. “Let me take Thomas, so you can focus” He offers, a truly grateful look and Thomas sits sweetly in Logan's arms. “Where the north wind...meets the sea, there's a river full of memory” Logan hums gently, watching the curious look on Thomas smile at his intrigue. Remy stops his tears turning back to defenses, an encouraging squeeze from Virgil. “Sleep my darling safe and sound” He rocks Thomas, watching his eyes fall into a sleepy river.

“So we know there's a shooter right?” Remy gains himself, Virgil nods looking over the transcript so far. “We don't know how many or where right?” Another nod, Virgil cringes as he hears Romans stifled fears. He sits next to Logan, both discussing over hushed whispers their worries.

“We know that there have been casualties, and according to our heat signatures...there eight people inside” Virgil explains, Logan perks his ears up, a soft hope as he listens. “We cant seem to track or locate the threats, they must be using something...it also seems they disposed an EMT, we cant communicate at all” Virgil informs, rushing as the situation only worsens. 

“Ok breathe, the team is in there and-”

** _Bang_ **

But this time accompanied by a scream, at least they were close. Everyone froze trying to identify the noise. Logan pours his energy into calming the baby, letting the world move on without him, ignoring as Remy breaks trying to go beyond his own security perimeters. Wishing he could cover his own ears as the cries, sobs and screams only grew, unbridled sadness oozed from each of them.

“Ok enough everyone!” Haley commands, her declaration silences the crowd. Once joined they become their own pieces, each a story, someone they love and care about. And only eight would be relieved. “Yes ma'am?” Haley points, Logan follows her scowling as Gloria and Arlo strut to them, no concern simply annoyance.

“My son and his partner are in there” She states, Logan furrows his brows...partner?

_Oh god_

_Oh no_

“Liam is in there?” He gapes, Gloria looks to him, no qualms as she examines him. “Virgil” He pushes, the detective understands, getting on his walkie. He listens as Virgil warns the swat to arrest Liam when they find him first, for safety measures. “Keep Patton safe” Logan begs, the men can't respond.

“Oh don't be ridiculous” Gloria chides “Im sure he's fine, I mean really this is a tad dramatic” She laughs, Logan goes to say something but it seems Arlo has his own control for once.

“Gloria are you serious?” He exclaims, turning to the shocked woman. “Our son is stuck in there with a monster and lord knows who's pulling the trigger!” He huffs, Logan watches feeling a prideful smile. “Can you for one moment be human and care?” His desperation matches that of Logan and Virgil and Remy and Roman. Logan nods to him, a shared moment.

“This doesn't redeem anything you have done, especially to Barbara and Patton” Logan reminds, Arlo smiles softly. No doubt picturing his children.

“I know, but I hope its a start” They shake hands, before Logan returns his attention to a cooing child, a spark of intrigue as he fumbles with Logans tie. He sat rocking Thomas again, tuning out the absolute panic that spread through the crowd, simply staring straight ahead. Praying that Patton would emerge, a sweet grin as he tumbled forward with the twins.

Thats all he could do

And listen to the constant-

** _Bang_ **

~~~

“Anything?” James wonders, shaking yet another door. Emile huffs but to no avail as his efforts fail as well. They regroup in the center, going over every move and every door they've tested. Emile picks at his tie, letting the silk calm him.

“Surely the police have been notified and have sent in a team” Emile knows how the precinct works, he's seen this a million times. If he's got his knowledge down, there should be a swat team parading through the building right now, searching for survivors. “What if we just tried to sit and wait?” He proposes, James shrugs no harm no foul. He directs Emile to a hidden corner in one of the rooms, they kneel listening to the solemn silence. The door opens, they clutch to each other as multiple feet shuffle in.

“Clear!” A voice declares, Emile shakes his head jumping up.

“Not clear! Not clear!” the team turns, as James and Emile approach them. The leading man turns to his walkie, clicking the button to speak through, the emotion that washes Emile as Remys voice speaks back.

“We found two of the eight, bringing them back now, over” He informs, Emile bites his lower lip.

“Copy that, split up the team and find the others” Remy commands, Emile can barely steady himself. The next few moments are pure terror as they walk in the open, following the swat team to safe haven. Every turn petrified the new father, and every small creak stopped him in his tracks.

But nothing hit him harder than coming out into the clearing and seeing an expectant Remy, both eyes locking as the world around them disappears. Remy could have, and should have waited till they reached the line but instead jumping skilfully over, pushing past the team, right up to Emile.

“Remy!” Emile practically sobs, falling safe into his partners arms. Remy squeezes him tight, promising to never let go. “I love you so much” Emile whispers, ignoring more excitement from around them.

“Right back at you” Remy sighs, pulling away through hesitancy. “Come on” He leads them back over, securing Emile behind the line, sitting him down. “Logan” Remy identifies, the lawyer nods placing the sleeping child into the doctor's hand. Granting the trio their moment in time, frozen as happy as they were.

“And you're sure you're ok?” Roman questions rather forcefully, James scoffs with playful laughter. The judge examines his boyfriend, checking every inch of his seemingly safe figure. James takes Romans cheeks, stroking them with gentle affection.

“Im okay, I promise” After a tender kiss, they retreat to a restful place. Sitting with exhaustion through their adrenaline. Logan watches as Virgil stares at them, regretful pools strain his eyes. Logan knows he should comfort him, but he feels numb, the clearing nwo remains empty, no one in or out. Just a pair of anxious, blue eyes, hoping with every last cell in his body. 

~~~

“Where the north wind, meets the sea” Patton hums carefully, the twins napping peacefully in his trembling arms. “There's a river...full of memory” Liam listens, the voice so quiet, the tune carries through his mind, dancing gracefully through the echos of the courtroom. “Sleep my darling safe and sound” Patton continues, sitting in a hidden corner of the room “For in this river, all is found” He promises, kissing them on their forehead as they nuzzle into him. The chill of the room hitting them soon however.

“Thats a nice song” Liam comments, locking the doors after their trail led to a dead end of exits. Now deciding they must sit and wait.

“Logan sings it, it seems to work quite well” Patton dreams, picturing the mans soft face as he sings to the giddy twins. The night stars reflecting on his perfect eyes, twinkling with intrigue for more. Liam rolls his eyes through a grunt, restless he paces. “The more noise you make, the more likely it is for us to get caught” Patton warns, keeping his eyes on his children.

“Whatever” Liam scoffs, kicking the rug below him. Patton shakes his doubts, swaying delicately to keep the children at ease. “Why here? Why now? Why us?” Liam rambles, Patton ignores him, figuring his silly mutterings had no meaning. “What if they're targeting us?” Liam poses, Patton swallows, the thought crossed his mind a couple of times.

“That's ridiculous, who wo-”

“Patton Hart!” A grunged voice screams, the sound pierces yet no source can be located. Liam eyes him with fear.

“You were saying?” He mocks, Patton shushes him, gesturing desperately to hide. Liam obliges through his own scared manner, the shallow breathing heard from both ends. The door crashes open, and Pattons instincts fight. His hold on the twins tightens as he pushes into the plaster hoping he might just melt into the wall.

“Patton Hart!” It repeats, Patton clasps his mouth, ignoring the stifled tears that cascade down his cheeks. “Come out, come out wherever you are” It teases, Liam shakes and Patton prays for once the man keeps his mouth shut.

But no one was there, no one, no human resonated in Liam.

He just was

“Over there!” A timid confession, Patton bites his hand. “P-patton is over there” He knows Liams pointing, he knows in only a matter of seconds everything would be over. “Please dont hurt me” Patton wanted to laugh, how many times had he uttered that same plea, that same beg. To Liam nonetheless. Ironic…

“Go” The voice demands and Liam scatters, his feet echo down the hall before disappearing. Patton was alone, and it was over, he had failed.

“Im so sorry my little angels” He whispers, the twins cry into him, shaking like they could never stop. “Im so sorry” He strokes them gently, hoping they find solace in these last moments, praying they would be spared.

But the universe and whatever higher powers work in a strange way

A strange way indeed

“Get on the floor! Drop the weapon and hands on your head!” Someone new? No...there were many bodies. They filed in, a beautiful rhythm as they surrounded the criminal. It went on but Patton remained frozen, until the last silent drop fell to the room. “Mister Hart?” He dares look up, a man in uniform, bright white ‘SWAT’ letters placated. “You're safe now, lets get you out of here” He offers his hand, he offers an exit from this nightmare.

The next few moments were a motionless blur, they walked calmly through the building. Ignoring what seemed to be the piled bodies, Patton felt empty but refused to let the team help with his kids. Nothing sparked in his eyes as they traversed what used to feel like his home away from home. Nothing was alive, until they reached the crowded clearing. A hush over the crowd as the team appeared, but nothing would compare to when Logan and Pattons eyes met across the tense air.

“Patton” Logan refuses to heed Virgil's cautions about crossing the line, he didn't care. He made his way slowly, a staggered breath before he reached the father. “Love” Was all he could manage, Patton thought he couldn't speak but he fell into the lawyer. Allowing Logan to take his cheek, kissing him so gently. Checking each twin so meticulously.

“Im so sorry” Patton mumbles, Logan laughs, shaking his head. Relieving the clearly struggling father from Remus, the young boy feeling safe instantly. At this moment they didn't care about the commotion, they were here. “I love you” Patton needed to tell him, from the first night to this moment the words had never felt so true.

“I love you” Logan replies, the phrase used to feel so weird as it tickled his tongue, refusing to fall for anyone besides his mothers. But now, it felt like the pieces just fit. “Come on, they cleared the building, lets give you some time” He ushers the family away from noise, watching as Virgil and Roman follow them. “Breathe Patton” Logan assures, squeezing his hand.

God it felt so good to hear it, not a fading memory, but the words imprinted in his mind.

~~~

The air had calmed, and after many ‘Are you ok?’ and angry promises from Virgil the four felt like a machine again. Jokes and jests, Roman and the twins, Virgil and Logan's debates, it felt comfortable. James, Emile and Remy soon joined them and Patton was excited almost, forgetting the event.

He was targeted...and it had failed.

He should feel on edge but something just felt right? He felt safe, maybe that was premature but he was surrounded by people he loved. The conversation only livened and Patton found himself yawning, leaning on Logan who took him with no push back. The box in his pocket became more prominent, the lawyer swallowed standing with Patton.

“So targeted?” Virgil asks, Patton nods, practically relying on Logan for support. “Patton is there something you aren't telling us?” Virgil pushes, the normal expression should not be on Patton. Why was this so ok with him?

“Im vegetarian?” He wonders, awkward laughs but Virgils not convinced.

“Why don't we resume this conversation at a later date?” Logan proposes, aware of the uncomfortable fidgeting Patton does. Murmurs of agreement from the rest of them, a grateful kiss from Patton seemed to shut Virgil down. “We will be back, Im going to get Patton some water” Logan informs, Roman nods his charge of the twins set now.

“Thank you” Patton nudges as they take a stroll through the sleeping building. Logan smiles, kissing his forehead, even though a short separation he had missed him dearly. He decided now was as good as time as any.

Because he was sure

“Can we talk?” Logan asks once further from the group, Patton nods allowing Logan to take him away. Logan takes his hand carefully leading him into the empty room, their steps echo as they step further in, Patton looks around, his eyes marvelled. Logan tugs harder making sure Patton keeps up, he smiles at his boyfriend as the seemingly nervous leads him to the middle of the room. Patton looks dazily around everything, it's just so relaxed and calm.

“Patton” Logan clears his throat, the lawyer turns to him, cocking his head. Logan will never get over the sweet innocence his partner radiates, the absolutely adorable way he composes himself.

“Hmm?” Patton hums, Logan takes both his hands, fiddling with his fingers gently. He can't help the urge, leaning in slowly he kisses Patton softly, surprising the smaller of the two.

“Sorry, I jus-” He's cut off by a gesture of return, Patton cups his cheek as he kisses him back. It's safe to say they both melt. Once he pulls away, he sighs content, shakes his head quickly however. “Ok I have something to say, and I need you to listen” He asks, Patton rubs his thumb against Logan's cheek reassuringly. Logan swoons, shutting his eyes, feeling the warmth against his face. Logan kisses the palm of Patton's hand, allowing the smaller man to giggle.

“I love you starlight” Patton confesses, as he had done so many times before. “Now go, tell me!” He encourages, Logan nods ready.

“Patton...you are the smartest person I have ever met, you never, ever fail to amaze me” Logan breathes as Patton cups his face, letting go was not an option. The room resonated with his love, his words echoed, Patton couldn't miss them. “From the moment you walked into this exact courtroom ten years ago, to this very second, you've been my everything” How do you reciprocate something so strong, how can you explain your own words?

“Lo-” Patton tries, he has so much to say. He's not sure where this is going but _damnit_ if he won’t tell Logan how much he loves him.

“Please, let me finish” He begs, his eyes twinkle, Patton's favorite feature. The absolute excitement in his eyes, the hinted buzz as he generates thoughts. He nods staying quiet at his request “Patton, you are the strongest, kindest, most loving person, and I don't know how” He admits, they laugh dryly. “Im serious, you've been through...quite a lot in your life” Patton shrugs hoping it'll stop the tears. “There aren't words…” He stops, his breath stutters, there really aren't, this overwhelming pang in his chest, the absolute adoration in his eyes. “There aren't words to describe everything I feel..._I_ don't even know what I feel” He says, tilting his head up to stop the tears. He can get through this. Patton smiles, sadly wiping them away for him. “Patton, I love you, from the smile you gave me as you sat down for our first case to the moment you asked if you could kiss me” He reminisces, Patton sucks in a breath, he'd like to do it again.

“Take a breath divine” He requests watching his partner struggle to get his words out. Logan laughs through his sweet sorrow, allowing Patton once more to rub his thumbs under his eye, wiping away more tears. The prickly feeling quickly washed away, replaced by warmth and safety. A promise of love. 

“I-i promise I can get through this” He only half jokes, Patton has to wonder where this came from. Not that he doesnt love it, and that he isn't vibrating to return everything Logan says to him, to give him all the love he so deserves. He removes his hold from Patton's waist, lingering as Patton's hands meet his own. He inhales slowly, a deep breath closing his eyes, he begins his descent and Pattons heart drops. Logan kneels shakily, Patton can feel his hands move fast, Logan goes to his pocket. “P-patton Hart” He stutters, Patton squeezes tightly to his hand. “Will you marry me?” He meets his tear dewed eyes, the bright star behind the glasses. The box he holds out, a beautiful perfect ring awaiting an answer.

“Youve got to be kidding me” Patton scoffs playfully, his heart beats fast he can hear its pulse, Logan feels the panic set in. “Only me” He shakes his head, Logan recoils his hands, feeling a deep flush. Patton goes to his own pocket, a small velvet box emerges. “A walk in the park, everything planned out, under the stars just like you like it” He mumbles, Logan stands, a calm floods him, the urge to scoop Patton up smothering the man he holds so dear overtakes him. “Oh! And yours was so good, I mean yes of course and…” He rambles on but Logans eyes go wide, he cups Patton's face stopping him in his tracks.

“Y-yes? You said yes?” He rushes, Patton nods unphased. “Oh..oh!” He exclaims picking up the lawyer, he spins him around delighted, squeals of laughter are released. He sets him down meeting his lips, Pattons arms make their way around Logans neck returning the gesture. They pull away desperate for air, clutching to each other. “I love you Patton” Patton smiles bright, a toothy grin spread across his face. Logans not sure what happened, the way his frozen smile disappeared so quickly, Logan doesn't have time to register. Had he said something wrong? The shortest breath released as Patton lurches only slightly forward. He had missed the high-pitched ringing that had entered the room seconds before, but he didn't miss Patton falling limp in his arms and the increasing amount of something warm oozing in his hands. “P-patton?” He fears, He descends to the ground with Patton still in his arms. His eyes dart around the room quickly then back to Patton. Everything happens so slowly, he doesnt understand whats happening, until he sees the dark red bleeding from Patton's abdomen. “Oh god...oh god! Patton! No no...no! Help!” He cries, his hands applying heavy pressure to the wound. He hugs him closer, he can't even see anymore, the fogginess and blurriness of his glasses and tears well him up. “Patton! Please! God no! Someone!”

_Take a breath divine_

_I love you my starlight_

“Help...” He pleads softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this sucks and im sorry its bad and confusing but please leave me comments ! :D


	27. When Youre Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world freezes as the gang follows the events of the previous night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry it took awhile and im sorry its shorter!! Ive been really busy but I still wanted to get a chapter out! And ofc cant tell you what happens just yet also gotta let ya suffer. Sorry its bad but enjoy!! PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS YALL!
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, shooting, crying

“Dada!” No, Logan couldn't. His throat closes tightly hearing the sound of frantic children racing toward him. Wiping away his nervous tears he stands, the twins waste no time as Logan kneels to nuzzle themselves into him. Emile and Remy, somber faces, approach from behind. “Where's Papa?” Valerie shakes, her fears from the night only arising.

“Um...Patton is…” Logan cant speak, the words catch in his throat, stuck at some border keeping them down. “He’s…” He doesn't wish to beg for assistance, but his eyes beg to anyone. Everyone avoids him, except…

“Why don't we go get some food?” Emile offers, the twins attention, tired and worn out, and focuses on the doctor. “We can get something for your dad” Emile and Remy work in sync, taking the pair from Logan. Nothing changes but the smallest glint shows his thankfulness. They set off and just as soon as they appeared, they fade into the rush of the midnight hour at the hospital. Cold and dark, Logan wants them back, the aching his body feels as he no longer can feel their presence.

He could see the crowd move, he could hear their mumblings and the world continue on. But he felt numb, like static surrounding him, nothing was there. Silence in this noisy void. Even when Virgil places his hand on the lawyers shoulder it takes a moment to register, then his face only sends him back.

_“Hey we he- Patton” It takes almost no time to identify the ooze of blood and the frozen terror in the center of the courtroom. Virgil steps back, a moment of hesitation, Roman rushing by him sparks him back alive. He had never seen a puzzle so broken, so many pieces lost. Logan couldn't speak, but he held so tightly. But to what? Virgil hated it but it didnt look like Patton._

_“Hel..help” Logan manages, something in him however was gone. Virgil couldn't look anymore, the pale face, he longed to see the bright smile, promising love as it flashed to all it passed. The sparkle of his eyes, a smart shine closed as they looked empty. Nothing was there, no one was there…._

_“Uhm Roman Reial, I need an ambulance… the courthouse on Preise Boulevard” He rushes, his breaths short and scared. “A-a gunshot wound...please just hurry” He pleads, Logan continues staring towards the door. The icy blue that sparked with wisdom and his unsuspected and treasured love had melted. They were empty, devoid of purpose to shine._

_“We...we’re engaged” He mumbles, Virgil looks to Pattons hands instantly. The scuffed skin didn't distract from the stunning glimmer of the ring around his finger._

_“C-come on” Virgil tries “We have to get him out of here...or apply pressure...or stop the bleeding or-”_

_“Virge breathe” Roman takes his hand, squeezing it gently. Their eyes meet and the dangerous storm dies down in Virgil, finding a light rain should suffice. “He’ll be ok”_

_“Don't make promises you can't keep” Virgil whispers, listening to a silent Logan crying ever so gently over a fallen love. Roman cups his cheek, the movement feeling natural._

_“I'm not” He takes Virgil to the side, calming him as medics and cops file in. The pair are guilty as they ignore Logan's desperate cries, shunning away while Patton, if you can call his lifeless body that was hauled away. Logan sinks again, unable to move, no one makes a sound, the room falls quiet once more. “Logan…” Roman begins, his caution at a high point. The lawyer shakes his head, searching for the words, any words. A simple croak._

_“Hes-”_

“Dead” Logan mutters “He's dead” He slumps into his chair, Roman and Virgil share uneasy glances.

“What happened?!” The three look up, their eyes landing in unison. A fiery path alight as Barbara marched towards them, Marcy following her footsteps trying to put out the dark. Logan stands, not expecting the rough descent to the physical world. “What did you do?” She spits, desperate as everything falls apart.

“Barb!” Marcy calls, gently removing her from a distant Logan. “Bubbles take a breath, it's not Logan's fault” Marcy assures, stroking ever so delicately to her wife. Barbara tries to conjure an argument but shatters, falling into Marcys arms as she cries.

Shouldn't Logan be doing the same?

Why couldn't he feel the pain?

Had he succumbed...to the dark?

Not too long ago his confusion was riddled with unbearable pain, the sadness too much to feel as it coursed through his veins, practically pumping his breath. He needed Patton, that took something out of him. The name, even the mere thought was too much, a break in his step. Turning rapidly away from this scene, too much of a mirror of his inner turmoil, he walks to the door, and kept going. Ignore, he told himself, ignore the shouts and the concern.

“Patton Hart” He demands, the woman perks up, a note of sympathy accompanies her sweet smile. She dials the phone, hushed whispers before she returns to Logan, the man no doubt seemed insane.

“I'm sorry sir, mister Hart is still in surgery” She informs. “We will send someone out with updates, but please return to the waiting room” She requests, her politeness and formality wasn't something Logan could argue. And it made sense, what was he thinking. Resigned with shame he returns to the group, the moment his sweaty back hits the chair he gives in. The tears just come, you'd think dehydration might be a risk as he sobs with no filter. No one dared move, not even a breath escaped but Barbara's face morphs, she takes his side, clutching hard. If he needed pressure, he was getting it.

Everyone loved him, but these two...it was different. The pain, the absolute grief they felt, couldn't be matched, only sprouted from their passionate love. Even if there's differences between each other, it was intense...and it hurt. And they shared that, how awful…

~~~

_“I hear kids” Patton chuckles into the pillow, Logans arms remain around the smaller of the pair. It was true, the feet moved rapidly through the house, the wooden floors revealing their location with coy creaks. Logan groans, nuzzling into Patton not wishing to lose this warmth. “C’mon” Patton giggles, a gentle kiss on Logan's cheek before he sits up. His hair falling perfectly into a fluffed cloud. The pair reach for their glasses, preparing for the wave that approaches them._

_“Papa! Dada!” The door bursts and the twins spare no one, jumping into the bed as they pounce on the fathers. Both lawyers fall back, laughing through muffled embraces. The twins had grown immensely, and yet they insisted on Sunday morning hugs._

_“Where do you attain all this energy?” Logan wonders, adjusting Remus in front of him, the boy bounces excited. “It's eight in the morning” Logan yawns, Valerie follows suit sitting next to her brother._

_“Lo they've only been alive for ten years, they have all the energy in the world” Patton teases, resting his head on Logan's accepting shoulder. “Why don't we give your father some space, come on Ill make you breakfast” Patton takes his time, slipping on his slippers as he leads the eager twins to the kitchen. The skip behind him, humming sweetly as they clutch to his hands._

_“Cartoons?” Remus proposes, Patton nods and allows them to set up in front of the couch. The shows blare loud but nothing Patton didn't enjoy or was used to, he begins his work diligently in the kitchen. Never could he gain tired of the sweet bouts of laughter from the children._

_“Good morning pop!” Patton turns, a giant grin spreads. Terrence stands idle, his cup tight in his small hands, his smile reflects brightly._

_“Well good morning sweetness” Patton greets, kneeling slightly to face the young boy. “What can I do for you?” He offers, Terrence holds out his cup, shaking it gladly. “Juice or water?”_

_“Juice please! Jamahl sleeping still” He replies, Patton obliges, securing the drink into his hands once more. “Thank you kindly!” He beams, Patton hides a sweet chuckle, his vocabulary increasing everyday. “Hello papa” He waves to a slumbering Logan, hugging his legs before racing off to join his siblings, Logan ruffles his hair watching him go. Patton giggles turning back to his work, the stove ready for the delectable delight._

_“Mmm” Logan hums, his arms wrapping gently around Patton's waist. His head falls perfectly on the mans shoulder, burrowing with ease. Patton giggles, the tickles certainly help to awake the man. Logan grows impatient spinning Patton towards him, leaning into a gentle kiss, a nice satisfaction as he pulls away._

_“What was that for?” Patton laughs, Logan shrugs returning to his position. He enjoys watching his husband work, the careful manner as he prepares food, the unconscious humming that carries a tune. He places yet another kiss on Patton's cheek, wanting to remain as such forever. They both take a moment to turn to the children, each excited as the animation dances across the stage. Patton takes Logans hands in his own, interlacing their fingers as they watch._

_“I want another” Logan yawns, Patton continues his cooking. He shakes his head stirring the coffee pouring two even cups._

_“Another kiss?” He jokes, obliging by his own manner. Logan pouts and pulls Patton back to him. “Yes dearest?” He wonders_

_“Another kid” Logan presses, Pattons amused smile remains but falters a tad. “I mean look at them, they're perfect” Logan smiles, his glasses drooping. Patton adjusts them for him but bites his tongue. “Come on...I was looking and talking to Lia and-” Patton interjects quickly_

_“Lo I don't want another kid” He admits, his brows furrowed with concern. Logan takes a step back, their hands remain connected._

_“I….what?” Logan mutters “I mean...you love kids. And you're wonderful with them. I don't understand…” Patton strokes his cheek, calming the anxiety he can see forming._

_“I do love kids. I love Virgils son, I adore Thomas and the twins and Terrence are my life” Patton promises, yet something is off. “I just...I don't want another kid” He restates. “Divine, we are both full time lawyers and I'm on the city counsel. We already have trouble balancing our schedules with them. Adopting a child, no matter the age would be difficult. And it wouldn't be fair on them” Patton explains._

_“What about Terrence? And Jamahl?” Logan marvels, scouring his brain. “That was even more dire, you were just out of the hospital a-and you were just starting. I was just beginning to learn what it meant to be a father-”_

_“And you are amazing at it” Patton smiles, Logan can't find the same urge._

_“Terrence was a baby, I mean we could take in a grown child...like Jamahl. Statistics show that they are less likely to be taken in and it would save us the trouble of a newborn and it would be easier to help them adjust and understand” Logan rushes, desperate. “We can do it” He assures, Pattons usual determination, his need to please Logan just couldn't conjure itself._

_“I-im sorry Lo, I don't want another kid” Patton laments, finally it seems their hands find their way apart._

_“Ok maybe not now, I mean maybe in the future we could-” Logan tries. Pattons hands clutch to the table, the spatula could sink into the counter._

_“No Logan you're not hearing me” He whispers, wishing to keep this to themselves. “I don't want another kid, We’ve got two ten year olds. Both who have been through more than any ten year old should. Both also very familiar to a broken home, and wishing for nothing more than to keep what stability they have. We've got a little five year old who despite being just a baby was thrown through system and system and didn't know a stable and safe home until he took his first steps on that carpet over there and his over-protective brother finally trusted us” Patton takes a frustrated breath “We have full careers and If I know you, which I pride myself on, you want it go further and advance” He watches the once expression he hated so much, Logans eyes fall hopeless. He takes his cheeks, aweing so gently. “Logan, my starlight, I love you so much. I love you, and the kids and my job and my friends. I like our life. But I don't want another kid, Jamahls about to go off to college, the twins are going to be in highschool in no time and Terrence is beginning school” Patton serves the now saddened breakfast, moving to the table as he sets it. Molly whines at his feet for food, he wishes to coo but his heart feels heavy._

_“Patton I-” Logan begins_

_“I have to go wake up Jamahl, he has SAT prep and Thomas is coming over soon to play with Terrence”” Patton gives another look before disappearing behind the wall. Both take shuddered breaths fearing their own ability to stop tears. The house felt tense, hard to move through, hard to breath. Hard to stay still, why was it shaking?_

_“_Logan” The softest voice cuts through, the lawyer sputters awake, his eyes flutter open. Virgil kneels in front of him, his hands gentle as he places a hold on the man. “He's out of surgery” Virgil informs, Logan nods before fully comprehending Virgil's words. He jumps up, rushing to the doctor who was seemingly reporting to Barbara.

“...he hasn't awoken yet but his vitals are stable for now” The man finishes, thats all Logan needed. “As you are immediate family you can see him, the rest of you will have to wait” Logans heart drops, falling below his knees. Barbara rings her hands but takes Logan.

“This is his husband” The doctor checks his chart, skeptical as to who is listed. “Its recent so he hasn't had time to update it” Barbara adds, Logan would be eternally grateful to her later. Especially as they walk through the forbidden doors and straight down to the room…

His room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND IF ITS CONFUSING OR YOU HAVE QUESTIONS IM HERE TO ANSWER THEM OK?


	28. Clocks Tick and Phones Still Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through troubling times Logans mind run wilds trying his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: ....yall I'm so sorry for how long this took and the fact that not only did it take forever but it fucking sucks. I hate this I'm sorry I can't just here I'm so sorry
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, shooting, crying

_Twenty minutes later..._

Do you know what you are supposed to do when the love of your life sits pale and barely breathing in a room?

_No Im genuinely asking_

Because running out of the room and collapsing to sobs on your knees does seem valid however Logan just stood there. He stood there frozen, Barbara knew what to do. She ran to Pattons side, taking his cold hand, silent tears as she examines his soft face. Virgil emerges moments later, the family rule disposed of as he takes Patton's other side. Roman took the end, and soon the room felt tight, he couldn't breathe.

He wanted to yell

Or cry

Or do anything remarkably human

But he just stood, nurses and doctors rushed by him, his friends talked in whispers of concern.

Why didn't he care?

He could hear the rest of them talking, questions fired at the nurses and doctors, sweet words of encouragement for a speedy and safe recovery for Patton. Telling them how much they care for him, but not Logan. In what seemed like minutes, the rest had decided to give Logan a moment. A moment for what? That was lost on him but alas the room fell quiet.

“This is your own fault, you understand that right?” He finally sets on speaking, not that anything would respond. Unless you count the steady monitor and the wheezes from the machines. “I'm not sure how many times I must clarify this but I'm not Liam. You can tell me things, you can trust me”

He scoffs, his arms crossed over his heart.

“None of us are Liam. You know I don't say ‘I love you’ ok?” He pushes, he can feel his nostrils flare. Do something Patton, respond. “I've only said it to my mothers and you” He glares, why was he just laying there. How dare he? “You took that from me!” He takes a second, breathing deep. “You knew...you knew this was going to happen. You have a will...its reasonable. You have two kids, a sister and assets at your disposal. But they showed it to me, they brought it to me”

He took his copy out, the crumpled and tear stained document felt too heavy.

“I, Patton Hart, residing at 1823 Millow Lane, declare this to be my Will, and I revoke any and all wills and codicils I previously made.” Logan begins to read, his hands shake noticeably but he continues. “I leave minor children surviving me, my daughter Valerie and son Remus. I appoint as guardian of the person and property of my minor children my partner Logan Tolentino. He shall have custody of my minor children, and shall serve without bond. If he does not qualify or for any reason ceases to serve as guardian, I appoint as successor guardian my sister Barbara Hart.” He finishes, some small part of him almost hopes that Patton awakes. An explanation ready. “This was recent, you knew, you knew something was going on!” He shouts, he tries to recenter but he can't, everything is too much. How was he supposed to handle these things?

“Logan? Everything alright?” A knock allows him to remember he's here.

“M’fine” He lies, and soon it's just him once more. “You changed it, this was clearly recent because I know you. I know that it takes you forever to trust people...although looking back on this unfortunate event you don't trust me. How dare you do this? How dare you not tell me, how dare you turn away from and do this” He rips the paper, watching its remains crumple to the ground “It's not that I can't do it, or won't” He states “Its that I don't want to…” He approaches Patton, finding himself next to the pale faced man. “I don't want to do this without you” He breaks, the anger shatters as his hand meets Patton's cold touch. “Please Patton..” He barely whispers at this point, his heart feels too heavy to be his own. “You do not get to be the love of my life and then die, you do not get to do this to me. Do you understand?”

“Papa?” Logan turns and eyes in horror as the twins, so bubbly and sweet, lose everything about them. Emile bursts through, his eyes and breath apologetic. “What happened...to papa?” Remus cries, Valerie shakes her head.

“Logan I am so sorry, they ju-” Emile begins but Logan sighs.

“It's alright” He assures standing, Emile takes his cue and walks away, leaving the three of them in the room...well four of them, for now. He takes them both in his arms, a breath of relief knowing they exist, knowing they are there and ok. He leads them to the bed, sitting at the end as they fear their place. Valerie squirms first, crawling closer, but alas her hands recoil. Remus has no qualms, he jumps hugging his father.

“Papa wake up please” He begs, his voice so soft. His energy and excitement for the mystery of life is gone. He wanted certainty, he wanted his father. Soon his sad calm aura turned quick to confused anger. “Wake up! Wake up papa! Wake up!” he cries, Valerie's simple tears, as she watched in pity for her brother, were nothing compared to the waterfall. Logan takes the boy, embracing him gently in his arms, soothing him to breathe. Valerie adjusts herself under the blankets, hugging Patton as she tries to mimic his sleep pattern. Logan watches knowing his world is breaking, and he's only got a smidgen of knowledge of what to do.

“The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out” Valerie hums, Remus eyes her red and puffed. She continues her gentle tone, and Remus joins her on Patton's other side. Both cozying up to him, simple and sweet tunes until the pair tire themselves out. Sleeping away, Logan sits in the chair, he watches hoping to protect them for a moment before his own eyes fall prey to the idea of rest.

~~~

_A week later…_

“So we ended up going to the wrong store” Logan explains as he sets up the meal, the children giggle placing the sheet over the table. The hospital had granted them permission to use a table, and set up for meals in Patton's room. “Here you are” He hands plates to Valerie, she juggles them carefully setting them neatly upon the surface.

“Imma go get napkins!” Remus declares, he enjoys the sweet gushes the nurses give him so running through the halls was his favorite pastime.

“He's not gonna come back with napkins” Valerie sighs, continuing to help Logan. He sits by Patton, recalling their day. “Lollipops maybe, but not napkins” She finishes giving Logan his moment to set the food. He had been trying his hardest, help from Roman and Remy was required for cooking. He followed the recipe and tried for a simple mac and cheese today, with some salad and sweet desserts.

“Ready?” Logan asks as Remus emerges with a bundle of his own finds, none of which included his treasure he had set to get.

“Don't forget food for papa” Remus reminds, Valerie nods already chomping into her meal. The twins had insisted they set a place for him every time, serve him food and Logan would wait until he was alone to pack it back up. They knew he wasn't eating it but it was nice. “He's going to be so big and strong when he wakes up”

_If he wakes up_

“Absolutely” Logan agrees. So they eat and Emile comes to pick them up for a day away, Logan cleans and makes sure everything returns to normal. He can't say he doesn't enjoy the few moments alone, it takes time to go from a solitary routine, to adding a romantic partner and then children.

But he misses the second part more than he cares to admit. He sits at the end of the bed, stroking away Patton's loose hairs, the freezing touch scares him. He moves closer, somehow finding himself exhausted and wrapped around Patton. Its funny, he used to dream of the day's end when he could cuddle up in bed alone, the world was his own. But he hadn't realized how much he missed having someone, Patton, there with him until it was gone. Sleep had been awful, restless, but as soon as he had his protective arms around Patton, making sure he was ok...Logan fell fast.

_“Careful Lo, hes just a baby” Patton smiles, swaddling the young child in Logan's arms. The man fears his own breath, the smallest of tears as he watches the young one snore so easily. Patton keeps his arms connected and in this moment they just are, they feel connected. A soft kiss to Logans cheek as footsteps shuffle behind him._

_“This is Jamahl, Terrences brother” Cindy introduces, Patton flashes his award winning smile. The boy remains hesitant, keeping his eyes steady on the little child in Logan's arms, he has no choice he thinks. If he wants to keep his brother safe this is his option. So he goes with them._

_“Where are we going?” He asks, as the neighborhood finds itself less familiar. Patton looked at him, he insisted on sitting in the back with the children. Keeping an eye on the baby._

_“Home” He replies, Jamahl scoffs shaking his head. “My home, and Logans and if you would like it to be...your home” Patton corrects, Jamahl gets a choice? That's new. “Oh I should warn you-”_

_“Here it comes” The twelve year old sighs, Patton keeps a gentle grin._

_“I have two twins at home, they're both five years old.” He pulls out his phone, swiping to show a shining photo of Patton and two young ecstatic children, “Thats Valerie and that's Remus” He points, beaming with pride. Jamahl nods, ok...not as bad. “They're wonderful and...five years old and very excitable so just be wary” He laughs, Logan could never get tired of the sweet sound._

_They arrived at the house quickly, and Patton was not wrong to warn the child._

_“Im Valerie!” A young girl smiles, shaking his hand vivaciously._

_“Im Remus!” The boy greets, a giant hug. Jamahl freezes but allows it to happen, thanking whatever ethereal being let Patton pull the twins off him._

_“Remember what I told you humbugs, no touching unless they are comfortable with it ok?” Patton reminds, they nod before waving their goodbyes. They run off and Logan disappears into the hall, coddling the baby. Jamahl looks worried and Patton assures him. “You wanna come see what's going on?”_

_“Yes please” He nods and finds himself allowing Patton to lead him into the baby room. A bed set up for him as well, he watches Logan be ever so careful with the baby and Patton respect his boundaries. He shrugs._

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

_~~~_

_A month later..._

“Its your fucking fault!” Logan decides, Emile shushes him backing him up from Virgils heated face. “Everything that is happening is your fault!”

“Logan you're being a dick right now” Remy announces, a glare from Emile quiets him. Logan scoffs kicking the chair underneath him, scaring even Roman.

“And yours too” He points, his nasty finger threatening the detectives. “Why didn't you do anything, day after day he came to you! About Liam! And now because of your fucking negligence, he was too scared to come to you and tell you about these phone calls!”

“You know what Lo? I shouldn't have told you, as of now you have no legal bindings to Patton, so me telling you that we searched his phone and found the phone calls, that was a courtesy” Virgil spits, Logan goes to approach not sure what his next move is but thanks to Roman and James he has no time to figure it out. They command him to sit, calming both parties and get a soothing talk down.

“You know it's his fault Roman” Logan sighs exasperated, Roman nods unsure but doesn't want to to escalate.

“You know what, fuck you Logan!” Virgil screams, Logan stands.

“You're the reason those children are gonna lose their father!” Logan retorts, that catches something. Virgil pushes past Remy, almost landing one on Logan before Roman grabs him, both surprised by how well they fit together. Silly to think about at this moment.

“Maybe if you weren't so fucking cold they would see you as a father” Virgil replies once more, that hurt. Logan won't lie that his knees buckled and he might have fallen right then had Barbara and Marcy not taken him and cared for him. He wants to keep going but a chilling throat clears the room. Instantly they both look to the doctor who stands, judgmental but patient.

“Hes awake”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, comments if you can muster after this horror show


	29. Two Unlikely Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton awakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Im sorry chapters have been shorter and they've been so bad im so so sorry im trying and im messing up and im just trying and im sorry for the awfulness that is this chapter. anyway here you go
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing, abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, shooting, crying

They all rushed in, practically tripping over one another.

“Patton!” They cry, all in different tones of utter concern. Not Logan however, he bides his time, avoiding eye contact as everyone gives their hearty hellos and tearful reliefs. “Why don't we give them some time?” He hears Barbara whisper, the group nods and somehow he's left alone in the awkward silence of an unusually quiet Patton. Realizing he hadn't said a word to anyone who had come in. 

“Lo” he begins, Logan hears his voice finally and he understands what he feels. Anger, he wishes not to speak to Patton. Not now, not ever. “Logan” Patton tries again, the man can hear the softest break in his sweet tone. What was he thinking? How dare he ignore Patton. 

He coughs, breaking his own silence but that's it. He will not make the first move, he should have been trusted. Why didn't he..”trust me?” He hadnt meant to let the words fall, he hadn't given them such permission. 

“Oh starlight”

Damn Patton was good, he almost took to look at him. He continues to stare around the room, it felt bland, unlike his gorgeous eyes who he could find himself lost in. He listens, the shifting and sudden grunts of struggle catches him off guard. He turns, finding Patton's feet trembling as he clutches desperately to his IV line as he barely steps forward. Logan can see the pain and he finds himself completely in motion.

“Patton” He chides, rushing over he takes the shaking arms, situating the stubborn lawyer back on the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of him with a deep breath of relief. “Do you enjoy bringing pain” Logan jokes, but finds no ease in Patton's face. The tears swell and he shakes his sorry head. “Oh sunshine” He sighs

“I'm so sorry” Patton laments, Logan, though slight, shakes his apology away. He leans up, taking the man's cheek, kissing him softly as they melt into one. God how he missed him. Patton deepend said kiss, not that either mind one bit. 

“If you ever..” Logan begins, gasping for short breaths, his blush quite noticeable “Do that again..” Patton nods, understanding instantly. 

“Not planning too...at least not this year” He shrugs, Logan nudges him, squeezing his leg sweetly. “C’mere” He gestures, they connect once more, it's soft and feels light in this heavy world. Once away, they allow their fingers to fiddle together, the puzzle just fits. It was their puzzle, years to find all the corner pieces but now it was their turn to fill in the middle. A quick gasp escapes Patton, he pushes gently on Logan. “The twins!” He exclaims, was it some kind of sense?

“Papa!” They cry in unison, rushing into the room barreling through Logan. Both decide to speak the fastest they can muster, speeding through their weeks and adventures. Patton listens intently, his eyes hazing to a prideful Logan. He wasn't sure what came over him but the overwhelming feeling of simply breaking down was noticeable. Not to the twins, nor Emile….but Logan saw it instantly. 

“Hey, why don't you both venture to the shops with Emile and pick out a nice gift for your father” Logan suggests, Patton trembles as he waves them a careful goodbye not sure how much longer he can hold up. Once the door shuts Logan works quick as Patton shatters. Seeing the twins was the breaking point, his head pounds. Logan helps the quiet man and his tears back into bed, once settled he cuddles Patton, a comforting rub to his harms and Patton clutches hard. Logan can feel the wet soak him but he doesn't care, nothing but Patton concerns him. 

“I'm so sorry” He sniffles, barely audible through his almost fearful sobs. As if any louder and he could get in serious trouble...Logan's heart sunk. He pushes the image of Liam out of his mind kissing Patton's forehead. This was their room, area and moment. Nobody dare touch the ever fragile bubble. Ready to collapse, become delicate glass to fall. It takes awhile but the exhaustion sets in and Patton falls into it, releasing Logan before he does, giving him the freedom not to bear him down. Logan sighs sitting up, he checks the clock realizing he himself may have dozed off as well. The best sleep he had gotten in a month, though guilty he was so thankful for Patton being here, awake. 

“Mm” He rubs his eyes, the bags becoming prominent under them. He doesn't flinch feeling Patton wrap his arms around Logan, laying his head on the lawyer's shoulder. A sweet kiss to his neck, a tingle he had missed sent down his back. 

“You're exhausted” Patton identifies, connecting their hands. Logan scoffs, a smile with a tinge of truth however. “I'm here, you can rest Lo” Patton promises, soothing comfort down Logan's arm and cheek. Logan bites down, clenching his jaw so tight it begins to pulse. He avoids anything that will reflect his delicate state. Logan takes Patton's hand, kissing it but he isn't there. His mind floods with schedules and routines, meals and things he must do, children cries and joy.

And he loves it. 

Yes he's drained, but all he can think of is the conversation he had with Patton eons ago. Thats how he felt, these children could take everything from him. Sleep, food, anything and hed smile with delight. 

“I'd like to move in” Logan proposes, Patton chuckles into his shoulder. A tired smile accompanied with a nod. Logan takes this as his moment to convince, quickly preparing an argument but Patton has his own idea.

“And here I thought you already had” Patton laments, Logan yawns but hes amused. Something about the way he felt with Patton allowed him to enjoy it. Allowed him to just relax, always helps that Patton had taken to massaging Logan without a prompt. But out the window there he was, he knew Patton felt it, his shoulders tightened. “Dearest?” Patton hums, kissing him gently. 

“We need to talk about Virgil” 

~~~

“I want to see my little boy” Patton sings, Remy chuckles as Emile brings Thomas forth. Cradling the baby in Patton's arms.

“Here he comes” Emile teases, Patton giggles, joined by the baby soon enough. 

“Oh my here he does, look at this angel” Patton coos, tickling ever so carefully his stomach, the both allowing themselves a moment with each other. The sweetness the child radiates is almost too much for Patton's weak heart. Soon enough everyone cycled in for their reunion. Logan stood protective by Patton the entire time, a hand on his shoulder and love infecting him. Patton was grateful. 

The twins were impatient and they had every right to be, spending almost three hours with their father and Logan simply chatting away. Patton loved it,he loved cuddling Valerie while Remus explained his journeys, he loved Remus fiddling with his hair as Valerie recounted their days with Logan. And most of all he loved Logan. He loved that he got to share this with someone, someone who cared someone who he loved and who loved him back. 

Soon enough the room darkened and Roman, after a copious check up and a thorough conversation volunteered to take them home for some rest. 

“You are truly my hero” Patton teases, knowing that title was held by only one person. One person who was currently making sure the children were bundled up before they said their goodbyes. Roman gave him one last squeeze before leading them out followed by James who waves the door closed. 

“You look exhausted” Logan notices, fluffing up Patton's pillow, making sure the lawyer remains cozy and comfortable. Patton takes his cheeks as he leans in and plants a quick kiss on him. He pulls away, getting prepared to take his sleep, Logan smiles timidly planting a kiss on his head before finally releasing his overbearing care. Not that Patton minds. Logan sets up in the chair next to him, turning the night light on and flipping quietly through a book. 

It remains peaceful and still for awhile, Logan almost dozes off with his blanket sprawled around him. But as the clock strikes eleven thirty, the door slides open. And of course panic sets in, why were the doctors here and so late at night? But when the gruff boots and purple jacket reflected on the light, Logans panic set in even more.

“Virgil” Logan identifies in a whisper, the detective meets his eyes. The bags are prominent. But his boiling hatred was fiery. “He's sleeping” Logan scolds, folding up his blanket and putting the book on the shelf. “Where were you all day?” Logan goes, quickly back tracking. “Actually no, I don't care” 

“Lo be nice” Patton mumbles through his pillow, the pair jump and Logan joins his side quickly. He wipes his eyes sitting up, allowing Logan to serve him water, taking it gratefully. Virgil wants to come forward, his head pulsed as his eyes laid on Patton. He missed him so much, but Logans glare stopped him. “Thank you starlight” Patton put his glass back, and Virgil adored the casualness of their physical connection, the nicknames and the fact that Logans and Pattons hands were connected. But he hated that he couldn't enjoy this right now. “Heya Virge” Patton swallows, something forced down. 

“Pat..” Virgil breathes, he wants to gush but something holds him back. Patton bit his lower lip, he extended his arms, motioning for Virgil to come forth. The breath that escaped Virgil lifted the pressure from his chest. 

“Patton no” Logan reminds, he doesn't mean to be controlling but he cares for Patton more than he can describe.

“Logan come on” Virgil sighs. Patton clutches his blankets knowing hes only doing this out of confrontation and his fear of such. But with what Logan told him...shouldn't he be mad?

He was

He was painfully hurt

“What did you tell him?” Virgil points as Patton refocuses. 

“The honest truth and what I found Patton should know” Logan explains. Patton takes his hand, feeling the sweat build. Logan takes the signal and finds himself breathing with relaxation. “You took the money, you and Remy took the money” He lays out flat. “When Patton came to you about Liam you should have done something” Logan spits “Instead, like everyone else in that goddamn precinct you took Liams vile money and kept your mouth shut” Logan reveals, Virgil averts his guilty eyes. Patton twinges, clasping tighter to Logan. 

“Patton let me just..I…” Virgil feels something clamp tight in his throat. He has an explanation but nothing worth Patton's forgiveness. “You said you h-had a plan and you were gonna leave i thought, its just a little longer and Damian and I-”

“Virgil are you fucking kidding?” Logans voice remains quiet but it seethes, Patton struggles but sits up pulling Logan closer to him. 

“Dearest, language” He whispers sweetly, wiping the sweat away from Logans hot head. “Its ok, I'm okay and you're okay and the twins and Damian and virge...everyones ok” Patton rambles, Logan softens at the soft breaths he takes. Idiot, he punishes. Patton was tired, he was shaking ever so slightly. 

“Im so sorry Pat, I should go” And he does, Virgil gives him one more apologetic look before slamming the door away. Patton releases an exasperated breath before falling back into his pillow. How many times was he going to cry today?

“Love?” Logan sits with him, Patton cant conjure up words he simply shakes his head, the tears flow. Logan adjusts so he cradles Patton, a gentle lullaby his hummed to him as he remembers every time a touch had never felt so loving, and filled with pain instead. “I love you so very much” He promises, he was so glad Patton took that from him. 

_I dont think Id want to give that to anyone else_

Soon enough, the pair was comfortably asleep, both with dreams...or nightmares of their own. But together, and surely they wouldn't let the other be hurt, not again, not ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me comments! I throughly appreciate it!!


	30. Staring Into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Logans remaining anger, they all just try to get through the days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Ew EW EW EW I HATE THIS I HATE MY WORK I HATE EVERYTHING WHY ARE YOU STILL READ AAAA BLEH! ANyway heres a new chapter, hope you enjoy I guess anD PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, shooting, crying

“A wheelchair?” Logan baffles, he doesn't understand but Patton does. His mind already races quickly and goes over everything he’ll need to adjust for his lifestyle. He can hear Logan shooting questions towards the doctor but he can't focus on the deep set panic. How will he make his commute, take his children to school, oh my how may he present himself in court? “I simply do not understand doctor” Logan finishes

“I know its a difficult situation but it seems as though his injuries could worsen if we allow him to return to his normal life instantly it could have detrimental effects” He explains, Patton takes Logan's hand comfortingly, kissing it sweetly.”This is a precaution of the most vital need, he will attend physical therapy and we will make sure he is in top shape.” Logan huffs, a disappointed scowl. Patton gives an apologetic look to the doctor, he takes his cue. “Ill leave you two to discuss”

“Lo..” Patton ushers, Logan sits himself on the bed, in front of Patton. “I want to be able to hold my kids, I want to walk through the courtroom, I want to be able to…” He feels the ring around his finger, Logan had returned it almost as soon as Patton had awakened. “I want to be able to walk down the aisle” He smiles. Logan chuckles, though still restrained he understood.

“Alright...Alright” He nods, Patton gives him a grin. His hand places itself carefully on the lawyer's chest as Logan pulls him in for a kiss. “Now to more grim matters…” He proposes, Patton sighs averting his eyes. The room had been severely decorated by Emile. Who wanted nothing more than the father to feel at home. At his bedside table were three framed photos. The first was of Patton and the children on the day of their adoption, he held the twins with vibrant tears in his eyes. The second was of Patton and Logan, a photographer had taken it while the pair had danced at the gala. The third however, he wished for it to be taken away, Virgil and him smiling exhausted as their children climbed them happily. That used to be his most treasured photo….

_Used to be_

Now the sight of Virgil conjured the worst of stomachaches and the most confusion. He shook it out of his head allowing Logan to kiss him on his forehead but he kept facing away.

“We will discuss it at a later time” Logan allows, Patton nods feeling his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion, listening to Logan's farewell. “I'm going to go and get you some food”

_“Jamahl!” Patton yells, he serves the children already sitting at the table, happily bouncing for breakfast. Terrance flaps excited as Remus and Valerie chow down quickly. Patton huffs rubbing his hands on his apron. “Jamahl breakfast! Lets go!” Patton attempts again, Logan chuckles coyly taking Patton in for a gentle kiss on his cheek._

_“Good morning busy bees” Logan greets, a kiss to each of their foreheads. Patton cleans, finally the kitchen looks untouched. And yet as Logan reads his paper, the children discuss in chatters, one piece is missing. Patton taps annoyed, he checks his watch once more. “Something bothering you love?” Logan inquires, washing away his cup._

_“I have to get the children to school, Terrence to daycare and I have a court case” Patton lists, he looks to the stairs that lead up. “Jamahl!” He calls again, Logan takes him from behind, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. “What on earth is he up to?” The clock buzzes giving neither time to answer. “Crap I've gotta go”_

_“I'll get him to school, you take the three musketeers,” Logan promises, his hand moving down Patton's arm while his pinky interlaces itself with Pattons. A quick squeeze before a blushed Patton rushes to get the children on their way._

“Wakey wakey Patton” A cold voice shivered down Patton's already sweaty back. He yawns sitting up, rubbing his blurred vision as he reaches for his glasses. Soon enough his blinking pays and he wishes it had not. “Feeling better cupcake?”

“Feel like i'm going to vomit” Patton replies, a scowl returns to his face. Liam smirks taking a spot at the end of the bed. “Why are you here?” He asks for what seems the millionth time. Liam inches closer, and for a moment Patton can just seem himself return to his sinking self. Liam could take his cheeks right now and Patton fears his own control. Thank god for his fiancee

What a stranger idea

Fiancee

He couldn't help but blush

“Liam, I'm going to give a single millisecond to remove yourself from the premises” Logan announces, Patton bites his lower lip. Liam nods but stands. “Go on now, coward”

“Actually I dont think I want to” Liam chuckles, Patton swears things moved too quickly. Logan grabs his collar, delicately but hes pinned now on the wall. “What the hell! Get off of me!”

Huh

Weird

That was Patton's line

“Get out and leave Patton and his childr-”

“Our!” Patton corrects “Our children” he smiles, Logan refuses the intense urge to grin but nods.

”-Our children alone” He makes the change, proudly. Liam groans, finally getting the clearly superior man off of him. He gives Patton one more glare before disappearing. Logan wipes his hands, sanitizing. Patton falls back on his pillow laughing. “What? I don't like him” Logan sits.

“You and me both dearest” Patton sighs, he stretches his arms gladly taking Logans water. “Hey” His tone softens, he reaches for Logans more than ready hand. “I want kids” He admits, Logan retracts, sucking in.

“I hate to inform you but you already do” Logan teases “Two in fact” Patton turns to his shoulder laughing, Logan would never get tired of that. Patton tugged carefully, Logan takes his lay next to him. He wraps him up, they lounge comfortably.

“I want more” He finds Logans fingers, interlacing them carefully. “With you” He requests, Logan lets out a sweet breath, kissing gently on the nape of Patton's neck. “I know we have the twins, and I love them more than anything, but I want more kids...i want a-”

“Family” Logan completes

~~~

“Talk to me Logan!” Virgil grabs the lawyers arms, the fuming rage he faces terrifies him. “Please just let me explain”

“You dont get it do you? There is no explanation” Logan faces him. “Thats it, nothing is justifiable ok?”

“It was for Damian! I had just gotten him, I was young and stupid and wanted to make sure my kid was ok! I have never felt so much shame in my life but I needed it” Virgil rushes, Logan keeps his face cold but he knows in a heartbeat Patton would figure Virgil.

“And Remy?” But before Virgil can answer his face resolves “Emiles surgery…” Virgil nods, shuffling his feet on the ground. “Still, you shouldn't have taken the money, there were other ways...other solutions. You're just lucky that Patton was able to get out of that situation.” Logan tries his hardest to remain calm, his breath quivers but he musnt. “But what would have happened if Patton had not, if he had stayed?”

“I know that! Look, don't tell Patton, I need him to forgive me in his own time...I don't want him to know why...he's too forgiving and he has every right to be upset but I needed you to understand” Logan nods, he still has his duvidas. “But Logan....why do you care so much if we took the money?”

“Because I didn't Virgil” Logan reveals, the detective's heart drops. Of course it was a stupid question in the first place, it was Patton, it was a bribe. “I had a case, _we _had a case. We could have gotten him out of there. But then strangely two of my testimonies dropped out” Logan shook his hand, grunting. “I don't want to talk about this, or talk to you, or anything” He takes his coffees disappearing behind Patton's room. “Hey”

“Hi!” Patton smiles, the twins giggle from their hiding spot. Logan keeps his eyes forward however, as if nothing was heard. “I can't seem to find the twins, would you care to help me my love?” Logan breaths, a cheeky smirk .

“I suppose I can, I wouldn't want our children to disappear” He laments, soon the door opens and they both rush into Logan's arms.

“No dada!” They cry, he kneels hugging them tight. Patton watches from his bed, his heart couldn't comprehend this. Was this real? Logan carries the kids to the bed, all four of them. A happy family..._their happy family. His…_

“You alright honeybee?” Logan whispers as the twins focus their energy on the tv. Patton nods, cradling himself into Logan's chest, the twins following into their fathers. “You look sad”

“No no...far from it” He promises, kissing Logan. “Are you? I heard some frustrated voices outside” Patton fiddles with Valerie's hair, braiding it gently. “Sounded like Virgil…”

“Not right now Pat” Logan assures “We are here, together and…” He falters, Patton turns him. He wipes away the newly freshened tears. “I apologize Patton, it seems I am overwhelmed at the moment” Logan admits, Patton purses his lip struggling to reach the tissues. “I love you”

“And I you”

~~~

“Alright shithead, fucker, pile of trash-”

“Virgil” Remy kicks him under the table, the detective glares. “Liam” Remy seethes. “You want to tell me where you were approximately an hour after the situation was diffused?”

“I was behind the barricade, the doctors were checking me” Liam concludes, Virgil kicks the chair. He knows as soon as he checks with the emergency response team, Liam would be on their record. He may be a flaming pile of trash but he isn't a killer.

“You're free to go” Virgil bites his lip, feeling his skin almost chew off.

“And I didnt even have to pay you this time” Liam snarls, Remy holds Virgil back while Liam makes his way out.

“Argh!” Virgil pounds, Remy signals for the rest of the team to leave from behind their one way mirror. “I'm so sick of him beating us! Always beating the goddamn system!” Virgil huffs, Remy's hand placed on his back for support. “I shouldnt have done it, we shouldnt have taken the fucking money Remy”

“I know...I know..I know I know-”

“Stop it!” Virgil slaps the table “Just...I have to go” Virgil grunts.

“_Patton?” Virgil knocks “Pat? Ready to-” Virgil pauses listening to the grunts_

_“Shut it or ill stuff-” The voice pauses “Whos there?” The detective recognizes the disgusting voice of the slimy intoxicating man. Liam._

_“Its Virgil, Pat and I have a lunch date” He knocks once more, quiet but annoyed shuffling can be heard before the door opens up. Patton whimpers on the couch, his beagle Molly comforting him, the twins safely away at his sisters. “Are you ready to go?” He addresses. The lawyer coughs, clearly wiping something away from his face. He stands, plastering a fake smile. Virgil sees the bruise, he sees it and he goes towards Liam as Patton gets into his car. “WHat the hell did you do?” He accuses_

_“Now now detective, remember that information is not for you...not anymore” His sly smile turns Virgil's stomach. “If I do recall, a hundred grand being placed in yours and detective Nyx’s name sealed that”_

_For damian_

_For damian_

_For me…_

_He felt sick_

_~~~_

“You're not giving me much choice” Roman sighs,Logan smirks, rolling his eyes. The pair make their way from the cafeteria, holding three trays of food. Logans, Romans and of course Pattons. The breeze was chilly as the doors would swirl open every now and then. Roman enjoyed this moment, right now, everything was fine. Everything was ok.

“You alright?” Logan asks, turning the corner, he smiles politely to the nurses and doctors who rush by.

“I'm doing alright for myself specs” Roman catches himself in the bliss. James, Patton, his job, his friends...everything was alright. Pattons room was just up ahead, he could make out two figures. James must have beaten them to it. His phone buzzes in his coat, he holds them up for a moment. “Roman Reial!”

“Ro?” It was soft, almost a squeak but he knew who was on the other line. Virgil.

“What is it?” He felt commanding, a fierce tone as he demands an answer. He could hear the sniffles, the desperation and he softened. “Virge?” He whispered.

“I...I need to talk to you please” He begs, Roman could feel the heat rise. Logan furrows his brows but allows them to continue the conversation. “Just later? A-at some point?”

“Sure, yeah, of course” He rushes, the phone falls into his pocket. Had he hung up? Thank god he hadn't. They approach the door, swinging it open with charm. “Alright we hav-” His heart fell flat, the scene couldn't have played out like this. “James” Roman barely breathes

“That does appear to be my name” The judge says, Logans lips tremble angrily

“And you do appear to be pointing a gun at my fiance” Logan growls

“Well he just won't die” James claims, a quick click.

The safety's off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments!! :D


	31. Everything Will Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must act quickly when the tiny hospital room tenses up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaah IM SO SORRY im so sorry that its been months im so sorry that this chapter is awful im so sorry im so sorry that i call this awful piece of work anything im so sorry im sorry im sorry bad chapters short chapter ohmygod how dare i call this anything im so sorry im sorry
> 
> TW: Murder mention, child murder, Law and Courtroom, swearing, blood, hospital, crime scene, murder, gun mention, guns, swearing abuse, graphic descriptions, alcohol, shooting, crying

Logan begs, nay he prays Patton would remain blissfully asleep. Through the past few months the poor father had been thrown into obstacle after obstacle after obstacle. Constantly finding himself in trouble, and danger. He knows how hopeless Patton felt, how broken. He just wanted to help his partner find the pieces and put them back together, not lose more vital ones.

“You're not really about to kill a man, in a hospital, surrounded by witnesses, are you?” Roman proposes. To give the judge props, he was handling this with much more patience than expected after finding out your boyfriend was a conspiring murderer trying to rid the world of you and your best friend.

Eh, Virgil was a better option anyway.

Not the time Roman. He should be devastated but of course he isn't. Of course...he's relieved.

Because he's in love with Virgil.

“Don't shoot, be rational James” Logan tries, he knows his efforts are meaningless. The man had been hot on Patton's trails for months. He wasn't Jeff Winger, one charmed speech wasn't going to make this all better. “You wont be leaving the hospital without your hands in cuffs”

“Yeah well at least i'll be leaving with one man…” He eyes Roman and Logan “Or however many dead”

“Mm hydrangeas” Patton mumbles, Logan squeezes his temples so hard hoping his partner stays sleeping. “Log..an” He mutters, tossing over, pulling the blanket closer but remains gentle and soothingly asleep.

“Aw look, he calls for you” James mocks.

“Dude, that's so low” Roman huffs. He looks to Logan but the man's eyes remain planted on his fiancee. Stall, that's all he remembers from Virgil's ramblings. “James...please dont do this” He pulls out his tears, it felt off faking his feelings but James was a murderer so eh. “I thought...was it all a lie?” He questions, fighting back a smirk as the gun lowers slightly. James falters, he looks back with soft eyes to Roman, suddenly in the blink of an eye someone pushes past Roman, grabs James and tackles him to the ground. His gun slides across the room crashing into metal.

“Roman the gun” He hears an exasperated Virgil request. Roman moves in unison with Logan who rushes to a newly awakened Patton.

“What's going on?” He yawns, gladly accepting Logan's embrace. James pops up into his view with Virgil behind him. “James?” He wonders, Roman hands Virgil the gun and the pieces fall into place. His “Oh” was ever so small. Logan only held tighter as their eyes trailed Virgil and James walking away, listening to the detective read off James’s rights. Logan remains right where he stands, glaring out the door. “Lo?”

“Hm?” He snaps looking at his partner.

“Hi, I'm here” Patton comforts, he takes Logan's cheek bringing him in for a gentle kiss. “Alive, and well, and no extra gunshot wounds” He teases, Logan snorts feeling embarrassed as the nose escapes his mouth. “Oh my god, adorable” Patton giggles pulling Logan on to his bed. The lawyers arm drape over him and they hold one another close.

“Please quit scaring me” Logan begs, whispering affectionately into Patton's ears. Patton interlaces his fingers with Logans, kissing his hand lightly.

“Pinky promise”

“Dont make promises you cant fucking keep” Remy storms in. The lawyers sit up, a protective Logan stands, still upset at the detectives for what they had done. Patton fiddles uncomfortably with the blanket. “God are you ok? What the hell happened?” He rushes

“I don't think you're entitled to that information anymore Remy” Logan sighs, his arms folded. “You see that is reserved for Patton's _friends_” Logan scowls, Patton gasps and wants to speak but a mis-directed glare from Logan quiets him quickly.

“Fuck you Logan” Are the last angered words from the caffeinated detective before he slams the door. The sound shaking Patton. As soon as Logan looks to him he breaks. His tears fall faster than Logan could realize what he had done.

“Patton” He goes, but a sobbing Patton shakes his head begging for a moment alone. “I love you” He says before taking his exit.

_Why, why did he leave?_

Patton knew what panic attacks felt like, he had plenty. But everytime the shock hit him and it hurt, it scared him with a fear mightier than death. He wanted to call out for Logan but he couldn't speak. A pathetic squeak was all he managed. He pounded at the bedside but couldn't breathe, he clutched hard but couldn't remember any of his usual tricks. When the door opened he had hoped for Logan to be his usual stubborn self.

“Pat I jus-” Virgil begins but sees the pure fear in his friends eyes. He rushes to his side, instantly taking his friends hands. “Stop hitting yourself” he commands, the stern but safe voice sent something over Patton. “I'm going to hold you now” he warns, Patton nods through his shakes. He holds his friend, tightly applying pressure to Pattons nervous system. After a few minutes of pure silence and gentle touch, Patton can breathe steadily once more. “Roman had the goofiest smile while we walked back” Virgil tells, Pattons ears perk up and listen. Something to focus on. “He said he was almost glad he had an excuse to get out of a relationship with James... he said he missed me” Virgil shouldn't have blushed

“H-he does” Patton manages.

“I missed him to…” After a hesitation Virgil looks to Patton who had now cozied himself into Virgil's embrace. “I miss you” He whispers. Like a small child Patton tugs the opening of the detective's jacket.

“I missed you so much” He sighs with a yawn

“Get some rest you dork” He strokes gently watching Patton feel safe as he let himself join the world of rest. Virgil remained comfortable with Patton, he watched the TV on mute with subtitles. After about an hour the door opened, Logan's face morphed through a million emotions as he examined the scene before him.

“Get out” He whispers viciously.

“Logan, specs, i love you but you're being an idiot” He rolls his eyes. “I'm not moving, Patton had a panic attack so i'm staying until he tells me he's ok, not because you're an angry calculator” Virgil stands his ground, he doesn't wait for Logan's reaction he looks back to the tv. Of course this causes him to miss Logan's shoulders falling, and his face softening.

“A panic attack” he breathes, he moves to Pattons other side, serving him a glass of water for when he awakens. “Sleep well sunshine” He delivers a gentle kiss to Pattons forehead before leaving. Virgil smiles at the couple once Logans out of sight.

“God hes so whipped” Virgil laughs to himself. 

~~~

“You take yours and Ill take mine” Logan jokes as he and Roman quietly enter the room. Virgil and Patton lay fast asleep cuddled with one another.

“Hes not mine...I mean” Roman sighs, he strokes away the faded purple streaks of Virgil's hair while he situates him into his arms. He looks with a gentle smile as Virgil cuddles into his arms. Roman cant help but place a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Mm?” Patton hums once the comfortable warmth had been left cold and empty. “V?” He manages

“I'm here, Virgils, gonna go home and rest” Logan whispers, cuddling up as he waves Roman goodbye. Patton giggles turning around and kissing Logan as he readjusts his position. “I love you so much, i'm sorry I wasn't here”

“You're here now, and thats all that matters..all thats ever gonna matter” Patton replies, he kisses him once more, Logan feels his face flush with heat so halting. “How are the twins?” He wonders fiddling with Logans fingers.

“Good, Emile is having plenty of fun with them” Logan assures, a breathy sigh on Pattons neck sending a tickle down his spine. “They miss you though,” Logan adds, knowing Patton misses them just the same.

“Well shucks!” Patton grumbles, he sits up allowing himself to still embrace Logan. “Im all rested up!” He laughs, Logan smiles watching the man he loves flood through. “Will you get me my wheelchair! I wanna get out of this bed!” He jumps, Logan chuckles wearily but nods. He takes his stand helping Patton into the chair.

“Where to?” He asks, holding to the chair.

“Anywhere!” Patton giggles pointing forward. “Oo! Let's head to the cafeteria for some food, i'm starving” Patton jumps, Logan leans down giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Anything you for you” He whispers, the serious tone was not missed and Patton took his hand quickly. He squeezed it gently promising he would do anything for Logan. The walk out the rolling of the wheels was smooth across the minted floor. They passed by many rooms, Pattons excitement faltered listening to the sounds of pain, loss...but then…

“Oh Logan stop wait” Patton halts the wheels as they pass the nursery. “Oh look! Twins” He recognizes instantly, they lay next to each other, both girls, both beautiful. “Oh they are gorgeous” He swoons

“Not as gorgeous as your twins” Logan reminds Patton, blushes as he did watching Logan grow with his kids. He didn't have to do it alone anymore. “I love you”

“I love you more than anything Logan” He replies.

“I scared you earlier, didn't I?” He blurts, kneeling in front of his fiancee. “I saw the look, the fear behind your eyes...I reminded you of...him” Logan laments. Patton fiddles with his hospital gown, averting any gaze from Logan.

“I want to make up my own mind, i want to set my own boundaries, and i want to talk to my friends” Patton rushes

“I'm so sorry, i got too defensive and didnt think about you, just about protecting you. I just want you to be safe” Logan defends, still Patton fiddles apprehensive. “I'm not him, and i'm so sorry. There are no excuses for what I did and it will never happen again.” He takes Patton's cheek ever so gently. “Your words and thoughts...they matter Patton. They always will my love.”

“You needn't be so sorry, I know you're not Liam. You never have been. I'm just cautious and…” He looks back to the children, parents fawning over them. “I want this to work” He takes Logans hands kissing them sweetly. “I want this to work more than I have wanted anything in my entire life” Logan lets out a quiet breath. “I love you Logan Tolentino”

“And i love you Patton Hart”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” Emile giggles holding Valerie and Remus' hands. They bounce before charging towards the couple hugging them happily.

“Can I be the flower girl?” Valerie questions sitting on Patton's lap. Remus struggles in logan's hold wanting to examine his father's wheelchair.

“I wanna be the flower girl!” Remus argues, Logan takes the back of the boys head gently. “Hi” He smiles happily. He wraps his pudgy arms around Logans neck hugging him. “Im hungry” He ponders instantly pulling away “Dada-” he pauses “Mister Lolo can I still call you that?” He asks. Logans heart tugs just a tad. With no words available in his vernacular he simply nods. “Food time please” Valerie nods in agreement still snuggled up to Patton.

“What the twins want-” Patton begins meeting Logans eyes across the way. Logan returns a gentle smile.

“The twins shall get” He finishes standing up with Remus tight and safe in his hold. Valerie claps in excitement while Remus practically falls over himself laughing. “Im going to put you both into your fathers lap now so i can push his chair” He informs, the kids oblige only thinking of the chair as a new fun toy.

After goodbyes to Emile and gratitude of course for looking after them, they set off to the cafeteria. Though they know that most of the food wouldnt appetize them the children were able to ravish the entirety of their meals.

Ive got to teach these children what taste it, Logan thinks sighing. He looks to Patton whos hand was held in his the entire time, watching as his fiance's eyes grow droopy in the cold saddened room of the hospital. It had been a lot today, the adrenaline had dissipated and the exhausted would set in. But even so tired Patton looked elated, staring and listening intently as the twins rambled away. Even in these dark hours where nothing was certain, there was light. Logan never understood that, he thought that no person could ever bring this type of joy or emotion out of him. Love never made sense, and it didn't have to for him, but right now..it made all the sense...and he loved nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry you dont have to leave comments on this piece of trash

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Leave me comments, questions or more!


End file.
